New Story
by wumbo.am
Summary: Naruto beserta ayahnya (minato) yang diusir dari rumah, menempuh hidup yang berat selama bertahun-tahun hingga akhirnya mendapat kehidupan baru di kota kuoh. cerita persahabatan dan cinta naruto lalui dikota barunya itu cukup menarik. . maaf saya newbie jadi gak terlalu pandai bikin summary, langsung ke cerita nya saja yahh..
1. Chapter 1

NEW STORY

Tokoh-tokoh cerita ini bukan milik saya

cuma pinjem sebentar,oke

Warning:Ooc, typo, buku EYD nya hilang, konyol, ancur deh..

Chapter 1

Perkenalkan nama ku namikaze naruto 16 tahun, aku tinggal bersama ayahku namikaze minato di kota kuoh ini. Kami tiba di kota yang damai ini sejak 1 minggu lalu, dikarenakan ayahku mendapat pekerjaan barunya disuatu perusahaan yang terkemuka. Aku bersama ayahku menjalani kehidupan yang damai dan lebih baik dibandingkan dengan kota-kota yang sebelumnya kami tinggali.

Disini kami mendapat tempat tinggal dari perusahaan ayahku. Rumah kami tidak besar tapi sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali, dengan 2 kamar tidur, kamar mandi, dapur, ruang tengah dan ruang tamu. Rumah ini pun juga terisi lengkap dengan segala perabotan rumah tangga.

Mengingat kembali 8 tahun silam saat pertama kami diusir dari rumah besar. Kami sempat seminggu tidur di halte dan emperan toko, juga hampir 3 bulan tinggal di bawah jembatan. Sampai akhirnya ayahku mendapat pekerjaan yang memungkinkan kami tinggal dikos-kos an yang mungkin kalian melihat itu bukan lah kos-kos an, hanya sebuah ruangan kecil bekas gudang yang tak terpakai oleh pemiliknya, tapi ucapan syukur selalu kami haturkan mengingat tempat itu telah memiliki atap dan pintu untuk melindingi kami dari luar yang hlebih dari 3 bulan tidak kami rasakan.

Setelah lebih dari 10 bulan kami tinggal dikos itu, ayahku mendapat pekrjaan yang lebih baik, beliau saat itu bekerja di sebuah pabrik yang cukup besar, meski beliau bilang pekerjaannya cukup berat tapi hasil yang di dapat cukup untuk menyewa sebuah rumah kontrakan yang lumayan untuk kami tinggali, juga dapat memaksa untuk ku kembali melanjutkan pendidikan yang selama 1 tahun terputus, awalnya aku menolak untuk sekolah, tapi ayah berkata "pendidikan anak menjadi prioritas bagi orang tua" sebenarnya perkataan itu cukup biasa ditelingaku, tapi ayah berkati sembari memperbesar pandangan bola mata(melotot) yang beriris biru seperti itu menandakan bahwa beliau tidak mau dibantah mau tidak mau aku menganggukkan kepala.

Kehidupan seperti itu belangsung cukup lama sampai aku umur 16 tahun, dengan ayah yang selalu berusaha keras untuk bekrja demi kelangsungan hidup kami dan aku, aku?

Kalian mungkin mengira bahwa anak sepertiku selalu mengeluh kepada ayahku karena kehidupan kami yang bisa dibilang dibawah rata-rata tidak kunjung membaik, selalu bermalas-malasan saat pulang sekolah, sering bermain dengan teman-teman, bermain game setiap hari. Jika kalian berpikir begitu maka kalian salah, SALAH!

Aku namikaze naruto, mengerti betapa buruk kondisi keluargaku. Aku tau bagaimana kerasnya ayahku saat bekerja untuk ku, dan aku paham sangat paham bahwa aku tidak bisa hanya bergantung pada ayahku. Aku sering mengatakan suatu hal pada diriku 'ayahku butuh bantuan, dan aku akan bekerja sama keras bahkan kalau perlu lebih keras dari apa yang ayah lakukan'. Maka jadilah aku, naruto seorang pelajar, tapi tidak bisa juga disebut pelajar seutuhnya, karena waktu yang kulewati untuk belajar dan bekerja memiliki perbandingan yang sama. Awalnya ayahku menolak saat aku mngatakan bahwa aku akan bekerja. Tapi dengan segala upaya yang kulakukan untuk membujuk pria berambut pirang itu, akhirnya beliau mengizinkan dengan syarat "kau seorang pelajar naruto, dan apapun yang terjadi kau harus tetap sekolah" dan itupun menjadi kesepakatan kami.

Saat mendapat persetujuan ayah aku sangat senang tapi juga bingun, kenapa?

Saat aku pertama akan bekerja usiaku baru 11 tahun mungkin kelas 5 sd. Tapi setelah mencari kesana sini ternya ada juga orang-orang baik disekitarku yang mau menerima ku bekerja. Banyak pekerjaan yang kulakukan mulai umur 11 sampai 16 ini. Misal akupernah menjadi pekerja disebuah warung, yah pekerjaanku awal hanya mencuci piring tapi kemudian bertambah mulai bersih-bersih, mengantar makanan, juga membantu koki disana, itulah sebabnya sedikit banyak aku bisa memasak agar aku dan ayah tercintaku tidak makan ramen instan setiap hari. Selain diwarung aku pernah menjadi pebjaga toko, pembantu montir, pembantu rumah tangga, pengantar koran dan susu (aku ingat saat menjadi pengantar susu kami selalu mendapat susu gratis setiap hari, hahaha..), bahkan aku pernah menjadi kuli bangunan untuk membangun sebuah gedung saat aku berunmur 14 tahun.

Tapi semua pekerjaan yang aku jalani kulakukan dengan senang hati, dan setidaknya aku tidak pernah meminta uang jajan dan uang untuk sekolahku mulai saat itu (aku memang hebat..). meskipun aku sekolah dan bekerja setiap hari, tapi jangan meremehkan kemampuan otakku ini, mungkin karena gen dari si jenius namikaze minto membaur baik di dalam tubuhku, aku selalu mendapat posisi saat pengumuman kenaikan kelas. Bagaimana perasaan ayahku? Tentusaja sangat berlebihan bahkan ia sempat menawariku motor keluaran terbaru saat aku berhasil meraih posisi pertama ditahun kedua smp. Aku tentusaja menolak karena darimana ayahku mendapat uang sebesar itu untuk membelikanku motor :D.

ayah ku sendiri sedikit demi sedikit juga sudah memiliki tabungan, untuk apa? (ini untuk mu saat dewasa nanti naruto) ayahku berkata demikian dengan senyum lima jari andalannya. Aku pun ikut tersenyum bahagia bersamanya.

Kehidupan kami mulai membaik dari tahun ke tahun sampai 1 bulan lalu. Ayahku yang bekerja sangat keras selama beberapa tahun disuatu perusahaan telah terpantau oleh direktur perusahaannya. Ia pun mendapat kenaikan jabatan yang sangat bagus, baik darisegi posisi dan bayaran yang diterima. Tetapi ayahku harus pindah lokasi kerja karena perusahaan yang saat ini ayahku tempati merupakan cabang dari perusahaan utama yang jauh lebih besar yang bertempat di kota kuoh. Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak tau tempatnya dimana. Kami pun bersiap-siap untuk pergi dari kota yang memperbaiki kehidupan kami ini. Meskipun aku sibuk dengan sekolah dan bekerja tapi aku juga memiliki banyak teman disini. Sedikir rasa berat untuk meninggalkan teman-teman ku yang beberapa tahun ini telah banyak membuatku meraih kembali sedikit demi sedikit kebahagiaan yang sempat sirna dari kehidupanku.

Saat pertama kami tiba di kota kuoh, aku melihat sepertinya kota ini sangat nyaman (mudah-mudahan saja) untuk ditinggali. Aku sangat senang saat ayah berkata bahwa kami mendapat rumah yang diberikan dari perusaan ayahku untuk kami tinggal i. Rumah yang akan menjadi awal cerita namikaze naruto dikota kuoh. Rumahkami berada di pemukiman jadi kami memiliki tetangga yang banyak disekitar rumah kami.

Penghuni rumah disebelah kanan rumah kami ini sepertinya akan menjadi tetangga yang menyenangkan bagi kami. Saat kami pertama datang dihari esoknya mereka datang bertamu dan memperkenalkan diri. Ternyata itu adalah keluarga hyoudo, dan membuatku senang ternyata mereka memiliki anak yang seumuran dengan ku bernama issei. Kami pun cepat akrab karena kami memiliki sifat dasar yang sama-sama mudah bergaul. Mereka pun mengundang kami untuk makan malam bersama sebagai tanda perkenalan. Kami pun menerima dengan senag hati. Kami pun melewati malam indah itu dengan ceria meski sedikit sedih saat ayah menceritakan sedikit kehidupan kami terutama saat nyonya hyoudo bertanya dimana ibuku? Ah ayolah lain kali saja aku ceritakan.

.

Sudah dulu ceritanya, hari ini adalah pertama kali aku masuk sekolah. Yah ayah ku telah mendaftarkanku sekolah lagi melanjutkan ditahun kedua ku masuk sma. Ternyata ayah mendaftarkan ku kesekolah yang sama dengan issei. Terserahlah, aku menerima saja semua keputusan ayah, karena itu yang terbaik.

.

Bruakh dakk dakk dakk gebrak...!

"oi naruto bangun!" suara minato menggema dipagi hari yang indah ini

"ya aku bangun tou-san." Naruto keluar dengan mata masih sedikit terpejam

"dan Bisakah kau menghentikan kebiasaanmu menghajar pintu kamarku saat membangunkan ku. Aku nggak tanggung kalau sampai rusak"tambah bocah pirang itu

"agar kau cepat bangun broo.." ucap minato sambil senyum 5 jari. Sekedar tambahan. Minato dan naruto memang sering bertingkah konyol untuk menghindari setres dari kegiatan mereka.

"sudah mandi sana, baumu amis"

"hahh.. mulutmu yang amis tou-san" balas naruto sambil nyelonong ke kamar mandi

.

"kau yakin tidak perlu bekal?"

"tidak usah tou-san, sarapan saja sudah cukup. Lagi pula kau menawari seakan kau bisa memasak saja" ejek naruto

"hei tentusaja bisa kalau hanya membuatkanmu bento"

"terakhir kali tou-san membuatkanku bento saat aku kelas 1 smp, itu pun tou-san bilang sebagai hadiah juara kelasku, tapi nyatanya. Tou-san hanya memasukkan sekotak penuh nasi ke bentoku"

"itu karena hanya nasi yang ada naruto"

"itu karena kau yang tidak bisa masak tou-san" sergah naruto cepat

"hehehehe... ya sudah berangkat sana. Berangkatlah bersama putra hyoudo itu"

"iya iya iya iya..."

Saat naruto berada didepan kediaman hyoudo

Brakk... naruto kaget saat pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka dengan sadis

"aku berangkat"

"ya hati-hati" sahut seseorang yang sepertinya ibu issei

"pagi hyoudo-san"sapa naruto

"hei, naruto berhentilah memanggilku begitu, sebegitu buruk kah namaku sampai kau tidak mau memanggil aku issei" protes issei

"hehehe maaf maaf"

"ya sudah ayo berangkat"

Sepanjang perjalanan issei terus mengoceh tentang sekolahnya. Dan naruto tau sebuah fakta yang sangat penting bahwa

"kau mesum issei" ucap naruto sedikit jijik

Gubrak.. issei terjatuh setelah kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut naruto. Issei pun langsung berdiri dan memegang bahu naruto

"apa kau tidak membayangkan, sekolah dengan 75% penghuninya adalah wanita. Dan apa kau tidak membayangkan bagaimana mereka saat olahraga. Dan kau nanti akan tau bahwa sekolah kita memiliki.." issei bekata dengan satu tarikan nafas dan berhenti pada akhir kalimat

"memiliki...?" tanya naruto

"memiliki.. TWO GREAT ONEE-SAMA" teriak issei

"apa itu? Apa semacam bola daging?" maksud naruto adalah bakso :D

"bukan bodoh. Mereka adalah 2 orang wanita yang digadang-gadang memiliki kecantikan menyamai bidadari"

"kau berlebihan issei"

"kau nanti akan melihatnya sendiri naruto"

"terserah" ucap naruto santai

Setelah berjalan sekita 15 menit 2 pemuda berambut pirang dan coklat itu samapi di gerbang sekolah mereka yang bertuliskan Kuoh High School. Naruto dan issei berhenti karena ada sebuah mobil mewah yang berhenti tidak jauh dari mereka.

Tetetoret toretttt...!

Terdengar suara terompet kerajaan yang entah darimana asalnya mengiringi munculnya seseorang, bukan tapi 2 orang manusia keluar dari mobil mewah itu

Naruto sempat diam melihat situasi lebay itu, dan ia melirik issei yang entah kenapa berekspresi tertegun, tapi naruto yakin bahwa 70% ekspresi issei adalah ekspresi mesum. Naruto pun memukul kepala issei dengan segenap kekuatan nya.

Plakk..

"kau.. apaan sih naruto?"

"kau itu yang apaan, berekspresi menjijikan seperti itu"

Saat naruto berbicara dengan issei ia sempat melirik ke arah mobil mewah tadi. Ternyata telah turun 2 wanita tadi. Kedua wanita itu memiliki perawakan yang hampir sama, hanya berbeda warna rambutnya saja, wanita pertama dengan rambut berwarna merah dan yang stunya berwarna hitam gelap (hitam ya gelap coeg..)

Issei yang mengikuti pandangan naruto langsung merangkul bahu sahabat barunya itu.

"bagaimana bro? Apakau terkesima melihat mereka?" tanya issei sedikit menggoda

Naruto terdiam sejenak, kemudian melepas rangkulan issei dan melangkah berbalik arah sambil berkata "biasa saja"

"hoi naruto.." issei berlari menyusul naruto dan berkata "apa kau tidak melihat mereka? Apa kau tidak merasakan apa-apa? Apa kau waras?"

"hei apa maksudnya apa kau waras, saharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu"

"apa kau tidak tau mereka siapa?" tanya issei dengan wajah bijaksana

"tentu saja tidak issei, apa kau lupa bahwa aku baru 1 minggu disini" jawab naruto heran

"mereka berdua adalah..."

"adalah? Jadi nama mereka adalah?" tanya naruto

"BUKAN GOBLOK, ehm.. mereka berdu adalah... TWO GREAT ONEE-SAMA" ucap issei bersemangat

" truss kenapa?" tanya naruto singkat

Issei hanya menepuk dahi" kurasa aku perlu sedikit memberikan penjelasan padamu kawan"

"penjelasan apa? Kalau untuk hal mesum kurasa gak perlu"

"bukan, begini, kau lihat dia?" tunjuk issei ke wanita berambut merah tadi

"iya, kurasa rok nya terlalu pendek" ucap naruto santai

Cuuuttt.. setetes darah keluar dari hidung issei karena membayangkan hal yang, sudahlah takperlu dijelaskan

"dia adalah Rias gremory, putri dari pemilik perusahaan gremory corp. Dan itu perusahaan yang sangat besar yang memiliki banyak cabang juga di luar negri. Yang berambut hitam itu Akeno Himejima dan dia adalah putri tunggal pemilik perusahaan Himejima yang juga sama besar dengan perusahaan gremory"jelas issei

"jadi mereka anak orang kaya" respon naruto

"tidak hanya itu, selain kaya, mereka juga memiliki kemampuan otak yang tinggi, mereka sering berlomba memperebutkan juara sekolah. Dan tidak hanya itu, kau bisa melihat sendiri bukan, mereka memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik dan tubuh yang aku yakin semua laki-laki akan pikat oleh mereka"

"kau berbicara begitu karena kau mesum issei"

"tentusaja tidak naruto, semua laki-laki disekolah ini juga setuju akan hal itu"

"kurasa tou-san mendaftarkanku ke sekolah yang salah" ucap naruto murung

"eh kenapa?" iseei heran

"karena seluruh laki-laki di sekolah ini memiliki otak mesum sepertimu issei" ucap naruto

"kau tidak memiliki gairah hidup naruto" sindir issei

"teraerah"

"tapi tunggu, kembali ke gadis-gadis itu. Dengan wajah dan tubuh yang seperti itu mereka tentu saja sering terjadi laki-laki yang nekat melakukan sesuatu hal yang sedikit 18+ ke mereka"

"kurasa kau lah laki-laki itu issei"sindir naruto

"tentu saja bukan, meski aku sangat ingin. Tapi tidak ada laki-laki yang berhasil melakukan itu. Karena. Rias gremory pemegang sabuk hitam karate di sekolah ini, dan akeno pemegang sabuk hitam muang tai di klub nya"jelas issei sedikit ngeri

"baik lah akan kusimpulkan penjelasan mu yang panjang itu .." ucap naruto gantung

"bahwa?" issei penasaran

"mereka cantik, pintar, kaya, dan pandai beladiri. Tapi aku tidak peduli karena itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Sudah ayo cepat antar aku ke ruang kepala sekolah" ucap naruto dan segera berjalan

"haaa..." issei hanya mlongo "kau memang tidak memiliki gairah hidup" issei pun menyusul naruto

Mereka pun berjalan bersama-sama menuju koridor. Saat berjalan tiba-tiba

Bukkgh..

Naruto ditabrak dari belakang oleh seorang siswa yang berlari hingga ia jatuh telungkup kedepan..

"heii apa maksudmu?" bentak issei pada pelaku

"dia yang berjalan ditengah-tengah, apa koridor ini milik nenek moyangnya" tunjuk pelaku pada naruto

" kau itu yang salah, dasar.." saat tangan issei ingin memukul anak tadi, naruto bangkit dan menahannya

"sudahlah issei, jangan berlebihan" tahan naruto" aku minta maaf, lain kali aku akan sedikit minggir" ucap narutu kepada anak tadi dan sedikit membungkukkan badan

"terserah kau, minggir.." ucap anak tadi seraya berjalan menabrak bahu naruto

"kau kenapa begitu naruto, aku bisa saja menghajarnya tadi"

"itu hanya masalah kecil issei, kau jangan berlebihan seperti itu"

"tapi_"

"sudah lah sebentar lagi masuk kelas, ayo cepat antar aku ke ruang kepala sekolah" sahut naruto cepat

Jam pertama sekolah pun dimulai

Sreekk...

Pintu kelas 11B punterbuka dan masuk seorang pria blonde

"ternyata anak baru yang kita bicarakan telah datang. Silahkan masuk danperkenalkan dirimu" ucap sang guru ramah

"pekenalkan saya Namikaze naruto. Mohon bantuannya" naruto membungkukkan badan

"baiklah naruto-san silahkun duduk dibagku belakang sendiri" perintah guru

"terima kasih sensei"

Naruto pun duduk dan ternyata duduk pas dibelakang issei

Sekolah hari itu pun terlewat dengan cukup baik oleh naruto. Meski tidak terlalu baik juga karena naruto telah diperkenalkan oleh issei kepada 2 sahabatnya yakni mitsuda dan motohama, yahh.. tentusaja sahabat issei jugasama. Sama-sama berotak mesum. Bahkan satu tingkat diatas issei, tapi setidaknya naruto telah mendapat teman baru.

Saat naruto diba dirumah ia segera makan siang dan bersiap-siap untuk keluar rumah. Naruto berencana akan mencari pekrjaan untuk dirinya, seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan.

Setelah memutari kota selama berjam-jam naruto belum juga menemukan sebuah lowongan. Ia pun beristirahat sejenak dibangku taman. Tidak sengaja ia melihat sebuah tulisan disebuah cafe 'dibutuhkan pelayan untuk kerja part time'. Tanpa babibu lagi naruto meluncur kesana.

Akhirnya naruto mendapat pekerjaan dicafe ini meski jaraknya cukup jauh dari rumahnya tapi setidaknya ia mendapat pekerjaan yang tidak seberat pekerjaan sebelum-sebelumnya, gaji yang ia terima juga cukup besar. Ia pun pulang dengan wajah cerah mengingat ia bisa mulai bekerja esok hari setelah pulang sekolah.

Malam hari dikediaman namikaze

"tou-san makan malam siap" seru naruto

"iya tou-san datang" minato yang baru saja mandi karena sekitar 30 menit lalu ia sampai di rumah segera merapat. Mereka pun makan malam dengan nikmat

"tou-san aku tadi telah mendapat pekerjaan" ucap naruto sambil menikmati makanannya

"pekerjaan apa?"

"pelayan di sebuah kafe tou-san, didekat taman kota"

"itu cukup jauh naruto"

"tidak apa-apa tou-san"

"bagaimana sekolahmu tadi?"

"baik tou-san sekolahnya bagus" ucap naruto melupakan fakta bahwa disana terdapat banyak pria mesum

"baguslah, cepat habiskan makananmu. Nanti tou-san yang bagian cuci piring"

"okke"

Chap 1 end

saya baru didunia fanfic ini dan ini fanfic pertama saya, jadi maaf klo banyak kekuranagn. mohon banyak beri masukan buat saya.

See yaa next Chap


	2. Chapter 2

oh oii ini chap 2 nya meluncur, mohon baca seksama. kurasa masih banyak kekurangannya, tapi semoga tidak mengurangi minat anda semua membaca. terima kasih untuk semua yang me-review chap sebelumnya. oke langsung saja kita nikmati

New Story

Chapter 2

Hari-hari berikutnya naruto lalui begitusaja dengan lancar, ia selalu rajin kesekolah bersama issei, dikelas merubah jadi satu bangku dengan issei, makan siang dengan issei, mendiskusikan pelajaran dengan issei (meski issei banyak ganggunya) pkoknya semua dengan issei naruto merasa akan menjadi maho jika terus-terusan seperti ini . Tapi selain itu naruto sekarang bekerja setelah pulang sekolah di kafe yang diketahui bernama new cafe.

Pagi ini naruto mengikuti pelajaran jam pertama dengan lemas, mengapa?

Karena sejak kemarin malam naruto sama sekali belum mengisi bahan makanan ke perutnya. Ia lupa bahwa persediaan makanan di kulkasnya habis. Mau diapakan lagi, ia dan ayahnya gagal melakukan sarapan pagi yang biasa ia lakukan. Sedikit beruntung minato sempat makan malam kemarin karena ada rekan kerja nya yang mentraktir nya makan malam. Sedangkan sang anak hanya diam mengelus perutnya yang plong...

Dengan bekal kesabaran yang naruto miliki, ia berhasil melewati jam pertama pelajaran dengan sukses dan selamat sampai

Kringg...kringgg...

"baik anak-anak jangan lupa kerjakan tugas kalian dan dikumpulkan minggu depan" ucap sang guru mengakhiri pelajarannya dan berjalan keluar

"hai' sensei" jawab para murit

Naruto pun berdiri dari dari tempat duduknya

"mau kemana naruto?" tanya pria rambut coklat

"aku lapar issei, aku mau cari asupan gisi" sahut naruto lemas

"omonganmu seperti pakar kesehatan naruto. Aku ikut, matsuda, motohama ayo kekantin" ajak issei pada kolega bokepnya :D

"ayo siap, aku yakin di kantin banyak cewek-cewek" jawab sang motohama

"tentu saja banyak cewek, kan sekolah kita memang mayoritas cewek. Bodoh kau" sergah mitsuda sambil memukul kepala kawannya

Naruto hanya menghela nafas, beginilah ia, ia terus bersama dengan trio yang dikenal di seluruh kuoh yakni trio MESUM. Semoga tidak menjadi quad karena naruto ogah akan hal itu

Dikantin

Setelah bersusah payah berjuang mengantri, akhirnya naruto mendapat makan siang nya. Saat ini ia bersama trio mesum menoleh kanan kiri untuk mencari tempat duduk yang kosong karena kantin yang penuh.

Ia akhirnya melihat tempat kosong dibagian sedut kanti, naruto cs segera berjalan kesana, sampai tiba-tiba seseorang menabrak tangan kiri naruto yang kebetulan saat itu membawa segelas penuh jus jeruk. Dan kebetulan pula gelas plastik tersebut terlempar kesamping dan kebetulan jatuh pas diatas meja,dan kebetulan jus itu dengan seksama menyiram seseorang yang sedang duduk mengobrol. Mungkin banyak kebetulan kali ini tapi lihat lah jus itu kebetulan menyiram bagian yang wanita lindungi yang berada diatas perut dan dibawah leher (ngomong dada aja mbulet..) hingga bagian ehm.. dada gadis itu basah kuyup. Mungkin kebetulan ini belum berakhir karena kebetulan gadis yang duduk disana adalah salah satu member TWO GREAT ONEE_SAMA a.k.a rias gremory.

Naruto yang shok akan itu segera membungkuk dan minta maaf tanpa babibu lagi naruto merampas tisu yang berada diatas meja untuk membersihkan bagian wanita yang baru saja ia tumpah i jus jeruk yang beruntung itu.

Semua mata di kantin punmelebar dan shok atas apa yang naruto lakukan tidak terkecuali tiga temannya tadi. Mengamati situasi kantin yang menjadi hening naruto pun semakin bingung dan menoleh kesana kemari.

Ia baru ingat bahwa ia sedang membersihkan sesuatu yang ia tumpah i jus jeruk itu dan ia ingat betul bahwa bagian itu adalah...

Naruto segera melempar pandangan nya kearah tangan yang saat ini sedang memegang tisu yang menempel erat di aset berherga gadis gremory tadi. Naruto langsung menarik tangnnya dan membungkuk sembari meminta maaf berkali-kali.

Perasaan naruto menjadi tidak enak saat gadis tadi bangkit dan berjalan kearahnya dengan aura yang amat suram dan terlihat wajah nya sangat merah pertanda marah.

Saat tiba didepan naruto, rias tetap sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sampai wajah cantiknya tertutup rambut merah indah itu. Dengan satu tindakan yang tegas rias melayangkan genggaman pukulannya kearah uluhati sang pria blonde hingga sang korban membungkukkan badan karena saking kerasnya sang gadis memukul. Naruto sampai mengeluar kan darah di ujung bibirnya. Tidak hanya itu saat rias menarik tangannya dari perut naruto, ia langsung menendang wajah yang menunduk itu dengan kaki kanannyan hingga sang pemuda terlempar 3 meter kebelakang. Mengingat rias pemegang sabuk hitam karate, itu sangat lah sakit.

Naruto tetap diam dengan posisi terjerembab dilantai kantin sambil menahan rasa sakit yang amat ia rasakan. Rias menghampiri naruto dan langsung menginjak dadanya

"apa yang kau lakukan bajingan?" tanya nya dengan nada yang dingin

"ma...af" naruto yang bersusahpayah mengucapkan satu kata itu

Rias mengangkat kakinya membuat naruto sedikit lega, tetapi sedetik kemudian ia merasa perutnya tertimpa sesuatu dengan sangat keras yang ternyata kaki rias menginjak dengan keras kearah perut sang pemuda

Khoughh... naruto memuntahkan darah untuk kali ini

Rias pun pergi meninggal kan naruto begitu saja diikuti sahabat sejatinya yakni akeno dan menghilang entah kemana, semua siswa kembali melanjutkan makan mereka, kecuali 3 sahabat naruto yang membantunya berdiri dan membopohnya ke uks

Sisa pelajaran hari ini naruto leawati dengan berbaring di uks. Issei yang mengetahui temannya kelaparan, sebelum meninggalkannya ke kelas ia memberi makanan utuk pria blonde itu.

Dikelas 12A

"ara ara itu tadi sangat memalukan rias ufufufu..." goda akeno sambil tertawa

"huaaahhhh.. cowok bangsat itu. Awas saja aku akan memberinya hal yang lebih dari kejadian tadi" teriak rias marah

"eh, kau belum puas menghajarnya tadi?" tanya akeno

"tentu saja belum. Dia telah berani memegang dadaku didepan umum, tentu ia tidak akan lolos begitu saja dengan mudah" ucap rias berapi-api

"tapi dia cukup tampan dengan rambut pirangnya" ucap akeno tersenyum

Tak terasa bel pulang sekolah telah berdering beberapa saat lalu. Naruto yang dari uks langsung menuju kelasnya yang telah sepi. Mungkin teman-teman nya telah lebih dulu pulang karena sewaktu dikantin tadi naruto mendengar kalau motohama memiliki sesuatu yang baru, gak usah dijelaskan mesti semua sudah tau apa yang dimaksud sesuatu yang baru dari member trio mesum itu.

Byurrr...

Saat naruto berbalik setelah mengambil tas sekolahnya ia langsung diguyur air yang naruto rasa bukan air biasa karena air tersebut terasa amat dingin, mungkin air es. Setelah dilihat ternyata naruto ketahui bahwa pelakunya adalah seseorang yang ia siram dengan jus tadi siang bukan lain adalah rias gremory. Karena naruto lihat dengan jelas rias membawa kaleng yang telah kosong.

"kenapa kau menyiramku?" tanya naruto sedikit takut, kenapa takut karena naruto masih mengingat sakitnya pukulan rias tadi.

"itu untuk tambahan yang tadi, dan tunggu tambahan yang lainnya besok" ucap gadis gremory sambil meninggalkan kaleng merah tadi dan pergi meninggalkan kelas naruto.

Naruto pov.

Ahh.. sial kenapa aku jadi sesial ini. Tega bener gadis itu menyiramku dengan air es, belum puaskah ia menghajarku tadi siang dan apa katanya? Aku masih akan diberi tambahan lain, nggak salah?. Segitu besarkah kesalahan yang kuperbuat. Eh tapi kalo dipikir-pikir menyiram seseoramg dikantin salah besarkah. Ohh... sialll... apa yang aku pikirkan aku menyiramnya didepan umum belumlagi bagian yang kusiram adalah... ahh belum lagi aku memegangnya, tapi..tapi rasanya sangat..

Baka naruto baka mungkin aku telah tertular virus trio mesum itu. Yahh mau bagaimana lagi, itu adalah salahku, tapi aku mohon kami-sama tolong jangan sampai dia memukulku lagi, karna itu sangat sakit.

Terus lagi, dengan tubuh ku yang basah kuyub seperti ini, bagaimana aku ke tempat kerjaku dan.. oh tidak aku tadi membelanjakan uang ku dikantin. Arrggghhh... lengkap sudah penderitaan ku hari ini. Baik lah mau bagaimana lagi, aku harus berjalan kesana meski jauh tapi setidaknya aku pernah mengalami hal yang lebih buruk dari ini.

Naruto pov end

Naruto pun meninggal kan sekolahnya dengan kodisi sedikit kedinginan, danberjalan cukup jauh untuk sampai ditempat kerjanya. Naruto sengaja tidak pulang terlabih dahulu untuk ganti baju karena ia sudah tidak memiliki waktu lagi, jika dia pulang maka jarak antara rumahnya menuju tempat kerjanya semakin jauh mengingat ia tidak punya uang sepeserpun untuk menaiki kendaraan umum.

Sesampainya di newcafe naruto langsung masuk dan memberi salam

"Selamat siang don-san, maaf saya terlambat" naruto sambil membungkukan badan

"kenapa kau terlambat naruto?" tanya sang pemilik dohnaseek

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan rias?" tanya anak pemilik kafe ini yang kebetulan berada disana

"ehhh.. bukan yuma-san, aku ada sedikit urusan tadi" sangkal naruto

"aku sarankan agar kau tidak membuat masalah dengan rias ataupun akeno naruto, mereka memiliki kekuasaan yang melebihi apa yang kau pikirkan dan aku dengar tadi kau ada mesalah dengannya?" selidik yuma. Ya, putri pemilik cafe ini bernama yuma dan dia satu kelas dengan rias.

"terima kasih sarannya yuma-san, dan tadi hanya ada sedikit masalah.

"sudah naruto, cepat ganti pakaian mu dan segera bekerja" sahut dohnaseek

"hai'"

Dan naruto memulai kerjanya pada hari ini dengan badan yang, yaahhh naruto rasa masih sakit pada bagian perutnya.

Selesai bekerja, naruto tak lupa untuk ke supermarket untuk belanja, ia tidak mau kelaparan lagi dan membuatnya harus sial seperti hari ini.

Sampai dirumah naruto langsung mandi dan segera memasak sembari menunggu sang tou-san pulang. naruto sering mendapat pujian dari ayahnya berkat masakan yang selama ini ia buat. Mungkin chef adalah salah satu cita-cita naruto kelak.

Sampai saat makan malam tiba naruto masih menahan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi di perutnya. Dan buruknya minato mengetahui gelagat buruk dari sang anak

"kau kenapa naruto?" tanya minato sedikit panik

"tidak apa-apa tou-san, hanya perutku sedikit sakit."

" Makanya kalau berak jangan ditahan, lihat itu menyalur kerambutmu hingga berwarna kuning" gurau minato

" hei tou-san mengejek siapa, lihat kecermin dan kau akan menemukan bahwa rambut tou-san yang lebih menyerupai" balas naruto "dan tou-san pikir aku mendapat rambut kuning ini hasil keturunan siapa?"

"hehehehe.. tou-san kan hanya bercanda bro" minato senyum 5 jari

"kalau bercanda itu lihat kediri sendiri dulu. Dan meskipun aku tampan mungkin akan lebih tampan jika berambut merah lurus seperti kaa-san" ucap naruto tak sengaja mengungkit soal itu.

Wajah minato pun berubah sedikit sendu "hahhh.. kira-kira apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang ya naruto? Apa mereka juga sedang makan malam seperti kita?" tanya minato menerawang

"sudah lah tou-san, mungkin inilah jalan yang terbaik. Kurasa kehidupan mereka menjadi lebih baik setelah kepergian kita. Dan kita juga harus membuat kehidupan kita lebih baik" ucap naruto menyemangati sang ayah

"iya kau benar naruto. Sudah selesai makan cepat tidur biar tou-san yang membereskan ini"

"baik tou-san" naruto pun pergi kekamarnya

Dan naruto pun tidur hingga larut malam karena merenungkan masa lalu bersama keluarganya. Sampai naruto terlelap terlihat dengan jelas sisa sungi kecil yang mengalir melalui pipi tan yang berhiaskan 3 karis itu berhulu pada kelopak mata indahnya. Yahh meski naruto anak yang kuat tetapi ia juga manusia. Dia juga bisa meneteskan air mata mengingat hal-hal menyakitkan yang selama ini dia lalui. Dia merasakan pahitnya ditolak oleh keluarganya dan akan dibunuh oleh ibunya sendiri. Tapi dia akan terus berjuang untuk melanjutkan hidupnya, demi sang ayah yang selalu ada untuknya.

Chap 2 end

huahhh.. ternyata memang lelah menulis cerita yaa, lebih mudah membayangkan

hehehe... masih banyak kekurangankan, mohon maaf klo untuk itu. saya tunggu review nya

untuk chap 3 saya masih belum buat, mungkin 2-3 hari lagi saya akan unggah klo lebih dari itu yaa maaf :D

see yaa next chap


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya chap 3 selesai juga

untuk kawan-kawan semua terimakasih atas review-nya. dan utuk typo dan EYD yang masih bertebaran maaf ya, soalnya saya orangnya begitu, kurang telaten dan kurang bisa memperhatihan hal kecil meski efeknya besar, jadi maaf saya sulit untuk bisa buawat fic yang sesuai dengan aturan bahasa indonesia. tapi saya usahakan untuk menguranginya

langsung saja wes..

New Story

Chapter 3

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. hari dimana juga dikenal sebagai hari libur. Dan bagaimana arti hari minggu bagi naruto dan ayahnya.

Naruto pov

Huahhh semalam aku tidur kurang nyenyak. Mimpiku buruk dan membuat otak kupagi ini kacau. Dan kenapa sih aku bisa mimpi mereka lagi. Ayolah Kami-sama jangan buat aku sengsara seperti ini. Hahhh... sudah lah.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hari sudah pagi, meski hari minggu aku harus bangun pagi kan. Tentusaja, aku tidak mau rezeki ku dipatok ayam. Eh tapi Don –san bilang kafenya libur. Mungkin ia butuh liburan bersama Yuma-san. Hahaha ayah dan anak sama saja, bahagianya mereka berdua.

Terus apa yang akan aku lakukan pagi-pagi begini.

Tinkkkk...

Aku punya ide, kurasa aku akan sedikit balas dendam kepada tou-san yang selalu membangunkanku dengan brutal. Hahaha ini saat yang tepat. Kurasa tou-san belum bangun kalau hari minggu begini. Hehehehe ups ternyata aku licik juga. Tak apalah agar dia juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan.

End Naruto pov

Brakk dakkk dakk brokk brekk jeblarrrr...

"Woy tou-san cepat bangun...!" teriak Naruto sambil menghajar pintu kamar ayahnya tanpa sungkan.

Krieettt.. pintu terbuka menampakkan sang penghuni kamar yang masih mengenakan piyama tidurnya.

"Apa sih Naruto, bisakah kau tidak ribut di hari yang cerah ini?" tanya sang ayah sedikit emosi dengan kelakuan anaknya

"Agar kau cepat bangun bro.." ucap naruto sambil senyum 5 jari

"Apa kau bermaksud balas dendam?" tanya minato

" Hehehehe.. bisa dibilang begitu" naruto mengacungkan 2 jari kedepan

"Hah.. dasar anak setan_"

"Jika aku anak setan berarti kau setan nya tou-san" sahut naruto cepat

"Ehhh... iya ya. Dasar anak babi_"

"kau memang babi tou-san"

"Arrrgghh.. Naruto kau sapi" tunjuk minato ke wajah sang anak

"Nomong apa sihh.. sudah tou-san mandi sana. Baumu pesing" ejek naruto dan segera pergi meninggalkan sang ayah

"Baka Naruto.." teriak minato dipagi yang indah ini. Mungkin maksudnya pagi yang berantakan ini

Sekitar 2 jam kemudian Naruto bersiap untuk meninggalkan rumah

"Mau pergi kerja Naruto?" tanya minato

"Tidak tou-san, hari ini Don-san sedang berlibur, jadi kafenya tutup"

"Terus kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Aku ingin mengisi kembali kulkas kita yang kosong itu tou-san. Kau mau kelaparan seperti kemarin lagi?"

"hehehehe ya sudah pergi sana. Eh tapi apa kau bawa uang. Sini tou-san kasih"

"Tidak perlu tou-san, aku sudah punya uang"

"Tidak apa-apa, sini. Ini untuk membeli daging dan ikan. Kau gunakan uang mu untuk beli sayur dan buah saja"

"baiklah" naruto pun mengambil uang dari tangan ayahnya dan segera pergi

Pasar dikota ini terletak di sebelah barat taman kota, sekitar 500 meter dari tempat Naruto bekerja. Naruto bejalan dengan santai menuju pasar dengan sedikit bersenandung sembari menikmati pagi hari dikota Kuoh ini.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 30 menit, Naruto pun sampai dipasar besar Kuoh. Pasar disini menyediakan berbagai macam kebutuhan hidup, dan bisa dibilang sangat lengkap. Jadi tak heran kalau banyak pengunjung yang setiap hari berdatangan kesini.

Naruto segera pergi ke bagian bahan makanan untuk mencari semua bahan yang ia perlukan, mulai sayur, daging, buah, ikan, telur, kopi, (yahh minato penggemar kopi) gula, semut eh semut nggak, bayak deh pokoknya.

Kurang dari 20 menit Naruto telah menadapat semua yang ia inginkan dan segera keluar dari ramainya pasar di Minggu pagi ini.

Setelah keluar dari pasar Naruto merasa sedikit lelah dan memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak di taman kota.

'indahnya pagi ini' pikir Naruto sembari mengamati sekitar wilayah taman yang amat luas ini.

"Udaranya segar bukan" ucap seseorang disebelah Naruto

Naruto yang kaget karena ada seseorang yang duduk disamping nya. Dan yang membuat kaget lagi, dia adalah

"A..Akeno-senpai"

"Ara,,ara jangan kaget begitu dong. Aku kan bukan setan" ucap akeno sambil tersenyum

"Ehehe.. maaf" ucap naruto gugup " Apa yang senpai lakukan disini?" ucap Naruto membuka pertanyaan

"Ehh.. jangan panggil aku senpai dong, aku kurang nyaman. Aku habis lari pagi, kau sendiri?"

"Tidak bisa, senpai tetap senpai, ayah ku mengajarkan ku untuk menghormati senior. Memanggilmu senpai adalah salah satu caranya" jelas Naruto panjang lebar "Dan aku habis belanja dipasar" tambah Naruto.

"Ufufufu.. terserah kau saja. Kau rajin mau belanja pagi-pagi begini" puji akeno

"Itu memang sudah rutinitasku senpai, jadi hal ini sudah biasa bagiku. Dan ini untuk senpai" Naruto memberi sebotol air mineral yang ia beli dipasar tadi.

"Ahh.. terima kasih" ucap Akeno mengambil sebotol air dan segera meminumnya "segarnyaaa.. oh ya ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?" tanya gadis cantik ini

"Aku Namikaze Naruto"

"Namikaze? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya"

"Mungkin senpai salah. Aku dikota ini belum ada satu bulan"

"Eh jadi kau anak baru ya. Pantas kok wajahmu sedikit asing di sekolah"

"Hehehe.. yah begitulah"

"Dimana kamu tinggal Naruto-kun?"

Naruto yang namanya ditambah suffix-kun oleh Akeno wajahnya sedikit memerah "Aku tinggal persis disebelah rumah Issei, senpai"

"Issei? Hyoudo Issei? Pria mesum itu?"

"Hahaha ternyata Issei terkenal. Iya senpai"

"Ufufufuf...Pantas aku sering melihat kau dengannya. Tapi hati-hati kau tertular sifat mesumnya Naruto-kun" goda Akeno. Naruto yang digoda hanya sedikit memerah saja pertanda ia malu "dan Naruto-kun ini soal Rias. Kurasa ia masih belum puas membalasmu?"

"Ehh. Soal itu. Kurasa senpai benar"

"Trus apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau"

"Apa kau akan menerimanya begitu saja?"

"Mungkin"

"Hei, kau kan laki-laki. Seharusnya kau melawan"

"Jika aku melawan, maka Rias-senpai akan semakin membalas bukan"

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu?"

"Aku sudah pernah berurusan dengan orang yang memiliki sifat sepertinya senpai"

'yahh seseorang yang sangat dekat denganku' tambah Naruto dalam hati

"Kurasa kau benar. Sifat Rias memang seperti itu. Berhati-hati lah kurasa tidak lama lagi itu akan terjadi, mungkin lusa bisa juga besok" Akeno memperingatkan Naruto

"Yah.. terima kasih senpai"

"Hari sudah mulai siang. Aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa Naruto-kun. Dan terima kasih untuk airnya" pamit Akeno seraya beranjak dari bangku taman

"Sama-sama senpai" balas Naruto

Naruto pov

Kurasa Akeno-senpai memiliki sifat yang lebih baik dari pada Rias-senpai, dan dia juga cantik. Tapi mengingat perkataan Issei yang menyamakan kecantikannya dengan bidadari itu kurasa memang berlebihan. Memang Akeno-senpai dan Rias-senpai sangat cantik tapi kan aku juga tidak tau bagaimana dan seperti apa bidadari itu. Haahhh.. Issei Issei kurasa khayalanmu melebihi batas wajar.

Lebih baik aku pulang memang hari sudah mulai panas

"Aku pulang"

kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab, apa tou-san keluar ya. Entahlah lebih baik aku segera menaruh barang-barang ini, cukup berat jaka harus kubawa terus

saat aku hendak ke dapur, aku melihat ternyata tou-san sedang duduk di ruang tengah. Apa yang ia lakukan, kenapa dia diam saja?

Akupun menghampirinya, saat aku hendak mengejutkanya. Tapi itu segera ku urungkan saat aku melihat sedikit ekspresi sedih di wajah tampannya. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya. Ternyata dia tengah menonton sebuah sinetron remaja, mungkin aku akan mengejeknya jika ini terjadi disaat yang biasa. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Pandangannya terpaku pada layar televisi. Bukan menikmati sinetron yang ia tonton, melainkan terfokus pada pemain yang memerankan peran sebagai siswa sma itu. Gadis cantik dengan rambut merahnya, ditambah kacamata minimalis yang selalu bertengger diwajahnya menambahkan kesan istimewa padanya. Gadis yang beberapa tahun ini selalu membintangi berbagai film dan sinetron. Yahh dia adalah seorang artis yang sangat sukses untuk karir dimasa mudanya.

"tou-san.." ucap ku lirih

"Dia semakin cantik bukan. Lihat wajahnya, kecantikannya menyamai ibunya saat masih muda"

"tou-san su_"

"Senyumannya sangat manis, dan nampak jelas wajah bahagia terukir disitu bukan" sahut ayahku. Aku diam saja mendengar ucapannya

"Cita-citanya telah tercapai saat ini. Cita-cita yang sejak kecil selalu ia bicarakan"

aku melihat dengan jelas bahwa mata biru ayahku sudah mulai lembab

"Aku sempat berjanji untuk membantunya meraih cita-cita itu, tapi nyatanya apa yang aku ucapkan hanya dusta. ia telah berhasil bahkan tanpa bantuan apapun dariku, tou-san merasa tidak berguna. Tapi tou-san merasa bangga memiliki_"

"Tou-san cukup" aku segera menghentikan ucapan ayahku, aku tidak tega melihat ia masih berbicara dengan mata yang mengalirkan sebuah cairan bening. aku tidak tega melihat ayahku yang selama ini mengalami hal-hal yang berat masih bisa meneteskan air mata. Mungkin ini berlebihan, tapi aku rela diriku dianiaya orang bahkan dibunuh jika itu ganjaran untuk bisa membuat orang ini bahagia, membuat orang ini melupakan segala penderitaan yang ia alami, dan membuat orang ini bisa melepaskan semua masalah yang ia panggul selama ini.

Kulihat ayahku masih menangis dalam diam. Aku menghapirinya dan memeluk nya. Kumaresakan tubuhnya bergetar, orang yang selama ini terlihat begitu kuat kini telah berada dititik terendah dimana ia bisa sangat rapuh dan tak berdaya.

"Sudahlah tou-san. Aku tahu ini memang sulit, tapi selama ini kita telah bisa melewatinya bukan. Kita juga sudah berjanji untuk melupakan semua hal yang terjadi dimasa lalu bukan. Kita tidak perlu lagi memikirkan mereka. Mereka menyuruh kita pergi meninggalkan mereka karena mereka yakin mereka bisa menemukan kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa kita berikan pada mereka. Dengan kata lain kita semua baik aku, tou-san dan mereka akan menemukan kebahagiaan dijalan masing-masing. Mereka dijalan mereka dan kita dijalan kita" tou-san ku masih saja menangis

"Tapi itu tidak menutup kenyataan bahwa aku telah gagal sebagai_"

"Kau tidak gagal tou-san. Kau tidak gagal" aku segera menyahut omongan nya "Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna didunia ini. Begitu juga tou-san. Tou-san tidak lah sempurna. Tou-san memang tidak bisa melanjutkan peran sebagai kepala rumah tangga, tapi tau-san tidak lah gagal. Lebih dari itu, mungkin dimata mereka tou-san memang gagal, tapi tidak dimata ku. Kau memainkan peranmu sebagai ayah dan kepala keluarga dengan sempurna tou-san. Dan aku sangat bahagia bisa menjadi anak seorang Minnato Namikaze" aku mengakhiri semua kalimatku itu dengan senyum, senyum yang sangat tulus, senyum yang aku harapkan bisa meringankan meski sedikit penderitaan yang ayahku rasakan

kurasa setelah keadaan tou-san ku tenang, aku melepas pelukanku pandanya.

"Kau benar Naruto"

"Tentu saja. Sudah ayo tou-san bantu aku menata belanjaan-belanjaan ini"

"baiklah ayo tou-san bantu"

Aku dan tou-san pun kedapur untuk mentata belanjaan kami. Dan berusaha menghilangkan perasaan sedih yang baru saja kami alami.

Naruto pov end

Naruto dan ayahnya pun meninggalkan ruang tenga menuju ke dapur dengan televisi yan masih menyala, menampakkan sinetron yan tadi mereka tonton, dan menampakkan gadis yang membuat suasana menjadi sedih tadi

Ya, gadis itu adalah Karin Uzumaki, anak sulung dari Minato atau juga Kakak kandung Naruto. Ia mulai 2 tahun lalu menjalani profesi sebagai artis dan sangat sukses untuk ukuran artis pendatang baru. Mengingat wajah cantik yang ia miliki karena warisan kecantikan sang ibu juga bakat alami yang ia memiliki untuk memainkan semua peran, bukan hal sulit untuk menjadikannya seperti sekarang ini. Belum lagi ia menyandang nama besar uzumaki serta putri dari pemilik perusahaan besar Uzumaki corp. Semua orang akan menghormatinya karena hal itu.

Ia sering mncul di televisi, tapi karena kesibukan Naruto dan Minato, mereka jadi jarang untuk menonton televisi. Dan entah apa yang membuat Minato memutuskan menonton televisi lagi dan melihat sang anak beraksi dibalik layar kaca itu. Mungkin karena rasa bosan yang ia rasakan membuatnya mencari hiburan.

Pada awalnya Minato sangat bahagia saat ia melihat putri kecilnya dulu sekarang memainkan peran, tapi rasa bahagia itu lama-kelamaan menjadi sedih mengingat hal yang dulu ia lakukan membuat dirinya sangat dibenci anaknya sendiri. Mungkin rasa benci anaknya sekarang masih sebesar dulu, tapi tidak bolehkan minato mengharapkan anaknya bisa menyayanginya kembali seperti dulu saat ia masih sangat kecil. Dan doa-doa selalu Minato sematkan untuk kebahagiaan anak-anaknya, meskipun salah seorang dari mereka begitu membencinya.

Chap 3 end

hehehe... agak nggak jelas ya ceritanya, maaf wes.

tapi saya tunggu review nya. kawan-kawan bisa beri masukan bwat saya untuk membuat fic ini lebih baik lagi

dan unutk chap 4 nya saya belum buwat, jadi kawan-kawan bisa juga memberi masukan ide cerita

.

see yaa next chap


	4. Chapter 4

Hoii Hoii Chap4 Up

pertama maaf untuk yang reviewnya gak kebalas, tapi semua sudah saya baca kok

kedua chap ini word nya saya tambah, jadi agak lama. dan maaf klo ceritanya jadi agak membosankan, tapi ya ini ide yang saya punya untuk chap 4. tapi semoga tidak menurunkan minatnya untuk baca yaa..

selamat menikmati

New Story

Chapter 4

Matahari pagi di hari senin telah menyambut kota Kuoh dengan kehangatannya. Memaksa seluruh penduduk Kuoh untuk bangkit dari ranjang mereka dan segera melakukan rutinitas masing-masing. Termasuk penghuni kediaman Namikaze ini. Ayah dan anak ini terlah terbangun dari buaian mimpi sejak beberapa jam lalu. Mereka memang rajin bangun pagi karena malas bukan prinsip mereka, yah kecuali kalau bukan hari libur.

"Aku berangkat tou-san"

"Eh, bukan kah ini lebih awal dari biasanya Naruto. Kenapa kau berangkat pagi sekali." Tanya sang ayah kepada putra tercintanya ini

"Hari ini aku ada jadwal piket kelas tou-san. Selain itu kelasku juga terjadwal pelajaran olahraga setiap hari senin. Aku tidak mau terlambat mengingat seramnya guru olahraga kami"

"Hahahaha.. baguslah. Aku sangat mengagumi guru-guru yang ditakuti muritnya. Mereka terlihat sangat berwibawa"

"Terserah apa katamu tou-san. Aku berangkat dulu"

"Ya. Hati-hati dijalan"

Naruto pun meninggalkan rumahnya dan berjalan sendiri menuju sekolahnya. Mengapa tidak bersama issei? Karena saat ini waktu yang terlalu pagi bagi bocah Hyoudo itu untuk berangkat.

Perjalanan yang Naruto tempuh menuju sekolah tak terasa karena Naruto berjalan sambil menikmati tenangnya pagi ini. Sampai tak terasa ia telah berada didepan gerbang Kuoh High dan langsung berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Dilihat dari jam dinding yang menempel di depan kelas. Naruto tahu hari ini dia datang terlalu pagi, dan hasilnya kelasnya masih benar-benar sepi. Bahkan hanya beberapa siswa saja yang telah berada di area sekolah. Naruto tidak ambil pusing dan langsung melakukan kewajibannya untuk melakukan piket kelasnya. Naruto yang memang suke kebersihan, jadi dia merasa tidak keberatan saat diminta ketua kelasnya untuk melakukan piket pagi. Yah sebenarnya Naruto tidak sendiri mendapatkan tugas piket kelas, melainkan ada sekitar 5 siswa yang setiapharinya harus melaksanakan piket pagi. Tapi semua mengabaikannya begitu saja. Dan mungkin Naruto mencatat sejarah dalam kelasnya sebagai siswa yang rela melakukan piket pagi sendirian di hari yang cerah seperti ini.

Hanya perlu 30 menit untuk menyelesaikan semua tugasnya, dan Naruto telah duduk diam di bangkunya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sambil sedikit membaca buku pelajaran yang akan ia hadapi hari ini.

"Hoii Naruto ayo segera ganti baju waktu kita tinggal 10 menit" ajak sahabat Naruto, yakni Issei yang telah datang 5 menit yang lalu.

"Eh cepat juga waktu berputar. Ayo"

"Kau yang dari tadi keasikan baca. Bahkan aku ragu kau mengetahui bahwa aku telah datang dan duduk didepanmu mulai 5 menit lalu"

"Hehehehe maaf aku tadi sedang membaca sejarah, jadi aku kurang memperhatikan sekitar"

"dasar kau ini" komen Issei malas.

Saat mereka berjalan menuju ruang ganti Issei melihat teman-teman wanita sekelasnya menuju kesebuah ruang. Dan tentu saja itu adalah ruang ganti perempuan. Ide bejat pun muncul di kepala coklat nya "Hoi Naruto, mau lihat pertunjukan"

"Pertunjukan apa?" tanya Naruto bingung. Naruto yang mengikuti arah pandang Issei langsung mengerti apa maksudnya "Lupakan, kau salah partner jika mau melakkan tindakan bodohmu itu"

"Ayolah kawan, sekali saja lah kau lakukan ini bersamaku" rayu Issei sambil merangkul sahabatnya itu

"Ogah, ajak Mitsuda dan Motohama sana saja. Kurasa itu pilihan yang tepat, mengingat jalur prinsip hidup kalian sama saja. Eh.. tapi ngmong-ngmong kemana mereka berdua ya?"

"aku juga tidak tau. Tadikan mereka berdua ada dikelas kan"

"Mungkin mereka telah keruang ganti baju dulu. Sudah lah Issei buang saja pemikiran bodohmu itu"

"Ayolah Naruto, apa kau tidak mau menambah semangat pagimu ini dengan hal yang menyenangkan?"

"Ini bukan hal yang menyenangkkan Issei. Tapi hal bejat, dan kau adalah pria aneh yang mengganggap hal bejat ini menyenangkan" komen Naruto sambil berjalan terus

"Kau gak asik Naruto"

"Kau bejat Issei"

"haaahhh..."

"Sudahlah ayo cepat ganti baju. Aku gak mau berurusan dengan guru olahraga kita"

Setelah semua siswa mengganti seragam mereka dengan pakaian olahraga, semua siswa langsung berbaris dilapangan. Dan karena pergantian jadwal olah raga kelas Naruto, maka saat ini mereka berbagi lapangan dengan senior mereka kelas 12A. Yahh kelas Rias gremory dan kawan-kawan. Dan dengan ini Issei seperti mendapatkan ilham dari Kami-sama. Dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar ia yakin bahwa sebentar lagi ia matanya akan disuguhi suatu pemandangan yang mengalahkan keindahan gunung Fuji pada musim semi. Ya.. dia akan melihat wanita-wanita idamannya melompat-lompat, berlarian dan melakukan seluruh aktivitas olahraga mereka. Dan tidak perlu dijelaskan apa yang sedang Issei dan 2 kolega mesumnya pikirkan akan hal itu.

Saat ini kelas 11B atau kelas Naruto sedang bersiap-siap untuk berlari mengelilingi lapangan karena sang guru mengakatan bahwa ia ingin melihat seberapa jauh stamina yang muritnya miliki. Para murit dengan tidak suka dan tidak rela terpaksa melakukannya untuk menghindari amukan sang guru ganas ini. Naruto pun segera mengambil start dan langsung berlari begitu mendengar aba-aba sang guru, begitu juga dengan murit lainna.

Sementara disisi lapangan, kelas 12A sendiri sedang bersiap untuk bermain bola volley. Danterbentuklah 2 regu yang akan bertanding pertama regu dengang Rias dan kawan-kawan, kedua regu yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh yakni regu Sona Sitri atau ketua osis Kuoh High.

"Kau siap Sona" ucap sang Gremory

"Jangan meremehkanku Rias" sengit putri bungsu pemilik perusahaan Sitri ini

Permainan berjalan alot mengingat kemampuan kedua tim yang berasa diatas rata-rata siswa sma. Sona dengan kelincahannya serta Rias yang dibantu Akeno dengan kekuatan tangannya.

Sampai para anak kelas 11B lewat disamping lapangan bola volley, Rias melihat bocah dengan rambut pirangnya berlari dibagian belakang. Rias yang masih menyimpan dendam akan kejadian lalu, memiliki ide untuk sedikit memberi balasan lagi.

"Akeno angkat bolanya kepadaku" dengan satu umpan yang matang Ria dengan kekuatan penuh melompat dan memukul bola sekuat mungkin. Ia sengaja men-smash bola dengan posisi yang lebih tinggi agar tidak ter-blok oleh lawan karena bukan bertujuan untuk mencari poin, tapi mengincar seseorang yang sedang belari di samping bagian lapangan milik lawan.

"Naruto awas.." teriak Issei pada sang sahabat begitu melihat bola yang sangat keras menuju ke temannya itu

Naruto sendiri yang masih berlari dengan keringat yang bercucuran menoleh dan belum sempat menghindar bola tadi telah menghantam muka bagian kanan bocah Namikaze ini. Karena kuatnya bola tadi, Naruto terjatuh kesamping dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu merah. Issei pun membantu kawannya itu untuk berdiri

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Issei dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto

"ah. Maaf sepertinya aku memukul terlalu tinggi" ucap rias santai dari lapangan

Dengan menahan sakit, Naruto mengacuhkan ucapan Rias dan segera meneruskan larinya kembali dengan wajah yang menunduk

"ara ara dia mengacuhkanm Rias, kurasa dia dendam" ucap Akeno

"Biarsaja"

Setelah jam olahraga selesai. Semua murit segera menuju ke ruang ganti masing-masing untuk kembali mengganti pakaian olahraga mereka dengan seragam sekolah.

"Apa wajahmu tidak apa-apa Naruto?" tanya Issei

"Yahh.. kukira tidak apa-apa, meski sedikit panas" jawab Naruto sambil mengelus mukanya

"Tapi memang pukulan Rias-senpai tadi sangat keras sekali kan. Untung kau tidak pingsan"

"Aku tidak semudah itu pingsan Issei. Sudah cepat ayo kembali ke kelas"ucap Narut yang telah berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar

.

"eh Issei kau ke kelas duluan saja. Aku mau ke toilet"

"Ya, tapi cepat Naruto, pelajaran akan segera dimulai"

Naruto kembali berputar arah untuk menuju toilet menuntaskan siksaan yang mulai naruto junior alami beberapa jam lalu.

"Hah.. leganya" saat Naruto keluar dari Toilet laki-laki, ternyata seseorang telah menunggunya diluar toilet

"Rias-senpai, ada apa?"tanya Naruto bingun karena seseorang itu adalah Rias . sepertinya menunggu seseorang. Naruto menoleh kekanan kiri ternyata sepi tidak ada orang, dan ia yakin bahwa tadi dia juga sendiri didalam toilet sana. Terus siapa yang Rias tunggu?

"Sebelumnya siapa namamu?" tanya Rias berjalan mendekati Naruto

Naruto yang merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak perlahan melangkah mundur "Naruto, Namikaze Naruto" ucap Naruto gugup karena Rias terus mendekat.

Rias yang berada didepan Naruto langsung mendorong Naruto hingga jatuh terduduk dengan punggung yang bersandar didinding sebelah pintu toilet. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Naruto terkejut, melainkan tidakan rias yang langsung duduk dipangkuannya menimpa kakinya yang terbujur kedepan.

"A..pa yang ingin kau lakukan senpai?" tanya Naruto shok

"Ne Naruto-kun, kau mau melihat pertunjukan" mata Naruto melebar mendengar kata-kata Rias, Naruto semakin terkejut saat Rias yang Membuka 2 kancing atas kemejanya dan menurunkan pakaian itu sehingga kini didepan mata Naruto terlihat jelas pemandangan dada kiri Rias yang hanya tertutup oleh bra hitamnya. Tubuh Naruto langsung lemas dan tidak mau digerakkan sama sekali.

"Ap..pa yang k..kau lakukan" Rias tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Naruto

"Kau akan segera mendapatkan pertunjukanmu" Ucap Rias dengan senyum menggoda

Saat jarang antara wajah mereka tinggal beberapa senti lagi

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" teriak seseorang

Rias yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung menyeringai dan membuat Naruto Bingung. Rias segera menarik wajahnya menjauh dan mengusap kasar bibir yang terpoles lipstick sehinggga nampak sedikit belepotan lipstick di sekitar bibir tipisnya. Tidak hanya itu, gadis Gremory itu langsung memasang wajah ketakutan seolah baru melihat hantu dan menyingkir kesamping naruto.

"To..tolong aku.." ucap Rias dengan nada yang dibuat seolah-olah dia telah disiksa Naruto " mau memperkosaku" tambah Rias sambil berusaha menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya yang terbuka tadi.

"DASAR LAKI-LAKI BRENGSEK. BERANINYA KAU" ternyata yang berteriak tadi itu adalah anak kelas 3 yang hendak menuju toilet, tidak banyak mungkin sekitar 5 orang.

" dulu senpai, ini tidak seperti yang kalian lihat" bela Naruto yang telah bangkit dari duduknya

"Kau tidak usah banyak bicara" ucap salah seorang dari mereka yang langsung memukul perut naruto

Bugghhh..

Khoukhh... Naruto memuntahkan sedikit darah akibat pukulan itu. Belum selesai datang lagi yang lain langsung menghajar wajah Naruto. Dan akhirnya mereka mengeroyok bocah pirang itu

Sementara Rias yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya diam dan menyeringai puas 'rasakan itu'

"Heii hentikan" ucap seseorang yang baru datang yang ternyata itu adalah Issei "Apa yang kalian lakukan" ucap Issei setelah mendorong para senpainya itu menjauh dari Naruto

"Apa? Tentusaja menghajarnya. Dia telah melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadap dia" ucap salah seorang dari mereka sembil menunjuk Rias

"Rias-senpai!" ucap Issei terkejut " tidak mungkin, Naruto bukan lah orang seperti itu. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan tindakan serendah itu"

"Tapi kami melihat dengan mata kami sendiri dia melakukannya. Dan disini ada 5 saksi"

"Tapi itu tidak menjadi alasan untuk kalian menghajar nya bukan" ucap seseorang yang baru datang yakni ketua osis sekolah ini, Sona.

"Sona-senpai" ucap Issei kaget

"aku tadi mendengar kegaduhan maka aku langsung kesini. Dan kalian bukan lah pihak pengadil yang pantas memperlakukannya seperti ini. Lebih baik kita ke ruang BP untuk menyelesaikan ini"

"Tentu saja siapa takut. Kami tidak salah karena kami membela yang benar" ucap para anak kelas 3 tadi

"kita lihat saja" ucap sona datar "Apa kau kuat untuk berjalan?" tanya Sona menghampiri Naruto yang telah didudukkan oleh Issei. Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto

"Ayo kita segera ke ruang BP. Hyoudo-san tolong bantu Namikaze-san berjalan"

"Baik Sona-senpai"

"Dan kalian semua ayo, termasuk kau Rias" Rias hanya cuek dan segera berjalan mengikuti Sona

.

Brraakkk...

"Apa benar kau melakukan apa yang mereka ceritakan itu Namikaze Naruto?" tanya guru BP marah ke arah Naruto. Brakkk "JAWAB!" bentak sang guru

"Aku tidak melakukannya sensei" ucap Naruto lemah

"Dia bohong sensei, kami melihat sendiri dia telah melakukan pelecehan pada Rias disana" ucap salah seorang anak kelas 3. Sementara Rias hanya diam saja.

Saat ini nampak Naruto, Rias dan anak-anak kelas 3 yang mengeroyok Naruto tadi ssedang menghadap di ruang BP. Termasuk Issei dan Sona

"Disini ada banyak saksi Naruto" sementara Naruto hanya diam karena dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa "Maaf kami tidak mentolerin perbuatan mu ini. Dengan berat hati sekolah ini akan mengeluarkanmu. Mulai besok kau tidak usah datang ke sekolah ini lagi"

Mata Naruto melebar mendengar perkataan sang guru tadi "T..ta tapi sensei aku tidak.."

"itu hukuman untuk Pebuatan mu ini Naruto" tambah sang guru

"Bukan kah itu hukuman yang berlebihan sensei" Bela Issei. Sementara Sona tetap diam

Naruto hanya diam dengan tubuh yang menegang "Baikalah, aku menerima hukumanku" ucap Naruto datar

"Naruto" ucap Issei tidak percaya

"Tak apa Issei. Aku pantas menerimanya"

'apa aku terlalu berlebihan ya?' batin Rias ' bodo ah. Lebih baik begini bukan'

"Baiklah. Kalian semua boleh keluar dan kembali ke kelas masing-masing" ucap sang guru

Semua murit itu pun kembali kekelas masing-masing

"naruto.." ucap Issei sambil memegang bahu sahabatnnya itu. Sementara Naruto hanya diam. Tapi perlahan ia melepaskan pegangan Issei dari bahunya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya

"naruto.." hanya tinggal Issei dan Sona yang masih berdiri didepan ruang BP itu. Sementara yang lain telah menghilang.

Saat Sona akan pergi "Tunggu senpai"

"ya?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan kejadian tadi?"

"ya tentu saja. Aku mengetahui sifat Rias sebenarnya"

"yahh. Rias-senpai terkenal sebagai pemegang sabuk hitam karate kan. Dan selama ini tidak ada yang berani macam-macam padanya. Dan apa yang membuat Naruto bisa melakukannya pada Rias-senpai. Terlebih dulu Naruto telah merasakan pukulannya"

"ya kau benar. Rias bukan lah orang yang dengan mudah ditaklukkan oleh laki-laki. Eh tunggu, kurasa kita bisa mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya hyoudo-san"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana?"

"CCTV"

"CCTV? Memangnya kenapa dengan CCTV?"

"Haahh... disudut lorang Menuju toilet tadi dipasang CCTV Hyoudo-san. Dan kita bisa melihat rekaman kejadian yang sebenarnya"

"Wahhh.. ayo cepat kalau begitu senpai. Kita ke ruang pengawas"

Sona dan Issei pun pergi bersama keruang pengawas

Ternyata dugaan mereka benar

"Kenapa Rias-senpai melakukan ini kepada Naruto?" tanya Issei kepada entah siapa saat melihat rekaman kejadian yang sebenarnya

"Entahlah Issei. Lebih baik kita segera memberikan ini ke guru BP tadi"

"Iya senpai. Aku tidak tega jika Naruto harus dikeluarkan"

Kembali keruang BP

"Ahhh... ada apa sih ini sebenarnya. Kenapa Rias membuat masalah seperti ini" ucap guru BP frustasi "Sona-san tolong kau panggilkan mereka lagi, dan kau Hyoudo-san tolong panggil temanmu itu" perintah guru tadi

"Baik sensei" ucap kedua murit segera menjalankan perintah sang guru

.

'Haaahhh... Naruto Naruto.. kenapa kau sesial ini. Untung ini tadi ada Sona-senpai yang mau membantu. Setidaknya kau akan tenang setelah ini' batin Issei.

Issei pun segera menuju kelasnya untuk mencari Naruto. Tetapi saat ia sampai dikelas ia tidak menemukan Naruto, melainkan hanya tasnya saja yang berada dibangkunya.

Saat Issei bertanya kepada teman-temannya pun mereka hanya menjawab 'Bukakah ia selalu bersamamu'. Issei pun segera berlari keluar mencari Naruto. Saat tak sengaja ia melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk termenung di taman belakang sekolah.

"Hoi Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan disini" sapa Issei. Tapi Naruto hanya diam. Beberapa saat kemudian

"Entah lah. Aku hanya menenangkan pikiran" Issei bisa melihat dengan jelas luka-luka yang menghiasi wajah naruto begitu banyak. Dan entah apa yang tersembunyi dibalik seragam yang ia kenakan itu.

"Kau dipanggil kembali ke ruang BP. Ada sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan"

"Memang ada apa lagi?" Tanya Naruto

"Ayo kesana dulu, nanti kau akan tau"

Naruto dan Issei pun berjalan bersama menuju ruang BK. Setelah samapai disana ternyata sudah banyak siswa. Tidak lain adalah mereka yang sebelumnya ada hubungan dengan masalah Naruto, Rias dan anak-anak kelas 3 tadi yang mengeroyok Naruto.

"Silahkan duduk semua" ucap guru BK "Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf kepada Naruto karena sempat membentakmu. Aku minta maaf"

Naruto kaget dengan penuturan gurunya tadi

"Tadi Sona dan Issei datang kepadaku dan memberitahukan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Dan setelah aku mengetahuinya aku memutuskan untuk tidak jadi mengeluarkanmu dan kau bisa tetap bersekolah disini" semua yang dalam ruangan itu kaget dengan ucapan sang guru " dan untuk kalian yang telah mengeroyok Naruto, aku memberikan sangsi yaitu selama sebulan kalian wajib membersihkan toilet setiap pulang sekolah"

"Haaa" kaget kelima murit kelas 3 tadi

"tapi sensei.."

"Cepat lihat ini" sahut cepat guru tadi sambil melempar kepingan cd diatas meja " Putarlah disana" tunjuknya pada sebuah televisi yang dilengkapai pemutar dvd

Mereka pun kaget melihat rekaman itu. Terlihat jelas diawal yang Naruto keluar dari toilet. Dan Rias pun menghampirinya sampai mendorong dan mendudukinya yang tak lama kemudian datang mereka menghajar Naruto.

Rias yang juga melihat rekaman itu hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalian berlima boleh keluar" ucap guru tadi. Dan tersisalah Naruto, Rias, Sona, juga Issei diruang guru itu "Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan Rias?" tanya guru BP, sementara Rias hanya diam "Apa aku perlu memanggil ayah mu untuk datang"

"Panggil saja, aku tidak keberatan, itu pun jika dia akan datang" ucap Rias datar

"Haahh.. jangan lah membuat masalah Rias, selama ini kau tenang-tenang saja kan kecuali ada yang menggangumu, terus kenapa kau berbuat seperti ini. aku tidak tau harus menghukummu apa"

"terserah kau mau menghukumku apa"

"Aku tidak akan menghukummu. Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak membuat masalah lagi, kau adalah murit berprestasi. Dan kuharap kau jangan mengganggu Naruto lagi. Atau aku akn benar-benar pergi ke perusahaan ayahmu untuk menemuinya langsung"

"terserah padamu"

"Baiklah kalian semua boleh pergi"

.

Saat semua telah pergi dengan Rias yang entah kemana. Hanya tersisa Naruto, Sona dan Issei yang berjalan menuju kelas mereka

"Apa kau membencinya?" tanya Sona kepada Naruto

"Ehh.. emm.. kurasa.. tidak senpai" ucap Naruto tidak yakin

"Sebenarnya Rias adalah anak yang baik. Dia periang dan gampang bergaul" Ucap Sona

"terus apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini senpai?" tanya Issei

"Ku rasa sifatnya berubah saat kematian ibunya dulu ketika kami masuk tahun pertama di sekolah ini. Ditambah yang sejak saat itu ayah dan juga kakaknya yang dulu sangat memanjakannya menjadi sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, dan bahkan mereka jarang pulang karena pekerjaan mereka. Mungkin kesepian yang membuatnya seperti ini"

'jadi dia kesepian?' batin Naruto

"Dan akhirnya Rias yang biasanya punya banyak teman kini dia hanya memiliki sedikit. Bahkan mengkin hanya satu orang"

"Benarkah senpai, bukan kah dia sangat terkenal. Kurasa banyak yang menjadi temannya"

"tidak, bahkan aku yang sahabatnya sejak kecil sudah jarang berbicara dengannya. Hanya seorang yang menjadi temannya kini, yaitu Akeno. Akeno memiliki keadaan yang sama dengan Rias, Akeno yang hanya memiliki ayah juga ditinggal sibuk oleh ayahnya. Maka mungkin karena merasa senasib, mereka jadi berteman."

"Pantas mereka selalu bersama"

"Yaahh.. mau bagaimana lagi. Samapi jumpa Hyoudo-san namikaze-san" ucap Sona yang belok dikoridor samping

"Terima kasih Issei" ucap Naruto

"Untuk apa?" tanya Issei

"Kau sudah membantuku. Bahkan terlalu banyak"

"Hei bukankah itu gunanya sahabat" ucap Issei senang dan merangkul bahu kawannya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban kawannya itu.

.

Setelah pulang sekolah, Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk bekerja, dia tidak mau bolos kerja hanya untuk masalah sepele seperti ini. Meskipun badanya sakit semua, tapi dengan semangat yang terus membara Naruto melakukan pekerjaan seperti hari-hari biasanya. Meski ada sedikit heran dari pemilik kafe yang melihat wajah babak belur Naruto. Bahkan sang pemilik sempat menyarankan untuk libur melihat kondisi sang karyawan. Tapi naruto menolak untuk itu dan tetap bekerja seperti biasanya.

.

Naruto memutuskan untuk bekerja lembur hari ini, melihat kondisi kafe yang sangat ramai tidak seperti biasanya. Dan pemilik kafe ini senang melihat Naruto yang bekerja keras dengan kondisi yang seperti itu. Sampai akhirnya jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 11 malam kafe telah sepi, dan donhnasek selaku pemilik kafe pun menutup kafenya.

Naruto berjalan dengan perlahan menuju rumahnya. Mungkin saat ini ayah kuningnya itu telah tertidur melihat waktu yang sudah tengah malam. Tapi untung saja dia membawa kunci cadangan untuk membuka pintu rumahnya.

Sampai ia melewati sebuah bar yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumahnya, ia melihat sebuah mobil yang terparkir disana tapi bukan itu yang tertarik melainkan pemilik mobil itu yang sedang duduk bersandar di samping pintu mobilnya.

"Rias-senpai Akeno-senpai, apa yang kalian lakukan malam-malam begini disini?" tanya Naruto kepada pemilik mabil tadi yang ternyata adalah Rias dan Akeno.

Ria Akeno pun menoleh keasal suara yang menyapa mereka

"Ehh.. hikh.. Naruto-kun" balas Akeno sedikit aneh

"Hei kau hikhh.. kesini sebentar" Rias memanggil Naruto

Bughh Rias memukul pipi Naruto

"Aww... kenapa kau memukulku?" ucap naruto sambil memegang pipinya 'tapi ini tidak terlalu sakit'

Naruto pun mengamati kedua orang ini. Dan ternyata..

"Kalian mabuk?" tanya Naruto

"Hikhh.. hehehe" tawa kecil Akeno

"Sudah kau cepat hikhh pergi dari sini. Merusak pemandangan sja" perintah Rias

"Apa kalian perlu bantuan?" tanya Naruto, sementara mereka hanya menggeleng "ya, sudah aku pulang saja"

"Hikhh Akeno ayo ke hikhh rumahmu yang disini saja. Aku hikh ngantuk"

Rias dan Akeno pun meninggalkan mobil mereka dan berjalan sempoyongan menuju rumah Akeno yang berada disekitar sini

Naruto pov

Apa-apaan mereka tadi, mabuk tengah malam begini. Apa orang tua mereka tidak mencarinya. Eh tapi mengingat ucapan Sona-senpai tadi mungkin mereka sedang stres. Sudahlah kenapa aku memikirkan mereka. Aku lelah. Aku ingin cepat-cepat tidur.

.

Hahh samapi juga dirumah kesayangan, sepi bener mungkin tou-san benar-benar tidur. Aku langsung kekamar saja lah.

'Selamat tidur Naruto' ucapku pada diriku sendiri

Naruto pov end

Pagi harinya Naruto masih tidur dengan ekspresi tidak nyaman

'hahhhh tidurku tidak nyenyak sama sekali' batin Naruto ' kenapa ranjangku terasa sempi sekali sih' Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya sendiri meski dalam kondisi Yang belum sadar 100%. Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dibalik selimutnya. Setelah mengumpulkan kesadaran yang cukup, Naruto menarik selimutnya kebawah dan melihat tubuhnya yang tanpa kaos hanya mengenakan celana pendek. Dia kemarin memutuskan untuk tidur tanpa menggunakan kaos karena kondisi yang sangat gerah.

Tapi mata Naruto langsung melebar saat ia menoleh kekiri dan melihat sebuah kepala yang dihiasi rambut hitam panjang itu tengah tertidur sambil memeluknya, Naruto yang kaget langsung memutar arah tubuhnya dan kembali dikejutkan melihat adalagi seseoarang yang tidur sambil memeluknya di sisi kanannya 'Rambut merah?'

Ada ratusan pemikiran yang muncul dikepala Naruto yang masih memproses itu. Dengan wajah yang masih shok, Naruto melihat kebawah dan...

"WAAAAAAA..." Naruto berteriak dengan keras dan segera meloncat dari ranjangnya.

Naruto sangat kaget saat melihat 2 orang tadi tidur hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam mereka.

Wajah Naruto memerah dan langsung mennyembunyikannya dibalik telapak tangannya

Tok tok tok

"ada apa Naruto?" teriak seseorang dari luar kamarnya yang tenyata itu adalah tou-sannya

Satu kata yang Naruto pikirkan

'GAWAT'

Chap 4 end

Maaf klo typo nya masih banyak :D saya kurang konsentrasi, mungkin butuh aqua hahahaha puasa bro..

klo menurut saya sendiri cerita diatas memang agak ngebosenin tapi gak apalah dari pada nggak ada yang diupdate hehehe

saya usahakan untuk chap depan lebih seru dan saya tunggu reviewnya

see yaa next chap


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5 up nihh..

Tapi maaf kayaknnya masih banyak typo, soalnya saya ngetiknya tengah malam jadi agak ngantuk, tapi dari pada kelmaan ngedit maka chap ini jadi lama gak di up malahan, saya mohon pembacanya maklum ya hehehe :D

udah langsung aja wes

New Story

Chap 5

'GAWAT'

Naruto semakin panik saat sang ayah masih terus mengetok pintu kamarnya

"Naruto, kenapa diam saja. Buka pintunya"

"Se.. sebentar tou-san" ucap Naruto semakin bingung

"Engghhh.. siapa sih pagi-pagi begini terik-teriak" Ucap gadis berambut merah yang ternyata adalah Rias Gremory yang baru sadar dan masih mengucek matanya

Ceklek... ganggang pintu kamar Naruto mulai bergerak turun

'Maaf senpai' ucap Naruto dalam hati dan langsung berlari menuju rangjangnya dan menutupi tubuh Rias dan Akeno yang terlihat menggunakan selimutnya

"He-hei apa yang kau lakukan" ucap Rias yang sadar kemudian sedikit berontak

"Kumohon diam dulu senpai" ucap Naruto pelan menenangkan

"Kenapa kau tadi teriak keras sekali, itu bisa mengganggu tetangga, apa kau gak waras" ucap minato kesal "Dan hey Kau ngapain sih Naruto? Kau gila nungging-nungging di atas kasur itu" Ucap Minato

"Hoammm.. sudah pagi ya"

Jderrrr... Naruto kaget ternyata itu adalah suara gadis berambut hitam tadi yakni Akeno yang bangun dan duduk diatas ranjangnya dengan muka masih ngantuk

Jedakkk...

"Adaw.." ucap Naruto kesakitan. Rupanya Rias yang ditutupi Naruto menggunakan selimutnya menendang Naruto hingga jatuh dari kasur dan jatuh nungging dilantai sebelah ranjangnya

"Kau ngapain mengerubutiku seperti itu. Apa kau mencari kesempatan?" ucap Rias Kesal

"Si..siapa kalian?" Minato yang shok melihat ada 2 gadis diranjang putranya menjadi gagap

Tap tap tap terdengar suara langkah mendekati Naruto. Naruto pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat dengan jelas wajah sang tou-sannya.

Deg deg deg jatung Naruto semakin kencang berdetak. Terlihat jelas wajh ayahnya yang biasanya tenang, kini dipenuhi urat-urat kemarahan. Dia tersenyum berbahaya kearah Naruto

"Adaw adaw ait sakit sakit tou-san" Minato langsung memiting sang anak dari belakang saat ia tiba disampingnya.

"Anak kurang ajar, beraninya kau membawa wanita kerumah. Tidur seranjang lagi. Anak biadap terkutuk kau Naruto. Apalagi kau membawa dua orang DUAAA.. harusnya kau sadar kalau kau tidak hidup sendiri. Kau hidup berdua dengan tou-san mu setidaknya kau bisa berbagi_ Upss. Tidak tidak aku ngomong apasih. Pokonya kau anak nakal dan atou-san akan_"

"Minato-san" maki Minato yang panjang lebar langsung berhenti saat seseorang memanggilnya.

Minato pun menoleh dan "Akeno-sama" Minato kaget karena seseorang yang ia kenal ternyata duduk disana. Saat pandangan Minato turun dia pun melihat dada Akeno yang hanya ditutupi oleh bra birunya "WAAAAA..." Minato berteriak dan melepaskan pitingannya dari leher Naruto dan segera menutup wajahnya.

"Ada apa Minato-san" tanya akeno heran

"I..itu pakai dulu pakaian anda Akeno-sama" Ucap minato yang masih menutup wajahnya

"Kau mengenalnya Akeno" tanya Rias yang dari tadi diam ke sahabatnya itu

"Iya. Dia tangan kanan ayahku. Aku beberapa kali sudah bertemu dengannya" Jelas Akeno sambil mencari pakaiannya " Yahh pakian ku kotor semua" ucap Akeno

Rias pun melihat pakaiannya yang bernasib tidak jauh beda dengan milik Akeno. Pakaian itu sangat kotor karena kemarin mereka gunakan untuk kelosotan disamping mobil mereka. Belum lagi terkena muntahan mereka sendiri.

"Minato-san bisa_" ucap Akeno berhenti ketika dia tidak lagi melihat dua orang yang berambut sama itu. Ternyata kedua orang itu telah berlari keluar kamar, tak lupa Naruto menyabet kaos nya kemarin untuk ia pakai

"Kalian bisa menggunakan Pakaian ku dilemari" teriak Naruto dari balik pintu

"Mereka kenapa?" tanya Rias heran

.

"Ada yang ingin kau jelaskan?" ucap Minato santai. Mulutnya yang santai tapi tangannya yang menarik keras telingan putra nya itu

"Ittai.. sakit tou-san. Aku tidak tau kenapa mereka bisa masuk kekamarku"

"Alasan bodoh untuk manusia bodoh dengan perbuatan bodoh"

"Aku tidak bohong tou-san. Kau nanti bisa bertanya langsung kemereka"

"Sungguh? Kau mau membodohiku?"

"Tidak tou-san.."

Cklekk..

"Boleh aku minta air putih" ucap seseorang yang keluar dari kamar Naruto. Dia adalah Rias yang kini telah memakai kaos Naruto berwarna orange. Tapi sekilas ada yang aneh

"Arrrggg... Kenapa kau tidak pakai celana senpai" ucap Naruto yang menutup matanya

"Memang kau memiliki celana wanita?" ucap Akeno yang kini memakai kaos hitam dan sama dengan Rias tanpa celana

Naruto dan ayahnya pun berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Rias Akeno menuju kedapur

"Anda bisa memakai celana apa saja Akeno-sama, yang penting tutup dulu kaki anda itu" ucap Minato

.

Naruto pun memakai apron nya dan mulai memasak. Sementara Minato duduk dimeja makan membaca koran pagi dan menikmati kopinya.

"Sebaiknya kau memiliki penjelasan yang bagus Naruto, penjelasan yang bisa menundaku untuk membunuhmu" ucap Minato datar

"Errr.. itu.." Naruto kebingungan mau bicara apa

"Selamat pagi" ucap Rias akeno yang kini datang kedapur dan sudah memakai celana panjang naruto

"ehh.. selamat pagi Akeno-sama dan err.." "Rias Gremory" "Gremory-sama"ucap Minato lengsung berdiri dan membungkuk hormat

"Kau jangan bersikap seperti itu Minato-san. Aku jadi kurang nyaman, lagi pula disini bukan lah kantor"

"Maaf Akeno-sama. Sudah menjadi kewajiban saya untuk menghormati anda. Mengingat saya hanya pegawai ayah anda" ucap Minato sopan

'Mereka memang sama' ucap Akeno yang melihat Minato dan Naruto secara bergantian

"Ahh sudah lah terserah anda. Boleh kami duduk?" tanya akeno

"Ahh tentu saja, silahkan" Minato mempersilahkan. Dan Minato segera mengambil air putih untuk disuguhkan kedua wanita tersebut " Ini air putihnya"

"Ahh terima kasih Minato-san" ucap Rias

"Jadi anda adalah putri dari keluarga Gremory itu kah?" tanya Minato kepada Rias

"Tentu saja. Kau mengenal ayahku?"

"ya, saya bertemu beberapakali dengan ayah juga kakak anda saat saya mendampingi Himejima-sama"

"Perhatikan arah pandanganmu tou-san, jangan ber_ adaww..." Naruto yang baru tiba dan meletakkan piring di meja makan langsung dipukul oleh ayahnya

"Pikiranku jauh lebih suci dari pada pikiranmu mu itu Naruto" Minato memeasang muka kesal setelah memukul kepala anaknya tadi. Naruto berbicara seperti itu karena Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas penampilan Rias dan Akeno yang terlewat seksi ini. Dengan pakaian milik naruto yang mereka kenakan terlihat begitu sesak didada mereka. Sehingga tercetak jelas bentunya dibalik kain itu.

"Kau tidak perlu memukul kepalaku juga tou-san. Kalau aku benar-benar bodoh gimana?" sahut Naruto kesal

"Karena kau perlu pukulan itu"

"Perlu apanya, itu namanya penyiksaan terhadap anak. Kau bisa kulaporkan"

"Segera pergi laporkan. Maka kau akan melihat semua ramen edisi terbatasmu habis kuberikan ke anjing peliharaan Issei"

Set set set Naruto pun bersujud disamping kursi Minato "Maafkan kelancangan saya Tou-sama" ucap naruto formal

"Hahaha makanya jangan kurang ajar keayahmu"

Naruto pun kembali kedapur dan membawa makanan-makanan yang akan mereka santap untuk sarapan pagi ini.

"Maaf menunggu lama, tapi sekarang makanan siap. Silahkan dinikmati" Ucap Naruto yang menghidangkan makanan yang dia masak lebih banyak mengingat di meja makannya telah terdapat 3 orang yang menunggu

"Naruto-kun bisa masak?" tanya Akeno heran

"Tentu saja senpai. Kalau aku tidak bisa masak mungkin ayah ku yang seperti babi ini tidak akan makan"

Duaggg.. "kau kelebihan kata 'babi' dikalimatmu kampret" ucap Minato kesal sambil.. lagi-lagi memukul anaknya

"Hehehehe.. maaf maaf " ucap Naruto senyum 5 jari "Silahkan dinikmati Rias-senpai Akeno-senpai"

'aku iri dengan suasana keluarga ini' batin Rias dan Akeno

"Baiklah" "selamat makan" ucap mereka bersama

"Massakanmu enek juga Naruto" ucap Rias datar

'eh dia tenang sekali, biasanya dia ingin sekali menghajarku saat bertemu. Apa kepalanya habis terbentur. Ah apa yang aku pikirkan beginikan lebih baik' batin Naruto "Terima kasih pujiannya senpai"

Rias yang tidak sengaja memuji Naruto sedikit memerah wajahnya

"lucunya, wajahmu merah tuh Rias" goda Akeno

"heh" Rias hanya memalingkan wajah dan melanjutkan makannya. Dan semua hanya tersenyum melihatnya

.

"Nikmatnya, terimakasih atas makanannya Naruto-kun Minato-san"

"sama-sama" ucap Naruto dan Minato "dan sebelumya saya ingin bertanya senpai" ucap Naruto

"Aku tau kau mau bertanya apa Naruto-kun. Biar Rias yang menjawab" ucap Akeno

"Kenapa aku? Kau saja yang menjelaskan Akeno" ucap Rias

"Hah.. baiklah jadi begini. Saat kau kemarin malam menyapa kami didepan bar itu Naruto-kun_"

"Apa yang anda lakukan di bar Akeno-sama?" sehut Minato

"Ehhh .. itu"

"Hei tou-san bukankah tidak sopan menyahut seseorang yang sedang berbicara" delik Naruto kepada sang ayah.

"ehh.. maaf Akeno-sama. Anda bisa melanjutkan perkataan anda" ucap Minato disertai senyum gugup menyadari kesalahannya

"tidak apa-apa Minato-san. Saya akan menjawab pertanyaan anda nanti. Saya akan melanjutkan cerita saya tadi dulu" ucap Akeno disertai senyumnya yang manis "Setelah kau menyapa kami kemarin, Rias merengek kepadaku minta tidur bersama karena sifat manjanya yang keluar"

"Hei aku tidak seperti itu Akeno. Dan Apa maksudmu 'sifat manjanya yang keluar'" protes Rias sambil menggembungkan pipinya

Wajah 2 pria yang melihat ekspresi mereka berdua memerah dengan sendirinya melihat kecantikan mereka.

"Ufuffufufu.." tawa Akeno " Saat itu yang sudah tengah malam, tentusaja aku dan Rias sudah sangat mengantuk, dan kami pun memutuskan untuk kerumah ini. Tapi tak kusangka ternyata rumah ini sudah ada penghuninya"

"ehh itu kami sudah lebih dari sebulan tinggal disini" Jelas Minato

"Itu.. aku sendiri tidak tau kalau anda dan Naruto-kun telah tinggal disini. Maklum soalnya aku sudah lama tidak kesini"

"jadi dulu Akeno-senpai pernah tinggal disini?" tanya Naruto

"Tentusaja, mungkin Cuma beberapa bulan saja semenjak aku masuk di sma. Dan dulu aku tinggal disini dengan ayah dan Rias juga sering menginap. Dan jika kalian ingin bertanya bagaimana aku bisa masuk, tentusaja aku tau tempat kunci cadangan yang berada dibalik pot bunga disamping pintu. Karena dulu ayah sering mengunciku diluar karena pulang terlalu malam"

"ehh tunggu senpai" ucap Naruto yang kini wajahnya terlihat sedikit horor "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya Naruto-kun?" Tanya Akeno heran

"Kenapa?.. kenapa kau dan Rias-senpai memilih tidur dikamarku. Bukan di kamar tou-san?" ucap Naruto lebay

"Ituu.. emmm.. mungkin karena kamar Naruto-kundulu adalah kamarku. Jadi sudah kebiasaan aku akan menuju kesana" ucap Akeno dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa

"Tapi setidaknya apa senpai tidak tau kalau ada seonggok manusia yang tidur diranjang itu"

"Kemarin kami terlalu lelah Naruto-kun dan kau tau sendiri bagaimana keadaan kami kemarin kan"

"Tapi akibatnya aku hampir mati dicekik ayahku sendiri senpai dengan tuduhan yang tidak-tidak" ucap Naruto menangis lebay

"Hehehehe.. maaf maaf" jawab Akeno yang lagi-lagi dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa

"yahh mau bagaimana lagi, dan senpai menyambung pertanyaan tou-san tadi.."

Akeno hanya melirik ke arah Rias mengetahui arah pertanyaan Naruto

"Aku kabur dari rumah" ucap Rias singkat

"HEE? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menceritakannya" sambung rias

"Ya sudahlah" 'mungkin masalah keluarganya' batin Naruto

"Ehhmmm.." Minato mencoba menarik perhatian "Berhubung ini bukan hari libur, bukan kah anda dan Rias-sama harus kesekolah?" tanya minato

"Tentu saja, aku akan menelfon pelayan pribadiku untuk mengirim seragam dan buku sekolah ku"

"Bagaimana dengan anda Rias-sama?" tanya Minato

"Aku juga akan menelfon pelayanku" ucap Rias

"ya sudah. Sebaiknya anda mandi dulu sebelum terlalu siang Akeno-sama Rias-sama"

"Benar juga, tubuhku terasa lengket sekali. Ne Naruto-kun, mau mandi bersama kami?" tanya Akeno sedikit menggoda

Naruto yang ditanyai seperti itu hanya melongo

Plakkk

"jangan berekspresi seperti itu bodoh" ucap Minato dibarengi dengan memukul kepala anaknya

"Ufufufu.. sudah-sudah ayo Rias"

Naruto yang masih mencerna kata-kata Akeno tadi baru tersadar setelah kepalanya dipukul sang ayah lagi "Haaahh.. seharusnya kau jangan menggunakan kata-kata yang seperti itu padaku senpai. Aku jadi gila jika terlalu sering mendengarnya"

.

Setelah melewati pagi yang cukup kacau tadi, akhirnya Narut, Rias seta Akeno bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Aku berangkat Tou-san" ucap Naruto

"Kami berangkat dulu Minato-san" ucap Akeno

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan"

.

"Naruto-kun apa kau mau berangkat bersama kami? Tapi kami mau menganbil mobil ku dulu dibar kemarin" tawar Akeno

"Tidak usah senpai, aku akan berangkat bersama Issei saja. Dan sejujurnya akan lebih baik jika kalian berangkat dahulu sebelum temanku itu melihat kalian. Aku tidak tau harus menjelaskan bagaimana jika dia melihat aku bersama kalian" jelas Naruto

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

Akeno dan Rias pun meninggalkan Naruto sendiri yang berjalan menuju rumah Issei

Tok tok tok "Issei, ayo berangkat"

"Sebentar Naruto" cklek pintu pun terbuka dan menampakkan pemuda berambut coklat itu telah siap untuk berangkat "Baiklah ayo"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama menuju kesekolah mereka

"Kenapa wajah mu lesu sekali bro. Apa kau habis ketahuan ayahmu saat menonton video porno?" tanya Issei

Dugghh Naruto langsung menjitak kepala sang sahabat itu "Aku tidak semesum dirimu Issei"

"Terus kenapa dengan wajahmu itu?"

"Aku hanya habis mengalami kmejadian yang mengejutkan mulai kemarin maam Issei"

"Kejadian apakah itu?" tanya Issei penasaran

"Ahh itu,,, kapan-kapan saja aku ceritakan. Dan lebih baik kita lebih cepat karena jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai" elak Naruto

.

Langsung skip saat pulang sekolah di ruang 12A

"Ehh Akeno setelah ini kita mau kemana. Aku masih belum ingin pulang" ucap Rias

"Aku juga belum mau pulang. Apa kita kembali kerumah Minato-san lagi saja ya?"

"apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rias

"Entahlah. Aku coba menelfon nya dulu saja ya" Akeno pun mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nomor Minato

Tuutt tutt tutt

"Halo"

"Halo Minato-san"

"Akeno-sama, ada keperluan apa anda menghubungi saya?"

"Anoo.. apa boleh kami kerumahmu lagi?"

"Ehh apa anda yakin?"

"Kalau Minato-san tidak menginjinkan tidak apa-apa kok, kami mencari tempat lain saja"

"Bukan begitu maksud saya Akeno-sama, anda boleh-boleh saja ketempat saya mengingat itu juga adalah tempat anda. Maksud saya apa anda yakin ingin ketempat saya lagi setelah mengetahui kondisi keluarga saya yang kacau tadi?"

"Hahahaha karena kondisi keluarga anda itu Minato-san yang membuat kami ingin kesana lagi"

"heheheh ya sudah terserah anda saja. Tapi mungkin saat anda sampai disana rumah dalam keadaan sepi"

"memang Naruto-kun kemana Minato-san?"

"Naruto langsung pergi ketempat kerjanya sepulang sekolah, dan akan pulang mungkin sekitar jam 8. Dan saya sendiri mungkin juga akan pulang dijam segitu"

"Oh ya sudah. Terima kasih Minato-san"

"Sama-sama Akeno-sama"

"Baikla Rias kita langsung ke rumah Minato-san"

"Baiklah. Kau yang menyetir ya Akeno, aku lelah"

"Kau manja sekali Rias"

Rias Akeno pun segera menuju kerumah Minato saat itu juga

"Kenapa kau terlihat membenci Naruto-kun Rias? Apa kau masih dendam dengan kelakuannya saat dia memegang dadamu itu?" tanya Akeno sambil Menyetir

"Entahlah Akeno, sejujurnya aku telah melupakan untuk kejadian itu. Mungkin ada hal lain dari Naruto yang membuatku membencinya"

"Apa itu?"

"Yahhh.. saat aku melihat rambut pirangnya itu aku kembali teringat dengan si brengsek itu

"maksudmu... Raiser"

"tentu saja siapa lagi. Jika dulu aku jadi dijodoh kan dengannya, mungkin lebih baik aku bunuh diri"

"Ufufufu tapi aksi nekatmu dulu itu sangat mengejutkan Rias"

"Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk menggagalkan rencana itu Akeno. Maka saat itu aku tidak segan-segan membunuh diriku sendiri seumpama ayah tidak membatalkan rencananya"

ya dulunya Rias Gremory telah dijodohkan oleh ayahnya untuk menikah dengan putra sulung dari pemilik perusahaan penex untuk memperkuat posisi perusahaannya, tentu saja Rias menolak dengan keras keputusan itu, tapi tetap saja ayahnya memaksa. Dan puncaknya pada saat malam pertunangan Rias kabur dan pergi ke atap gedung tempat dia seharusnya bertunangan. Semua sangat terkejut dengan tindakan Rias, terutama Ayah dan kakak Rias. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau Rias akan melakukan bunuh diri dari pada bertunangan dengan Raiser. Ayah Rias pun membatalkan pertunangan putrinya itu, dia siap menerima semua resiko akibat menggagalkan pertunangan itu. Tapi itu semua lebih baik dari pada dia harus kehilangan putri tercintanya. Rias pun membatalkan niatnya bunuh diri dan menghampiri ayahnya. Ayah Rias pun segera memeluk Rias dan mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali karena telah mengambil keputusan yang sangat egois ini. Dan kakak Rias pun melakukan hal yang sama akrena ia telah dengan mudah menyetujui keputusan sang ayah tanpa memikirkan perasaan adiknya.

"Tapi setidaknya aku lebih memilih naruto jika dibandingkan dengan Raiser"

"Ara ara rupanya kau telah jatuh cinta dengan Naruto"

"Ba..baka kau ngomong apasih Akeno" Rias hanya memalingkan Wajahnya 'tapi mungkin aku sedikit tertarik setelah terbiasa melihatnya, arrrhh kenapa aku malah membayangkannya' batin rias

"Ufufu... kau lucu Rias" tawa Akeno

Perjalanan mereka pun dihiasi candaan antara kedua wanita cantik ini sampai mereka sampai ditempat tujuan

"hahhh lelahnya" Rias pun melmparkan tubuhnya ke sofa didepan televisi dan langsung menyalakan televisi itu

"Ini"

"Terima kasih" ucap Rias yang baru saja diberikan segelas minuman dingin oleh sahabatnya itu

"Rias, apa kau memperhatikan hubungan antara Naruto-kun dengan Minato-san?" tanya akeno sedikit pelan

"Ya tentu saja" ucap Rias pelan

"Jujur saja aku iri dengan posisi Naruto-kun. Aku merasa sudah lama sekali sejak aku dan ayah bisa berkumpul dan tertawa bersama lagi. Saat melihat hubungan mereka aku menjadi sedih dengan kondisiku sendiri, aku memiliki semua dalam hal materi, tapi tetap saja, materi tidak bisa menggantikan posisi ayah" ucap Akeno sedih

Rias pun mendekat dan memeluk sahabatnya itu "Tenang lah Akeno. Aku mengerti perasaan mu. Aku juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Jika boleh memilih, aku memilih hidup sebagai orang biasa dengan kebutuhan yang pas-pasan tapi hidupku dikelilingin kebahagiaan keluarga. dari pada hidup dengan bergelimangan harta seperti ini, tapi aku merasa kesepian. Tapi setidaknya aku masih memiliki mu sebagai sahabatku yang bisa menghiburku Akeno"

"Ya kau benar Rias, aku beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertimu"

Rias pun melepaskan pelukannya dan melempar senyum ke sahabatnya itu, Akeno pun juga melakukan hal yang sama "Lebih baik kita istirahat, aku lelah"

"Ya ku rasa itu lebih baik"

Rias dan akeno pun tidur siang didepan televisi yang masih menyala itu, mereka beristirahat dengan ekspresi yang menyiratkan bahwa mereka sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang dari sebuah keluarga.

.

"Akeno bantu aku mebersihkan bagian sini"

Dan saat ini setelah kedua sahabat itu selesai beristirahat dan melihat hari sudah sore, mereka bingung mau melakukan apa sembari menunggu sang pemilik rumah datang. Maka mereka memutuskan untuk bersih-bersih rumah ini mengingat kondisi rumah yang terlihat cukup kotor. Maklum 2 laki-laki penghuni rumah ini terlalu sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka jadi rumah ini hanya akan dibersihakan pada saat hari libur saja saat sang penghuni libur dari aktivitas mereka.

"Iya Rias aku datang"

"untuk ukuran laki-laki sebagai penghuni rumah ini dengan aktivitas yang padat, rumah ini tidak terlalu kotor juga, mungkin Minato-san memang mencintai kebersihan" komen Rias

"Kurasa kau benar, dan eh apa ini?" Akeno sedikit bingung saat menemukan sebuah foto di dalam laci yang ukuran fotonya tidak terlalu besar, mungkin hanya muat untuk ditaruh didompet saja

"Ada apa Akeno?"

"Coba kau lihat ini" Akeno memberikan Foto tadi ke Rias

"Siapa ini ya?" eh apa menurutmu ini adalah Minato-san?" ucap Rias sambil menunjuk laki-laki dewasa yang sedang memangku seorang bocah kecil disana

"Kau benar, kurasa yang dipangkuanya itu Naruto-kun, waaw dia imut sekali saat kecil bukan"

"Kuasa begitu, tapi siapa wanita disamping mereka? Dan gadis yang dipangkunya itu mirip sekali dengan Naruto"

Difoto itu terlihat seperti sebuah foto keluarga. dan benar saja itu adalah foto keluarga Minato. Dengan posisi Minato duduk disebelah kiri, sementara seorang perempuan berambut merah sedang duduk di sebelah kanan dengan memangku seorang gadis kecil yang mirip Naruto. Sementara ditengah-tengah mereka duduk gadis berambut merah dengan kacamatanya. Terlihat ekspresi bahagia diwajah mereka semua.

Rias dan Akeno tertegun, mereka baru kali ini melihat ekspresi begitu bahagia yang terpancar dari wajah Naruto juga Minato. Meskipun mereka tadi melihat ayah anak ini bercanda dengan tawa yang menghiasi mereka, tapi tetap saja. Ekspresi yang mereka munculkan tadi berbeda dengan apa yang ada di foto ini. Ekspresi ini begitu bahagia berbeda dengan tadi saat mereka tertawa tapi masih sedikit menyiratkan ekspresi sedih di mata mereka.

Rias dan Akeno pun penasaran dengan foto ini.

Chap 5 end

wew kurasa ada banyak yang harus dikoreksi nih ya, hehehe maaf deh

mengingat banyaknya kesalahan, saya mohon reviewnya aja deh yang banyak ya

bantu saya mengoreksi kesalahannya

ookkkeee dehh

see yaa next chap


	6. Chapter 6

Jeng jeng! chap 6 up nehhh

Saya kebut 3 jam ngetiknya, jadi gak sempet ngedit ato ngoreksi typonya, maaf yaa (banyak alasan, sekali males ya males) hehehe maaf maaf

untuk yang nanyak jadwal updatenya, maaf ya saya up nya gak terjadwal, pkok ceritanya selesai diketik langsung saya pos, tapi saya usahakan 3-4 hari sekali mumpung saya belum sibuk-sibuk amat

dan makasih untuk yang masih mau baca fic murah ini (saya terharu) hehehe

wess gak usah banyak ngetik lagi, langsung baca aja

New Story

Chap 6

"Haahh.. akhirnya sampai juga" ucap Naruto sambil melihat arlojinya ternyata telah pukul 8 malam dan Naruto pun langsung memegang gagang pintu

Clekk "Lohh kok gak dikunci? Apa tou-san sudah pulang ya? Tumben sekali" Naruto langsung masuk rumahnya dan memberi salam "Tadaima"

"Okaeri.." jawab seseorang dari dalam

'Kenapa suara perempuan?' batin Naruto 'Siapa ya?'. Naruto pun langsung menghampiri asal suara itu

"Kaa-san..." Naruto membulat kan mata saat melihat seseorang berambut merah sedang memasak didapurnya sambil menghadap kekompor membelakanginya. Sampai wanita tadi menoleh

"Naruto, kau sudah pulang" ucap seseorang tadi santai

"Eehhh Rias-senpai kukira kau.." Naruto kembali terkejut saat ternyata seseorang tadi adalah Rias

"Kau kira aku hantu?"

"Bukan bukan, maaf. Apa yang senpai lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja memasak, apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya?"

"maksudku apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku?"

"Kami akan menginap disini lagi" ucap seseorang ternyata itu adalah Akeno yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi

"Kenapa menginap disini lagi?"

"Apa kau melarangnya?" ucap Akeno sambil merangkul bahu Naruto, dan membuat Naruto sedikit ciut adalah senyum evil nya

"Ehh Bu..bukan maksudku melarang. Kenapa kalian tidak menginap di rumah kalian saja maksudku pulang. Bukan kah rumah kalian jauh lebih besar dan nyaman?"

"Aku lagi malas pulang" ucap Rias santai

"Lagi pula aku telah mendapat izin dari Minato-san kalau aku dan Rias akan menginap lagi disini" Balas Akeno sambil melepaskan rangkulannya

"Yahh mau gimana lagi"

"Kau sepertinya keberatan" ucap Rias

"Ehh ti..tidak kok senpai hehehe. Ya sudah kalau begitu aku mau mandi dulu" tapi sebelumNaruto pergi, Akeno memanggilnya

"Tunggu Naruto-kun"

"Ada apa senpai?"

"Tadi kami menemukan ini" ucap Akeno sambil memberikan Foto yang ia dan Rias temukan tadi sore

"Ehhh... ini.." wajah Naruto berubah jadi sendu saat melihat gambar dari foto yang ia pegang

"Apa itu_" Ucapan Akeno langsung dipotong Oleh Naruto

"Ini bukan apa-apa kok senpai, hanya foto masa lalu. Terima kasih sudah menemukannya. Sudah ya aku mandi dulu" Naruto langsung berbalik dan pergi menuju kamarnya

Tapi disaat itu juga Rias dan Akeno dapat melihat bahwa bahu pemuda pirang itu bergetar. Dan saat ia melangkat terlihat beberapa tetes air membekas dilantai yang Naruto lewati tadi.

"Apa dia tidak apa-apa? Kurasa dia menangis" Tanya Rias

"Entahlah, sepertinya memang seperti itu dan kurasa belum saatnya kita menanyakan yang sebenarnya, melihat kondisi Naruto seperti itu"

"Kau benar, lebih baik kita selesaikan masakan ini" ajak Rias

"Ayo"

.

"Tadaima.." Minato pun datang setelah setengahjam kedatangan Naruto tadi

"Okaeri.." jawab Akeno

Minato langsung masuk "Akeno-sama, jadi anda benar-benar kesini"

"Tentu saja, apa Minato-san kira aku main-main. Aku juga bersama Rias"

"Selamat malam Minato-san" ucap Rias

"Ya selamat malam Rias-sama"

"Minato-san, apa ayahku belum kembali? Ini sudah 5 hari kan?" tanya Akeno

"Belum Akeno-sama, Baraqiel-sama beserta Gremory-sama belum bisa pulang untuk saat ini, mungkin 2-3 hari beliau akan tiba disini lagi" ucap Minato

"Yasudah.."

"Ngomomg-ngomong apa Naruto belum pulang?"

"Sudah Minato-san, tadi setelah datang dia langsung_"

"Ehh Minato kau sudah pulang" sapa seseorang yang baru keluar dari kamarnya

Minato yang habis melepaskan sepatunya langsung dia ambil lagi dan melemparkan kewajah sang anak dengan penuh kasih sayang

"Adaaauuww.. Sepatu kampret"

"Kau yang kampret, dimana sopan santunmu pada ku hahh?" tanya Minato kesal

"Hehehehe santai bro, woles woles"

"Woles kepala mu itu. Kau mau kukutuk jadi batu? Sudah aku mau mandi dulu" Minato pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju kamarmandi, sementara Naruto hanya senyum 5 jari nya

.

"Wahh banyak sekali kau masak Naruto" Komen Minato yang baru bergabung di meja makan

"Bukan aku yang masak tou-san"

"Trus siapa?"

"Tentusaja 2 Putri didepanmu itu"

"Wah benarkah, saya tersanjung bisa memakan masakan Akeno-sama dan Rias-sama"

"Kau berlebihan Minato-san" ucap Akeno sedikit malu

"Tapi sejujurnya ini adalah kali pertama kami memasak, jadi mohon maklum kalo rasanya sedikit aneh" Ucap rias

"Tapi dari penampilannya ini sangat menggoda senpai" ucap Naruto semangat

"Selamat makan" Ucap mereka bersama

Dan saat Minato dan Nruto mengunyah makanan di suapan pertama mereka Rias Akeno hanya memperhatikan saja

'sensasi apa ini? Serasa serasa serasa...' batin Dua blonde tersebut dan..

Set set set Minato dan Naruto segera mengambil minuman mereka untuk membantu menelan makanan yang mereka kunyah. Rias dan Akeno yang melihat ekspresi Ayah dan anak itu menjadi lesu

"Jadi memang tidak enak ya.." ucap Rias lemah

Set.. Minato pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya sementara Akeno dan Rias yang melihat itu hanya semakin lesu

"Ini tidak terlalu buruk kok senpai" Hibur Naruto

"Kau jangan menghibur_" ucap Rias terpotong karena melihat Minato datang lagi ke meja makan membawa sebotol

"Mayonais? Buat apa Minato-san" tanya akeno

"Tentu saja untuk ini" Minato langsung memakan lagi masakan dimeja tidak lupa dangan sedikit tambahan Mayonais tadi "Ini tidak lah buruk, kalian boleh coba"

Naruto yang mngikuti cara tou-san nya itu langsung "Kau benar tou-san, tumben otak kecilmu itu bisa kau guakan untuk berpikir"

Ctakkk... Minato langsung memukul kepala Naruto dengan sumpit "Bodoh, otakku ini 10 kali lebih hebat dari isi kepala kuningmu itu"

Sementara Rias Akeno yang melihat pertengkaran kecil antara ayah anak ini hanya tersenyum

Tapi disatu sisi Rias dapat melihat dengan jelas raut kesedihan yang terpancar dari mata Naruto 'apa masakanku sebegitu buruknya kah sampai dia sedih, atau mengenai foto tadi?' batin Rias

.

Acara makan malam mereka pun selesai dengan sedikit paksaan karena mereka juga kehabisan mayonais, jadi masakan tadi juga harus dimakan apa adanya

"Akeno-sama Rias-sama kalian bisa memakai kamar Naruto yang kemarin untuk tidur malam ini"

"apa tidak apa-apa? Terus bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun?" tanya Akeno

"Biar Naruto tidur diteras, mudah kan"

"Kampret kau tou-san, kau ingin menyiksa anakmu sendiri. Aku menolak. Kenapa mereka tidak tidur dikamarmu saja, sementara kau tidur bersama anjing Issei sana" komen Naruto sengit

"Apa kau lupa nak, Akeno-sama telah terbiasa tidur dikamar itu. Tentu saja ini adalah pilihan yang paling tepat. Sudah sudah selamat malam" Minato langsung berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Hei tou-san. Tou-san kau curang"

"Selamat malam Naruto-kun, kami tidur dulu" ucap Akeno sambil berjalan menuju kamar Naruto itu

Cklek.. pintu kamar Minato terbuka lagi dan menampakkan sang penghuninya itu

"tou...-san apa kau benar-benar tidak kan melihat anakmu yang tampan ini tidur tidak diranjangnya?" ucap Naruto disertai ekspresi bahagia

Dann... bugg Minato melemparkan sebuah bantal dan selimut kewajah Naruto "Tidak tega apanya? Dan apa maksudmu 'tampan' kalau aku sih iya. Sudah sana kau tidur disofa saja" brak pintu tadi pun menutup kembali sedikit keras

Sementara Naruto hanya melongo "haaa... tou-san kampret, laki-laki kampret, manusia kampret, rambut kuning kampret ehh.. rambutkukan juga kuning, pkoknya dasar kamprettt..."

.

Rias pov

'Kenapa disini gerah sekali, apa Minato-san tidak ingin membeli AC ya' batinku 'haah lebih baik aku mengambil air putih saja, aku haus'

Aku pun bangkit dari ranjang dan sempat melihat jam dimeja ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Aku pun segera keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur. Tampaknya dapur sedikit gelap karena lampu yang tidak dinyalakan.

Hikss hiks

Aku mendengar sebuah suara, dan kurasa itu adalah suara tangisan. Aku sedikit takutkarena dengan kondisi sedikit gelap dan aku kira itu adalah hantu. Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri asal suara itu, ternyata yang aku lihat kini adalah seseorang dengan rambut pirangnya sedang duduk dilantai dengan kepala yang menunduk, dan aku yakin dia sedang menangis.

Aku pun tanpa ragu menghampirinya "Kau kenapa?" tanya ku. Seseorang itu pun mendongakkan kepalanya, dan ternyata itu adalah Naruto. Aku kaget saat melihat wajah yang biasanya tersenyum hangat itu kini dipenuhi dengan air mata. Dia pun segera mengalihkan wajahnya dan berusaha untuk menghapus air mata yang menghiasi wajah nya itu.

"Ahh.. senpai, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" ucapnya saat itu, aku langsung menghampirinya

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku saat berada didepannya

"A..aku tidak apa-apa"

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong" setelah aku mengamati lagi, ternyata ada sebuah foto yang tergenggam ditelapak kanannya "Apa karena itu?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk gegnggaman telapak tangannya

"Ehh.. itu_"

"apa kau tidak mau bercerita" tanyaku lagi. Sementara dia hanya diam. Aku pun duduk disampingnya dan bersandar didinding dapur.

"Apa masa lalu mu begitu buruk sampai kau seperti ini?" tanya ku lagi. Dan lagi dia hanya diam. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian dia mulai buka suara.

"Foto yang kalian temukan tadi, itu adalah foto keluarga ku" ucap nya datar " entahlah aku tidak yakin akan menceritakannya padamu senpai"

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, tapi jika kau ingin, aku mau menjadi teman curhatmu malam ini" ucapku padanya. Sementara ia bergerak memperlihat kan foto tadi.

"Lihat, disini kami tampak begitu bahagia bukan?" ucapnya dengan tatapan nanar "Tapi tidak semua yang nampak dalam foto ini benar, ini hanya topeng" jawabnya ambigu

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung

"yahh, aku tersenyum bukan untuk keluargaku tapi hanya untuk ayahku" ucapnya menoleh padaku " Kau lihat wanita berambut merah ini?" tunjuknya pada foto itu

"iya, dia cantik" aku memuji wanita yang berada dalam foto itu, memang kenyataannya dia begitu cantik dengan rambut merahnya

"Kau benar, dia cantik, bak bidadari bukan meski aku tidak percaya adanya bidadari tapi dia begitu tampak seperti bidadari bagiku" ucapnya" Tapi seperti yang kukatakan tadi, ini hanya topeng" ucapnya dengan wajah yang sedikit mengeras

"Ehh?" aku semakin bingung dibuatnya

"Wajah nya seperti bidadari tapi sifat dan perilakunya seperti iblis" ucapnya dengan serius dan tampak ekspresi marah diwajahnya

"apa dia itu_"

"Ya, dia ibuku sendiri" aku kaget mendengar penuturannya

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu" tanya ku

"Aku_" dia sempat berhenti dan kulihat dia meneteskan air mata lagi "Aku menyesal telah dilahirkan olehnya" ucapnya sambil meneteskan air mata. Aku lagi-lagi kaget oleh ucapannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Hiks.. hikss.. Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau mengingatnya hiks lagi hiks" ucap nya lagi dengan tangis yang lebih dari tadi. Aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu, aku pun menariknya dalam dekapanku " Tapi tetap saja, hiks semua ingatan itu hiks terus muncul, dia sering muncul dalam mimpiku. apalagi setelah hiks aku melihat foto ini" aku merasakan tubuhnya memang bergetar hebat

"Sebegitu besarkah perbuatan nya?" Dia hanya menganggukkan kepala

"Aku tidak keberatan saat dia melakukannya hiks kepadaku, tapi tou-san hiks aku tidak bisa jika tou-san yang mengalaminya"

"Memang apa yang_"

"Dia hampi membunuh tou-san" ucapan ku dipotong olehnya. Dan aku kaget dengan ucapannya itu "Dia hampir hiks membunuh tou-san, karena tou-san melindungiku. Setelah dia hiks menghancurkan semua kehidupan tou-san, dia masih tega untuk membunuhnya hiks. Aku ragu jika dia manusia" aku tertegun mendengar semua penjelasannya

'sebegitu beratkah hidupnya dulu?' batinku, aku pun mempererat pelukanku dan mengelus punggungnya "Keluarkan lah semuanya. Aku tau kau tidak bisa menceritakan semua padaku, tapi kau bisa mecurahkannya melalui air mata, Tumpahkan disini tidak akan ada orang yang melihat kok" ucapku menenangkan

Aku tidak tau berapa lama dia menangis, tapi tubuhku sudah merasa kram terus memeluknya

Akhirnya ia melepas pelukannya, kemudian dia membersihkan wajahnya dan memandangku "Terima kasih senpai, ini sangat berarti" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"Iya sama-sama, apa kau merasa lebih baik?" tanyaku dan diapun hanya mengangguk

Aku pun merangkul bahunya "Eh Naruto, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" ucapku

"Apa itu senpai?"

"Selama ini setelah sekian banya hal yang kulakukan padamu apa kau membenciku?"

"Itu.. kurasa tidak"

"Kenapa? Padahal aku telah melakukan banyak hal buruk kepadamu, kau bisa saja kan balas dendam"

"Entahlah alasan apa yang membuatku tidak membencimu, mungkin karena awalnya juga ini adalah salahku bukan? Apa kau lupa kejadian dikantin itu?" tanyanya kepadaku. Aku yang mengingat itu hanya malu karena perbuatannya "Aku tau salah yang kubuat waktu itu cukup besar, dan wajar jika bagimu untuk membalasku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk kejadian itu. Dan soal balas dendam aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya, karena dengan balas dendam akan menumbuhkan dendam baru, dan tou-san sudah banyak mengajarkan tentang hal itu"

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa sedikit melawan bukan, aku juga pernah melihat saat kau dipukul anak kelas 3 karena kau menghalangi jalanya, dan aku tau itu bukan salahmu, tapi kau diam saja" aku tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikirin pemuda ini

"Aku memiliki alasan untuk itu"

"Apakah itu?" tanyaku sedikit paksaan

"Haahh.. kau mungkin tidak akan mengerti karena kau bukan diposisiku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku bukannya diam saja, tapi memang aku tidak bisa bahkan hanya untuk membalas. Alasannya karena aku tidak mau memperbesar masalah sepele. Misalnya saat senpai kelas tiga itu memukulku aku tidak akan melawan kalau itu tidak membahayakan nyawaku, dan hasilnya sampai saat ini aku aman-aman saja bukan, lain halnya jika aku melawan. Maka kami akan saling bertarung hingga guru datang melerai kami, setelah itu pasti kami akan dipanggil ke ruang BP, dan mendapatkan hukuman bukan. Aku tidak memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk menjalani hukuman itu mengingat aktivitasku sehari-hari yang sibuk"

"Apa hanya karena itu?"

"Tidak. Aku pernah mengalaminya. Saat itu aku kelas 1 smp, seperti perumpamaan yang kuceritakan tadi, aku berkelahi dengan seseorang disekolah karena hal sepele. Dan akhirnya aku mendapat hukuman dari guruku, meskipun aku tidak salah, tapi aku tidak memiliki kekuasaan karena saat itu aku berkelahi dengan putra dari kepala sekolah. Semua fakta terbalik dan menghancurkanku, aku mendapatkan surat Drop Out dari sekolahku" Dia terus bercerita sambil mata birunya yang baru kusadari sangat indah itu menerawang jauh entah kemana "Tapi bagian buruknya bukan itu, saat aku memberitahukan kejadian ini kepada tou-san saat itu lah hal yang paling buruk terjadi. Tou-san sangat marah kepadaku bahkan untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupku dia menamparku bukan memukul seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Ia memarahiku habis-habisan. Ia sangat kecewa kepadaku"

"Bukankah kau bisa menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya"

"Aku sudah melakukannya. Tapi tetap tidak bisa. Akhirnya esok hari tou-san kesekolahku dan meminta maaf kepada kepala sekolahku, bahkan dia rela sujud didepannya untuk mencabut hukuman dariku."

"Sebegitu kah?" tanyaku heran

"iya, dan akhirnya aku sadar, bahwa aku tidak bisa memaksa semua berjalan sesuai keinginanku. Ada kalanya aku harus pasrah menerima keadaan meski itu menyakitkan setidaknya jika aku menerima maka efek yang ditimbulkan tidak akan separah jika aku melawan. Saat itu aku tau, keadaan kami sudah cukup buruk, kehidupan kami sedang terpuruk, tapi yang kuperbuat saat itu malah memperburuk keadaan dengan menambah beban tou-san ku. Jika saat itu aku dikeluarkan aku tidak tau harus sekolah dimana lagi, mengingat saat itu aku sekolah mengandalkan beasiswa yang kuterima"

"Tapi kau kan tidak salah" ucapku sedikit menaikan nada

"Aku memang tidak salah, tapi kekuasaan bisa membuat kebenaran, karena orang yang berkuasa selalu benar, sementara orang sepertiku hanya bisa menerima"

"Tapi tetap saja, kau seharusnya melawan, terlebih kepadaku hiks aku sudah keterlaluan kepadamu" ucapku sambil menagis setelah mengingat semua perbuatanku kepadanya, aku tidak tau jika dia telah melalui banyak sekali penderitaan dan aku malah menambah penderitaannya "Aku tidak mudah dimaafkan bukan"

Kali ini dia menarikku intuk memelukku. Aku merasakan sangat nyaman saat menyandarkan kepalaku didadanya, sangat hangat, nyaman, dan menenangkan. "Tapi aku memaafkanmu"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mengerti rasa kesepian yang kau rasakan, kau hanya melampiaskan rasa itu"

"Hiks hiks aku menyesal"

"Tenanglah, kau tidak perlu menangis hanya karena ini. Selain itu kau tau hal lain yang membuatku tidak bisa membalasmu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau sama sepertinya, seperti ibuku" aku kaget saat dia mengatakan itu "Jujur aku awalnya tidak terlalu suka padamu, bukan karena sifat mu atau apa, tapi karena ini" ucapnya sambil mengelus kepalaku "Rambut merahmu mengingatkanku padanya, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa melampiaskan perasaan benciku kepada orang yang berbeda bukan. Saat kau terlihat marah, aku melihat rambutmu sedikit berkibar, saat itu lah aku teringat kejadian-kejadian dulu saat ibuku marah, tubuhku terasa kaku dan tidak bisa digerakkan, itu lah salah satu alasan aku tidak bisa walau hanya untuk sekedar menahan amukanmu" ucap nya

"Apa kau benar-benar membenciku?" tanyaku lagi

"Sudah kukatakan tadi kan, bahwa aku tidak membencimu"

"Terima kasih" Ucapku sambil tersenyum

"Iya" balasnya

Malam itu pun aku lewati dengan tidur diposisi seperti itu, dengan Naruto yang memeluk tubuhku, aku tidak tau apa yang kurasakan, tapi pelukannya mengingatkanku pada pelukan ibuku dulu. Aku pun tertidur dengan senyuman yang selama ini tidak pernah kumunculkan saat tidur 'senyum bahagia'

Rias pov end

Keesokan paginya

"Hooaammm.. sudah pagi rupanya" Minato yang baru keluar dari kamarnya segera menuju ke dapur

Minato pun berjalan pelaha sampi dia tersandung sesuatu hingga hampir jatuh. Dan saat dia melihat

"WAAAAAA..." Minato berteriak setelah melihat sesuatu didepannya

Terlihat Naruto sedang tidur dilantai dapur sambil bersandar didinding tapi bukan itu yang membuat minato berteriak tetapi posisi anaknya yang sedang tertidur sambil memeluk putri dari pemilik perusahaan Gremory itu yang membuatnya shok

"Errhh.. apa sih pagi-pagi kok teriak-teri_ Addaaawww.." Naruto yang baru sadar dari tidurnya langsung berteriak kesakitan saat sang tou-san menjambak rambutnya dengan sadis

"Naruto kampret, apa yang kau lakukan disini hah, dan apa-apaan kau ini, tidur didapur dan yang lebih parah kau.." Minato pun menoleh kearah Sang gadis Gremory itu

"Enngghh.. kenapa Minato-san teriak-teriak?" ucap Rias lemah

"Rias-sama kenapa anda tidur disini terlebih lagi anda tidur dengan anak ini?" tanya minato menuntut sambil menunjuk Naruto

"Itu.. aku kemarin malam kehausan Minato-san aku pun mencari minum, tapi aku menemukan Naruto juga didapur, kami pun sedikit mengobrol samapai tak terasa malam terlalu larut aku pun ketiduran"

"Tapi kenapa anda malah dipeluknya?"

"Itu aku tidak tau, mungkin Naruto ingin mencari kesempatan kepadaku" ucap Rias santai sambil beranjak dan duduk di depan meja makan

"NA-MI-KA-ZE NARUTO KAMPREETT.. apa kau tidak punya otak melakukan itu. Bagaimana jika Gremory-sama tau akan hal ini, kau akan segera digantungnya mengingat kau tidur dengan putrinya" marah Minato sambil terus menjambak rambut anaknya

"Addaauuww.. sakit sakit tou-san. Lepaskan dulu baru aku jelaskan"

"Jelaskan"

"Senpai, apa kau ingin aku terbunuh oleh ayahku sendiri" ucap Naruto yang kini menghampiri rias dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Rias "Ayolah tolong katakan sesuatu yang membuat ayahku tenang"

Rias pun bingung mau menjawab apa "Anakmu sedang bergairah Minato-san"

Ciut ciut muncul perempatan dikepala Minato

"Gyyaaa... Baka senpai, kau benar-benar ingin aku mati" ucap Naruto yang kini sedang berlari dikerjar-kejar ayahnya mengelilingi dapur

Rias yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum, 'sepertinya suasana sudah normal kembali, Naruto mungkin merasa lebih baik' batin Rias "Tenang lah Minato-san Aku tidak akan bilang ke Tou-sama kok, dan kami semalam juga tidak melakukan apa-apa" jelas Rias kepada Minato yang kini sedang duduk diatas perut anaknya dan mencekik leher anak malang itu

"Tapi Rias-sama.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok"

"Haaahh kau selamat kali ini Naruto" ucap Minato

"Uhukuhuk, tou-san kau benar-benar akan membunuhku tadi" protes Naruto

"Selamat pagi" ucap seseorang yang baru datang yakni Akeno

"Pagi" balas mereka semua

Setelah itu Naruto pun memasan dengan dibantu oleh Rias Akeno, yahh mungkin mereka meminta diajari masak oleh Naruto

Sarapan pagi pun berjalan dengan nikmat. Dean ketiga anak muda ini pun bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah

"Minato-san mungkin nati kami tidak akan kesini lagi, kami akan pulang" ucap Akeno

"kenapa tiba-tiba, anda bisa lebih lama disini jika anda mau"

"sebenarnya aku ingin Minato-san, tapi ayah sudah pulang, dan kemarin malam dia menelponku"

"Benarkah? Mungkin Disana berakhir lebih cepat dari yang dijadwalkan. Ya sudah kalau begitu, tapi jika anda atau Rias-sama ingin mampir lagi, anda tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan"

"Terima kasih Minato-san kami menghargainya, baiklah kami berang kat dulu"

Chap 6 end

Hehehehe typo nya banyak ya? (Banyak goblok) hehehehe maaf maaf

maaf juga ya kalau angst nya kurang, tapi memang chap ini saya buat angstnya tidak terlalu wahhh..

Tapi untuk chap depan saya akan coba buwat Minato membeberkan Masa lalunya, saya coba buat angst yang wahh disitu

okkee

see yaa next chap


	7. Chapter 7

Oiiii Minnaaa chap 7 up

makasih untuk yang sudah review dan yang belum review saya tunggu

ada berita bagus nih bahwa jeng jeng... wordnya aku tambah heheheh

berita buruknya saya males ngedit jadi mungkin masih banyak typo hehehehe (Author males) hehehe maaf

okke langsung aja

New Story

Chap 7

"Tadaima" Ucap Naruto saat memasuki rumahnya setelah pulang sekolah. Tidak biasanya Naruto langsung pulang saat setelah sekolah berakhir, biasanya dia akan menuju tempat kerjanya. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini

"Okaeri.." ucap seseorang dan ternyata itu adalah Minato

"Ada apa sih tou-san, kenapa kau menyuruhku libur bekerja. Aku jadi tidak enak kepada don-san karena meminta libur"

"Ayolah Naruto, ini hanya sehari. Lagi pula dia pasti mengerti, karena kau adalah pegawai kesayangannya bukan"

"Aku tau itu, tapi tetap saja, ini membuat gajiku nanti tidak penuh" ucap Naruto

"Hei, aku memiliki alasan untuk menyuruh mu libur hari ini Naruto" jelas sang ayah

"Memang ada apa?"

"Karena malam ini tou-san diundang makan malam oleh Himejima-sama dan Gremory-sama untuk merayakan kesuksesan bisnisnya"

"hah sungguh? Terus yang menjadi pertanyaan nya adalah.."

"Hem..?"

"Apa hubungannya denganku, ini adalah acaramu dengan atasanmu. Kenapa kau menyuruhku libur bekerja hanya karena kau akan makan malam" ucap Naruto kesal

"Tentu saja kau akan ikut"

"Apa kau ingin aku mnyuapimu disana sampai-sampai kau mengajakku" sindir Naruto

"Tentu saja bukan bodoh. Mereka menyuruhku mengajakmu"

"He? Kenapa? Bahkan aku tidak mengenal mereka sama sekali"

"Mereka bukan Himejima-sama atau pun Gremory-sama"

"Terus?"

"Tentu saja Akeno-sama dan Rias-sama yang menyuruhku mengajakmu"

"Apa alasan mereka mengajakku untuk bergabung dengan kalian?"

"Mana ku tahu? Kau tanya saja kepada mereka sendiri"

"Haahh.. bukankah baru kemarin pagi mereka pulang dari sini, sekarang malah mereka menyuruhku kerumah mereka. Eh ngomong-ngomong makan malamnya dimana tou-san?"

"Dikediaman Himejima-sama"

"Ini sungguh merepotkan"

"Kau bersyukurlah sedikit, aku jamin nanti kau akan makan makanan yang enak"

"Ya ya ya aku bersyukur, sudah kalau begitu aku mau istirahat dulu saja, nanti kau bangunkan"

"Terserah"

.

Sampai tiba saatnya Minato dan Naruto akan berangkat menuju kediaman Himejima. Dan terlihat mereka nampak bersiap-siap

"Naruto ini acara yang Tidak terlalu forma jadi kau jangan pakai jas"

"Apa yang kau katakan tou-san, memang kau kira aku memiliki jas. Kau aneh"

"Hehehe aku kan hanya memastikan"

Kini terlihat Minato dan Naruto telah rapi dan siap untuk berangkat. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan Naruto, Minato memperhatikan anaknya itu sekali lagi. Mulai kemeja kotak-kotak yang ia pakai. Bagus. Celana hitam panjang yang dia pakai. Bagus. Dan

Jdukk "adaaww.. kenapa kau memukulku tou-san, kau gila"

"Kau yang gila, lihat apa yang kau pakai dikakaimu"

Kini terlihat kaki naruto yang panjan dihaiasi oleh sepatu yang bagus. Sepatu Ninja

"Memang kenapa?"

"Ini makan Malam bukan perang cooeeeggg" teriak minato dikuping sang anak " cepat ganti dengan sepatu sendal yang dulu tou-san belikan"

"Hei, kau tidak perlu teriak-teriak juga tou-san"

"Haahh cepat, nanti kita terlambat"

"Iya iya" Naruto pun mengganti sepatunya itu, karena Minato nilai itu kurang etis untuk digunakan pada acara makan malam

"Baik aku selesai" ucap Naruto yang kini telah mengganti sepatu bodohnya tadi

Dan mereka pun berangkat menuju kediaman Himejima menggunakan angkutan umum.

Dan sesampainya dirumah yang amat megah itu, mereka berdua disambut aleh beberapa maid yang langsung mengarahkan mereka untu masuk kedalam

"Waahhh, rumah ini besar sekali tou-san"

"Kau benar. Memang Himejima-sama orang yang berkelas"

"Selamat datang Minato" sapa seseorang dan ternyata itu adalah Baraqiel, sang pemilik rumah

"Ah Himejima-sama, selamat malam" ucap minato sopan sambil sedikit menunduk

"Sudahlah, kau jangan terlalu formal begitu minato"

"Baik Himejima-sama, dan maaf kalau kami sedikit terlambat"

"Ah tidak, lagi pula Sirzechs dan ayahnya juga baru datang. Dan apakah ini anakmu?"

"Iya Himejima-sama. Naruto perkenalkan dirimu"

"Perkenalkan saya Namikaze Naruto Himejima-sama" ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk hormat

"Aku tidak yakin dia anakmu"

Naruto yang mendengar itu sedikit terkejut dengan alis yang berkedut 'HE? Tidak yakin? Apa pekerjaannya terlalu berat sampai otak nya sedikit kacau, dia bahkan tidak bisa yakin kalau aku anak tou-san. Hei ayolah, siapapun yang melihat kami akan langsung tau kalau kami ayah dan anak. Aku hampir mirip dengan tou-san dengan kulit tan kami, rambut pirang kami, mata biru kami. Bahkan kami hampir sama kecuali aku yang lebih tampan dari tou-san ku ini' Batin Naruto

"Hahahaha aku hanya bercanda, ayo langsung ke meja makan, mereka telah menunggu disana" ucap nya sambil tertawa

.

"Selamat malam Gremory-sama Sirzechs-sama" ucap Minato yang baru masuk di ruang makan dan disana telah ada Sirzechs beserta ayahnya

"Selamat malam minato/-san" ucap keduanya

"Baiklah Minato Naruto silahkan duduk"

"Oh ya siapa namamu tadi?" tanya seseorang berambut merah. Sirzechs

"Saya Naruto, Namikaze Naruto Sirzechs-sama"

"Jadi kau yang bernama Naruto, kau tahu, kemarin adikku membicarakanmu" ucap Sirzechs

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto 'Apa Rias-senpai menceritakan kejadian malam itu ya' batin Naruto

"Iya. Kemarin dia membicarakan kalau bertemu dengan pria yang aneh, pria yang suka bertengkar dengan ayahnya, dan pria yang berani menyentuh dadanya saat pertama bertemu"

Semua sedikit terkejut mendengat kalimat terakhir dari Sirzechs itu

"Apa itu benar?" ucap Minato yang kini telah merangkul anaknya itu dengan ekspresi yang, yahh Naruto takut untuk sekedar melihatnya

Setetes keringat mengalir diwajah Naruto "Apanya yang benar tou-san?"

"Kau jangan pura-pura tidak tau. Aku mendengar perkataan Sirzechs-sama tadi" kini Minato tidak hanya merangkul tapi juga sedikit mencengkeram bahu anaknya

"I..itu aku hehehehe ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan tou-san" ucap Naruto semakin gugup

"Entah apa yang telah terjadi dengan mu dan putriku. Tapi.." ucap ayah Rias menggantungkan kata-kata nya. Naruto semakin gugup gak karuan melihat sang kepala gremori itu menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dibali rambutnya itu "Tapi.." Brakk jantung Naruto serasa mau copot saat dia berbicara sambil menggebrak meja. Apa dia akan benar-benar digantung seperti yang dikatakan tou-sannya oleh orang ini. Dan kemudian rambut merah itu dia sisihkan dan memperlihatkan wajah nya yang dihiasi wajah bahagia "Aku berterima kasih pada mu"

"Heee.." Naruto semakin bingung dengan itu "Maksud anda?"

"Kau telah membuat Rias tersenyum lagi" ucap Sirzechs yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto

"Ya, kau membuat putriku bisa menampakkan senyumnya lagi, setelah sekian lama aku tidak melihatnya. Aku selama ini terlalu sibuk sampai tidak bisa bersamanya lagi. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau telah bisa membuat sedikit perubahan pada putriku"

"Sesungguhnya aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tapi, sama-sama" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum

.

"Selamat malam" ucap seseorang yang baru bergabung. Semua pun menoleh keasal suara itu dan sedikit melongo melihatnya. Kini terlihat Rias dan Akeno yang berjalan mendekat, semua terpesona, tak terkecuali Naruto

'Cantik' Cuma kata itu yang dia pikirkan, dan tanpa disadari wajahnya sedikit memanas

"Kau cantik malam ini Rias" ucap Sirzechs

"Kau berlebihan Onii-sama" Ucap Rias

"Sungguh kau dan Akeno seperti bidadari malam ini"

"Sudah kita segera mulai acara makan malam ini" ucap Kepala Himejima corp ini

"Oh ya Minato-san bagaimana anda danNaruto-kun datang kesini?"

"Kami naik bis Akeno-sama"

"Kenapa anda tidak Naik mobil saja" kali ini Rias menyahut

"Kami tidak memiliki mobil Rias-senpai, selain itu ada alasan lain kami tidak memiliki mobil" jawab Naruto

"Apa itu?"

"Ayah ku terlalu bodoh untuk bisa menyetir kendaraan" ucap Naruto menyindir

Ctakk.. Minato menjitak kepala anaknya lagi "Kau mempermalukanku didepan atasanku bodoh" ucap Minato geram

"Adaaww.. sakit"

"He? Jadi itu alasanmu selama ini kau menolak saat aku akan memberikanmu mobil minato?" tanya Baraqiel

"Ehehehe seperti itulah Himejima-sama" ucap Minato tertawa canggung

"Kau kan bisa kursus"

"Saya tidak sempat Himejima-sama. Juga saya lebih suka menaiki kendaraan umum"

"Baiklah kala begitu. Berhubung makanannya sudah siap, mari kita menikmatinya"

"Selamat makan" ucap semuanya

.

Setelah selesai makan malam mereka semua tetap duduk dimeja makan sambil bercengkrama ringan antar sesama

"Ehmm Minato, sejujurnya aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau mau bekerja diperusahaan ku, berkat kerja kerasmu perusahaan kita menjadi lebih maju" ucap Baraqiel

"Anda berlebihan Himejima-sama. Perusahaan anda maju karena kerja keras anda sendiri dan sedikit bantuan dari saya dan karyawan lainnya"

"Tapi tetap saja aku sangat beruntung memiliki karyawan sepertimu"

"Ya saya juga beruntung bisa bekerja dengan anda"

.

"Anoo Minato-san boleh saya bertanya?" Tanya Akeno

"Anda ingin menanyakan apa Akeno-sama?"

"Anoo.. mungkin ini sedikit pribadi, tapi aku dan Rias sanagt ingin mengetahuinya"

"Iya?"

"Sebenarnya dimana keluarga anda?" Tanya Akeno dan itu membuat Minato serta Naruto sedikit terkejut

"Apa yang senpai tanyakan, ini aku adalah anaknya. Tentu saja aku keluarganya" ucap Naruto

"Ini bukan hanya dirimu Naruto-kun, sejujurnya Rias telah menceritakan kejadian saat kalian didapur. Dan sungguh aku juga sangat penasaran dengan orang-orang yang ada di foto itu" Ucap Akeno

"Ehh kau benar Akeno. Minato, jujur aku juga sangat penasaran dengan latar belakan keluargamu" Ucap Baraqiel

"Ehh.. itu.."

"Minato-san kami memaksa" ucap Rias yang rupanya juga sangat penasaran

"Tapi... jika aku menceritakannya ini akan memakan waktu yang lama"

"Kami tidak sedang terburu-buru kok Minato-san" ucap sirzech

"Tou-san.. kau tidak_" ucapan Naruto segera terpotong oleh ayahnya

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto, ini cepat atau lambat pasti juga akan ketahuan" ucap Minato menatap sang anak

"Baiklah kau bisa mulai bercerita" ucap Baraqiel

"Anda tau sendiri kalau kami orang baru dikota ini bukan, sebenarnya aku dan anakku berasal dari kota Konoha"

"Bukankah itu sangat jauh, apa yang membawamu sampai kesini?" tanya ayah Rias

"Ceritanya panjang Gremory-sama, tapi pertama aku kan menceritakan masa laluku dulu. Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, aku berasal dari konoha. Disana aku memiliki kehidupan yang bisa dibilang bagus tapi juga sangat buruk. Aku anak tunggal dan dilahirkan dari pasangan Jiraiya Namikaze dan Tsunade senju. Keluargaku bukanlah keluarga yang berada, meski ibuku membawa nama besar senju, tapi dia meninggalkan keluarganya untuk menikah dengan ayahku, dan memulai kehidupan dari awal. Kehidupan kami awalnya sangat bahagia dengan ayahku yang berprofesi sebagai pegawai kantoran dan ibuku sebagai dokter, meski tidak kaya tapi kehidupanku tercukupi. Tapi masa-masa bahagia itu tidak cukup lama, karena saat aku berumur 7 tahun ayah dan ibuku meninggal dalam insiden kecelakaan mobil dan aku menjadi yatim piatu mulai saat itu" semua terkejut mendengar cerita masa lalu Minato, tidak terkecuali putranya

"Kenapa tou-san tidak pernah bercerita padaku?" tanya Naruto

"Karena itu tidak penting Naruto. Karena kehidupan kami dulu pas-pas an maka aku akhirnya tinggal di panti asuhan memngingat kami tidak punya saudara"

"Bukankah ada keluarga senju?" tanya Sirzech

"Ya, mereka ada. Tapi keputusan ibuku untuk meninggalkan keluarga membuat mereka menganggap kami bukan bagian dari mereka lagi. Aku terus hidup dipanti asuhan sampai aku lulus sma. setelah lulus aku pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan panti dan mencari kehidupanku sendiri. Aku bekerja mulai saat itu untuk membiayai hidupku, dan aku bersyukur bisa mendapatkan beasiswa full dari salah satu universitas disana, jadi aku bisa meneruskan sekolahku lagi"

"Kau memang jenius Minato" ucap Baraqiel

"Terima kasih Himejima-sama. Di universitas itu lah aku seperti merasakan kehidupan yang sebenarnya, bukan karena apa, melainkan aku bertemu dengan seseoarang. Seseorang yang baru pertama kali ini membuatku bisa merasakan arti 'jatuh cinta'" ucap Minato sedikit bersemu " Aku merasakan nya saat pertama melihatnya. Memang dia sangat populer dikalangan laki-laki, tidak heran jika benyak yang menyukainya juga. Kami menempuh pelajaran kami dikelas yang sama, tapi bahkan hampir 3 tahun kami kuliah bersama dikelas yang sama dia tidak pernah sekalipun menyapaku. Sungguh ironis, tapi ketika aku melihat wajahnya itu saja sudah cukup bagiku. Sampai aku lulus mendahului teman-temanku karena nilai ku yang sangat mendukung, aku meninggalkan nya, cukup berat saat aku merasakan hari-hariku tanpa melihatnya. Tapi mungkin takdir memang berkata lain"

"Siapa wanita yang anda ceritakan itu Minato-san?" tanya Akeno

"Tentu saja dia isteriku... Uzumaki Kushina" ucap Minato disertai wajah yang sendu

"Ehhh Uzumaki? Jadi kau.."

"Anda benar, aku adalah suami dari Uzumaki Kushina. Setahun setelah kelulusanku aku langsung mendaftarkan diri menjadi pegawai pemerintahan, tapi ada seseorang yang merekomendasikanku akhirnya aku bisa menjadi salah satu anggota dewan diumurku yang masih muda" ucap Minato sedikit tersenyum "Setahun setelah aku menduduki posisi itu, seseorang datang menghampiri rumahku, seseorang yang membuatku terkejut, yakni kedua orang tua Kushina Mito Uzumaki dan Hashirama Senju. Aku kaget dengan kedatangan mereka berdua. Samapi akhirnya menceritakan maksud kedatangan mereka yakni MENIKAHKANKU dengan Kushina. Aku shok mendengar penuturan mereka, tapi setelah pertimbangan yang banyak, aku pun menerimanya, mengingat aku sangat sangat mencintai Kushina. Tapi keputusan yang aku kira akan membawa kebahagiaan untukku ternyata sebaliknya, keputusan ini lah yang akan mengawali kehancuran hidupku" Ucap Minato dengan ekspresi yang semakin sedih

"Tou-san sudahlah.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto, boleh aku melanjutkannya"

"Silahkan"

"Kushina yang tau keputusan ini tentu saja sangat marah. Aku tahu betul watak kushina yang keras karena dulu aku sering memperhatikannya. Dia memprotes keputusan orang tuanya, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa mencegah hal ini terjadi karena orang tuanya mengancam mengusirnya jika dia menolak. Itu lah Uzumaki, keluaga yang keras, dan tidak bisa dibantah. Suatu malam Kushina datang kerumahku, aku kaget dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. Saat kukira dia akan berbicara, ternyata dia malah menamparku dengan sangat keras, dia menanyakan alasanku kenapa menerima tawaran ini, tapi aku tidak bisa menjawab. Dia pun semakin marah dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan rumahku. Saat itu aku melihat bahwa dia tadi tidak datang sendiri melainkandengan seseorang, dan saat itu juga aku mengetahui bahwa kushina telah memiliki kekasih, kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Aku cukup sakit saat mengetahui itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, keputusan terlanjur aku pilih, dan aku tidk bisa menolaknya"

"Terus apa kalian jadi menikah?" tanya Rias

"tentu saja, pernikahan kami tidak terelakkan. Kami menikah sebulan setelah kedua orang tuanya mendatangiku dulu. Saat itu pun kami telah sah mejadi sepasang suami istri. Aku cukup bahagia mengingat aku telah menikah dengan orang yang sangat aku cintai. Rumah tangga yang selama ini aku impikan ternyata Cuma khayalan belaka. Kehidupanku semakin kacau mulai saat itu. Kushina yang menikahiku tanpa rasa cinta, semakin membenciku. Kehidupan yang kuharapkan tenang malah diwarnai dengan makian sehari-harinya bahkan dia tidak segan untuk memukulku. Aku diam saja dan tidak pernah membalas semua perlakuan kasar istri ku, karena aku tibak sanggup untuk melawannya. Semua itu aku lewati dengan lapang dada dan tanpa melukai hatiku dan perasaan cintaku pada istri ku. Sampai semuanya terungkap. Aku mengetahui bahwa hubungan Kushina dengan kekasihnya dulu masih tetap berlangsung. Aku sering memergoki mereka keluar bersama. Dan respon yang dia berikan Cuma diam saja, menganggap seolah aku tidak ada. Mereka sering berkencan seperti layaknya kekasih. Dan aku lebih dari sering melihatnya. Meski kushina secara sah telah menjadi istri ku tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa memberikan hatinya untukku. Bahkan hubungan mereka semakin jauh dari apa yang aku bayangkan, mereka tidak hanya sekedar bergandeng tangan maupun pelukan, mereka telah terbiasa akan hal itu. Lebih dari itu aku sering melihat mereka berciuman, tidak hanya diluar tapi juga saat mereka bertemu dirumah, ya dirumah yang aku tinggal i. Perasaanku semakin kacau, puncaknya saat aku pulang cukup larut karena pekrjaanku, saat aku berjalan menuju kamar aku melihat dengan jelas mereka..." Minato menghentikan ucapannya, dia menangis, Minato menitikkan air matanya didepan semuanya

"tou-san..." Naruto yang khawatir keadaan ayahnya pun memegang bahunya

"Mereka melakukan hubungan suami istri disana, dirumah kami, didepan mataku sendiri. Aku kalap. Aku langsung menarik pria itu dari istriku, aku pun langsung menghajarnya habis-habisan. Aku melampiaskan semuanya. Tapi tanpa kuduga Kushina malah membelanya, dia menarikku dan langsung menampar wajahku, tidak samapi itu, dia memukulku dan mendorongku keluar. Aku melihat dengan jelas ekspresi khawatirnya pada pria brengsek itu, dia menitikkan air mata melihat wajah penuh luka pria itu. Sampai akhirnya dia melemparkan pandangannya padaku, pandangan yang mengatakan seolah-olah dia membenciku, langsung setelah itu dia menghampiriku dan menghajarku, dan aku tetap tidak bisa melawannya, dengan kekuatan penuh dia mendorongku kebelakang. Posisi dimana saat itu kami berada dilantai dua, dia tau kalau itu akn membuatku jatu dari sana, tapi tetap dia mendorongku dengan keras sampai aku terlempar dan jatuh dari lantai 2" semua kaget mendengar penjelasan Minato tadi "Aku tetap diam dilantai sana, menangisi keadaanku. Aku masih sulit menerima kenyataan dari apa yang telah aku saksikan. Aku sungguh sakit. Sangat sakit. Aku begitu mencintai kushina tapi kushina begitu membenciku"

"Kau tidak perlu melanjutkannya tou-san" ucap Naruto juga sedih

"Tak apa Naruto, aku akan melanjutkannya. Mulai saat itu, aku sering melihat mereka melakukan itu, tidak hanya dirumah, tapi juga diluar, dan kushina semakin meniadakan keberadaanku disana. Sampai suatu malam, kushina pulang sangat larut, ternyata dia pulang sendiri dan entah dimana kekasihnya itu berada, tapi yang aku tahu saat itu kushina sedang mabuk berat. Dengan kondisi seperti itu, kushina tidak lagi mengingat sekelilingnya, dan akhirnya malam itu juga aku bisa menyentuh istriku, meski dia yang memaksa melakukannya" Minato sedikit trsenyum "Tapi esok harinya menjadi sangat berat, kushina yang menyadari dia terbangun di satu ranjang denganku dalam kondisi telanjang, dia murka. Dia menghajarku habis-habisan saat itu, setelah itu dia segera membersihkan diri dan keluar rumah dan yang aku ingat 2 hari dia tidak pulang. Dan dihari ketiga kepergiannya dia kembali kerumah saat dia menemuiku terlihat bahwa dia sangat marah bahkan melebihi yang kemarin, ternyata penyebabnya adalah dia hamil, hamil akibat perbuatan kami kemarin lusa, kebenciannya saat itu pun lebih besar dari sebelumnya kepadaku"

"Dia marah karena dihamili suaminya?" tanya Rias

Sementara Minato hanya mengangguk "Hari-hari kami terus berlalu dengan kondisi kehamilan kushina yang semakin membesar, tapi meski dengan kondisi seperti itu, dia tetap sering bertemu dan keluar bersama kekasihnya itu. Disuatu sore, saat aku pulang awal dari pekerjaanku sebagai anggota dewan. Aku pergi ke sebuah kafe untuk sekedar menenangkan pikiran, tapi yang kutemukan disana malah sebaliknya.." Kali ini ekspresi Minato mengeras, terlihat begitu marah

"Apa kau menemukan istrimu disana?"

"Bukan, tapi dia. Laki-laki berengsek yang selalu kushina cintai itu. Dia sedang berkencan dengan wanita lain" semua kaget mendengat ucapan Minato tadi "Sebenarnya aku beberapa kali melihat nya bersama wanita lain tapi aku tidak mengira kalau mereka berkencan. Aku sangat marah, istriku yang selama ini membela-belakan nya sampai membuang suaminya sendiri, kini dia malah bekencan dengan wanita lain. Aku langsung menghampirinya dan memukulnya dan kami pun berkelahi dikafe itu hingga sang pemilik mengusir kami. Setelah itu aku langsung pulang dan dirumah aku segera menceritakan kejadian tadi ke kushina. Tapi malah kushina memarahiku, dia mengatakan bahwa aku hanya iri dengan hubungan mereka, memang benar aku iri, sangat iri. Aku sangat ingin bisa memeluk istriku walau hanya sekali saja. Tapi kenyataannya itu sangat sulit. Melihat respon kushina yang seperti itu, aku pun melupakan kejadian dikafe itu" Minato merubah posisinya dengan menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi "Apa aku harus meneruskan?"

"Tentu saja" ucap yang lain

"waktu berlalu begitu cepat, akhirnya kandungan kushina berada pada puncaknya, dia akan melahirkan. Saat itu aku yang tengah bekerja langsung menuju kerumah sakit setelah mendengar berita kushina. Kulihat disana dia telah berada diruang UGD. Saat itu dia memanggilku, kurasa saat itu lah aku akan memerankan posisiku sebagai suami. Tapi ternyata, dia malah menyuruhku mencari laki-laki brengsek itu dan membawanya kesana. Aku tidak bisa menolak, ini adalah permintaan pertamanya kepadaku. Aku mencarinya dan menemukannya. Dia ada di bar, bersama beberapa wanita sedang bermesraan. Aku pun menariknya dan menyeretnya menuju rumah sakit. Saat sampai di rumah sakit, dia langsung masuk diruang dimana Kushina berada. Sementara aku hanya bisa melihat dibalik kaca pintu, dimana dia memegang tangan istriku, dia terlihat mencoba menenangkan dan memberi semangat kepada kushina. Hatiku semakin sakit, didalam sana tempat dimana seharusnya aku berada kini telah diisi oleh orang lain. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk itu. Sampai akhirnya anak pertama kami lahir, dia pempuan. Entah kenapa, tapi aku merasa sangat bahagia ketika aku pertama melihatnya. Dia memiliki rambut merah seperti ibunya. Dan kami sepakat untu menamainya Karin Uzumaki"

"Ehhh.. apa dia Karin Uzumaki artis muda itu?"

"Ya, anda benar Akeno-sama. Dia adalah putriku. Saat itu hari-hari terus berganti, dengan aku yang juga sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, aku menenggelamkan diriku dipekerjaan untuk menghibur diriku sendiri. Putri yang awalnya aku harapkan bisa merubah hidup ku ternyata dia malah lebih dekat dengan pria itu, bahkan dia menganggap bahwa laki-laki itu adalah ayah nya, aku semakin terpuruk disana"

"Tou-san.. kenapa kau tidak menceraikannya dari dulu?" ucap Naruto lemah, semua terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, dia ingin orang tua nya sendiri bercerai

"Aku tidak bisa, Aku telah terikat, saat sebelum aku menikah dulu orang tua kushina mendatangiku dan memberikan surat perjanjian bahwa aku tidak akan meninggalkan kushina. Lebih dari itu meski keadaanku seperti itu tapi aku tetap mencintai Kushina apapun yang terjadi dan aku masih berharap suatu saat dia bisa membuka hatinya untukku."

"Tapi kau pantas mendapat seseorang yang jauh lebih baik darinya" ucap Naruto sedikit berteriak yang kini juga ikut meneteskan air mata "Orang sepertimu berhak atas kebahagiaan, tapi kenapa kau malah menghancurkan dirimu sendiri seperti itu"

Minato pun memeluk anaknya sendiri "Suatu saat kau akan mengerti tentang perasaan yang tou-san rasakan pada ibumu" Minato pun melepaskan pelukannya setelah beberapa saat "aku akan melanjutkannya. Tak lama setelah kelahiran karin, kedua orang tua Kushina meninggal. Dan mereka mewariskan seluruh kekayaan mereka pada Kushina, termasuk mengurus Uzumaki corp yang telah berkembang besar saat itu. Dan secara otomatis Kushina lah yang saat itu memimpin perusahaan yang sebesar itu. Memang pada dasarnya kushina buruk dalam hal memimpin, mau tidak mau aku lah yang mengerjakan semua pekerjaanya. Sementara Kushina hanya tau beres dan tinggal tanda tangan. Aku mengerjakan semua pekerjaanya besama dengan pekrjaanku sendiri sebagai anggota dewa."

"Kau pekerja keras Minato"

"Terima kasih Gremory-sama. Suatu ketika saat umur Karin mencapai 4 tahun, aku mendengar bahwa terjadi pertengkaran antara Kushina dan laki-laki itu dan sepertinya laki-laki itu meninggalkan Kushina. Kushina terlihat marah kepadanya saat itu dan kejadian dulu pun terulang lagi, Kushina Kembali pulang dalam kondisi mabuk berat saat itu dan kalian tau apa yang kami lakukan setelahnya, tapi berbeda dengan pengalaman pertama kami. Saat tu terasa lebih menyakitkan, kenapa? Kerana dia terus menyebutkan nama laki-laki itu, terus dan terus disepanjang kegiatan kami. Raganya disini tapi pikiran, hati, dan jiwanya masih tetap bersama laki-laki itu.. terus dan terus aku semakin merasa semakin tidak ada untuknya. Keesokan harinya dia kembali marah karena tidur denganku, tapi beda dengan dulu dia tidak keluar rumah. Dia hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan Karin kecil saat itu. Dia pun akhirnya hamil kembali, lebih buruk lagi Kushina mengandung anak kembar saat itu"

"Anak kembar, jadi kau memiliki anak kembar?" Tanya Baraqiel

"Anda benar Himejima-sama. Dan slah satunya adalah ini" Ucap Minato tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto " Proses kehamilan Kusina untuk yang kedua ini sangat buruk, mengingat dia yang ditinggalkan kekasihnya itu dan Dia terus menyalakanku akan hal itu. Dia beranggapan jika saja dia tidak menikah denganku maka dia akan bahagia dengan kekasihnya" kini mata Minato sendu "Dia berulang kali mengatakan bahwa dia benar-benar tidak menginginkanku, dan aku juga lupa berapa banyak dia mengucapkan bahwa dia membenciku"

Semua pasang mata disana menatap minato dengan pandangan yang begitu kasihan

"Sampai kelahiran anak kami, aku melihat Kushina sangat kesakitan saat itu. Dan dia tetap bersikeras tidak mau kutemani, dia berjuang sendirian. Setelah kelahiran selesai, aku melihat kondisi anak kembarku, mereka begitu sama kecuali ada tanda seperti kumis kucing yang terukir di wajah salah satunya" semua pun menoleh kearah Naruto dan melihat pipi tan milik pemuda itu "aku senang saat mengetahui anak kembar kami memiliki jenis kelamin yang berbeda, sekarang aku tidak hanya memiliki 2 putri, tapi juga seorang putra. Kami pun menamainya Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Naruko"

"Jadi yang difoto itu memang kembaran Naruto-kun?" Tanya Akeno

"Kau benar Akeno-senpai.." jawab Naruto

"Setelah Kushina melahirkan ada sesuatu yang aneh, entah kenapa tapi aku merasakan kalau putra kami tidak mendapat perlakuan yang sama oleh ibunya, seperti saudari kembarnya. Aku tidak tau apa yang mebuatnya seperti itu. Tapi setelah beberapa kali aku bertanya akhirnya ia menjawab bahwa gara-gara Naruto ia mengalami penderitaan saat melahirkan, lebih dari itu dia mengatakan kalau dia membenci Naruto, karena dia selalu terbayang wajahku saat dia melihat wajah Naruto. Maka dari itu hari demi hari berlalu dengan Kushina yang merawat 2 putri kami dengan penuh rasa sayang sementara dia hanya memperlakukan Naruto dengan seadanya. Aku tidak tega melihat putraku yang kurang akan kasih sayang, maka setiap ada waktu luang maka aku akan selalu bersama Naruto. Aku sangat menyayangi anak-anakku, tapi aku lebih menyayangi Naruto lebih dari saudaranya. Dan keputusanku itu juga yang membuat hidup Naruto semakin buruk juga" Ucap Minato sedih

"Memang kenapa, bukankah bagus kalau kau menyayangi anak mu sendiri karena dia kurang kasih sayang dari ibunya"

"Memang, tahun demi tahun berlalu dan Karin juga Naruko menyadari kalau mereka merasakan sesuatu yang kurang. Meski mereka dipenuhi oleh kasih sayang ibunya, tapi mereka tetap merasa ada yang kurang. Yakni perhatian seorang ayah. Akhirnya mereka tau kalau aku hanya mencurahkan seluruh perhatianku hanya kepada Naruto, maka timbul lah rasa iri dari Karin juga Naruko. Rasa iri itu lama-kelamaan semakin membesar hingga akhirnya berubah menjadi benci. Karin membenci adiknya dan Naruko membenci saudara kembarnya sendiri. Aku tahu saat aku tidak dirumah mereka sering menyiksa Naruto, saat Naruto akan membalas maka Ibu mereka akan turun tangan. Dan aku tahu meskipun terlambat bahwa Naruto tidak bisa mengadukannya kepadaku karena dia sendiri diancam. Aku sangat sedih saat sering mendapati luka-luka disekujur tubuh putraku hiks dan aku sungguh bodoh saat itu tidak mengetahui penyebabnya. Hiks aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, saat aku mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya, maka aku sering membela Naruto. Dan itulah salah satu penyebab putri-putri ku ikut membenciku seperti ibunya yang membenciku" ucap Minato yang kini diwarnai isak tangisnya

Sreett Naruto pun berdiri dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan Ruang makan itu.

"Naruto kau mau kemana?" tanya Rias. Sementara Naruto hanya diam

"Biarkan dia sendiri Rias, kurasa itu lebih baik" cegah sirzech kepada sang adik yang hendak menyusul Naruto

"Kau bisa melanjutkan ceritamu Minato" ucap baraqiel

"Tahun demi tahun aku lalui dengan keras, mengerjakan 2 pekerjaan sekaligus sebagai anggota dewan juga mengerjakan pekerjaan Kushina sebagai pimpinan perusahaan, waktu luangku untuk Naruto juga mulai sedikit, entah apa yang putraku litu lakukan sehari-hari saat aku tidak ada, tapi aku yakin kalau itu bukan lah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Tapi mimpi buruk kami sesungguhnya terjadi setelah itu. Ketika umur Naruto mencapai 10 tahun. Sekembalinya dia.."

"Dia? Apa dia.."

"Ya anda benar, kekasih kushina yang dulu menghilang entah kemana kini kembali setelah bertahun-tahun. Awal mereka bertemu Kushina masih marah kepadanya tapi entah apa yang dia katakan sehingga membuat Kushina bisa kembali percaya kepadanya. Hidup ku yang sudah berat kini bertambah berat dengan kedatangannya. Bahkan dia tidak sungkan untuk menginap dirumah kami, dan seperti dulu saat awal rumah tangga kami, aku kembali dusuguhi tontonan yang menyakitkan, aku kembali sering melihat mereka bermesraan dan bahkan berhubungan badan lagi. Naruto yang mengetahui aku sangat membinci laki-laki itu ikutan membencinya, tapi beda dengan Naruto, Karin dan Naruko sangat senang saat dekat dengannya. Hatiku langsung hancur saat mndengar pernyataan kedua putriku sendiri bahwa hiks.. mereka menyesal memiliki ayah sepertiku dan mereka ingin laki-laki itu menjadi ayah mereka hiks. Aku memang benar-benar dianggap tidak ada, bahkan kini oleh putri ku sendiri hiks" Minato sedikit berhenti untuk menenangkan dirinya

"Kau boleh berhenti Minato"

"tak apa Himejima-sama saya akan meneruskan cerita saya. Nasib burukku tidak berhenti disitu, karirku di anggota dewan yang selama ini aku bangun juga hancur. Aku dituduh menggelapkan uang rakyat yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit, aku tidak tau siapa pelakunya tapi tuduhan itu disertai bukti yang entah aku tidak tau dia mendapa dari mana. Kini tidak hanya keluargaku yang mencaci-maki ku tapi juga orang seluruh kota, karena berita itu menyebar dengan cepat dan luas. Aku pun dipecat dari pekerjaanku itu. Istri dan anak-anakku yang juga mendengar beritan tentangku kinisemakin membenciku lebih dalam lagi"

"Hidup me terlalu berat.." ucap Baraqiel

"Yahh.. beberapa hari kemudian Kushina dan laki-laki itu menghampiriku. aku terkejut saat Kushina menyodorkan sebuah surat"

"Surat?"

"Benar, Surat Cerai. dia meminta tanda tanganku untuk dibubuhkan dikertas itu. aku tentusaja menolak, mengingat perjanjian ku dengan kedua orang tua kushina dulu masih berlaku. tapi dia tetap memaksaku, bahkan dia mengancam akan membunuh Naruto jika aku tidak menandatangani nya. dengan terpaksa aku pun menandatangani surat itu. dia pun berkata kalau dia akan mengurus sisanya, dan Kushina pun meninggalkanku disana bersama laki-laki itu. beberapa saat aku diam memikirkan tindakan ku barusan, sampai laki-laki itu mendekatiku dann menjelaskan maksud surat tadi. bahwa setelah Kushina mencerai kan ku Dia akannmenikah dengan laki-laki ini. selain itu dia juga menjelaskan tujuannya menikahi Kushina, yakni ingin mengusai seluruh kekayaan keluarga Uzumaki mengingat Keshina adalah pewaris tunggal"

"Dia sangat brengsek" Ucap Akeno

"aku marah saat mengetahui bahwa dia hanya akan mempermainkan Kushina, aku pun memukulnya. sialnya Kushina melihat kejadian itu, tentu saja Kushina membelanya. Kini berbalik Kushina yang menghajarku. tanpa sepengetahuan kami Naruto kecil melihat aku dihajar oleh ibunya, Naruto pun berlari keluar dan kebetulan saat itu ada polisi yang sedang berpatroli. Naruto pun memanggilnya dan mengajak polisi tadi kerumah. Polisi yang melihat Kushina menghajarku pun menangkap Kushina, aku pun hanya diam sementara Kushina masih memberontak saat dibawa oleh polisi tadi"

"Jadi istri anda ditangkap polisi?"

"Anda benar Rias-sama, Kushina terkena pidana tindak kekerasan. dan dikurung dipenjara"

"Istri anda masuk penjara? apa sampai sekarang?"

"Tidak, dia hanya disana selama 1 malam. dia dibebaskan oleh kekasiihnya tadi. setelah bebas Kushina langsung menuju rumah, yang aku tau cuma 1 tujuannya saat itu, yakni mencari Naruto"

"Kenapa?"

"Kushina tau jika dia ditangkap polisi karena Naruto yang melaporkannya. saat itu aku yang juga berada dirumah tau saat Kushina pertama kali masuk, dia langsung menuju ruang tengah tempat dimana Naruto duduk menonton televisi. tanpa basa-basi Kushina langsung menjambak Naruto, dia menarik nya kemudian mendorongnya hingga Naruto terlempar kelantai, tidak berhenti disitu, Kushina langsung menendang Naruto, dan kemudian memukulnya. aku yang mengetahui anakku dipukul langsung berusaha menghentikan Kushina. saat akku mencagah tangan Kushina melayang kearah Naruto, Kusina malah memukul wajahku, menarik kepalaku dan membenturkannya kedinding, aku terjatuh dan hampir pingsan, tapi sebelum pingsan aku melihat dengan jelas kalau Kushina terus menghajar Naruto. sunggung pemandangan yang mengerikan" Minato kembali menangis mengingatnya "Aku tidak habis pikir, begitu teganya Kishina kepada anaknya sendiri hiks, darah dagingnya sendiri. sementara aku melihat Naruto hanya pasrah dan mencoba melindungi dirinya hiks dan itu sia-sia. aku mendengar teriakan kesakitan dan tangisan dari anakku. aku pun menguatkan tubuhku dan kupaksa berjalan menuju kesana, aku yang tau akan sia-sia untuk menghentikan Kushina saat itu. akhirnya memilih opsi lain. aku menghampiri Naruto, memeluknya dan menyembunyikannya dibalik tubuhku, sementara Kushina yang masih kalap terus menghajar kami, kini punggungku yang menjadi sasarannya. aku pun hanya menahan semua itu. dan aku merasakan kalau Naruto terus menangis"

Terlihat kini tidak hanya Minato yang menangis, tapi juga Rias dan Akeno ikut menangis. dan terlihat juga wajah 3 pria lain juga iku sedih

"Sampai akhirnya Kushina berhentidan aku pun sediikit lega, aku pun melihat anakku, aku sangat terkejut, kini Naruto tidak bergerak, matanya terpejam dengan seluruh luka-luka yang menghiasi wajah juga tubuhnya. aku ketakutan membayangkan semua kemungkinan yang ada, aku bingung. tapi kebingunganku tidak lama dan diganttikan oleh rasa terkejut lain. Kushina datang lagi dan yang membuatku shok adalah dia.."

semua penasaran dengan ucapan Minato barusan

"Dia membawa PISTOL. aku sangat terkejut, kulihat dia mulai menarik pelatuk itu. dan tanpa fikir panjang lagi aku segera berlari. dan dooorr.. terdengar suara benda tadi, aku segera menghindar dan Timah panas tadi hanya mmenggores sedikit kepalaku" Minato mempperlihatkan bekas lukanya yang ditutupi oleh rambut pirangnya itu" Kushina terus menembaki kami, dan untung tidak ada yang kena. sampai dia kehabisan peluru, dia pun berkata 'PERGI DAN JANGAN PERNAH TTEMUI KAMI LAGI SELAMANYA' aku pun segela berlari keluar rumah dengan kondisi bersimbah darah. satu tujuanku saat itu adalah Rumah sakit. aku begitu kawatir dengan kondisi putraku yang saat itu berada dalam dekapanku"

"hiks hiks" kini terdengar suara tangisan lain ternyata Rias menangis dan dipeluk kakaknya dan Akeno yang dipeluk ayahnya

"Aku bersyukur saat dokter bilang kalau Naruto hanya mengalami luka luar dan akan segera sembuh. dan kami pun melewati malam itu dirumah sakit. aku yang pergi tanpa persiapan apapun hanya membawa sedikit uang dan untung itu cukup untuk membayar tagihan rumah sakit kami dan menyisakan sedikit untuk kami pergi dari kota itu. untuk mencari kehidupan baru dan cerita baru"

"Jadi kau langsung meninggalkan kota itu setelahnya?"

"Benar. esok harinya aku pergi meninggalkan kota itu menggunakan bis bersama putraku. aku pun menghabiskan sisa uangku untuk menaiki bis keluarkota dan membelikan Naruto makanan. setelah tiba dikota lain aku bingung harus bagaimana dengan kondisi ku yang tidak memiliki uang sepeserpun. belum lagi saat kami tiba dikota itu saat tengah malam dimusim dingin dengan kondisi yang sedang hujan" jelas Minato tersenyum prihatin"aku pun dan Naruto berteduh dihalte bis tempat kami turun. suhu saat itu sangat dingin, dinginsekali. aku melihat Naruto yang sedang tidur dipelukanku menggigil, dia kedinginan. karena saat itu Naruto hanya memakai kaos dan celana pendek. aku bingung harus apa. saat kalian melihat kejadian itu, mungkin kalian akan melihat ku seperti orang gila. dengan cuaca dan suhu yang sangat dingin, aku bertelanjang dada. aku memakaikan semua pakaianku ke Naruto kecuali celana dan sepatuku. aku membungkus tubuh kecil putraku dengan pakaian itu. aku tidak peduli jika aku harus mati kedinginan, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan putra ku menggigil lagi. aku terus memeluk Naruto yang saat itu telah terlindungi oleh pakaianku. hatiku sedikit menghangat saat dia kembali tertidur dengan wajah damai, dia berhenti menggigil. dia telah hangat"

"Bagaimana dengan anda Minato-san?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa saat ituu Akeno-sama. aku terus memeluknya dengan kondisi bertelanjang dada. sampai aku tersadar bahwa hari sudah pagi. dan kulihat kalau Naruto sudah bangun. aku pun memakai kembali pakaian ku"

"Terus bagaimana anda dan Naruto makan, kalian kan tidak punya uang saat itu?" Tanya Rias

"Saat itu, aku memang tidap punya uang sepeserpun. tapi aku punya jalankeluar. akku menjual jam tangan, jas, dan septatu yang saat itu aku kenakan. aku pun kembali memiliki sedikit uang untuk kami makan"

"Setelah itu apa yang anda lakukan?"

"Aku terus hidup dijalanan karrena kami tidak memiliki tempat tinggal dan aku belum mendapat pekerjaan. samapi akhirnya aku menemukan tempat yang kurasa bisa kujadikan sebagai tempat singgah. yaitu dibawah jembatan, selain itu ada banyak juga orang-orang yang bernasiib sama sepertiku. tapi setidaknya aku bisa meninggalkan Naruto disana dan aku bisa mulai bekerja"

"Kau mendapat pekerjaan?"

"Iya Gremory-sama. aku bekerja disebuah proyek pembangunan gedung. aku bekerja sebagai kuli angkat saat itu. aku terus bekerja dan bersemangat saat mengingat kembali wajah anakku yang menunggu kepulanganku disana" Ucap Minato tersenyum "Gaji yang kuterima tidak lah seberapa, mungkin hanya cukup untuk membeli makanan Naruto"

"Terus apa yang anda makan?"

Minato hanya tersenyum "Aku bisa memakan apa saja, Hanpir setiap hari aku mendapatkan makanan disamping tempat akku membeli makan untuk Naruto"

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku mencari makanan ditempat sampah disamping warung itu untuk diriku"

semua terkejut dengan pengakuan Minato. Rias dan Akeno hanya menutup mulut mereka tidak percaya

"Naruto sering bertanya padaku apa aku sudah makan saatt aku memberikan makanan kepadanya, aku hanya menganggukkan kepala, karena kenyataanya akku memang telah makan. aku bahagia saat melihat Naruto makan dengan lahap, aku sangat behagia memilikinya dan Aku akan melakukan apapun utuk kehidupan anakku, jika perlu aku akan dengan senang hati memberikan nyawaku unutk shinigami agar Naruto mendapat kebahagiaan untuk saat ini dan di masa depannya. karena dia lah satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki saat ini. dan satu-satunya sumber semangatku untuk tetap menjalani hidup ini"

"Kau ayah yang hebat Minato" Ucap hanya tersenyum

"Apa Minato-san terus hidup dibawah jembatan itu?"

"Tentu tidak, aku lupa berapa bulan aku tinggal diisana, tapi aku setelah mendapat pekerjaan baru disuatu pabrik yaitu pabrik cabang dari perusahaan anda Himejima-sama . dengan pekerjaan baruku, aku bisa menyewa sebuah gudang bekas untuk menjadi tempatku dan Naruto tinggal selama beberapa tahun, dan lama-kelamaan aku bisa menyewa sebuah rumah kecil untuk kami. dan akhirnya anda meminta saya untuk kekota ini"

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun?"

"Naruto adalah anak yang hebat. Dia mengerti posisi kami saat itu sedang terpuruk, dia memaksaku agar dia diperbolehkan bekerja. awalnya tentusaja aku menolak. dia hanya bocah 10 tahun, dan sudah melewati banyak sekali cobaan hidup. aku tidak tega jika harus mebiarkannya bekerja. tapi dia memaksa, akhirnya aku tidak bisa menolak karena keinginannya itu begitu kuat tapi dengan syarat dia harus tetap bersekolah. aku pun memperbolehkannya. entah apa saja pekerjaan yang dia lakukan, tapi sejak saat itu dia tidak pernah lagi meminta uang dariku bahkan sampai saat ini. aku sangat bangga memiliki putra sepertinya" Minato pun melihat orang-orang didepannya, terlihat ekspresi sedih diantara mereka semua "Anoo.. maaf aku telah membuat suasana menjadi tidak menyenangkan seperti ini."

"Tidak Minato, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena memaksamu menceritakan masa lalu mu. aku benar-benar meminta maaf" ucap Baraqiel

"Tidak apa-apa Himejima-sama. setidaknya perasaan saya saat ini lebih baik setelah menceritakan semuanya" ucap Minato tersenyum

sreettt Rias pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya

"Kau mau kemana Rias?" tanya sang kakak

"Aku mau menemui Naruto"

Rias punberjalan mencari Naruto yang ternyata berada dibalkon

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ehh Rias-senpai"

"Apa yang kau lakukan" tanya Rias lagi, Rias melihat dengan jelas ekdpresi sedih Naruto

"Entahlah"

"Kau tahu, kau memiliki ayah yang sangat hebat"

"Ya aku tahu itu" jawab Naruto lemah

"Ayo bersemangat lah. kau harusnya tetap bahagiakan. tadi ayahmu berkata kalau dia akan melakukan apapun agar kau bahagia. bukankah kau harusnya juga melakukan hal yang sama" ucap Rias. Semantara naruto hanya dia mencerna kata-kata Rias tadi

"Kau benar senpai" ucap Naruto yang kini semangat "Aku akan melakukan apapun utuk kehidupan ayahku, jika perlu aku akan dengan senang hati memberikan nyawaku unutk shinigami agar tou-san mendapat kebahagiaan untuk saat ini dan di masa depannya. karena dia lah satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki saat ini. dan satu-satunya sumber semangatku untuk tetap menjalani hidup ini"

Rias yang mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan hanya tersenyum 'kalian memang benar-benar memiliki hubungan yang kuat' batin Rias "Kau tahu, ayahmu juga berkata seperti itu tadi, sama persis. Kalian memang ayah dan anak" ucap Rias sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto

"Hei apa maksud senpai, aku kan memang anaknya. Dan jangan mengacak-acak rambutku donk, aku jadi seperti anak kecil nih" ucap Naruto sedikit cemberut

"Hahaha sudah ayo masuk, disini dingin"

"Baiklah ayo"

Naruto dan Rias pun kembali ketempat tadi

"Baiklah mengingat hari sudah malam, maukah kau menginap dirumahku" tanya Baraqiel

"Ahh tidak perlu Himejima-sama. Kami akan pulang saja. Kami akan mencari taksi"

"Hei ini sudah malam Minato, jika kau tidak mau menginap disini tidak apa-apa tapi ijinkan supirku untuk mengantarmu"

"Apa tidak merepotkan"

"Kau bicara apa. Sudah biar kau diantar oleh supirku"

"Terima kaih Himejima-sama"

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang hanya kebisuan yang menemani Naruto dan Minato. Bahkan sampai dirumah Naruto langsung masuk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa depan televisi dan tetap diam. Minato yang bingungpun hanya mendekati anaknya

"Naruto, ada apa?" tanya minato kalem. Sementara Naruto hanya diam. Sampai tiba-tiba

Bugg Naruto langsung memeluk ayahnya denag keras

"Hei hei.."

"Hiks..hikss.." Naruto menangis dipelukan ayahnya. Sementara Minato membalas pelukan anaknya dan mengusap-usap kepala dan punggung Naruto

"Ada apa Naru?" tanya Minato yang memanggil anaknya dengan panggilan masa kecilnya

"Hikss Biarkan hikss seperti ini dulu hiks.." ucap Naruto disela-sela tangisnya

Naruto menangis karena Naruto akhirnya tau sebesar apa penderitaan yang telah ayahnya alami selama ini. Sangat besar, bahkan naruto sendiri tidak bisa mebayangkan bagaimana jika dia yang menghadapinya, mungkin Naruto akan bunuh diri. Tapi berbeda dengan ayahnya, kini ayahnya maih ada disampingnya, memeluknya setelah melewati begitu banyak penderitaan yang seharusnya terlalu besar untuk ukuran manusia biasa. Bahkan ayahnya selalu melindunginya.

Kini Naruto telah membulatkan tekatnya, apapun yang terjadi, ayahnya harus bahagia. Mulain saat ini dan untuk selamanya, orang yang bernama Minato Namikaze harus jauh dari kata menderita. Naruto siap menggantikan posisi ayahnya jika ada penderitaan yang datang. Naruto berjanji akan mewujudkan tekadnya itu. Meski nyawa yang harus menjadi imbalannya.

Chap 7 end

waahhh maaf ya kalo angst nya kurang kena

tapi angst nya bukan disini aja kok, dichap selanjut-selanjutnya juga masih ada banyak

dan untuk review nya saya mohon ya, soalnya saya butuh banget review kalian. saya jadi semangat nulis kalau banyak yang review. jadi chap selanjutnya akan semakin cepat up kalau banyak yang review. jadi jangan pelit-pelit review yahhh. demi kebaikan bersama (author coeegg)

okke deh

see yaa next chap


	8. Chapter 8

Heii saya datang lagi nihhh..

Maaf ya up nya telat. biasa mau lebaran jadi sibuk hehehehe

dan makasih yang sudah review. saya senang anda semua mau kasih masukan buwat saya

dan untuk review yang gak kebalas maaf sekali lagi. tapi saya sudah baca semua kok review nya

langsung wes..

.

New Story

Chap 8

Kini telah seminggu sejak Minato dan Naruto makan malam di kediaman Himejima. Selama itu pula hubungan Naruto semakin akrab dengan Rias Akeno. Akrabnya hubungan Naruto dengan TWO GREAT ONEE-SAMA ini membawa dampak yang sedikit buruk bagi Naruto. Kenapa?

"Naruto bangsat, kampret, rambut kuning tinja, hidung belang, play boy.." itu lah makian yang Naruto terima dari sahabatnya, yakni tidak bukan adalah Hyouda Issei beserta 2 kolega bokepnya Mitsuda dan Motohama. Terlihat mereka mengerubungi Naruto dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh pemuda pirang tersebut

"Kalian ada apa sih?" tanya Naruto heran

"Kau menghianati perkumpulan kita" Tunjuk Motohama

"Perkumpulan? Perkumpulan apa?" tanya Naruto semakin bingung

"Tentu saja P4" ucap Mitsuda

"Ha? P4? Apaan itu?"

"Tentu saja Perkumpulan Pemuda Penyuka Payudara" Jelas Issei dengan mata berapi-api

"DAFUQQ.." Naruto terjatuh dari tempat duduknya "Perkumpulan bangsat macam apa itu? dan sejak kapan ada? Dan kenapa juga kalian menganggapku mengikuti perkumpulan itu hah?" ucap Naruto emosi

"Hei jangan menghina perkumpulan kita dong"

Alis Naruto berkedut "Kita? Bukannya hanya kalian?" ucap naruto semakin emosi

"Hei Naruto perkumpulan ini kan juga tercipta karena kami terinspirasi olehmu" jelas Issei

"Aku? Apa maksudmu?"

"Tent saja kami memutuskan untuk mendirikan perkumpulan kesehatan ini setelah melihat aksi heroikmu memegang dada Rias-senpai sewaktu dikantin itu. Meskipun kau dihajarnya, tapi kau telah menjadi sumber inspirasi kami. Dan secara tidak langsung kau telah menjadi pimpinan perkumpulan ini"

Cwitt cwitt muncul 2 perempatan didahi Naruto dan dak dak dak Naruto memukul kepala 3 temannya itu "Kalian 3 pemuda berotak ngeres menyebut ini perkumpulan kesehatan. Dan sungguh kampret kalian menjadikan momen tragis dalam hidupku sebagai dasar mendirikan perkumpulan menjijikkan ini. Dan heii apa maksud kalian menjadikanku pemimpin. Aku ogaahh bangsat...!"

Sementara ketiga temannya hanya mengelus-elus kepala mereka

"Hei kan memang ini termasuk perkumpulan kesehatan. Aku telah baca di internet tepatnya di por* . disana dikatakan bahwa kalau kita sering memegang payudara maka kesehatan jiwa kita akan terjaga. Juga ketahanan tubuh kita akan meningkat" Jelas Motohama bersinar

"Motohama benar" kini 2 orang lainnya malah setuju dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepala seolah berpikir

"Arrhhgg.. kalian gila. Dan aku ogah menjadi pemimpin perkumpulan bodoh ini. Pergi sana"

"ya sudah... heii bukan kah kami yang seharusnya marah, tapi kenapa malah kau yang emosi dan memukul kami?" ucap Issei

"Karena kalian memerlukan pukulan itu" ucap Naruto enteng

"Sepert aku bilang awal tadi. Kau telah menghianati pengikutmu"

"Kau bukang pengikutku keparat. Menghianati apasih?"

"Kau.. kau telah dekat bahkan sangat akrab dengan Rias dan Akeno-senpai. Kau meninggalkan kami. Kau lupa kalau dada mereka berdua adalah VISI dari perkumpulan ini" ucap Issei

"Haa?" sementara Naruto hanya melongo

Sreetttt Naruto pun berdiri, dan berjalan menjauh "Aku mengalah, aku akan pergi saja"

'Mereka gila, mereka menjadikan dada wanita sebagai tujuan perkumpulan bodoh itu. Arrrggg kenapa kau mentakdirkanku berteman dengan mereka Kami-sama' batin Naruto frustasi

"Heii heii Naruto, kita belum selesai" Ucap mereka bertiga dan segera menyusul Naruto

Mereka berempat pun meninggalkan kelas, yang kala itu tengah di jam istirahat

"Kenapa kau malah kesini Naruto?"

"Tentu saja aku lapar. Apa kalian juga mau ikut makan?" Kini mereka berempat berda dikantin. Dan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kantin saat ini pun juga ramai. Mereka pun segera membeli makanan mereka dan duduk di bangku yang saat itu kebetulan sedang kosong.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu bisa dekat dengan Rias-senpai dan Akeno-senpai Naruto?" Tanya Issei

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

"tentu saja bodoh. Kami kan juga mau"

"Aku tidak lah dekat dengan mereka berdua seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Hanya saja ayahku bekerja di perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh ayah Akeno-senpai. Dan kami beberapa kali bertemu karena ayahku orang kepercayaan ayah Akeno-senpai" jelas Naruto

"Apa hanya itu?"

"Mungkin"

"Apa kami boleh bergabung, mejanya penuh semua nihh" Ucap seseorang yang baru datang, dan ternyata

"Akeno-senpaii!" Ucap ketiga pemuda terkejut. Karena nampak Rias dan Akeno yang berdiri disamping meja mereka

"Silahkan senpai" ucap Naruto

"Ara ara terima kasih" kedua wanita cantik ini pun duduk dan memakan makanan ringan mereka. Sementara , Naruto juga sibuk dengan makanannya sendiri. Dan yang dilakukan ketiga pemuda bersahaja ini (Issei, Mitsuda, dan Motohama) hanya melongo sambil memperhatikan 2 idola mereka. Mereka tidak menyangka jika bisa makan semeja dengan TWO GREAT ONEE-SAMA

Sampai Akeno membuka pembicaraan lagi "Bagaimana kabar Minato-san, Naruto-kun?"

"Tou-san baik-baik saja kok Akeno-senpai. Bagaimana dengan ayah senpai?"

"Ayah juga baik-baik saja, tapi dia sedikit berubah semenjak makan malam itu"

"Berubah?" tanya Naruto

"Iya. Dia lebih perhatian lagi kepadaku Naruto-kun. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih padamu juga pada Minato-san, berkat kalian ayahku kembali lagi" Ucap Akeno Bahagia

"Wahhh syukur lah. Kalau Rias-senpai?" Tanya Naruto kepada Rias

"Yahhh.. Tou-sama dan Onii-sama juga sedikit berubah kepadaku. Sampaikan terimakasih ku kepada Minato-san" ucap Rias

"Oh ya Naruto-kun, kurasa bukan hanya sikap ayahku, ayah juga kakak Rias saja yang berubah. Tapi ada seseorang juga yang berubah" Sahut Akeno

"Siapa itu senpai?" tanya Naruto

"Kini sikap Rias juga berubah kepadamu, mungkin dia mulai menyukaimu" ucap Akeno enteng

Uhukkk... semua anak dimeja itu sedikit tersedak mendengar ucapan blak-blakan Akeno bahkan anak-anak yang duduk disebelah meja mereka juga terkejut mendengar penuturan Akeno

"Akeno, ngomong apa sih? Mana mungkin aku suka pada dia. Jangan harap dehh" ucap Rias sewot

"Ufufufu apakah itu benar Rias?" Ucap Akeno menggoda

"Ahhh.. kau... sudah, aku sudah selesai. Aku mau kembali kekelas" Ucap Rias sambil meninggalkan kantin

"Ara ara dia malu. Sampai jumpa Naruto-kun dan kalian semua" ucap Akeno sambil tersenyum dan menyusul Rias

Naruto hanya bingung dengan ucapan Akeno barusan. Apa iya Rias menyukainya. Ah tidak mungkin, itu lah yang Naruto itu Naruto menoleh kearah teman-temannya. Dan ekspresi Naruto jadi sedikit gak enak

"Ehehehe ada apa teman-teman?" Tanya Naruto sedikit gugup. Ketiga sahabat Naruto tadi pun berdiri dan berdiri disanping Naruto

Grab grab grab kini terlihat Motohama menahan tangan Naruto, Mitsuda yang menahan kaki Naruto, sementara Issei memiting kepala berambut pirang itu dari belakang

"Auw auw auw apa yang kalian lakukan? Hei hentikan... Issei kau mencecikku.. gyaaaa kakiku kram... seseorang tolong!" teriak Naruta, sementara siswa lain hanya cuek saja

Istirahat pun berakhir dengan sedikit tidak menyenangkan bagi Naruto, karena dia digrebek oleh teman-temannya sendiri.

Pelajaran pun kembali dilanjutkan hari itu

"Namikaze-san bisa saya minta tolong?" ucap guru yang kini berada di kelas Naruto

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu sensei?"

"Tolong ambilkan kertas Nilai kelas mu yang tertinggal di ruang guru. Kertas itu ada di laci mejaku kau bisa langsung mengambilnya disana" jelas sang guru

"Baik sensei"

Naruto pun langsung pergi menuju keruang guru untuk mengambil kertas nilai itu

Saat dia kembali dia melihat Rias turun dari lantai 2 dan berjalan menuruni tangga

"Rias-senpai, dari mana?" tanya Naruto

"Aku dari perpustakaan, kau sendiri?"

"Aku dari ruang guru, mengambil kertas nilai senpai"

Kata-kata itu pun mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka, karena sepanjang koridor mereka berdua hanya diam saja. Sampai akhirnya Rias yang membuka pembicaraan

"Naruto, aku ingin bertanya"

"Ya?"

"Apa.. apa kau memiliki kekasih?" tanya Rias. Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Rias sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Rias 'Baka Rias Bakaaaa, kenapa aku malah bertanya seperti itu' batin Rias

"Ehh.. itu.. kurasa aku tidak punya. Aku terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Hehehe.. kenapa senpai bertanya seperti itu"

"Tidak, hanya penasaran sa_ kyaaa.." ucapan Rias terpotong saat dia terpeleset lantai yang licin. Rias yang reflek pun menarik Naruto hingga Naruto terjatuh dan Rias menumpanginya.

Keduanya pun hanya mengaduh kesakitan, dan saat mereka berdua membuka kedua insan itu pun saling menanap

"Indah.." gumam Rias saat melihat iris biru Naruto

"Senpai.. bisa mi.." ucapan Naruto terhenti. Saat dia mencoba bangkit dan menyingkirkan tubuh Rias. Rias malah menahan tangannya. Kemudian Rias menyisikan Helaian Rambut pirang yang sedikit menutupi wajah Naruto.

Secara perlahan Rias mendekatkan wajahnya, sampai...

Cupp Rias mencium bibir Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya. Sementara Naruto hanya diam dengan mata yang masih shok. Sampai Rias melepaskan ciumannya dan terlihat wajahnya yang memerah. Beberapa saat kemudian Rias yang sadar atas perbuatannya langsung bangkit, melihat Naruto beberapa saat. Kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang terduduk di lantai.

'Rias-senpai... menciumku?' batin Naruto shok "aarrrhhhgg kenapa sih wanita itu membingungkan" ucap naruto "Ahh sudahlah lupakan saja, aku harus segera kembali kekelas"

.

Kringgg kringg kringg bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran telah berbunyi semua siswa pun segera bersiap-siap untuk pulng

"Oii Naruto, ayo iku kerumahku hari ini yokk" ajak Issei

"Ngapain?"

"Motohama bilang dia punya barang baru" tunjuk Issei kepada teman dibelakangnya. Sementara yang ditunjuk hanya meringis sambil mengacungkan jempolnya

"Ogahh.. aku sudah paham yang kalian maksud dengan barang baru"

"Hei ayolah, ini episode spesial"

"Kau gila, kalian mau meracuni otakku dengan tontonan bejat seperti itu. Aku menolak, kalian tonton bertiga saja"

"Aku kasih duduk paling depan deh" tawar Issei

"Emmmm..." Naruto sepertinya berpikir, dan Issei dengan wajah ceria menantinya

Dugg Naruto memukul kepala Issei " kau malah semakin membuatku jijik. Sudah aku mau berangkat kerja" Naruto pun berjalan keluar dan diikuti ketiga temannya dengan ekspresi kecewa

Saat Naruto dan kawan-kawan berjalan, mereka dihadang oleh 3 orang gadis, dan sepertinya itu murit kelas 10

"Ada apa gadis-gadis, apa kalian mencariku?" tanya Mitsuda kepedean

Sementara 3 gadis tadi sedikit berbisik-bisik dan 2 diantaranya mencoba mendorong gadis yang berada ditengah

"Anoo.. Naruto-senpai" ucap gadis yang didorong temannya tadi

"Ehh.. aku? Ada apa?" Naruto juga bingung ternyata dirinya lah yang diajak bicara

"Na..naruto-senpai.." gadis berambut biru panjang ini terlihat sedikit gugup "Anoo.."

"Ada apa? Kau tak perlu takut, aku gak makan orang kok" ucap Naruto disertai senyum 5 jarinya

Gadis tadi yang melihat senyum Naruto sedikit memerah wajahnya "anoo.. senpai apa.. senpai memiliki kekasih?" tanya gadis itu

"Aku tidak memiliki kekasih kok" jawabnya, tapi bukan Naruto malah Motohama

"Aku tidak tanya padamu senpai mesum" ketus gadis tadi

Sementara Naruto Issei dan Mitsuda, tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya

"Hancur kau mesum" olok Issei

"Kau juga mesum kampret" sembur motohama

"Ehmm.." gadis tadi pun sedikit berdehem "Bagaimana senpai?" tanya gadis tadi sedikit gugup lagi

"memang kenapa?" kini Naruto yang balik tanya dan sedikit mendekat ke gadis tadi

"Ituu.. Maukah senpai menjadi kekasihku?" tanya gadis tadi sambil menundukkan kepala

Jderrr... 3 pangeran mesum pun bagai tersambar petir. Mereka tidak menyangka, kalau Naruto yang baru beberapa bulan sekolah disini tapi sudah ada yang menembaknya, cantik lagi. Sementara mereka yang sudah sekolah disini sejak awal masih menjadi bujang lapuk

Naruto sendiri juga terkejut. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya ditembak oleh cewek "emm.. pertama angkat kepalamu dulu, kalau kau menunduk seperti itu aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajah manismu" ucap Naruto sedikit menggoda, gadis tadi pun mengangkat kepalanya dan terlihat wajahnya memerah apa lagi telah dipuji manis oleh Naruto

"Ternyata mulutmu kampret juga Naruto" sindir Issei, sementara naruto hanya mengabaikannya

"Oh ya siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto

"Aku Yuki" ucap gadis tadi

"Baiklah Yuki-san, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"anoo.. aku suka dengan senpai" ucap Yuki sedikit malu-malu

"He? Benarkah? Apa kamu gak salah orang?"

"Tidak senpai, aku sungguh-sungguh"

"Hehehe... aku sulit mempercayai ini" ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya

"Bagaimana senpai?"

"Ituu... hehehe maaf ya. Kurasa aku tidak bisa" Tolah Naruto Halus

"Ohh begitu ya, ya sudah. Terima kasih waktunya senpai" ucap Yuki berbalik badan. Dan terlihat sepertinya dia menangis. Naruto yang tak tega melihat itu pun menyusul langkah gadis itu

"Heii tunggu.." Naruto menahan bahu yuki. Dan membalikkan tubuh gadis itu "Jangan menangis, maaf ya. Bukannya aku tidak mau menjadi kekasih mu, tapi aku terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar memikirkan memiliki kekasih" ucap Naruto sambil mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipi gadis ini

"Hikss.. hikss.. tak apa senpai"

"Tapi kau tetap menangis. Begini saja, apa ada yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu agar kau tidak bersedih, tapi jangan memintaku menjadi kekasihmu oke?" tawar Naruto

Tangis Yuki pun mereda "apa senpai mau pergi keluar bersama ku?"

"Maksudmu berkencan?" tanya Naruto. Sementara Yuki hanya mengangguk

Naruto pun tersenyum "Tentu saja"

"Benarkah?" Naruto hanya mengangguk " Yeeeeiii.. "wajah gadis ini pun bahagia lagi "Nanti aku yang jemput saja ya senpai?"

"He? Aku tidak bisa"

"Katanya tadi bisa"

"Tentu saja bisa. Tapi bukan sekarang. Habis ini aku harus bekerja. Hari minggu saja yah" ucap Naruto

"Yahh... aku sudah gak sabar nih.. tapi baiklah. Hari minggu aku jemput ya senpai"

"Ya, terserah pada mu"

"sampai jumpa" tanpa diduga yuki berjinjit dan mencium pipi kanan Naruto. Dan tentu saja Naruto terkejut akan hal itu. Yuki pun segera pergi bersama kedua temannya

Naruto yang tersadar hanya mengusap pipinya dan berkata "Mengejutkan" dan Naruto pun menoleh kebelekang tempat teman-temannya berdiri. Dan lagi-lagi Naruto digrebekoleh 3 manusia ini

"Naruto kampret, kenapa kau selalu dapat yang enak-enak" teriak Issei tidak terima sambil terus mencekik Naruto

"I..Issei kau Bi-bisa membunuh ku baka" ucap Naruto kesulitan

"Lebih baik kau mati Naruto. Kau telah menghianati kami dengan kau ditembak cewek tadi. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya tertarik padamu. Bahkan dari segi wajah dan penampilan aku kan lebih unggul darimu" Ucap Motohama tak terima 'Kau bicara begitu karena kau tidak berkaca, coba lihat ke cermin maka kau akan menemukan seekor beruk tepat disana' Batin Naruto

Bak bugh bruk Naruto pun mendang dan memukul kejantanan ketiga temannya untuk melepas diri dari teman-temannya

"Bangsat kalian semua, kalian benar-benar mau membunuh ku. Sudah terima saja nasib kalian sebagai orang yang tidak laku" ucap Naruto sambil meninggalkan teman-temannya

Tanpa disadari ternyata Rias menyaksikan kejadian Naruto tadi sejak awal

"Rupanya Naruto-kun benyak penggemarnya. Kau kalah start dengan gadis tadi Rias"

"Apa maksudmu kalah start Akeno?" Ucap Rias sewot

"Ehh.. Naruto-kun mau kencan tuh. Apa kau tak apa?"

"Kau kira aku apanya Akeno. Ini sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan ku. Sudah ayo pulang"

.

Sore itu di New kafe

kafe yang terletak di sebelah taman kota ini begitu ramai. Bahkan sang pemilik yang di bantu pegawainya pun sedikit kuwalahan

datang lah seorang pria pirang bersama seorang wanita dan langsung duduk ditempat yang kosong. Tak lama kemudian datang pelayan yang menghampiri mereka

"Ada yang bisa saya ban_ Tou-san" Naruto yang saat itu sebagai pelayan yang menghampiri sepasang manusia ini dikegetkan oleh sosok itu, karena dia adalah ayahnya sendiri

"Ehh Naruto apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Minato

"Apa kau lupa, aku kan bekerja disini. Dan seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, itu pada mu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bukankah kau seharusnya bekerja?"

"Tentu saja aku bekerja"

"Bekerja apanya, kau ke kafe dan hei lihat kau membawa wanita. Ohh sial dia cantik sekali" sementara wanita yang dimaksud oleh Naruto hanya tersenyum

"Hei jangan salah sangka dulu" Ucap Minato

"Aku tahu, kau pasti membolos bekerja dan malah asik-asikkan berkencan sementara Himejima-sama kelabakan sendiri dikantor. Padahal dia sudah begitu baik padamu tapi kau malah mem_ adaaww.. kenapa kau memukulku" Naruto yang terus mengoceh langsung dipukul oleh Minato menggunakan tasnya

"makanya kau jangan salah sangka dulu kampret. Aku kesini memang bekerja, dan dia adalah perwakilan dari mitra bisnis perusahaan kami" jelas Minato

"Ehh.. hehehe benarkah?"

"Benar, dan perkenalkan Namaku Gabriela, sesungguhnya aku ditugaskan atasanku untuk membicarakan bisnis antara perusahaan kami" Tambah wanita tadi yang mengaku bernama Gabriela

"Hehehe maaf maaf aku salah sangka" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa "Baiklah, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku pesan kopi saja, bagaimana dengan anda Gabriela-san?" tanya Minato

"Aku juga pesan kopi saja"

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar ya" Naruto pun meninggalkan Minato dan partner bisnisnya itu

"Apa dia anakmu?" tanya Gabriela

"Iya. Dia Anak ku. Apa kami terlihat tidak mirip?"

Gabriela pun melihat lagi wajah minato dengan seksama dan sedikit membayangkan wajah pelayan tadi "Iya ya, wajah kalian hampir sama. Apa yang dilakukannya disini?"

"Seperti yang dikatakannya tadi, dia bekerja disini"

"Dia terlihat seperti seorang pelajar"

"Anda benar, dia memang seorang pelajar. Dia bekerja paruh waktu disini sepulang sekolah"

"Dia rajin ya"

"Ya, sebenarnya aku telah melarang nya bekerja sebelum dia lulus sekolah, tapi dia tetap memaksa"

"Tidak heran jika melihat ayahnya juga seperti itu" Ucap gabriela tersenyum

"Ini pesanannya" Naruto yang datang langsung menaruh kopi di atas meja" oh ya Gabriela-san aku menyarankan agar kau berhati-hati saat bersama orang ini" ucap Naruto

"maksudnya?"

"Ya berhati-hati lah, ayahku orangnya sedikit mesum, bodoh, ceroboh, dan kurang bisa diandalkan dan lagi percayalah kalau tadi pagi dia tidak mandi jadi jangan heran kalau tubuhnya bau selain itu_" Jdakk "Adaaww.. kenapa kau suka sekali sih memukul ku?" tanya Naruto kesal

"Kau sendiri suka sekali menghinaku, kau telah mempermalukanku didepan klien ku. Dan jika kau tidak menutup mulut mu itu maka aku akan menjejalkan sepatuku kemulut penuh dusta mu itu"

"haahhh.. baiklah aku akan kembali bekerja saja. Dan Gabriela-san, ingat saran ku ya" Naruto pun kembali meninggalkan

"Maaf atas kejadian barusan Gabriela-san"

"tak apa Minato-san. Dan apa yang dikatakan..."

"Jangan percaya, tentusaja dia bohong. Aku tidak lah mesum, sungguh. Dan aku bersumpah kalau aku tadi pagi mandi"

Sementara gabriela hanya tersenyum melihat penjelasan Minato

"hahaha baiklah Minato-san"

Dan dimulai lah pembicaraan mengenai bisnis yang akan dilakukan oleh kedua perusahaan tersebut

Skip Hari Minggu pagi

Kini terklihat Naruto telah rapi, dan sepertinya akan pergi keluar

"Kau mau kemana Naruto?" tanya Minao sedikit heran melihat anaknya telah berpakaian rapi di minggu pagi

"Aku mau keluar jalan-jalan bersama teman tou-san"

"Tumben sekali"

"Yahh sekali-sekali aku ingin mencari hiburan tou-san. Aku pusing jika dihadapkan terus dengan pelajaran juga pekerjaan. Belum lagi aku disuguhi pemandangan wajahmu setiap hari, itu membuatku mual"

"Dasar kampret"

"Hehehe.. aku berangkat dulu tou-san" Naruto hanya cengengesan

"ya. Jangan pulang ya"

"Tou-san kampret, kau seperti mengusirku saja"

"Hehehe.." sementara Minao hanya senyum 5 jarinya

Naruto pun keluar rumahnya dan segera menuju ke taman Hiburan yang terletak tak jauh dari pusat kota. Naruto memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Yuki disana, karena tidak etiskan jika dia malah dijemput oleh seorang gadis

Sesamainya di taman hiburan Naruto melihat gadis berambut biru, yang kemarin lusa menembaknya itu berdiri didekat gerbang masuk

"Maaf Yuki-san apa kau menungguku lama?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak kok senpai, aku juga baru datang" muka Yuki sedikit memerah melihat penampilan Naruto kini yang terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya

"kau semakin Manis hari ini Yuki-san" puji Naruto

"Senpai juga terlihat tampan" ucap Yuki malu-malu

"Hahaha makasih atas pujiannya. Sudah ayo masuk" mereka berdua pun membeli tiket dan segera masuk

Terlihat didalam ramai sekali, mengingat hari ini adalah hari minggu. Naruto sudah lama sekali sejak dia pernah pergi ke taman hiburan. Disini banyak sekali wahana yang bisa dinikmati mulai roler coaster, rumah hantu, anting-anting, banyak lagi pkoknya

"Kita mau kemana dulu senpai?"

"Terserah padamu saja Yuki"

"Ayo kerumah Hantu"

Jderrr... Naruto kaget dengan ajakan Yuki, mengingat dirinya sangat takut dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis

"Anoo apa sebaiknya kita ke area game dulu saja ya" ucap Naruto gugup

"Ahhh tadi katanya terserah padaku"

"Tapi.." naruto berusaha mencari alasan "Bukan kah kalau yang terbaik buat yang terakhir"

"Wahh... senpai benar, ya udah ayo ke area game saja"

Mereka yang berdua pun bersenang senang di area itu. Mulai main game balapan, perang, foto box, dan juga mengambil boneka. Yuki terlihat bahagia dengan itu.

Setelah puas disana, mereka pun keluar. Tapi saat diluar mereka bertemu seseorang

"Rias, pelan-pelan dong. Kau keburu sekali dikeja apa sih.."

"Ahh Rias-senpai Akeno-senpai" Sapa Naruto saat bertemu mereka disana

"Ehh.." Rias Akeno pun kaget saat disapa Naruto "Jadi ini alasan mu ngebet sekali mengajakku ke sini Rias?" tanya Akeno sedikit menggoda temannya

"Te..tentu saja bukan. Aku hanya bosan dirumah, Akeno. Sekali-kali aku ingin jalan-jalan" Bantah Rias

"Kebetulan sekali ya, Rias-senpai Akeno-senpai" sapa Yuki pada 2 seniornya itu

"Siapa kau?" tanya Rias

"Kenalin, aku Yuki. Kekasih Naruto-senpai" ucap yuki polos

"Heeee...!" Rias dan Akeno terkejut

"Ehh Yuki, Bukan kah kita sudah sepakat kalau aku tidak akan jadi kekasih mu" Sanggah Naruto

"Hehehehe.. tapi kita kan sedang berkencan Senpai"

"Tapi bukan berarti kekasih kan"

"Ya udah deh, aku ngalah"

"Berhubung kalian disini juga, lebih baik kita bermain sama-sama saja gimana?"ajak Naruto

"yahhh kalau begitu ini namanya bukan kencan senpai" Ucap Yuki cemberut

"Heii heii jangan cemberut gitu dong. Kan lebih asik kalau ramai-ramai"

"terserah deh"

"Baiklah, kita main apa sekarang"

"Kita Naik jet coater ya" ajak Yuki

"Ehh kenapa naik itu?" tanya Naruto kikuk

"Ara ara rupanya Naruto-kun Takut naik wahana itu" goda Akeno

"Bu kan begitu senpai tapi.." belum selesai berbicara Naruto langsung diseret Yuki

Disini lah akhirnya naruto. Duduk di kereta jet itu di bagian depan sendiri 'kamprett kenapa yuki malah ngajak duduk depan sendiri, apa dia tidak tau kalau aku tak tahan, bisa-bisa aku muntah' batin Naruto

Dan akhirnya benda itu pun bergerak, wajah Naruto sedikit memucat saat benda itu berada dititik puncak ketinggian. Dan langsung meluncur deras kebawah...

.

"Wwwweeekkkhhh..." Naruto langsung muntah-muntah saat benda itu selesai bergerak, dia langsung berlari ke tempat samapah terdekat

"Naruto-senpai payah, masak gitu aja muntah" komen yuki

"Wa..wahana itu gila. Aku ogah menaikinya lagi" ucap Naruto yang selesai muntah dan membersihkan di tempat cuci tangan terdekat

"Haaahh.. payah. Aku lapar, ayo beli makanan dulu" ajak Rias

"iya benar, aku juga. Ayo"

Mereka pun pergi ke area food court untuk mengisi tenaga mereka lagi

Setelah pergi makan ini lah cobaan sesungguhnya bagi Naruto tiba

"Ayo kerumah Hantu" Ucap ketiga gadis itu bersamaan

'kampret... aku tidak bisa lagi menolak' umpat Naruto dalam hati 'aku mengutuk siapa pun yang menciptakan wahana ini'

Mereka pun mengantri untuk bisa memasukinya, meskipun panjang tapi ketiganya tetap antusias menantikan giliran mereka.

Dan ini lah saatnya. Naruto melihat dengan jelas, pintu masuk yang dibuat reyot seolah telah lama tak digunakan. Saat pertama masuk, naruto langsung disuguhi suasana yang gelap, ditambah suara-suara menakutkan yang merasuk ke indra pendengaran Naruto

'suara kampret, aku doakan pita suaranya putus orang yang membuat suara ini' maki Naruto

Naruto begitu ketakutan sampai tak sadar menggengam tangan seseorang

'Eh siapa yang menggemgam tangan ku?' Batin Rias. Rias pun menoleh dan terlihat wajah Naruto begitu ketakutan 'Apa dia takut ya?' batin Rias

"Apa kau taku?" Tanya Rias pada Naruto

sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk karena tidak dipungkiri kalau memang dia sangat ketakutan. Bahkan Rias bisa merasakan kalau tangannya berkeringat dingin

"Tenang lah ini kan Cuma wahana" ucap Rias. Tapi tetap Naruto ketakutan, dan tak sengaja Naruto melihat sekelebat bayangan "Gyaaa... apa itu" teriak Naruto, dia pun semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya ke tangan Rias.

"Naruto-senpai penakut, ini kan tidak menyeramkan sama sekali" komen Yuki

Tapi tiba-tiba saja muncul kepala Sadako tepat dihadapan wajah Naruto

"Aaaaa..." Hanya ucapan kecil itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, sampai akhirnya bola mata Naruto berputar dan akhirnya Naruto pingsan

"yahhh dia pingsan"

"Naruto-senpai benar-benar payah"

"Bagaimana ini?"

"kita seret aja deh" Ketiga gadis itu pun menyeret Naruto keluar dari wahana rumah hantu itu

Naruto pun sadar setelah beberapa waktu. Saat pertama membuka matanya dia langsung berteriak

"SADAKOO..!" teriak Naruto dan langsung memeluk seseorang didepannya. Sementara yang dipeluk hanya diam sampai

Ctakk "Adaww kenapa kau memukulku senpai?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memelukku?" Tanya Rias dengan sedikit rona merah dipipinya

"Aku kan reflek"

"reflekmu bagus Naruto-kun ufufufu" komen Akeno

"Dimana Yuki?"

"Dia tadi sudah dijemput ayahnya, kau sih pingsan lama amat"

"Yahh.. mau gimana lagi senpai"

"Ternyata Naruto-kun penakut"

"Hei memang kenapa kalau aku penakut, wajarkan bagi ku untuk takut begituan. Aku kan juga manusia"

"Terus maksud mu kalau aku tidak takut berarti aku bukan manusia gitu?" sergah Rias

"hehehe aku kangak bilang gitu. Sudah lah, aku capek. Ayo pulang" ajak Naruto

Tit tit tit tiba-tiba hp Naruto berbunyi karena ada telepon yang masuk

"Halo"

"Halo!Naruto!"

"Iya ada apa Issei?"

"Ayah mu masuk Rumah sakit"

"APA!"

Naruto yang mendengar kabar dari Issei langsung berlari dan berlari keluar area taman ini.

Dia tidak menggubris teriakan Rias dan Akeno yang memanggilny, dia terus berlari. Jarak antara taman bermain ini dengan rumah sakit tidak terlalu jauh, jadi naruto tak perlu menaiki kendaraan. Dia terus berlari, perasaannya kacau. Khawatir. Itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Sebenarnya apa lagi yang terjadi dengan ayahnya itu.

15 menit kemudian Naruto telah sampai di rumah sakit, dia pun telah di sms oleh Issei kamar yang ayahnya tempati.

Naruto pun segera masuk saat sampai di sepan pintu kamar itu

"Tou-san.." Ucapnya dengan keringat yang membanjiri seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya. Kini terlihat Minato terbaring diranjang dengan selang infus yang menempel di tangan kirinya. Sementara disamping ranjang itu ada Issei bersama keluarganya "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto semakin khawatir

"Tadi siang saat aku sendirian aku sangat bosan, kau tahu sendiri aku ini orangnya selalu ingin sesuatu yang menarik jadi aku_"

"Aku tidak butuh ocehanmu itu Issei. Katakan padaku kenapa tou-san bisa sampai mauk rumah sakit"

"Hehehe maaf. Tadi aku kerumahmu ingin mengajakmu keluar. Saat kuketok pintu ternyata sepi. Aku pun mencoba masuk dan ternyata pintu tak terkunci, aku pun langsung masuk. Saat aku kedalam aku telah melihat Minato-san telah tergeletak dilantai ruang tengah. Aku pun panik dan langsung membawanya kerumah sakit bersama ayah dan ibu. Setelah itu aku pun menghubungi mu" jelas Issei

"Kenapa tou-san sampai pingsan?" ucap Naruto dengan mata yang mulai berair

"Tenang lah Naruto. Dokter bilang dia hanya kelelahan" Ucap Nyonya Hyoudo itu

"Benar. Tenang lah, dia tidak apa-apa kok"

Naruto pun segera duduk disamping ranjang ayahnya dan memegang tangan ayahnya itu

"tou-san.."

Keadaan pun hening cukup lama

"hyoudo-san, terima kasih"

"Untuk apa?"

"Anda telah membantu kami. Anda berbuat terlalu banyak"

"Heii sudah lah. Kalian sudah aku dan keluargaku anggap sebagai saudara sendiri, jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan"

"benar Naruto. Kita kan sahabat" ucap Issei menambah perkataan sang ayah tadi

"Terima kasih banyak. Aku tidak tau harus membalas dengan apa"

"Tak perlu, kau sudah mau menjadi teman anakku juga kau sudah mau menjadi tetangga kami itu sudah cukup" ucap Ibu Issei

Naruto pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan ibu Issei itu

"Dan Hyoudo-san, berhubung hari sudah sore dan aku sudah ada disini. Anda bisa istirahat, biar aku yang mengurus sisanya"

"Kami bsa menemanimu Naruto"

"Tak apa Issei. Aku tau kau lelah, aku bisa melanjutkannya"

"Apa kau yakin?"

"tentu saja Hyoudo-san"

"Baiklah. Besok kami akan kesini lagi"

"Baik Hyoudo-san. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih"

Keluarga Hyoudo itu pun meninggal kan Naruto sendiri dirumah sakit menemani ayahnya yang sedang tertidur.

Sampai malam tiba, Naruto terus memandangi wajah ayahnya itu. Sambil terus memegang tangan ayahnya itu yang terasa cukup dingin. Dia tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari tempat duduknya sejak tadi. Pikirannya kalut. Apa sebegitu keraskah ayahnya bekerja hingga dia bisa kelelahan sampai seperti ini. "Kenapa kau memaksakan diri untuk bekerja. Umurmu sudah tua. Kesehatanmu pun sudah menurun. Seharusnya kau tinggal bersantai dirumah saja. Biarkan aku yang mencari uang. Aku akan mencarikan sebanyak apapun yang kau mau. Asal kau berhenti memeras keringat mu lagi. Sudah cukup semua yang kau lakukan selama ini. berhentilah. Kumohon" ucap Naruto diiringi isak tangis. Sementara Minata masih menutup matanya

Saat Naruto terus menatap wajah Minato, mata Naruto kembali meneteskan air mata. Dia kembali mengingat betapa kejamnya kehidupan yang ayahnya terima. Naruto sering berfikir kalau sebenarnya Kami-sama tidak adil. Kenapa dia memberikan cobaan yang begitu besar untuk manusia sebaik ayahnya. 'Apa stok penderitaan ditanangan Mu begitu banyak sampai kau memberikan begitu banyak bagian itu pada ayahku?' batin naruto menuntut kepada penciptanya sambil terus meneteskan air mata 'Kenapa kau tidak memberikannya padaku saja. Aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya, asal kau hapus semua penderitaan ayahku'

Waktu pun terus berlalu, dan akhirnya Naruto tertidur disamping ranjang ayahnya sambil terus menggenggam tangan ayahnya.

.

"Naruto. Bangun.." terdengar suara itu mengusik tidur Naruto. Segeralah Naruto membuka matanya. Dan yang terlihat kini Minato telah sadar, dan tengah duduk diranjangnya.

Naruto yang mengetahui ayahnya telah sadar langsung berdiri dan memeluk sang ayah

"Hiks kenapa tou-san hiks sampai begini?" tanya Naruto

"Heii tenang lah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit kelelahan"

"Sedikit apanya. Dokter bilang kondisimu drop sekali. Kau bukan sedikit kelelahan. Tapi kau hampir mati kelelahan hiks hiks"

Minato pun membalas pelukan sang anak "Sudah sudah. Sekarang aku sudah baikan. Jadi berhentilah menangis seperti itu. Kau jadi mirip bayi" gurau Minato

Naruto pun sedikit tenang dan melepas pelukan sang ayah. "Kau membuat ku sangat khawatir tou-san"

Minato pun mengacak rambut anaknya "aku sudah tak apa. Berhentilah khawatir sekarang"

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu bigitu kelelahan?"

"Entah lah. Aku hanya sedikit lembur dikantor. Itu saja"

"Umurmu sudah banyak. Jadi berhentilah bekerja terlalu keras. Kondisi kita saat ini telah baik, jadi kau jangan memaksa dirimu lagi"

"Iya-iya tou-san paham. Kau cerewet hari ini Naruto" ucap Minato tersenyum 5 jari

"apa kau mau makan?"

"nanti saja, aku masih belum berselera. Dan seharusnya kau pergi kesekolah bukan"

"Aku akan bolos hari ini"

"Jangan. Memang mau apa kau membolos"

"tentu saja merawatmu tou-san"

"Ini rumah sakit, jadi disini sudah banya perawat yang profesional. Jadi tenagamu tidak terlalu dibutuhkan disini"

"Hei hei... aku kan bermaksud baik"

"Kau bermaksud buruk dengan membolos Naruto. Sudah sekarang pulang lah dan segera bersiap untuk sekolah"

"Tapi_"

"Sudah tidak ada tapi tapian. Aku baik-baik saja disini. Lagi pula jika kau ada disini aku jadi tidak bisa istirahat dengan nyaman"

"Apa tou-san yakin"

"Sangat yakin. Sudah pergi sana" Usir Minato kepada sang anak

"ya terserah deh. Tapi aku akan langsung kesini sepulang sekolah"

"kau kan harus bekerja"

"Don-san pasti mengerti. Lagi pula aku kan karyawan kesayangannya"

"Terserah kau. Sudah cepat sebelum terlambat"

"Iya. Jaga dirimu tou-san"

Naruto pun pulang untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap pergi kesekolah. Mengingat saat ini dia sedikit terlambat, maka dia berangkat sendiri karena Issei telah berangkat terlebih dahulu.

Saat dia mesuk kelas dan duduk di bangkunya. Issei langsung menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan

"Naruto bagaimana keadaan Minato-san? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dis sudah Siuman? Apa dia_"

"Pelan-pelan Issei, aku tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan mu itu"

"Hehehe.."

"Ayah ku baik-baik saja. Dia sudah bangun pagi ini dan memaksaku berangkat sekolah"

"Syukurlah"

Tak berapa lama pun masuk guru yang akan mengisi waktu pelajaran dikelas itu

Jam pelajaran ini Naruto lalui dengan tidak fokus. Dia terus kepikiran kondis ayahnya, selain itu dia juga kelaparan karena belum makan sejak kemarin pulang dari taman hiburan.

Setelah jam-jam yang terasa begitu panjang itu. Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi kekantin mengisi perutnya. Tak lupa diikuti ketiga temannya ini

Saat berjalan menuju kekantin. Didepan Naruto tepatnya sepuluh langkah dari tempat nya berdiri saat ini. Berdiri seorang gadis. Gadis berambut pirang dikuncir 2, bermata biru. Dan sangat mirip dengannya kecuali pipinya yang bersih tanpa tanda seperti kumis kucing yang dimilikinya.

Naruto terkejut saat pertama melihatnya. Sementara gadis tu melebarkan matanya, tubuhnya mengeras, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat

Issei yang melihat Naruto berhenti langsung bertanya "Ada apa Naruto?" Issei melihat arah pandangan Nauto, dan dia terkejut melihat gadis yang sangat mirip dengan sahabatnya ini. "Dia seperti.."

Belum selesai Issei berbicara, dia melihat gadis itu melangkah mendekat, langkahnya semakin cepat hingga dia berlari kearah nya. Tanpa diduga gadis itu langsung menubruk Naruto dan memeluknya

"Hikss Hikss kau kemana saja? Hiks hiks" ucap gadis tadi yang menangis memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat. Menyalurkan krinduan yang selama ini dia rasakan

Naruto tetap diam. Tidak berkata apa pun bahkan tidak untuk membalas pelukan gadis ini. Pikirannya yang semula kacau kini malah semakin kacau. Saat pertama melihat wajah gadis ini, semua memori yang mulai beberapa hari lalu ia coba kubur dalam-dalam kini keluar kembali.

Tubuh Naruto mengeras, emosinya keluar. Dia...MARAH

Chap 8 end

wahhh maaf ya, ceritanya untuk chap ini kurang seru dan agak mainstream. otak saya sedikit kacau soalnya

dan saya masih berharap banyak pada review anda semua. jangan lupa ya

see yaa next chap


	9. Chapter 9

hehehehe...

apa menunggunya lama? (plakk...)

maaf maaf

ternyata banyak pekerjaan akhir-akhir ini

tapi sebelumnya saya mau mengucapkan maaf kalo saya memiliki salah kepada semua. mumpung masih lebaran hahaha

dan untuk semua review nya saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih. sungguh masukan kalian semua sangat berharga bagi saya

behhhh...

gak usah banyak omong lagi deh ya..

langsung aja wes

.

New Story

Chap 9

Issei, Mitsuda, dan Motohama kembali terkejut karena saat ini teman mereka Namikaze Naruto sedang dipeluk oleh seseorang. dan seseorang itu adalah perempuan.

Berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya, mereka tidak marah. karena saat ini seseorang yang memeluk Naruto itu tengan menangis sambil mempererat pelukannya.

Sementara Naruto tetap diam

"Hiks hiks kau kemana saja? hiks" tanya perempuan itu "Kami semua mencarimu" sementara Naruto tetap diam

sampai Naruto akhirnya bertindak. Naruto mulai mengangkat lengannya. bukan untuk membalas pelukannya, melainkan memegang bahu gadis itu menarik paksa tubuh gadis itu untuk melepaskan pelukannya. dan kedua mata Saffir itu saling menatap. Mata biru gadis itu yang sendu dengan berlimpah kan air mata. sementara mata biru Naruto nampak memancarkan kebencian dan kemarahan.

Naruto melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu gadis itu. kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya bermaksud untuk memukul

"Naruto-kun. Jangan" ucap seseorang yakni Akeno yang tiba-tiba muncul

Tapi sebelum tangan Naruto mengenai wajah gadis tadi, sang sahabat menahan tangan itu

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan hah? Kau mau memukul perempuan? kau sudah gila?" sementara sang gadis yang masih menangis terkejut karena dia akan dipukul oleh Naruto

"Lepaskan" ucap Naruto dingin

"Tidak. kalau kau masih ingin memukul gadis ini, tangan mu tak akan ku lepaskan"

"LEPASKAN!" kini Naruto membentak Issei

Issei terkejut karena dia Baru pertama melihat Naruto membentaknya seperti ini "Ada apa dengan mu?" tanya Issei

Naruto kini memandang Issei dan menarik tangannya yang dicengkeram oleh sahabatnya itu "Kau tak tau apa-apa" ucapnya dingin

issei kembali terkejut saat melihat sorot mata Naruto yang kaya akan kebencian dan kemarahan

Naruto kembali memandang gadis tadi dan melihatnya masih menangis. Naruto pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memukul gadis ini. tapi dia langsung mendorong tubuh mungil gadis ini sampai terjatuh kesamping. semua terkejut dengan tindakan yang dilakukan Naruto. Akeno yang melihat tindakan Naruto langsung menuju gadis tadi dan membantunya untuk duduk.

"Kau kenapa kasar sekali Naruto-kun?" tanya Akeno

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?" Ucap Issei. sementara Naruto tetap diam dan lebih meninggalkan mereka.

Issei yang hendak menyusul Naruto mengurungkan Niatnya. dan dia melihat gadis tadi yang masih menangis dan menghampirinya

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Issei 'sebenarnya siapa dia? dia terlihat mirip dengan Naruto. kenapa saat bertemu dengan Naruto dia menangis? dan kenapa Naruto tampak begitu marah' pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus terbayang-bayang di pikiran Issei

"Hiks hiks hiks" sementara gadis tadi hanya terus menangis dan Akeno memeluknya untuk menenangkannya

"Lebih baik senpai mengantar gadis ini ke uks dulu untuk menenangkannya" ucap Issei

"Kau benar. Ayo kita ke Uks" Ajak Akeno. Sementara gadis tadi menurut saja dan menuju uks bersama Akeno

.

sementara kini naruto membatalkan rencana awalnya untuk kekantin. dan memilih menuju ke taman belakang sekolah

"Arrrggghhh... sialll" Umpatnya sambiil memukul tanah disamping tempatnya duduk "Kenapa? Kenapa dia ada disini?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa

sampai beberapa saat Naruto tetap diam untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

dan tiba-tiba seseorang menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu kesal?" tanyanya. sementara Naruto tetap diam "Kau tahu. hari ini begitu mengejutkan. ada sosok baru yang kini menghuni kelasku dan kau pasti akan terkejut saat melihatnya"

Naruto pun menoleh dan bertanya "Maksud senpai?" ternyata sosok itu adalah Rias Gremory

"Mulai hari ini dan beberapa bulan kedepan Sona akan dipindahkan kesekolah lain sebagai murit pertukaran pelajar . dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah orang yang menjadi pengganti Sona" jelas Rias

"Jadi dia disini sebagai murit pertukaran?"

"kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

"Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya"

"tak heran jika kau kesal. jujur aku juga terkejut saat pertama mendengar nama Uzumaki Naruko yang dia perkenalkan tadi pagi dikelas"

Naruto kembali menguatkan genggaman tangannya "Sialll. Kenapa dia malah muncul disaat yang seperti ini"

"Apa kau benar-benar membencinya?" tanya Rias

"Aku..." Naruto terdiam sejenak "Aku tidak tau" ucap Naruto lemah kini sambil menunduk "Tapi saat aku bertemu dengannya. Semua kenangan buruk itu datang lagi. Gambaran-gambaran saat dia memukulku juga terlintas dengan jelas dikepalaku. Tapi yang membuatku marah lagi. Terlihat jelas memori saat dimana dia mencaci tou-san, saat dia membentak tou-san, dan saat dia.." Naruto menggantungkan kata-katanya"menyuruh tou-san berhenti menjadi ayahnya. Saat itu lah aku pertama kali melihat tou-san menangis" ucap Naruto semakin lemah

Rias sedikit terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Naruto "Ini mungkin sulit bagimu. Tapi saran ku adalah coba kau tenang kan pikiranmu dulu. Kau berbeda dari biasanya" Ucap Rias

"Ya itu lah kenapa aku berada disini senpai. Aku ingin menenang kan pikiranku disini. Dan lebih baik kau tinggalkan aku sendiri" ucap Naruto

"Ya sudah. Kurasa itu lebih baik" ucap Rias sambil berdiri "Tapi kalau kau butuh teman, kau bisa menemui ku" Rias pun meninggalkan Naruto ditaman belakang itu sendiri

.

Sementara kini terlihat Akeno bersama Naruko di uks. Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan Akeno yang masih menunggu gadis didepannya itu sedikit tenang dari tangisannya

"Hiks apa dia hiks begitu membenciku? Hiks" Tanya Naruko yang masih menangis

Akeno pun memegang tangannya "Sejujurnya aku sudah tau sedikit mengenai masa lalu kalian. Mungkin memang tidak sopan mencampuri urusan keluarga orang lain. Tapi kami telah menganggap Naruto-kun juga sebagai keluarga. saat mendengar cerita masa lalu kalian jujur aku juga ikut marah dan membenci kalian. Untuk ukuran orang sepertiku yang hanya mendengar ceritanya saja sudah marah. Bagaimana dengan perasaan Naruto-kun sendiri"

"Hiks aku juga sangat marah pada diriku sendiri saat hiks mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang dulu.."

Akeno pun memegang tangan Naruko "Saat aku melihat ekspresi dan kelakuan mu tadi. Aku bisa mengerti kalau kau menyesali semua itu bukan. Saat melihatmu seperti tadi, perasaanku sebagai sesama wanita muncul. Aku tidak tega. Selain itu. Ini juga pertama kali aku melihat Naruto-kun bertingkah seperti tadi"

"Kau benar hiks. Aku sungguh menyesalinya hiks. Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya hiks hiks" ucap Naruko yang masih menangis

"Tenang lah" kini Akeno memeluknya "Mungkin ini akan sedikit sulit, tapi percaya lah kalau Naruto-kun adalah orang yang baik. Cepat atau lambat pasti dia akan membukakan pintu maaf nya untukmu"

"Terima kasih Akeno-san. Aku senang bisa berjumpa denganmu" Ucap Naruko yang telah sedikit tenang

"Sama-sama Naruko-san"

Setelah itu pun pelajaran dilanjutkan kembali seperti biasa. Tapi berbeda dengan Naruto yang kini otaknya semakin kacau. Meskipun selama jam istirahat tadi dia gunakan untuk menyendiri, tapi tetap itu semua tidak merubah apa pun

Pelajaran pun telah terlewat dan kini saatnya semua murit kembali kerumah masing-masing

"Naruto apa.." Issei mencoba untuk menanyakan sesuatu ke sahabatnya yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja. Tapi sebelum Issei menyelesaikan Pertanyaannya Naruto langsung pergi dulu meninggalkan kelas itu.

Naruto langsung bergegas meninggalkan sekolah dan langsung menuju rumah sakit untuk menghindari pertemuan lagi dengan saudari kembarnya

Sesaat setelah Naruto meninggalkan kelas muncul 3 gadis kelas 3 yang menghampiri Issei

"issei-kun, dimana Naruto-kun?" ternyata ketiga gadis tadi adalah Rias Akeno dan Naruko. Dan Akeno lah yang langsung bertanya pada Issei

"Ehh senpai... dia baru saja pergi. Sepertinya dia buru-buru sekali. Memang ada apa senpai?tumben sekali"

"Kami hanya mengantarkan seseorang" Jawab Rias

"Siapa? Apa dia?" Tanya Issei sambil menunjuk seorang gadis pirang yang tadi menangis sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu

"Iya. Ya sudah kita pergi saja, Naruto sudah pergi" Ajak Rias

"Tunggu senpai. Anoo.. sebenarnya dia siapa?" Tanya Issei yang begitu penasaran

"Dia? Dia kembaran Naruto" ucap Rias datar

"Haaaa..." Issei hanya melongo shok. Cantik, manis, pirang, kulit mulus dan terlihat pintar. Dan paling membuat Issei kagum dengan sosok gadis yang kini dia ketahui adalah kembaran Naruto itu adalah... cuuttt ada sedikit darah yang keluar dari lubang hidung Issei

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Rias

"Entah lah. Ayo kita pergi saja Rias" Ajak Akeno "Ayo Naruko-san" Naruko pun sedikit membungkukan badan kearah Issei untuk sekedar berpamitan. Tapi itu lah yang kini membuat darah keluar lebih banya dari kudua lubang hidung Issei

Issei pun terduduk shok dengan ekspresi mesum terpampang jelas diwajahnya 'aku melihatnya meski sedikit. Ituu... Surga'

Yah hal yang membuat Issei kagum tadi adalah ukuran dada Naruko yang waw. Meski tak sebesar milik Rias juga Akeno. Tapi tetap, dada seperti itu lah yang menjadi idaman bocah hyoudo ini. Terlebih saat dia membungkuk tadi terlihat sedikit belahan... Arrrggg..,.. (Author ogah ah njelasin hal kyak gitu)

"Anoo.. Rias-san Akeno-san sekarang bagaimana?" tanya naruko

"Emm.. Gimana Akeno?" tanya Rias

"Tentu saja kita akan mencari Naruto-kun sampai ketemu. Kita kan sudah berjanji membantu Naruko-san mencarinya"

"Terus sekarang kita mencari kemana?"

"tentu saja ke tempat kerja Naruto-kun. Bukan kah dia langsung ke tempat kerjanya saat pulang sekolah"

"Benar juga"

'Jadi Naruto bekerja? Kenapa dia bekerja?' batin Naruko

"ya sudah ayo segera kesana. Di kafenya Yuma kan?"

Ketiga gadis itu pun segera menuju ke New kafe yang berada di dekat taman kota.

Setelah sampai mereka segera masuk dan kebetulan bertemu dengan teman mereka anak pemilik kafe ini

"Ahh yuma, apa Naruto-kun ada?" tanya Akeno

"Dia belum datang. Tumben sekali, biasanya dia sudah berada di dapur saat ini. Tapi entah kenapa sampai sekarang dia belum muncul juga"

"Dia hari ini tidak masuk" ucap seorang lelaki tua yang baru datang, yakni pemilik kafe ini

"memang kenapa Naruto-kun tidak masuk?"

"Entah lah. Dia tadi hanya mengirim pesan singkat saja. Kenapa kalian tidak menelponya saja?" tanya Donhnasekk

"Kami telah mencobanya barusan . tapi nomornya tidak bisa dihubungi" jawab Rias

"Kalian langsung kerumahnya saja. Mungkin dia dirumah" saran Yuma

"Kau benar. Baik lah. Maaf kami mengganggu sebentar. Kami undur diri dulu" pamit Akeno

Mereka bertiga pun kembali menuju kemobil dan segera meluncur ke rumah Naruto. Tapi saat diperjalanan Akeno mendapat telpon dari ayahnya untuk segera pulang karena ada sesuatu yang penting juga Rias yang dihubungi kakaknya agar segera pulang

"Naruko-san maaf ya. Kami hanya bisa mengantarmu samapai umah Naruto-kun dan tidak bisa menemanimu disana, kami harus segera pulang" ucap Akeno

"Ya tak apa Akeno-san. Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau mau membantuku" Ucap naruko

.

"Baiklah sudah sampai. Naruko sekali lagi kami minta maaf karena gak bisa menemanimu masuk kesana"

"Sudah lah Rias-san. Tak apa. Kalian segeralah pulang. Aku tau kalian sedang terburu-buru"

Naruko pun turun dari mobil itu

"Sampai jumpa Naruko-san" Ucap Akeno dari dalam mobil

"Yaa sampai jumpa"

.

Naruko pov

'Mereka berdua sangat baik. Untung aku bertemu dengan mereka. Terima kasih Akeno-san Rias-san, Baik lah sekarang waktunya' batinku

Aku pun mulai melangkahkan kakiku memasuki halaman rumah ini. Rumah yang tak terlalu besar, bahkan sangat kecil jika dibandingkan dengan rumah kami yang berada di Konoha.

Aku semakin gugup, jantungku berdebar. Setelah mengingat reaksi Naruto yang seperti tadi. Mentalku kembali down. Ahh apa yang harus aku lakukan

Pikiranku terus berkecamuk sampai tak terasa aku berdiri didepan pintu itu. Aku ragu untuk mulai mengetuk pintu ini. Tangan ku sendiri berkeringat

Bagaimana saat aku mengetuk pintu ini dan Naruto membukanya, terus dia langsung memukulku. Aaahhh.. Kami-sama apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku... TAKUT

Tapi aku telah mencari-carinya selama ini. Dan saat ini aku berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya. Apa iya aku harus pergi

'Baka Naruko. Tentusaja tidak. Apa pun yang terjadi aku harus menemuinya. Harus' batin ku menjerit

Tok tok tok

Aku pun segera mengetok pintu kayu itu, tapi tak ada sahutan

Tok tok tok "Naruto.." aku mencobanya lagi dan memanggil namanya. Namun kembali tak ada sahutan yang terdengar

'apa dia tidak ada dirumah ya?'

Aku pun mecoba mebuka pintu itu. Tapi ternyata dikunci

"Sepertinya dia sedang keluar. Aku tunggu saja" aku pun duduk didepan pintu itu menuggu Naruto pulang

3 jam telah berlalu

'dia kemana sih? Lama sekali. Aku harus mencarinya kemana. Aku baru beberapa hari disini' aku pun melihat ponselku 'siall aku lupa meminta nomor telpon Akeno-san atau pun Rias-san'

Kruuyyukk..

Suara perutku terdengar cukup jelas 'aku lapar..' batin ku sedih 'buruk nya hariku ini. Apakah tidak bisa lebih buruk lagi?'

Tik tik tiktik tiktiktiktikt bressss

'Oh bagus, lengkap sudah hari burukku kali ini. Hujan turun dengan deras' batin ku depresi

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan hujan juga tak kunjung reda dan langit pun telah gelap sejak tadi. Aku semakin kelaparan ditambah aku juga kedinginan mengingat aku hanya memakai seragam sekolahku tadi

'kami-sama bantulah aku. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan saudara kembarku dan meminta maaf padanya. Kenapa hal itu sulit sekali'

Aku melihat lagi jam tangan ku. Kuni menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Dan aku sudah hampir 6 jam duduk disini. Kedinginan dan kelaparan.

Aku memeluk lututku sendiri dan menyembunyikan wajahku disana mencoba mencari kehangatan

"Kaa-san.. aku lapar" ucap ku pelan.

Tit tit tit

Aku merasakan kalau handphone ku berbunyi. Aku segera mengambilnya dan melihat kalau ini nomor yang tak dikenal. Aku pun segera mengangkatnya

"Halo"

"Halo Naruko-san, ini akeno" ucap pemilik nomor tadi ternyata Akeno

"Ahh Akeno san ada apa? Dan darimana kau mendapatkan nomorku?"

"Itu tidak penting. Tapi ada sesuatu yang harus aku beritahukan padamu"

"Apa itu Akeno-san?"

"Ternyata Minato-san masuk rumah sakit dan saat ini Naruto-kun disana sedang menunggunya"

"APA?" tanya ku shok. Minato-san. Artinya..

"Itulah alasan ku tadi pulang terlebih dahulu karena saat aku dirumah diberitau kalau Minato-san masuk rumah sakit. Aku dan Rias pun segera kesana. Dan ini kamu baru pulang. Aku lupa saat ingin memberitahumu tadi..." Akeno-san terus mengoceh entah apa. Karena aku sendiri tidak mendengarkannya. Pikiranku saat ini hanya.. TOU-SAN. Tou-san ku ada disini. Dikota ini. Dia sedang bersama Naruto

"Halo.. naruko-san.. apa.."

"Dimana Rumah sakitnya?" aku segera menanyakan itu

"Rumah sakitnya di XX XXXXX XXX dan kamar nomor XX" aku yang mengetahui rumah sakitnya langsung mematikan ponselku. Aku berdiri dan langsung berlari mengabaikan hujan yang masih mengguyur

'aku harus kesana. Sekarang' aku pun mencari taksi dan segera menuju ke rumah sakit it.

Sesampainya depan dirumah sakit. Aku langsung berlari keluar taksi setelah membayar dan masih mengabaikan hujan lebat yang masih mengguyur. Rasa dingin yang sejak tadi kurasakan sekarang sudah hilang. Aku terus berlari. Menyusuri koridor-koridor rumah sakit itu hingga kini aku sampai didepan kamar nomor XX

Aku basah kuyub, tapi aku tak mempedulikannya

Semua perasaan ini bercampur bahagia, Rindu, bersalah, senang, takut semua menjadi satu

Hingga aku bulatkan tekatku untuk segera masuk ke ruang itu

Saat aku akan memegang gagang pintu itu, ternyata pintu itu terbuka terlebih dahulu. Dan keluarlah seseorang

"Naruto.." Ucap ku saat melihatnya

Naruko pov end

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Naruto dingin

"Aku ingin_" Ucapan Naruko segera dipotong

"Pergi" perintah Naruto

"Tunggu dulu"

"Aku bilang PERGI!" Kini ucapan Naruto semakin tinggi

"Aku Mohon" Kini lagi-lagi Naruko menetes kan air mata "Sebentar saja"

"tak perlu. Cepat pergi" Ucap Naruto kini sedikit mendorong Naruko untuk menjauh dari pintu

"Hiks Hiks Naruto kumohon hiks dengar kan aku dulu hiks" ucap naruko kini dengan tangis yang semakin deras "Aku ingin hiks bertemu tou-san hiks"

"tou-san? Siapa Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto sinis

"Tentu saja hiks tou-san ku. Tou-san kita hiks"

Tubuh Naruto mengeras. Tangan nya terkepal kuat "tou-san mu? Kita ? heh?" Kini nada suara Naruto sedikit aneh

"Hiks hiks..." sementara Naruko masih menangis

"Siapa yang kau sebut tou-san itu bangsatt..." Kini Naruto berteriak dan mengangkat tangannya akan memukul. Sementara Naruko tetap menangis dan menunduk menerima semua yang akan terjadi

"Naruto kenapa kau berteriak didepan pin_" Minato muncul dibalik pintu dengan menggunakan pakaian pasien dan dengan infus yang masih menempel ditangannya. Saat dia ingin menegur sang anak karena berteriak-teriak didepan pintu. Perkataanya terhenti saat melihat seorang gadis yang kini menangis didepan putranya itu. Mata Minato melebar. Dia sungguh terkejut saat mengetahui siapa gadis itu. Salah satu Gadis yang sering muncul dimimpi-mimpinya.

Sementara Naruko yang mendengar suara orang lain langsung melihat kedepan dan menemukannya. Seseorang yang sangat dia rindukan. Seseorang yang selama ini membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena penyesalan yang begitu dalam ia rasakan akan orang ini. Seseorang yang selama ini dia terus cari kemana-mana selain saudara kembarnya. Wajah tampannya dulu kini terlihat sudah sedikit menua dimakan usia. Rambut pirang nya sedikit lebih panjang dari terakhir dia bertemu 6 tahun lalu. Mata biru indah yang diwariskan ke mata nya dan saudara kembarnya itu tetap sama.

"Tou-san/Naruko" Ucap Naruko dan Minato bersama-sama

Saat Naruko melangkah maju mendekati Minato. Naruto langsung berdiri didepan ayahnya

"Tou-san masuk lah. Dan kembalilah ke ranjangmu" ucap Naruto datar "Dan kau.." Kini Naruto berucap dengan intonasi yang berbeda "Cepat pergi dari sini"

"Ti...tidak. aku tidak akan pergi dulu aku harus_"

"AKU BILANG PERGI YA PERGI!" Kini Naruto membentaknya

Tangis Naruko pun semakin menjadi "Kumohon Naruto, tou-san_"

"JANGAN MEMANGGINYA TOU-SAN!" bentak Naruto lagi. Dan Naruko pun semakin ciut hanya bisa menangis "Kau bukan anaknya" ucap Naruto lemah

"Hikss hikss hikss..." Naruko terus menangis

"Kau sendiri yang membuangnya dan kau juga yang membuatnya menderita dengan kelakuanmu juga ibu brengsekmu itu. Dan kini kau ingin_" ucap Naruto terpotong

Grebb.. Minato segera memeluknya. Memeluk putrinya

"Tou...san" Ucap Naruto lemah saat melihat ayahnya melewatinya dan menuju kembarannya. Terlihat kini Minato memeluk gadis itu, dan yang mebuat Naruto terkejut

"Hikss.. kau basah" Minato menangis saat memeluknya. Minato tak tega. Melihat putrinya menangis dihadapannya. Meski pun ada rasa benci tapi tetap saja. Dia putrinya dan Minato ayahnya. Hati kecilnya berteriak sakit saat melihat mata gadis ini meneteskan air. Seburuk apa pun perbuatan yang pernah dia lakukan padanya, Minato tak peduli. Rasa sayang yang dia miliki sebagai seorang ayah tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh rasa kebencian begitu saja. Minato sungguh sangat menyayangi anak-anaknya. Meskipun mereka telah membuangnya dan mengabaikannya. Sekali anak tetap lah anak. Dan Minato memegang teguh prinsip itu.

Sementara Naruko sendiri kaget saat seseorang memeluknya dan ternyata itu adalah ayahnya. Ayah yang selama ini selalu membayang-bayanginya. Yang selalu muncul dalam fikirannya, mengusik tidurnya. Yang selalu dia rindukan. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya begini. Dia ada didepannya dan memeluknya. Bahagia. Hanya itu yang kini ia rasakan. Tan basa-basi lagi Naruko segera membalas pelukan sang ayah. Menyalurkan seluruh kerinduan yang dia tanggung selama ini dan Menumpahkan semua air matanya didada sang ayah sebagai sandarannya kini. Dia memeluk begitu erat. Seolah egan untuk melepaskannya lagi dan tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi lagi.

Sementara Naruto hanya dia melihat keduanya berpelukan

"Tou-san.."Ucap Naruto lemah. Naruto tau apa yang selama ini ayahnya rasakan. Dia tidak bodoh untuk membutakan matanya dan menulikan pendengarannya dengan semua kejadian selama ini. Dia sering melihat ayahnya melamun, dan menerawang jauh entah kemana tapi yang jelas sangat nampak pancaran kerinduan dimata birunya saat itu. Juga yang paling nampak saat dia menyaksikan putri sulungnya di layar televisi saat itu, Naruto melihat jelas kalau dia begitu merindukannya. Naruto juga beberapa kali menyaksikan ayahnya mengigau kan nama-nama anak nya dan tak lupa istrinya saat dia tidur dengan kondisi kelelahan. Naruto tau ayahnya sangat merindukan mereka, sangat ingin bertemu mereka meski dengan semua perbuatan yang pernah mereka lakukan. Naruto tah habis pikir, terbuat dari apakah hati ayahnya ini. Begitu besar penderitaan yang dia rasakan akibat perbuatan mereka, tapi kenapa dia masih begitu mengharapkan bisa bertemu mereka lagi. Sungguh ayahnya adalah manusia yang memiliki hati terlalu baik untuk seseorang yang menanggung sebuah penderitaan yang besar.

Tapi saat ini yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanya membiarkannya. Karena Naruto dapat melihat kalau ada ekspresi bahagia dan lega yang terpancar dari wajah ayahnya. Sebesar apapun kebencian Naruto akan anggota keluarganya, itu bisa dia kesampingkan jika dia bisa melihat ekspresi bahagia dari ayahnya. Entah apa yang akan ayahnya lakukan setelah ini. Tapi yang jelas naruto akan membiarkannya selama itu membuat ayahnya bahagia.

Tapi jika saja saudaranya ini kembali membuat hati ayahnya sakit lagi sekali saja. Maka Naruto bersumpah akan membuatnya hancur. Bagaimana pun caranya.

Chap 9 end

hehehe..

maaf wordnya jadi tambah sedikit

seperti yang saya ucapkan di awal, kalo saya banyak kerjaan. jadi cuman segini deh

gakpapa ya.. biar ini cepet saya up

dan saya masih sangat menantikan review kalian semua.. saya tunggu ya

okke deh...

see yaa next chap


	10. Chapter 10

hehehehe... (Nyengir" gak jelas) *plakk

maaf deh upnya lama

sumpe saya sibuk, saya gak bohong. kalo bohong saya rela disamber petir bareng"

.hahaha

.

untuk semua makasih reviewnya. kalian luar biasa

dan untuk chap ini mungkin ceritanya seperti chap dulu, cuma beda sudut pandang dan beberapa peristiwa baru

langsung deh

.

New Story

Chap 10

Sementara di Konoha

Suasana makan malam dikediaman Uzumaki cekup tenang, lebih tepatnya sepi. Sang pemilik kediaman yakni Kushina Uzumaki menikmati makan malamnya sendirian di meja makan yang luas ini, dan didampingi pelayan dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa rumah ini selalu sepi. Bahkan saat ini lebih sepi dari biasanya" gumam Kushina sesekali sambil menikmati makanannya

"Itu karena Karin-sama dan Naruko-sama sedang pergi Kusina-sama" sahut pelayan disana

"Aku tahu Koharu-san. Kapan mereka pulang ya?" ucapnya sedikit sedih

"Mereka baru berangkat 2 hari yang lalu Kushina-sama. Tentu saja masih lama mereka pulangnya"

"haaah... kenapa juga Naruko-chan menerima tawaran pertukaran pelajar itu, mana tempatnya jauh lagi. Aku kan jadinya gak bisa kettemu dengannya untuk waktu yang lama"

"Itu karena Naruko-sama memiliki otak yang cerdas kushina-sama"

"Yaaaa, berbeda dengan ibunya, dia beruntung memiliki itu. Baiklah aku selesai. Terima kasih atas makanannya Koharu-san"

"Iya sama-sama Kushina-sama" Kushina pun berlalu dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah untuk mencari hiburan yakni menonton televisi

Kushina POV

Aku bosan, sesampainya didepan televisi aku hanya mengganti-ganti chanel yang ada. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa saat ini. Semua pekerjaan sudah kuselesaikan tadi sore. Kulihat jam dinding baru menunjukkan pukul 08.00

"Haahhh.. ini masih terlalu dini untuk tidur"

Aku pun mengambil handphone ku yang tergeletak manis disampingku. Saat kunyalakan munculah walpaper indah yang sering aku pandangi secara lama-lama. Walpaper yang kutemukan saat pertama kali menyalakan layar komputernya dulu. Dan ini lah satu dari 2 gambar yang ada dirumah ini yang memuat wajah kami semua. Ya, ini adalah foto keluarga kami.

Kembali aku tersenyum miris. Aku mengusap-usap layar handphone ku. Kunikmati setiap inci gambar yang tersuguh disana. Aku merindukan mereka.

Memang putri-putri ku baru pergi 2 hari yang lalu. Tapi ini bukan tentang Naruko dan Karin. Aku merindukan mereka, dua laki-laki pirang ini.

Mereka tersenyum bahagia dalam layar handphone ku. Aku mengusap secara bergantian wajah keduanya, berharap mereka merasakan dan merespon sentuhanku. Tapi secara perlahan gambar ini terlihat buram, bukan gambarnya yang buram tapi penglihatanku. Mata kukembali dipenuhi cairan bening. Oh tidak, jangan lagi.

Aku lelah merasakan ini. Selalu dan selalu aku menangis saat melihat wajah mereka dalam foto ini. Ini seperti kutukan. Kutukan yang aku alami selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

Aku pun mematikan layar handphoneku. Aku berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju kamarku. Kurasa tak ada salahnya aku tidur mengingat sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku kerjakan.

Aku mulai memasuki kamarku. Kamar yang besar dengan hiasan interior yang mewah. Ranjangku cukup besar, bahkan bisa dibilang terlalu besar untuk tempat tidur yang kutempati sendiri.

Aku segera merebahkan tubuhku diranjang ku. Aku menghela nafas dan berusaha menenangkan pikiran ku.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kesamping dan jelas terlihat didepan mataku berdiri foto kecil diatas meja dengan bingkai kayu yang unik. Inilah salah satu gambar yang tadi aku maksud. Aku menemukannya dimeja kerja suamiku. Kurasa bukan suamiku lagi, melainkan mantan suamiku karena aku sendiri yang menceraikannya. Ohh sial

Aku meraihnya, dan sedikit menegakkan badanku . entah berapa ratus kali aku memperhatikan foto ini. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada rasa bosan sedikit pun yang aku rasakan. Malah semakin aku melihat wajah mereka difoto ini semakin besar pula rasa rindu ku kepada mereka

Aku mendekatkan foto ini kewajahku. Aku cium wajah mereka dan secara tanpa sadar kembali mataku menetes kan air. Kemudian aku menaruh bingkai berfoto itu didadaku. Aku memeluknya. Memeluknya dengan erat

"Aku merindukan kalian.." Ucapku lemah sambil terus menangis "Kembalilah.. hiks hiks.."

Aku begitu kacau.

Keadaanku sungguh memprihatinkan. Mungkin siapapun yang melihatku seperti ini akan bingung, melihatku saat dulu begitu bahagia dengan kesempurnaanku tapi sekarang begitu terbalik. Kehidupan sempurna ku hancur berantakan, dan aku sadar kalau aku sendiri lah penyebabnya. Semua keputusan dan tindakan bodohku kepada mereka, membuatku merasakan penyesalan tak berujung ini.

aku akan membayangkan kembali kehidupanku dulu untuk memberitahukan kepada kalian semua, kenapa aku begitu kacau saat ini

.

Seperti yang kalian ketahui Namaku adalah Uzumaki Kushina anak tunggal dari pasangan Uzumaki Mito dan Senju Hashirama. Keluargaku sangat kaya raya karena ibuku adalah pemilik Uzumaki corp dan Ayahku juga pemimpin dari Senju Corp kedua perusahaan ini menguasai begitu banyak persaingan didunia bisnis.

Kehidupanku serba kecukupan bahkan sampai lebih-lebih. Sejak kecil aku dimanja oleh kedua orang tua ku karena aku adalah anak tunggal. Tapi karena kehidupanku yang serba berkecukupan dan terus dimanja oleh orang tua ku lah yang akhirnya membuatku memiliki sifat buruk. Aku akui, dulu aku memang kasar, sombong, selalu ingin menang sendiri dan suka merendahkan. Aku membenci sifat-sifatku yang dulu. Sifat yang kini membuatku terjerumus kepada siksaan mental dan batin yang begitu besar.

Satu lagi sifat ku yang buruk adalah aku yaahhh... aku mengaku aku sidikit bodoh dan kurang bisa diandalkan kecuali dalam hal uang. Tapi aku bersyukur kalau anak-anakku tidak mewarisi otak bebal ibunya, kurasa otak jenius ayahnya lah yang terdapat di kepala mereka, dan aku bersyukur akan hal itu.

Kehidupan remajaku kulalui dengan parah. Terutama dalam hal asmara. Mulai aku duduk dibangku sma aku sudah berulang kali berganti kekasih, bukannya aku menyombongkan diriku, tapi memang aku memiliki paras yang bisa dibilang cantik. Apalagi aku adalah keturunan dari orang yang berada. Banyak laki-laki saat itu yang ingin menjadikanku kekasih mereka. Aku yang saat itu memiliki perilaku yang buruk tentusaja menerima semuanya. Aku tidak menerima cinta mereka, tapi aku hanya mempermainkan mereka saja. Ahh sudah untuk hal itu tidak penting

Tapi saat diakhir tahun ketigaku bersekolah sma. Aku menemukan seseorang. Seseorang yang aku mengira kalau itu adalah cinta sejatiku. Aku sudah terpikat olehnya saat pertama berjumpa

Dia adalah Hidan

Dia adalah putra dari walikota Konoha saat itu.

Aku akui dia sangat tampan dengan rambut putih klimisnya, juga sifat cool nya itu. Dia lelaki brengsek yang membuatku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

Singkat cerita, akhirnya kami menjadi sepasang kekasih setelah kami beberapakali bertemu dan sering berkominikasi. Hubungan kami pun berjalan baik dengan dia yang perhatian terhadapku dan yang membuatku betah dengannya dulu adalah mulut manisnya yang pandai merayu wanita. Ohh mulut sialan itu...

Beberapa bulan kemudian aku pun masuk ke universitas terbaik dikonoha. Bukan karena kemampuan otak yang kumiliki, tapi kalian tau sendiri jika uang bisa menyelesaikan masalah. Aku masuk di jurusan bisnis saat itu, mengingat orang tua ku yang memaksaku agar kelak aku bisa menggantikan posisi mereka diperusahaan.

Aku yang sejak awal tak tertaik dengan hal yang serumit bisnis pun hanya menjalani kuliah dengan seadanya, aku memang benci saat harus berpikir.

Dikelasku sendiri pun aku tidak terlalu akrab dengan siswa yang lain kecuali beberapa sahabatku yang kebetulan bisa sekelas denganku. Tapi tanpa kusadari, ternyata dikelas itu juga lah seseorang yang seharusnya ditakdirkan untuk menemani hidupku berada. Seorang jenius yang seharusnya memimpin keluargaku. Seorang yang tampan yang seharusnyan menemani tidurku setiap malam. Namikaze Minato.

Aku hanya sedikit mengetahui tentangnya. Bahkan saat itu yang aku tahu tentangnya hanya dia anak yang jenius. Dia lulusan lebih awal dan mendahului kami meninggalkan kampus. Dan menjadi seorang anggota dewan diusia yang muda. Dia memang hebat. Dan takdir kemudian mempertemukan kami.

Aku memang tidak tahu banyak kejadian awalnya. Tapi saat itu. Aku dan keluargaku makan malam seperti biasa. Sampai semuanya berakhir dan ayah memberitahukan kepadaku kalau aku telah dijidohkan. Aku tentu saja kaget. Aku coba bertanya apa yang dijodohkan denganku saat itu adalah kekasihku. Tapi ternyata bukan. Ayahku menjodohkanku dengan seseorang pilihannya. Dia mengatakan kalau pria itu adalah pria yang baik dan bisa membimbingku. Saat itu tentusaja aku menolak, karena aku masih memiliki kekasih yang aku cintai. Tapi ayah dengan tegas mengatakan kalau perjodohan ini harus berlangsung apapun yang terjadi. Aku tidak bisa membantah karena ayah dan ibu juga memberi ancaman kepadaku

Beberapa hari kemudian aku mengetahui kalau ternyata seseorang yang dijodohkan denganku itu adalah Minato. Entah apa yang kupikirkan saat itu, tapi aku malah pergi menemuinya. Aku menamparnya dan mencacinya. Saat itu lah aku pertama kali berbicara dengannya juga menyentuhnya meski itu semua lewat cacian dan pukulan. Bodohnya aku..

Pernikahan kami pun berlangsung. Aku melihat dia cukup tampan dengan jas pengantinya. Tapi tetap saja rasa benciku padanya saat itu meluap-luap. Aku melakukan sumpah pernikahan itu dengan terpaksa. Dan mulai saat itu kami resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Hebat

Hari-hariku setelahnya pun berlalu dengan buruk.

Di malam pertama kami, aku mengusirnya dari kamar dan menyuruhnya tidur disofa, dia hanya diam dan menuruti perintahku. Dan diesok harinya aku tidak keluar kamar, entah apa yang dia lakukan sendiri disana. Hari-hari berikutnya pun kami lalui dengan hambar. Dia beberapa kali mencoba membuka pembicaraan denganku, tapi aku malah mengacuhkannya. Selanjutnya pun sama. Akhirnya dia pun ikut diam dan kami hanya akan berbicara untuk sesuatu yang penting saja.

Aku bahkan tidak pernah menjalankan kewajibanku seperti seorang istri pada umumnya. Bahkan entah apa yang selama ini dia makan sehari-harinya karena aku tidak pernah memasak untuknya. Tapi satu yang aku tahu bahwa dia adalah penggemar kopi, karena aku sering melihatnya membuat kopi untuk dirinya, aku juga sering diawarinya tapi aku menolak karena aku membenci kopi saat itu.

Satu lagi, Aku meskipun sudah menikah dan memiliki suami tapi tetap saja hubungan ku dengan kekasihku dulu masih tetap berlangsung. Kekasihku tau jika aku memiliki suami tapi dia tetap mau menerima ku menjadi kekasihnya. Dia terlihat seolah begitu mencintaiku dan aku dengan bodohnya menyambut cintanya tanpa merasakan begitu besarnya cinta dan kasih sayang dari suamiku sendiri. Arrrgghhh... aku begitu benci mengingat begitu bodohnya aku saat itu

Aku tau jika suamiku sering melihatku pergi bersama dengan kekasihku, tapi entah mengapa ia tidak pernah memprotes. Aku pun saat itu tidak ambil pusing dan melakukan seperti biasanya.

Samapi suatu hari, Minato melihatku tengah berhubungan badan dengan kekasihku itu, mungkin kalian akan menganggapku seperti seorang perlacur saat itu, tapi percayalah kalau aku bahkan lebih rendah dari seorang pelacur. Jika pelacur menjual dirinya untuk menafkahi kehidupan mereka, maka aku memberikan tubuhku ini untuk kekasihku secara Cuma-Cuma, aku memang manusia menjijikkan dan aku tidak menolak kenyataan itu. Minato yang mengetahui nya terlihat begitu marah, dia menarik Hidan dan menghajarnya ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya begitu marah. Aku yang saat itu masih membenci Minato dan masih sangat mencintai Kekasihku. Aku pun melerai mereka. Aku menampar Minato dan mendorongnya keluar kamar. Entah apa yang membuatku begitu sedih saat itu melihat kondisi Hidan yang babak belur, tapi entah mengapa aku malah meneteskan air mataku untuknya. Saat itu aku malah semakin marah kepada Minato. Aku kemudian menghajar suamiku sendiri dan entah setan apa yang merasukiku saat itu, aku malah mendorongnya. Mendorongnya dan jatuh dari lantai dua. Entah kenapa dia bisa bertahan hidup saat itu, tapi jika boleh, aku ingin dia membalasku dan dia boleh melemparkaku dari lantai 20 jika dia mau. Aku hanya berkhayal, mana mungkin dia masih mau menemui ku

Hari-hari terus berlalu, suatu sore Minato pulang lebih awal dan aku mendapati luka-luka disekitar wajahnya. Dia mengatakan padaku kalau dia bertemu dengan kekasihku yang sedang berkencan dengan wanita lain. Saat itu aku tidak percaya padanya, aku malah memarahinya. Aku menuduhnya kalau dia hanya iri dengan hubungan kami dan ingin merusak hubungan kami dengan tuduhan tak berbukti itu. Sungguh bodoh. Bodoh sekali.

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku pergi kesebuah bar bersama Kekasihku. Kami pesta minum-minuman sampai larut malam. Aku pun pulang sendiri saat itu dengan kondisi mabuk berat. Aku tidak sadar dengan apa yang kulakukan semalam. Tapi esok paginya, aku bangun dengan kondisi telanjang dan terdidur disamping seseorang yang juga telanjang, yakni suamiku sendri. Entah kenapa tapi aku marah besar saat itu, aku malah menghajar Minato habis-habisan. Aku juga sempat berpikir, kenapa aku begitu marah dan tak terima saat mengetahui aku telah tidur dengan suamiku sendiri, heyy itu wajar kan. Tapi memang aku yang aneh tidak bisa menerima itu. Dan akhirnya aku pergi dari rumah dan menenangkan diri disebuah hotel. Tapi saat hari ketiga aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, aku mulai mual-mual. Dan saat aku pergi ke dokter ternyata aku hamil. Dan satu yang aku tau pasti bahwa aku hamil anak Minato. Aku tidak tau dengan jalan pikirku sendiri, tapi aku sangat marah bahwa aku dihamili oleh suamiku sendiri. Aku pun pulang dan marah-marah pada Minato. Dan lagi aku menghajarnya. Entah berapa ratus pukulan yang aku salurkan pada suamiku selama ini. Tapi entah mengapa juga dia sama sekali tidak membalas. Sesungguhnya aku ingin sekali dia membalas semua perlakuan fisikku selama ini. Dia boleh memukulku, menendang ku. Jika dia mau dia boleh membunuhku juga. Itu semua adalah balasan yang lebih baik dari pada dia membalas dengan cara seperti ini cara yang sungguh amat menyiksaku. Ohh tuhan..

Kehamilanku kulalui terasa begitu cepat. Hingga akhirnya aku melahirkan

Saat aku berada diruang UGD ternyata dia juga segera kesana, rupanya pihak rumah sakit menghubunginya. Menghubungi suamiku.

Aku pun memanggilnya. Dan mengatakan permintaan konyolku padanaya. Bahwa..

' _tolang panggilkan kekasihku'_ kata-kata itu lah yang aku ucapkan

Aku bisa melihat raut kekecewaan diwajahnya. Tapi dia tetap mengabulkan permintaan ku saat itu. Sungguh seorang suami yang hebat. Sampai-sampai dia rela dihilangkan keberadaannya oleh istrinya sendiri dan menggantikan posisinya dengan pria lain.

Anak pertama kami pun lahir. Dan kami memberikan nya nama Karin Uzumaki. Dia memakai marga keluargaku, karena memang sepertiku yang sejak awal menolak menggunakan marga suamiku, maka aku juga memberikan anakku marga yang sama.

Sejak kehadiran karin pun akhirnya hidupku dirumah terasa lebih baik. Tapi lain halnya Minato. Seperti awalnya aku yang membenci Minato, kini kusalurkan juga pada anakku. Aku lebih mendekatkan kan karin dengan kekasihku, Hidan daripada ayahnya. Minato sendiri hanya diam, meski aku tahu dia sangat kecewa.

Beberapa bulan setelah kelahiran Karin, kedua orang tua ku meninggal. Mereka meninggal karena kendaraan pribadi mereka mengalami kecelakaan saat menuju rumah. Aku cukup sedih mendengar hal itu. Dan akibatnya, aku harus mengurus perusahaan kami yang kala itu berada dipuncaknya. Seperti yang kalian ketahui kalau aku memang buruk dalam hal memimpin, akhirnya Minato menawarkan diri untuk membantuku berkerja. Aku tak masalah, malah itu semakin baik. Bukan nya membantu, tapi malah Minato lah yang mengerjakan semua perkerjaan perusahaan, sementara aku hanya tau beres. Sunggh dia seorang pekerja keras.

Hari-demi hari berlalu, dan hubungan ku dengan kekasihku entah mengapa mulai merenggang. Dia mulai jarang menghubungiku. Hingga puncaknya saat umur karin 4 tahun. Aku memergokinya sedang berkencan dengan seorang wanita. Hatiku begitu hancur saat melihatnya. Ternyata, selama ini yang Minato katakan benar. Kekasihku ini hanya lah seorang pria berengsek. Tapi entah kenapa aku begitu mencintainya. Sementara Hidan yang kupergoki ternyata langsung kabur dan menghilang beberapa waktu.

Aku setres mengetahui kekasihku seperti itu. Aku pun pergi kebar dan menenggelamkan pikiranku bersama minuman-minuman beralkohol itu. Sampai malamnya kau kembali pulang larut malam. Sampai dirumah aku tiba dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Aku pun kembali melakukan hal itu dengan suamiku, meski dari dulu aku yang memaksa dan satu hal yang aku tau sendiri. Bahwa saat aku melakukan hubungan intim. aku selalu membayangkan kalau aku sedang melakukannya dengan kekasihku dan bukan dengan suamiku. Kurasa saat itu suamiku juga tahu hal itu. Karena aku terus meneriak-neriakkan nama kekasihku itu bukan suamiki. Sementara Minato sendiri lagi-lagi hanya diam. Entah kenapa, tapi ayo lah. Apakah Kami-sama tidak memberikan emosi kepada Minato sedikit pun saat aku melakukan hal buruk padanya.

Keesokan harinya pun sama seperti yang dulu. Tapi aku tidak lagi keluar rumah hanya mengurung diriku bersama Karin.

Beberapa bulan akhirnya aku mengetahui kalau aku ternyata mengandung anak kembar. Oh bagus. Aku jadi bertambah siksaan saat itu. Setidaknya itu lah yang kupikirkan.

Hari-hari selama kondisiku hamil sangat berat, karena aku telah ditinggal oleh kekasihku, dan Minatolah akhirnya yang menjadi sasaran kemarahanku. Aku terus dan terus saja memarahinya, mencacinya, bahkan memukulnya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Sampa akhirnya tiba kondisi ku melahirkan. Aku kembali ke UGD. Dan satu tindakan buruk yang kulakukan adalah menolak untuk ditemani Minato. Tentusaja alasan nya aku masih sangat membencinya saat itu. Proses kelahiran aku lalui dengan sulit dan akhirnya harus opeasi. Tapi untungnya anak-anakku lahir dengan selamat, keduanya. Mereka memang kembar. Dan memiliki jenis kelamin yang berbeda. Kami pun sepakat menamainya Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Naruko

Saat pertama aku melihat kedua anak kembar ini. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Aku begitu menyayangi putri ku yang satu ini. Tapi berbeda dengan kembarannya, kenapa aku begitu teringat wajah Minato saat melihat wajah naruto meskipun saat itu dia masih bayi

Tapi lama kelamaan itu terus semakin jelas. Naruto yang tumbuh malah semakin Menyamai Ayahnya. Yang kenyataannya aku begitu membenci Minato kini pun tanpa sebab yang jelas juga tersalurkan kepada Naruto. Selama pertumbuhannya pun aku kurang begitu memperhatikan Naruto. Dan tindakanku itu disadari suamiku, suamiku pun lebih sering menghabiskan waktu luangnya bersama Naruto ketimbang dengan Karin dan Naruko. Suamiku tau jika Naruto sering kesepian maka dia sering menemaninya. Tapi ternyata Karin dan Naruko iri dengan hubungan dekat Naruto dengan ayah mereka. Sedikit demi sedikit pun mereka membenci Naruto. Dan mereka sering melakukan hal buruk kepada bocah pirang itu. Minato yang akhirnya mengetahui keadaan Naruto pun jadi membela putranya. Dan itu lah kenapa akhirnya kedua putriku juga merasakan kebencianku kepada Minato atau ayah mereka sendiri. Waktu berjalan cepat, tahun tahun kami lalui begitu saja dengan perasaan yang sama. Aku dan putri-putriku tetap membenci Minato dan Naruto

.

Suatu ketika saat umur Naruto dan Naruko mencapai 10 tahun sementara Karin 14 tahun dia datang lagi. Laki-laki brengsek itu datang. Hidan menemuiku dirumah dan meminta maaf kepadaku. Awalnya aku tentu saja menolak kata maafnya. Tapi seperti terhipnotis sihir dari mulut manisnya aku mulai terpengaruh ditambah lagi saat itu aku memang merasa kalau Hidan adalah cinta sejatiku. Meskipun dia dulu dengan jelas telah menghianatiku, tapi aku memaafkannya kembali dan memberikannya kesempatan kedua. Dan itu adalah keputusan bodoh yang akan membuatku ditinggal suamiku saat itu.

Saat Minato tau Hidan kembali dan meminta maaf sementara aku memaafkannya. Suamiku itu sempat memprotesku dan mengingatkanku akan perbuatannya dulu. Tapi tindakan yang kulakukan saat itu malah membutakan pandanganku dan menulikan pendengaranku. Aku mengabaikan semua omongan Minato itu. Dia pun akhirnya menyerah. Sungguh ironis saat dia kembali membiarkanku jatuh dipelukan pria brengsek itu. Tapi memang semua aku yang salah. Aku memang brengsek

Keadan kembali seperti dahulu, dengan aku yang kembali ke Hidan. Dan lebih buruknya lagi, ternyata Naruko juga Karin sangat menyukai Hidan. Entah apa yang membuat mereka begitu menyayangi pria ini. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri lagi kalau aku saat itu juga senang dengan kedekat putri-putri ku padanya. Lain halnya dengan naruto, dia secara terang terangan mengatakan kalau dia membenci Hidan, entah apa yang membuatnya berpikir seperti itu. Tapi itu juga lah yang membuatnya semakin mirip dengan Minato dan membuatku semakin benci kepadanya saat itu. Sungguh bocah malang.

Hidan sering berkunjung kerumah bahkan juga sering menginap. Dan tentu saja dia tidur denganku. Arrgghh.. aku jijik saat membayangkannya kembali. Hubungan kami semakin dekat begitu juga hubungannya dengan kedua putri ku. Aku pernah mendengar mereka membicarakan soal ayah dan anak. Dan pernyataan Naruko kalau dia ingin menjadikan Hidan sebagai ayahnya, cukup membuatku terkejut juga senang saat itu. Ditambah lagi dengan dukungan Karin yang juga menginginkannya dan mengatakan kalau dia membenci ayah kandungnya sendiri dan malu memiliki ayah seperti Minato. Celakanya, tidak jauh dari sana nampak Minato yang sedang bermain dengan Naruto, pastinya juga dia mendengar omongan-omongan putri-putrinya itu. Aku tidak tau bagaimana perasaannya, tapi yang pasti dia akan sangat sakit hati. Aku tau itu. Sungguh pernyataan polos dua gadis ini yang akan menyengsarakan hidup mereka sendiri.

Beberapa hari kemudian terdengar kabar yang tidak enak. Minato yang berprofesi sebagai anggota dewan terlibat dalam kasus korupsi. Entah itu benar atau tidak tapi kenyataannya semua bukti tertuju padanya dan akhirnya Minato dipecat dari posisi anggota dewan. Hampir semua orang yang tau menghujatnya karena kasus korupsi yang dia terima merupakan penggelapan uang untuk bantuan terhadap panti asuhan yang berada diseluruh Konoha, dan tentunya dengan nilai yang tidak sedikit.

Dia tampak begitu kacau saat itu, semua usaha yang dia bangun selama ini hancur karena suatu tuduhan itu. Lebih parahnya, aku bukannya mendukung dan menyemangatinya malah saat itu aku semakin memperparah keadaan. Aku semakin mencacinya saat itu karena aku menganggap nya merusak nama baik Uzumaki. Dia malah semakin drop. Tapi entah apa yang membuatnya masih bisa bertahan dan tetap tinggal dirumah meski dengan semua beban itu. Mulai saat itu Minato hanya mengurus pekerjaan-pekerjaan kantorku tanpa keluar rumah

.

Disuatu malam saat aku berdua bersama Hidan akhirnya membuat suatu kesepakatan. Bahwa, Kami akan menikah. Sebuah ide gila. Ide terburuk yang akan menghancurkanku secara total. Tapi ide itu malah berasal dari mulutku sendiri. Entah kenapa saat itu aku seperti tergila-gila padanya, dan hidan pun tampak seperti itu juga. Hidan pun menyetujui ide ku dan aku pun segera membuat surat cerai untuk meminta tanda tangan dari Minato. Sesungguhnya, dulu aku memang sering meminta untuk Minato menceraikanku sebelum dan sesudah memiliki anak. Tapi Minato terus saja menolak keinginanku itu. Dia begitu berjuang mati-matian untuk tetap bisa menjadi suamiku. Dia tetap bertahan meski dengan semua perlakuan yang aku berikan. Dan perjuangannya itu lah yang membuat usia pernikahanku dengannya bisa mencapai lebih dari 14 tahun. Tapi sampai disitu saja, karena malam itu juga aku segera meminta nya untuk menandatangani surat yang kubuat ini. Aku tau kalau dia akan menolaknya, tapi aku tidak kehabisan ide saat itu. Satu-satunya yang bisa kumanfaatkan adalah Naruto. Karena Minato sangat menyayangi Naruto. Aku pun mengancam akan membunuh putraku itu jika Minato tidak mau menandatanganinya. Minato terus memohon kepadaku untuk tidak bercerai, dia bahkan mengatakan kalau dia mau melakukan apapun untukku. Tapi aku masih tetap bersikukuh dengan keputusanku. Minato pun akhirnya tidak bisa menolak surat itu setelah mendengar ancamanku untuk membunuh Naruto.

Setelah dia menandatanganinya, aku segera membawa surat kekamar untuk menyimpannya dan membawanya kepengadilann esok hari. Tapi saat aku kembali menemui Minato, aku melihat denga jelas kalau dia memukul Hidan. Saat itu tentu saja aku marah. Aku pun tanpa ragu memukul balik Minato. Dan lagi dia hanya diam, sungguh kenapa dengan orang ini. Aku sendiri jujur sangat bosan memukulnya, karena dia tidak pernah membela diri sedikit pun. Aku terus menghajarnya sampai tiba-tiba ada beberapa polisi yang datang kerumahku. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan tapi mereka melihat kalau aku sedang menghajar suamiku sendiri tanpa ampun. Polisi-polisi itu pun menghentikanku dan menyeretku untuk mengikuti mereka, aku membetontak awalnya tapi tentusaja sia-sia. Akhirnya malam itu aku bermalam didalam sel tahanan. Tapi sebelum aku dibawa pergi tadi aku tau satuhal. Bahwa Naruto lah yang membawa polisi-polisi tadi. Aku tau dia tidak bermaksud melaporkan ku ke polisi, dia hanya tidak tahan saat melihat ayah tercintanya dihajar seseorang terlebih lagi aku yang melakukannya. Tapi malam itu juga aku habiskan dengan rasa penuh kebencian kepada putraku. Kepala ku penuh dengan semua rasa marah, benci, jijik kepadanya. Dan saat itu aku berjanji kalau akan membalas Naruto setelah keluar dari sana

Keesokan pagi harinya ternyata Hidan membebaskanku dari sana. Aku tidak tau apa yang dia lakukan hingga bisa membuatku bebas. Tapi berkat itu lah rasa cintaku pada hidan saat itu semakin besar.

Dari kantor polisi aku langsung diantar pulang olehnya.

Saat tiba dirumah, aku langsung masuk dan mencari satu hal. Naruto. Aku lihat Minato sedang duduk dan fokus pada kertas-kertas pekerjaan ku sementara aku lihat jauh dari Minato, Naruto sedang menonton televisi. Tanpa basa-basi aku segera menghampirinya. Aku menarik kepala putraku dan melemparkannya kesamping. Dia tampak meringis dan mengaduh kesakitan saat tubuh kecilnya berbenturan dengan lantai yang keras. Aku mengdekatinya lagi dan langsung menendang dadanya, Naruto pun sedikit terlempar kebelakang. Dia mulai menangis. Minato yang melihat itu segera menghampiri ku dan mencoba menahanku. Tapi sebelum dia mendekatiku aku langsung memukul wajahnya dengan genggaman tanganku, pukulanku cukup keras jika dibandingkan dengan perempuan lain. Tak sampai disitu, aku menarik kepala suamiku dan membenturkannya dengan keras kedinding disampingku. Minato jatuh dan aku lihat kepalanya bercucuran darah.

Aku kembali melemparkan pandanganku ke Naruto, dia tampak meringkuk menangis sambil memegang dadanya yang kutandang tadi. Aku menghampirinya, menariknya berdiri dan langsung menghajarnya. Aku mengeluarkan seluruh cacian kasar diwajah putra ku, mulai dari menyebutnya pembawa sial, manusia terkutuk, anak bangsat, manusia hina pokok semua kata-kata kasar kulemparkan padanya. Sementara Naruto terus menangis. Dia terus meminta maaf dan memohon ampun padaku. Tapi semua itu aku hirau kan dan terus memukulnya. Sungguh, dia masih bocah yang baru genap 10 tahun, dan aku telah menghajarnya habis-habisan seperti seorang pencuri yang tertangkap. Lebih miris lagi jika mengingat dia adalah anak kandungku sendiri. Bahkan ibu singa tidak akan pernah menyakiti anaknya sendiri bukan, jadi apakah aku lebih buruk dari binatang. Sungguh makhluk apakah aku ini.

Tanpa kusadari tiba-tiba Minato datang dan memeluk Naruto. Dia melindungi putranya dibalik tubuh kokohnya. Aku yang saat itu tengah kalap, terus menghajarnya. Dan yang aku pikirkan Cuma ingin menghancurkan mereka berdua.

Aku akhirnya lelas memukuli punggung Minato. Lagi-lagi muncul ide laknat dikepalaku, aku berlari ke kamar dan mengambil sebuah benda dilaci paling bawah mejaku.

Sebuah pistol. Aku benar-benar akan membunuh mereka.

Aku kembali ketempat dimana suami dan putaku berada, disana terlihat minato yang sedang memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Aku tanpa ragu langsung menembaki mereka, dan Minato berlari menghindar. Tapi anehnya tidak ada satupun peluru yang berhasil mengenai mereka. Syukur lah

Tapi ada satu hal yang terus menerorku dari kejadian itu sampai saat ini.

Satu hal sepele yang menjadikan sebuah kutukan besar bagiku

Yakni ekspresi ketakutan Minato

Aku tau dia bukan takut padaku atau tindakanku. Dia tetap berekspresi sama saat aku menghajarnya seperti dulu-dulu. Tapi ekspresi wajah ini sungguh berbeda. Ternyata penyebabnya adalah mata Naruto yang terpejam, aku melihat putraku itu tidak bergerak. Aku juga terdiam saat melihatnya. Wajah dan tubuh mungilnya penuh dengan luka dan darah yang aku sebabkan.

Perasaanku tiba-tiba menjadi tidak enak, ditambah wajah Minato yang saat itu pertama kali aku melihatnya setelah sekian tahun kami bersama. ekspresi marah, takut, benci, kecewa, sedih seperti semua itu bercampur menjadi satu menghiasi wajah tampannya. Wajah itu terus terbayang-bayang dikepalaku. Memenuhi setiap ruang yang ada diotak ku. dan tersimpan permanen disana tanpa bisa ku hilangkan

Tapi dengan sisa kesadaran dan tenaga yang kumiliki, aku berteriak kepadanya. Mengusirnya dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak menemuiku lagi. SELAMANYA

Itu lah kata-kata terakhir yang aku berikan kepadanya sebelum dia pergi dan menghilang entah kemana.

Setelah itu aku menenangkan kembali diriku dan meyakinkan kalau itu semua adalah jalan yang terbaik.

.

Esok harinya tidak ada yang mempertanyakan keberadaan Minato dan Naruto. Baik Naruko maupun karin menganggap ini biasa-biasa saja. Sampai mereka bertanya3 hari kemudian mengenai keberadaan Minato dan Naruto. Aku pun menjawabnya. Bahwa mereka telah pergi dan tidak akan menemui kita lagi. Ekpresi mereka berdua pun biasa saja dan menganggap semua ini baik-baik saja. ya setidak nya untuk sementara itu baik-baik saja

.

Beberapa hari kemudian aku puntelah selesai mengurus surat perceraian ku dengan Minato dan mulai saat itu aku telah resmi berpisah dengannya. Dan satu minggu kemudian aku menikah dengan Hidan dalam subuah pesta yang mewah.

Saat itu aku bahagai karena keinginanku tercapai. Karin juga Naruko pun terlihat senang dengan Hidan yang saat itu menjadi ayahnya

Kami pun menjalani hari-hari kemudian dengan bahagia. Tanpa mempedulikan dimana keberadaan suamiku maksudku mantan suamiku juga anakku dan bagaimana kondisi mereka. Kami seolah melupakan bahwa mereka pernah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uzumaki. Bahkan foto-foto yang memuat mereka hampir tidak ada. Dan dulu saat 3 hari setelah kepergian mereka, aku menyuruh orang untuk membersihkan kamar Minato juga Naruto dan membuang semuanya, semua yang berhubungan dan yang bisa mengingatkan kami pada mereka. Mereka benar-benar hilang dari kehidupan kami dan juga tanpa ada kenangan manis sedikitpun yang terjadi antara kami dan mereka mengingat dulu kami begitu membenci mereka.

.

Lama kelamaan kehidupan kami mulai berubah. Hidan yang awalnya begitu manis kini melai menampakkan tabiat buruknya. Dia memang tidak bisa mengurus pekerjaan kantor lebih buruknya dia malah mengacaukannya. Perusahaan kami pun sedikit menurun karena dirinya. Dia mulai pulang malam dengan alasan lembur, padal aku yakin kalau dia tidak kekantor dan beberapa kali aku mendapatinya pulang dengan keadaan mabuk. Dia mulai menjauh dariku juga anak-anak. Sifatnya pun sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi kasar. Dia pun akhirnya mulai sering membentakku juga anak-anak. Tapi aku diam saja karena saat itu aku masih begitu mencintainya. Bodoh.

3 bulan usia pernikahanku dengannya, dan saat itu dia pertama kali memukulku karena aku memarahinya saat pulang dalam kondisi mabuk. Dia membentakku untuk tidak ikut campur dalam urusannya. Aku hanya bisa menangis menerimanya.

Bahkan dia pernah hampir menyiram Naruko dengan kopi panas saat putriku itu merajuk dan mengajaknya berlibur. Dia juga memukul Karin saat Karin meminta untuk diantarnya kesekolah saat Hidan sedang libur.

Terus dan terus kami mendapat perlakuan buruk darinya. Sampai 2 bulan kemudia datang seorang wanita bersama anaknya bertamu kerumahku. Aku pun menyambut mereka masuk. Setelah beberapa saat mengobrol wanita itu membuat sebuah pengakuan yang mengejutkan. Bahwa dia adalah istri Hidan yang telah dinikahinya 3 tahun lalu. Dia juga membawa anaknya yang berumur sekitar 2 tahun bersamanya. Aku kaget. Aku tidak percaya omongan wanita itu. Tapi dia tetap ngotot bahkan dia juga membawa surat nikahnya dan menunjukkan nya kepadaku. Aku benar-benar shok saat itu. Dia menceritakan kalau dia ditinggal Hidan sudah 2 tahun lalu semenjak kelahiran anaknya. Dan dia datang kesini setelah mendengar berita kalau Hidan menikah denganku. Wanita ini meminta pertanggung jawaban hidan untuk hidup mereka, karena sudah 2 tahun dia tidak menafkahinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hidan datang menemui kami. Tapi sebelum wanita tadi berbicara, tiba-tiba Hidan melakukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Dia membawa sebuah pistol dan langsung menembakkannya kearah wanita tadi beserta anaknya. Aku kaget melihat Hidan melakukan itu. Keduanya pun mati tepat didepan mataku. Tindakan gila macam apa yang dia lakukan itu.

Aku bertanya kenapa dia melakukan itu dan dia pun menjawab dengan santai Seakan membunuh seseorang adalah hal yang biasa. Dia mengatakan kalau wanita tadi hanya akan merusak rumah tangga kami. Tapi ada satu alasan lagi yang dia ucap kan padaku

' _aku hanya melakukan sama seperti yang kau lakukan'_

Dia berucap seperti itu kepadaku. Aku awalnya hanya bingung dengan apa yang dia ucap kan. Seperti yang aku lakukan? Apa?

Tapi aku melihat Hidan lagi. Dan pandanganku tertuju pada pistol yang dia genggam.

Pistol itu... sama

Pistol yang sama saat aku melakukannya. Aku melihat sekeliling. Dan ternyata tempatnya juga sama. Dan Hidan juga berdiri di tempat yang sama seperti ku dulu. Aku melihat jam. Pukul 08.00 pagi. Waktu yang sama saat aku. Dan aku melihat wanita yang tak bernyawa tadi dan melihat ekpresi wajahnya. Sama... marah, takut, benci, kecewa, sedih. Persis sepertinya..

Dan satu lagi

Wanita ini bersama anak perempuan mereka...

Dan...

Minato bersama putra laki-laki kami...

Aku jatuh terduduk disana. Semua gambaran-gambaran itu muncul. Dan yang paling menyakitkan

Wajah Minato muncul...

Ekspresi itu, ekpresi saat dimana saat Minato melihat kondisi mengenaskan Naruto muncul. Menusuk dalam-dalam di ingatanku sampai aku tak dapat lagi merasakan kepalaku.

Beberapa saat kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap, tubuhku lemas dan akhirnya aku kehilangan kesadaranku

.

Aku kembali terbangun diranjang besarku. Aku langsung bangkit dan duduk dengan ekspresi yang tak menentu. Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang memelukku disebelah kanan dan kiri ku. ternyata itu adalah putri-putri ku, Karin dan Naruko. Mereka menangis sambil memelukku erat. Mereka khawatir terhadapku

Tapi ternyata kami tidak sendirian dikamar ini. Disana juga berdiri keponakan ku. Hatake kakashi

Kakashi adalah asisten kami di perusahaan, dan dia juga begitu dekat dengan Minato. Dia begitu cerdas dan pandai dalam mengambil keputusan jika tidak ada dia mungkin perusahaan Uzumaki akan benar-benar hancur setelah perginya Minato.

Dia juga sedikit mengetahui latar belakang keluargaku dan masalah-masalah ku. dia juga tau jika Minato lah yang mengerjakan semua pekerjaan yang seharusnya aku lakukan dan dia juga membantu banyak pekerjaan-pekerjaan berat itu. Kakashi sendiri juga sangat mengagumi sosok Minato, dia telah menganggap Minato sebagai gurunya sendiri, karena Minato juga sering mengajarinya banya hal

Memang dari awal Kakashi tidak menyukai keberadaan Hidan itu Karena sikapnya. Dia juga tak habis pikir dengan ku kenapa aku mau menikah dengannya dan menceraikan sosok seperti Minato.

Akhirnya Dia menjelaskan padaku kalau dia awalnya datang kerumah untuk memberikan laporan keadaan perusahaan kepadaku, karena Hidan yang beberapa hari ini tidak datang kekantor. Tapi saat dia berada didepan pintu dia mendengar suara tembakan. Dia pun mengintip di jendela kami. Dia melihat bahwa wanita tadi tergeletak mati setelah Hidan menembaknya. Dan dengan cekatan dia langsung menghubungi polisi.

Sesaat setelah itu polisi pun datang. Semua bukti lengkap, awalnya hidan mencoba untuk kabur. Dia berlari keluar rumah. Tapi tentu saja polisi lebih sigap, dia menembak kakinya. Hidan pun akhirnya dibawa kekantor polisi untuk diadili dengan kasus pembunuhan juga penggelapan uang perusahaan.

Aku hanya diam mendengar semua penjelasan kakashi itu. Pikiranku masih kacau, sangat kacau. Setelah selesai menjelaskan Kakashi pamit undur diri. Dan akhirnya menyisakanku dikamarku sendiri saat itu.

Dan berhubung waktu sudah malam, aku pun menyuruh putri-putriku pergi tidur juga.

Saat itu yang bisa kulakukan hanya duduk diam. Pandanganku kosong.

Akhirnya aku menyadarinya mulai saat itu

Akan semua perbuatanku terhadapnya.

Wajahnya muncul lagi, lagi dan lagi.

'Minato' hanya nama itu yang terus terucap dari mulutku sepanjang malam.

Penyesalan ku akan semua yang kulakukan ini amat besar. Memenuhi rongga dadaku dan membuat ku sesak dan Berputar-putar dikepalaku sehingga membuatku pusing.

Andai saja aku saat Sma dulu memperhatikannya

Andai saja aku mempercayai perkataan ayahku dulu

Andai saja aku tidak memukul dan mencacinya saat pertama kami berkomunikasi

Andai saja aku mengucapkan dengan tulus janji pernikahanku dengan nya

Andai saja aku selalu melayaninya seperti layaknya seorang istri

Andai saja aku menyadari rasa sayang dan cintanya padaku dulu

Andai saja aku tidak menduakan dirinya

Andai saja aku tidak menceraikannya

Andai saja aku tidak mengusirnya

Andai saja waktu bisa kuputar

Yaahh aku mohon. Aku mohon kepada Kami-sama. Aku ingin memutar kembali waktu. Aku ingin memulainya lagi dari awal. Aku ingin merubah segalanya. Aku mohon. Aku mohon. MOHON dengan sangat. Kabulkan permintaanku

Bodohnya aku, mana mungkin semua itu terjadi. Semua telah terlanjur. Catatan takdir tak dapat diubah. Kenyataan tak dapat diputar balik meski dengan uang yang segunung pun. Ini akan sulit

Teringat lagi saat-saat dimana kami dulu tinggal serumah. Saat dimana aku mengabaikannya. saat mencaci-maki nya. Saat aku memberika surat cerai. saat aku memukulnya, menamparnya, menendangnya. Dan percayalah bahwa aku dulu pernah meludahinya, sungguh hina bukan? Aku melakukan semua itu tanpa perasaan padanya. Dan yang dia lakukan hanya diam. Ohh tuhan

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi Hidan memang benar, dia melakukan sama seperti yang kulakukan. Bukan hanya kasus penembakan itu, tapi juga yang lainnya. Dimana dia berperan sebagai aku sang penindas dan aku berperan seperti Minato, orang yang tertindas. Aku sering mencacinya memukulnya, mengabaikannya dan semua hal buruk pernah kulakukan padanya. Dan akhirnya aku pun dihukum untuk merasakan hal yang sama. Aku dibalas dengan hal-hal yang buruk oleh Hidan.

Aku merasakan rasanya tinggal dineraka saat itu, dengan semua perlakuan Hidan padakau. Aku merasakan tekanan yang begitu hebat, baik dari segi fisik juga mental. Aku hampir gila saat merasakannya. Tapi jika aku yang hanya merasakan itu selama kurang dari 3 bulan, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Minato yang kuperlakukan seperti itu selama lebih dari 16 tahun. Waktu yang sangat lama bukan ditambah dengan kekejamanku yang berkali-kali lipat dari hidan, mengingat aku sudah beberapa kali akan membunuhnya. Aku benci diriku sendiri

Hatiku sedikit hangat saat mengingat dia pernah tersenyum padaku. Hanya itu. Itu sajalah ekpresi terbaiknya yang aku ingat. Sebuah senyum kecil

Tapi rasa hangat itu tak bertahan lama. Ingatan akan senyum kecilnya itu langsung hilang. Tergantikan oleh ekspresi murung, saat dia meneteskan air mata, saat dia tertekan. Dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah ekpresinya kala itu.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa..." Aku menjerit ditengah malam itu. Aku tidak kuat, sungguh. Aku kembali menangis. Aku mengeluarkan semua emosiku, tapi itu tak ada habisnya. Perasaan ini terus muncul. Sedih, menyesal, kecewa, marah semua campur aduk. Aku terus menangis sepanjang malam tanpa henti dan terus meraung-raungkan nama minato

Aku tidak bisa menerima semua kenyataan ini. Rasanya seperti saat kau menemukan segelas air ditengah padang pasir tapi kau malah menuangkannya ditanah dan menginjak-injaknya. Tapi ini dalam intensitas yang jauh lebih besar

Bayangkan jika kau telah diberikan anugerah berupa seorang suami yang sempurna, tak hanya tampan, tapi juga mencintaimu, pintar, penyabar, baik hati, penyayang dan pekerja keras tapi aku dengan bodohnya telah mencampakannya dan memilih seorang laki-laki brengsek. Mungkin dia pantas untuk wanita brengsek seperti ku.

"Aku mohon hiks minato, kembalilah hiks hiks.." aku terus menangis "Aku menyesal, maafkan aku" aku benar-benar hancur

Aku ingat saat itu aku seminggu mengurung diri dikamar, tanpa tidur dan makan. Aku sudah seperti zombi. Aku kehilangat semangat hidup ku lagi. Ragaku utuh, tapi seakan jiwaku telah lenyap. Bahkan aku sepat untuk bunuh diri karena tak mampu menahan semua ini. Aku sendiri yang mempersiapkan tali gantung dikamarku, bahkan aku juga telah mengikatnya dileherku. Aku berharap dengan kematianku aku bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa bersalah ini. Tapi belum sempat aku menggantung diriku, aku sudah ditahan oleh kedua putriku. Mereka menjerit histeris kala itu. Mereka langsung menahanku dan melepas ikatan di leherku. Sementara aku hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong. Naruko dan Karin terus menangis dan mencoba menyadarkanku.

Mereka bukannya tak menyesal, mereka berdua juga sungguh menyesal atas semua tindakan mereka selama ini, mereka juga membenci hidup mereka. Mereka mencampakan seorang ayah yang sempurna juga.

Tapi penyesalan mereka tak sebesa penyesalanku, karena aku lah dalang dibalik sifat benci mereka dulu pada Minato.

Aku tak diam sampai disitu, aku masih ingin mengkhiri hidupku ini. Aku mengambil pisau buah yang ada dimeja kamarku. Aku mencoba menusuk diriku sendiri. Tapi karin dengan sigap menahannya, dia menahan tangan kun kala itu. Sementara Naruko begitu panik akhirnya dia hanya punya satu pilihan. Memanggil Kakashi

Kakashi pun datang dengan tergesa-gesa, dia melihat Karin Juga Naruko yang masih mencoba menahanku pun segera bertindak. Dia merebut pisau yang kupegang dan melemparkannya menjauh. Dia juga menahanku agar tidak berontak untuk menenangkanku.

Bukannya tenang aku malah semakin beringas, aku menggerak-gerakkan tubuh mencoba melepaskan tapi semua percuma. Aku pun menjerit-jerit histeris

'lepas kan aku. Biarkan aku mati. Aku muak dengan kehidupan ini. Aku muak dengan diriku sendiri. Biar aku mencabut nyawa dari raga penuh dosa ini' aku terus berteriak-teriak dan juga menangis. Sampai akhirnya aku tidak punya tenaga dan pingsan dimalam itu

.

Aku bangun dikamar inap rumah sakit, tubuh ku seperti hancur saat itu, mengingat aku terus menyiksa diri dengan tidakan tanpa makan dan tidur selama seminggu itu. Saat aku bangun kedua putriku langsung memelukku

Kakashi pun menasehati ku. kalau aku tidak sendirian, masih ada Karin dan Naruko yang masih membutuhkanku, masa lalu memang tak bisa diubah tapi masadepan masih bisa kita jalani dengan lebih baik. Kakashi menyakinkanku kalau masih ada yang namanya kesempatan KEDUA.

Aku pun memasukkan kata-kata kakashi dalam pikiranku

Benar. Kalau aku bunuh diri bagaimana dengan Naruko dan Karin, aku akan semakin memperbanyak dosaku jika menelantarkan mereka berdua. Bodohnya aku.

Untuk kesempatan kedua, aku akan terus menantikannya. Meski sampai aku bisa tertidur dan tak pernah bangun lagi

.

Mulai saat itu aku memperbaiki diri. Aku mulai dengan merubah sifatku, menghilangkan semua hal sifat terkutuk ini. Aku semakin memperbesar kasih sayangku untuk Naruko dan Karin. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan. Aku tak ingin mereka juga meninggal kanku

Aku akan membahagiakan putri-putriku. Dan untuk putra ku. kurasa aku jauh dari kata seorang ibu bagi nya. Naruto. Mungkin aku lebih tepat disebut malaikat penyiksanya. Aku bahkan lupa kapan aku pernah mencium keningnya. Atau mungkin memang tidak benar.

Aku memang berdosa besar kepada mereka berdua. Tapi aku mohon kepada Kami-sama, tolong buat lah Putraku juga Minato bahagia. Hanya itu. Aku sudah tak mengharapkan lagi kebahagiaan menyelimutiku. Tap Aku harap Engkau masih memberikan kepada mereka.

Mulai saat itu, aku melakukan pencarian diseluruh kota juga kota sebelah. Bahkan aku juga menanyakannya kepada kenalan-kenalanku yang berada di kota lain. Tapi seolah hilang tertelan bumi, aku tidak pernah menerima informasi pun dari mereka. Sebenarnya kemana kalian. Tolong berikan petunjuk kepadaku. Aku ingin bertemu mereka

.

Yahh... setelah mendengar ceritaku mungkin kalian memang benar-benar membenciku bukan? Aku tau itu. Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya

"Minato.. Naruto.. kalian dimana?" aku kembali menangis dan masih memeluk foto tadi "Aku ingin bertemu kalian"

Aku selalu memohon kepada Kami-sama untuk membiarkanku bertemu dengan mereka. Tapi mungkin memang dosaku terlalu besar hingga tuhan pun menulikan pendengarannya

"Aku mohon, beritahu aku dimana kalian berada. Aku akan menghampiri kalian " aku pun akhirnya memejamkan mataku, dan berharap besok lebih baik

Kushina Pov end

Kushina pun tertidur dengan foto yang masih dipelukannya. Dia memejamkan mata, tapi dia sama sekali tak pernah bisa tidur dengan nyenyak selama ini. Sudah bertahun-tahun bukan. Dia selalu mengharapkan suaminya dulu tidur disebelahnya saat dia membuka matanya pada pagi hari. Tapi itu semua memang harapan palsu bukan.

Dia memang memiliki kesalahan yang besar, terlalu besar memang untuk dimaafkan. Tapi tidak bolehkah dia berharap kalau bisa mendapatkan kesempatan kedua? Kesempatan saat suaminya itu kembali padanya. Dia akan melakukan dan memberikan apapun untuk hal itu bisa terjadi. Dia telah tersiksa selama ini, mungkin tidak secara fisik, tapi mentalnya benar-benar hancur lebur. Saat ini bertemu dengan suami juga putranya adalah harapan terbesarnya. Sesuatu yang sulit diwujudkan, tapi Kushina akan menantikannya sampai kapanpun itu, meski di pengadilan akhirat nanti.

Chap 10 end

Mainstream? bikin ngantuk? jadi pengen ngehajar authornya?

Kalian benar (Apa salah sayaaa?)

tapi memangsih chap ini saya juga kurang greget

saya minta pendapat kalian semua deh

review yaa

.

okke

see yaa next chap


	11. Chapter 11

Krikk... krikk.. krikk..

lama kah nunggu nih fic up (ya lama lah kampret... -_-)

hehehehe maaf beribu maaf saya ucapkan

saya benar-benar sulit nyari waktu untuk nyempetin nulis nih fic. kalau mau kalian semua boleh ngelempari saya sama golok, bakiak, ketimun, piring, kursi, pkok semua yang ada dekat kalain jika kalian marah. hehehe piss

saya ada sedikit pemberitahuan nih

1\. untuk chap 10 kemarin saya buwat gitu hanya untuk mendukung kelancaran chap-chap selanjutnya. karena bakal nyusulnih Karin ama Kushina bentar lagi jadi biar reader gak bingun baca alur ceritanya

2\. untuk jadwal up saya memang kini jadi amburadul, hari-hari saya jadi bener-bener sibuk jadi sulit bwat luangin waktu. maaf

3\. untuk review nya maaf saya gak bisa bales satu-satu. karena saya jarang buka leptop jadi gak bisa bales. tapi review readers semua sudah saya baca lewat hp. jadi makasih banget masukan dan kritiknya

New Story

Chap 11

Begini lah kondisi sekarang dirumah sakit, tepatnya di kamar inap atas nama Minato Namikaze.

Sang pasien, Minato Namikaze nampak telah berbaring kembali diranjangnya. Setelah sang putra memaksa. Lebih tepat menyeretnya untuk segera kembali ke tempat nya berbaring

Saat ini duduklah sang putra, naruto Namikaze disebelah ranjangnya. Sementara berseberangan dengan posisi Naruto. Duduk seorang gadis kembaran Naruto sedikit lebih jauh dari ranjang ayahnya.

Suasana cukup tenang. Sang gadis yakni Naruko hanya menundukkan kepalanya dikursi. Dan Naruto masih menutup matanya untuk mengumpulkan kembali ketenangan pikiran yang hilang sejak tadi. Sementara Minato bergantian mengamati putra dan putrinya itu.

"Naruko.." ucap Minato. Naruko yang merasa dipanggil pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sang ayah yang memanggilnya "Mendekatlah" tambah Minato

Naruko pun berdiri dan hendak menghampiri sang ayah

"Tunggu.." cegah seseorang yakni Naruto "Berhenti disana"

Naruko dan Minato terkejut karena Naruto mencegah Naruko mendekat

Naruko pun menundukkan kembali kepalanya. Tapi tanpa diduga ternyata Naruto melempar jaket yang tadi sempat dia pakai " Ganti dulu pakaian Basahmu itu. Aku tidak mau kau membasahinya dengan pakaian itu" ucap Naruto datar

Naruko hanya mengangguk dan menuju toilet untuk mengganti pakaian nya

"Kau perhatian sekali padanya?" tanya Minato

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dia membasahimu. Karena aku yakin kau akan memeluknya lagi jika dia mendekat" Komen Naruto acuh. Sementara Minato hanya tersenyum melihat perbuatan Naruto itu

Srett pintu toilet pun terbuka dan nampak Naruko keluar dari sana telah memakai jaket Naruto

"Kemarilah.." perintah Minato. Naruko pun berjalan mendekat. Naruko sedikit takut karena Naruto terus memperhatikannya. Naruko pun duduk dikursi samping ranjang Minato.

"Sebenarnya Apa yang kau inginkan?" bukan Minato yang bertanya tapi malah Naruto yang bertanya secara dingin

"Ma.. maksud mu?" Tanya Naruko

"Seharusnya kau tidak berada disini" kata Naruto cepat

"Aku..."

"Lebih baik kau segera pergi, dan kembalilah ke asalmu"

Sementara Naruko hanya menunduk

"Naruto... Biar_" Minato mencoba untuk angkat bicara

"Aku tidak bisa" sahut Naruto "Lebih baik dia memang tidak usah kesini"

"Tunggu.." Ucap narko pelan

Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan diam

"Aku ingin minta maaf"

"Itu tidak perlu Na_" Ucap Minato kemudian disahut lagi oleh oleh Naruto

"Ya itu tidak perlu. Nggak penting"

"Tenang lah Naruto.." Redam Minato

"Bisakah Tou-san diam untuk saat ini. Jangan ikut bicara dulu" komen Naruto "Aku mau segera menyelesaikan nya" Minato hanya menatap wajah keras putranya itu. Dia tidak pernah melihat Naruto seserius ini. "untuk mu aku tanya lagi. Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?"

"Aku kan tadi sudah bilang kalau aku mau minta maaf" jelas Naruko lagi

"Apa hanya itu? Jika iya, maka kami memaafkanmu. Dan sekarang sudah selesai, kau pergilah dari sini dan jangan pernah temui kami lagi" sahut Naruto cepat kemudian berdiri benjalan menghampiri Naruko dan menarik tangannya menuju pintu

"tunggu dulu Naruto.." Naruko mencoba menahan tarikan tangan Naruto "Aku belum selesai"

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku ingin bicara dengan tou-san" ucap Naruko

"Itu tidak perlu"

"Ehh.. kenapa?"

"Aku melarangnya karena itu tidak perlu dan tak berguna" tegas Naruto

"Kenapa kau melarangku berbicara dengan ayahku sendiri?" tanya Naruko heran

Naruto diam, tapi bisa dilihat kalau wajahnya semakin mengeras "Karena.. dia.."suara Naruto tertahan "BUKAN AYAHMU!" bentak Naruto

Naruko kembali terkejut "kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" Kini suara Naruko memelan karena sedikit takut saat dibentak Naruto

Naruto pun mencengkeram kedua bahu gadis ini "Apa kau lupa ha? Kau lupa apa yang kau katakan dulu hahhh?"

Jantung Naruko pun berdetak lebih cepat lagi "Aku ..ti..tidak mengerti"

Amarah Naruto pun semakin memuncak "Kau sendiri yang membuangnya sebagai ayahmu bangsatt.." Naruto pun mendorong saudari kembarnya itu dan terjatuh kebelakang. Minato kaget dengan tindakan putranya itu, tapi Minato tetap diam.

Sementara Naruko bertambah kaget, dan kini dia mulai terisak lagi "Hikss..maaf"

"Itu tidak perlu, kau hanya membual, kata maaf dari mulutmu tak akan ada artinya. Semua telah terlanjur terjadi. Dan waktu tak akan bisa diputar begitu juga kata-kata yang telah keluar tak dapat ditarik" ucap Naruto yang masih marah "Aku masih ingat kalau kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau mengingankan laki-laki itu menggantikan posisi tou-san"

"hiks aku hiks menyesal"

"Memang seharusnya begitu, tapi penyesalan tidak dibutuhkan sekarang." Tegas Naruto "Kau tau, seberapa besar pengorbanannya.." Kini suara naruto juga memelan "Dia adalah orang pertama yang mencium kening kita saat pertama lahir" Ucap Naruto "Dia juga orang yang menenangkan kita saat menangis tengah malam, meski dengan semua kesibukan dan kelelahan yang dialaminya" Naruto yang sedikit melirik ke arah ayahnya yang kini sedang menunduk "apa kau juga tau jika dia lah orang yang selalu menyelimuti kita saat kita tertidur, mengecup kening kita dan mematikan lampunya"Naruko hanya bisa menunduk dan menangis "dan apa kau lupa saat dia menjemputmu lagi disekolah saat hujan lebat itu, kau yang awalnya menolak ajakannya karena kau bilang laki-laki itu akan menjemputmu tapi akhirnya kau hampir mati kedinginan disana sendirian. Apa kau tau betapa kawatirnya dia saat itu? Sementara laki-laki itu sedang bermesraan dengan ibu bodohmu itu. Tou-san langsung berlari dibawah guyuran hujan hanya untuk menjemputmu"

Suasana kembali terdiam dan hanya diwarnai isak tangis Naruko

"Tou-san tau kau sangat membencinya, dia lebih dari paham untuk mengetahuinya. Tapi tetap saja dia masih menyayangimu karena kau anaknya. Dia rela melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan ..." Kini naruto menghentikan kata-katanya. Wajahnya kembali mengeras"Kau.. kau dengan mudah mengabaikannya, kau meluapkan semua kebencianmu kepadanya. Kau lebih memilih laki-laki brengsek itu ketimbang dia, ayahmu sendiri. Kau membuangnya. Kau menghilangkan keberadaannya. Kau menghancurkannya dengan kata-kata mu itu. Dan kau tau apa yang membuatku sekarang begitu membencimu?"tanya Naruto. Dan tanpa ada jawaban "Karena gara-gara mulut busukmu itu, kau membuatku melihat tou-san menangis untuk pertama kalinya" kini ucapan Naruto dipenuhi dengan amarah

"Hikss hikss maaf"

" seharusnya kau tidak dialiri oleh darah Namikaze. Kau terlalu hina untuk itu. Kau seharusnya tak pernah menjadi anaknya" Kini Naruto berjalan mendekati Naruko" kau hanya pantas bersama keluarga brengsekmu itu, kau tak akan kubiarkan mendekati tou-san lagi" Kini Naruto ikut jongkok menyamakan"Kau hanya akan menambah kesengsaraannya lagi " Amarah naruto semakin besar, Kini Naruto mulai mengangkat tangannya mencoba untuk memukul" Kau tak pantas hidup_" saat Naruto akan melayangkan pukulan lagi tangannya dicegah seseorang dan orang itu menarik tangan Naruto hingga Naruto ikut berdiri

Plakkk..

Seseorang itu ternyata adalah Minato dan tampak dia telah menampar putranya itu "Apa kau sudah sadar?"

Sementara Naruto membelalakkan matanya, ini kali kedua dia ditampar ayahnya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan ayahnya ini, kenapa dia malah menamparnya, dia kan sedang membelanya.

Tapi Naruto pun segera berpikir dan akhirnya sadar. Naruto tau ayahnya hanya akan menampar kalau dia benar-benar kecewa dengan dirinya. Naruko sendiri juga kaget dengan tidakan ayahnya itu

"Aku tanya apa kau sudah sadar?" tanya Minato lagi

Naruto pun menundukkan Kepalanya

"Kau berbeda, kenapa kau bisa dipenuhi dengan amarah seperti itu. Kau bisa saja membunuh seseorang saat ini kan? Hah? Apa aku pernah mengajarimu seperti itu?" tanya Minato tegas

Naruto pun membungkukkan badannya "Maaf. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Aku menyesal" Naruto pun membalikkan badan dan berjalan keluar "aku akan menenangkan pikiranku dulu" Minato pun melihat kepergian Naruto, kemudian berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan putrinya yang sedang bersimpuh

"Sudah berhentilah menangis" ucap Minato lembut sambil mengelus puncak kepala Naruko

Sementara Naruko tetap menangis "Hiks aku menyesal hiks.."

"Sudah lah Naruko.." Kini Minato pun mendekatkan tubuh putrinya itu dan memeluknya lagi

"Hiks sebenarnya apa yang hiks aku dulu lakukan? Aku begitu hiks bodoh hiks.." Naruko pun semakin terisak dan Minato semakin mempererat pelukannya

"Sudah lah, aku tak apa"

"Hiks Naruto benar, aku tak pantas menjadi anakmu hiks. Aku hanya akan membuatmu sengsara lagi hiks. Dan aku hiks.. tak pantas hidup"

"Hei jangan bicara begitu, Naruto tadi hanya sedang emosi. Kau tak perlu mendengarkan kata-katanya"

"Tapi tetap saja hiks semua yang dikatakan Naruto benar hiks. Tapi sungguh hiks aku sangat menyesal. Aku mohon tou-san jangan membenciku hiks. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar tou-san mau memaafkanku."

"Sudah sudah, berhentilah menangis" Minato pun masih memeluk putrinya itu dan menunggunya untuk tenang.

Setelah cukup lama akhirnya Naruko pun tenang, dan sudah terbiasa dengan pelukan Minato

"Apa kau sudah tenang?" tanya Minato, sementara Naruko hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya "Kalau begitu ayo pindah ke kursi itu, jika Naruto melihatku masih klesotan dilantai seperti ini, mungkin dia akan marah lagi." Minato pun melepaskan peluikannya, dan pindah lagi ke ranjangnya sementara naruko duduk disampingnya

Minato kembali berbaring diranjangnya "Kau tahu, yang Naruto katakan tadi memang benar. Sebenci apapun dirimu padaku aku tetap tidak bisa mengabaikanmu. Kau tau aku juga sedih saat melihat mu mengeluarkan air mata, sedikit banyak aku juga bisa merasakan kesedihan yang kau rasakan. Itu karena aku menyayangimu. Kau juga adalah anakku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mu dan Naruto bahagia"

"Apa artinya tou-san memaafkanku?"

"Kau tidak salah, untuk apa aku memaafkanmu?"

"Tapi dulukan.." Naruko kembali menunduk

"Kau dulu hanya belum mengerti. Kau masih kecil dan belum tau apa-apa" Minato berkata lembut sambil tersenyum

"Apa.. apa tou-san benar tidak membenciku?"

"Bagaimana cara tou-san menjawab pertanyaan itu agar kau benar-benar paham?"

"Tou-san boleh menghukumku"

"Memang kau ingin tou-san hukum seperti apa?"

"Yaaa... itu terserah tou-san"

"itu tak perlu" Minato pun mengacak rambut pirang putrinya

Naruko pun akhirnya tersenyum "Terima kasih tou-san..."

Kruyukk...

Ternyata Naruko yang sejak tadi kelaparan, perutnya pun mengeluarkan suara protes untuk segera diisi.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Minato

Naruko yang sedikit malu hanya menunduk dan menganggukkan kepalanya

"pergilah keluar, temui Naruto dan ajak dia untuk membeli makanan"

"Ehh.. aku... takut" jawab Naruko lemah

"kau tak perlu takut, dia sudah tak apa sekarang. Pergilah"

Sementara Naruko menatap ayahnya dengan wajah yang ragu "Tak apa pergilah" Ucap Minato lagi

Naruko pun dengan ragu mulai berdiri. Dan akhirnya berjalan menuju pintu untuk bersiap menemui Naruto lagi.

Naruko berjalan untuk mencari keberadaan saudara kembarnya itu, dan akhirnya dia menemukannya dengan Naruto yang sedang merebahkan dirinya dikursi taman sedang menghadap kelangit. Dengan ragu Naruko mulai berjalan mendekat dan mencoba untuk memanggilnya

"Naruto.." panggil Naruko pelan

"Ada apa?"

"Anoo.. tou-san menyuruhmu untuk menemaniku membeli makanan"

Naruto pun bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan mendekati saudarinya itu

"Baiklah ayo cepat" Ucap Naruto sambil melewati posisi Naruko berdiri. Naruko pun segera mengikutinya dari belakang

Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka telah sampai di kantin rumah sakit, meski hari telah malam tapi ternyata suasana kantin rumah sakit ini masih cukup ramai. Mereka berdua pun duduk dibangku sana dan memesan makanan

Suasana hening antara kedua anak blonde ini

"Naruto, apa kau benar-benar membenciku?" tanya Naruko membuka suasana

"Aku tak perlu menjawabnya bukan"

Mendengar jawaban naruto, Naruko kembali diam

"tapi aku tau kalau tou-san tidak sepertiku bukan. Aku yakin dia telah memaafkanmu"

"Ya, kau benar"

"Tou-san orangnya terlalu baik. Selama tou-san baik-baik saja dengan adanya kehadiranmu, maka aku akan membiarkannya"

"maksudmu?"

"Aku akan memiarkanmu bersama kami selama tou-san senang akan hal itu. Tapi jika kau membuatnya kecewa lagi, sekali saja. aku akan menjamin hidupmu tak akan nyaman didunia ini"

"Ya aku janji tak akan membuat tou-san kecewa lagi"

"Aku pegang kata-katamu itu" Kini mereka berdua sama-sama diam, tapi beberapa saat kemudian Naruto mencoba untuk bertanya "Sebelumnya, apa kau sengaja kekota ini untuk menemui kami?"

"Ituu... tidak. Pada awalnya aku sama sekali tak tau kalau kau dan tou-san berada dikota ini"

"Jadi semua itu murni karena pertukaran pelajar itu?"

"Iya kau benar. Aku tak menyangka kalau kau ada dikota ini mengingat Kuoh sangat jauh dari Konoha. Apa yang membuat mu bisa tinggal di kota ini?"

"Aku tak bisa menceritakannya. Ceritanya sangat panjang dan aku malas untuk mengingatnya lagi"

Kembali hening menyelimuti mereka. Tapi Naruko tak tahan untuk tidak bertanya

"Naruto.." Naruko mencoba memanggil

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau juga tou-san tak pernah menghubungi kami selama ini?" tanya Naruko

"Itu hanya akan menambah masalah"

"tapi kami terus menerus mencari kalian selama_"

"Berhentilah" Sebelum Naruko selesai mengucap kan kata-katanya Naruto sudah memotongnya dulu "Apa kau tak tau kalau aku dari tadi sedang mencoba menenangkan pikiran emosi dan diriku sendiri, ini terlalu besar sampai aku ingin meledak. Jadi kumohon berhentilah mengungkit itu. Aku tak mau hal buruk terjadi"

"Baiklah... Maaf"

Obrolan mereka pun terhenti karena datangnya pesanan mereka. Mereka pun membawa pesanan yang telah dibungkus itu menuju kamar ayah mereka, untuk dimakan disana

Saat mereka berjalan menuju kamar Minato, Naruto kembali mengatakan sesuatu kepada Naruko

"Aku punya permintaan padamu"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruko

"Kau jangan pernah memberitahukan kepada mereka kalau kau bertemu dengan ku juga tou-san di kota ini"

"Maksudmu kaa-san dan Karin Nee-san?"

"Siapa lagi"

"Tapi kami semua mencari mu juga tou-san dari dulu, mereka pasti senang kalau mengetahui kalian disini"

"Aku tak peduli mereka mencari kami atau tidak tapi ini bukan hanya sekedar permintaan tapi juga paksaan dan kau harus mematuhinya, atau kau yang pergi dari sini"

"Ehh iya-iya aku mengerti"

"Dan lagi jangan pernah menceritakan mereka kepada tou-san, dalam hal apapun. Jika tou-san yang bertanya, kau cukup menjawab sedikit saja, jangan menceritakannya terlalu banyak. aku tak membatasi untuk hal-hal lain tapi untuk mereka kau jangan pernah menceritakannya. Kau mengerti?"

"Baiklah aku mengerti"

"suatu saat kau akan tau kenapa aku menyuruhmu melakukan hal ini. Ini untuk kebaikan bersama terutama tou-san"

.

Acara makan malam keluarga Namikaze itu pun berlangsung dengan diam didalam kamar pasien itu, naruto dan Naruko yang memakan makanan yang mereka beli di kantin, sementara Minato memakann makanan pasiennya

"Makanan disini tidak enak" eluh Minato

"Saat sakit memang semua makanan terasa tak enak tou-san" jawab Naruto acuh sambil memakan makanannya

"Tapi ini sungguh tidak enak Naruto. Kau coba sendiri kalau tak percaya"

"Ogah, Makananmu seperti makanan bayi. Apa kau pikir aku cukup bodoh untuk membantumu menghabiskan makanan itu. Jangan harap"

"Kau yang sehat saja menolak, apa lagi aku"

"Makanya jangan sakit-sakit"

"haahhh.." Minato menghela Nafas"Untuk pertama kalinya aku merindukan ramen kesukaanmu itu Naruto"

"Kalau kau mau beli saja"

"Tapi pasti dokter melarangnya kan?"

"kau sudah mengerti jawabannya tapi kau masih mengeluh. Tou-san terima saja nasib tou-san untuk saat ini"

"kapan ini akan berakhir?"

"Kalau tou-san berhenti mengeluh dan segera menghabiskan makanan itu, ini semua akan cepat berakhir"

"Kau hanya menghiburku"

"hemm terserah apa katamu"

Sementara Naruko yang mendengar percakapan Naruto dan ayahnya tersenyum kecil. dia ingin berada di posisi Naruto saat ini. Bisa sangat dekat dengan ayahnya

"Naruko.." Kini Minato menegur putrinya "Jadi kau selama di Kuoh tinggal dimana?"

"Itu.. aku baru datang Kemarin Malam dan baru memesan hotel sementara didekat bandara, jadi aku belum memiliki tempat tinggal Tou-san" Jawab Naruko

"Aku sarankan untuk mu menyewa apartemen atau menginap dihotel itu. Aku yakin kau lebih dari mampu untuk itu bukan" Ucap Naruto ikut berbicara

"Mungkin seperti itu.."

"Kenapa Kau tidak tinggal dirumah tou-san saja Naruko. Itu lebih baik dari pada tinggal sendirikan" Usul Minato

"Aku menolak tou-san" Ucap Minato

"Kanapa? Naruko kan kan juga keluarga kita"

"Tou-san. Rumah kita kan kecil, apakah dia mau tinggal disana" Naruto mencoba mencari alasan

"Aku mau" Kini Naruko menyahut dengan cepat, sementara Minato tersenyum mendengarnya

"Tapi..." Naruto masih mencoba mencari alasan agar Naruko tidak tinggal bersama Mereka "Dirumah kita hanya ada 2 kamar tidur dan semua sudah terisi. Jadi tak ada tempat lagi" Kini Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"Naruko boleh pakai Kamar Tou-san"

Naruto melongo mendengar jawaban sang ayah

"Tapi tou-san. Itu tak perlu. Biar dia menyewa apartemen saja"

"Kenapa kau menolaknya, dia kan kembaranmu sendiri. Harusnya kau juga mengerti perasaannya" Kini Minato yang memaksa

Naruto diam. Entah kenapa ada perasaan tak rela saat Naruko akan tinggal dirumahnya. Bukan masalah kamar, tapi entah kenapa ada persaaan tak suka saat mengetahuinya

"Tou-san hanya ingin berkumpul bersama kalian berdua, putra putri tou-san. Tidak bisakah permintaan laki-laki tua ini terkabulkan" ucap Minato disertai ekspresi Murung

"Baiklah baiklah terserah apa mau mu tou-san. Kau yang memutuskan" Naruto mengalah saat melihat ekspresi murung ayahnya. Poor naruto

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan. Naruko ambil semua barang mu dan kita akan segera kerumah" Ucap Minato bersemangat

"Hei hei, kau masih belum boleh pulang tou-san"

"Ehh benarkah?"

"Kau lupa kata dokter. Mungkin paling cepat besok malam atau sore kau boleh pulang"

"Aku telalu bersemangat, baiklah untuk saat ini sebaiknya kau antar Naruko ke rumah Naruto" Perintah Minato

"He? Aku tidak mau"

"Loh kenapa?"

"Aku malas, lagi pula ini sudah hampir larut malam"

"Terus kau mau menginap disini?"

"Tentu saja"

"Bagaimana dengan mu Naruko?"

"Aku juga akan menginap disini saja tou-san" Ucap Naruko

"Terus kalian mau tidur dimana" Tanya Minato

"Aku bisa tidur disofa, dia juga bisa kalau dia mau" Jawab Naruto

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau kembali kehotel dulu untuk malam ini Naruko?"

"Tak apa tou-san. Aku tidur disofa saja" elak Naruko

"Baiklah terserah kalian. Berhubung hari sudah larut, lebih baik kalian segera tidur"

Keesokan paginya Naruko pamit pagi-pagi sekali untuk kembali kehotel untuk bersiap-siap menuju ke sekolah. Sementara Naruto beberapa saat kmudian juga kembali kerumah untuk bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah.

Pagi hari disekolah Kuoh High School.

"Oii Naruto.." Teriak Issei saat baru masuk kelas dan telah melihat Naruto duduk dibangkunya

"Ada apa sih Issei. Kau tak perlu teriak-teriak kan" Balas Naruto sedikit kesal

"Aku mau tanya kepadamu?"

"Tou-san sudah baik-baik saja jika kau ingin bertanya. Mungkin besok atau nanti sore boleh pulang"

"Syukurlah. Tapi bukan itu saja yang ingin aku tanyakan"

"Apa?"

"Soal perempuan yang kemarin"

"Haahhh... Aku malas jawab untuk itu. Kau belum saat nya tau. Mungkin tak lama lagi kau akan tau sendiri"

"heii.. apa kau mau pelit informasi kepada sahabatmu ini boy?"

"Nanti saja Issei, sebentar lagi_" kalimat naruto pun terpotong oleh bel sekolah yang berbunyi "Tuhh bel sudah bunyi. Kau duduklah dibangkumu"

"Kau gak asik, nanti aku akan menagih nya"

Setelah itu tak lama kemudian masuk guru yang akan mengisi materi pelajaran dikelas Naruto. Dan jam pelajaran pun dimulai

Skip Ngaso time

Setelah Guru tadi pergi, Issei langsung bergerak cepat dan duduk dihadapan Naruto dengan muka serius, tak lupa ditemani Matsuda dan Motohama tentunya

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung kepeda ketiga temannya itu

"ada apa?" tanya Issei mengulangi pertanyaan Naruto

"Tentu saja kami ingin menuntut penjelasan dari mu soal Cewek blonde cantik nan aduhai yang kemarin itu" Ucap ketiganya

"Kenapa kalian ngotot sekalisih meminta penjelasan dariku" Tanya Naruto heran

"Tentu saja karena dia Makhluk tuhan yang paling seksi" Ucap Issei sedikit bernyanyi

"Aw aw aw.." Lanjut Matsuda

"Ih ih ih ih.." Sambung Motohama dengan Ekspresi yang absurd

"Kalian semakin menjijikkan dari biasanya" ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi jijik

"Berhentilah menghina kami Naruto, ingat kita kan masih satu perkumpulan"

"dan kau berhentilah mengungkit-ungkit perkumpulan Hina mu itu lagi, atau kalian semua aku hajar"

"Sudah lah Naruto, apa susahnya sih memberikan sedikit cerita menarik tentah cewek imut kemarin kepada kami" Ucap issei yang kini wajahnya berubah menjadi berwibawa "kalau bisa berikan sedikit sentuhan hot dicerita itu, seperti bagaimana kalau dia memakai pakaian suster yang mini, atau saat dia memakai pakaian renang, atau saat dia me_"

Jdakkkk... Ucapan Issei terhenti karena Naruto memukulnya duluan

"Kenapa kau memukulku Kuning?" Ucap Issei sedikit emosi

"kau mulai membuatku marah dengan omongan ngeres mu itu nyet.." ucap naruto

"Makanya cerita saja. sedikit saja"

"Baiklah aku menyerah. Aku akan bercerita sedikit"

"Horassss..." ketiganya kegirangan

"Kalian duduklah dulu dengan nyaman dan simak cerita pendekku ini dengan khitmat"

"Siap kapten"ucap ketiganya bersemangat

"Haahh.. seperti yang kalian ketahui. Dia memang perempuan" ucap Naruto singkat. Kemudian Naruto berdiri dan mencoba untuk meninggal kan kawan-kawannya itu

Sementara yang menantikan cerita Naruto hanya bengong

" hanya itu?" tanya Matsuda

"Tentu saja. tadikan aku bilang cerita pendek"

Srett sett grebb

Ketiga pemuda ini pun lagi-lagi mengeroyok Naruto. Memiting dan memegangi kedua tangan kakinya

"Naruto kampret, kau semakin membuatku tak tahan"

"Eekkkhh... Tunggu.. Issei tenanglah, kau kembali memcekikku"

"Biar, rasakan ini. Ayo kawan-kawan. Habisi laki-laki ini.."

"Tunggu-tunggu, aku punya kejutan untuk kalian" ucap Naruto cepat menyelamatkan nyawanya

"Apa? Sebaiknya ini tak mengecewakan" Ucaap Matsuda

"Iya, ini tentang orang yang kalian maksud"

"Benarkah? Apa itu?"

"Lepaskan aku dulu"

"Baiklah-baiklah, kita lepaskan dia bro.."

"haahh..." Naruto bernafas lega saat lepas dari cekikan Issei "kalian memang gila"

"Mana kejutannya?"

Naruto masih berpikir, kejutan apa yang akan dia berikan. Naruto sendiri juga tak tau

"Anoo... aku.. aku akan bercerita saja lah"

"Apa cerita ini seperti yang tadi?" Tnya Issei yang kini mulai memukul-mukulkan kedua tinjunya seolah bersiap menghajar

Perasaan Naruto kembali gak enak "Bu..bukan, yang tadi itu masih ada kelanjutannya"

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan"

"Dia memang perempuan, berambut pirang, berwajah manis, dan bertubuh bagus. Kira-kira seperti itu lah" jelas Naruto

"Kau kira kami buta, kau menjelaskan semua yang orang tau saat pertama kali lihatnnya. Kau memang benar-benar ingin dihajar pirang" ucap Issei

"Eh iya-iya aku akan menceritakan yang lain" ucap Naruto 'yah mau bagaimana lagi, tak apa lah aku cerita sedikit saja dari pada aku jadi bulan-bulanan ketiga anak absurd ini' Batin Naruto

"Kami menunggu kuning" ucap Motohama

"iya-iya. Sebenarnya dia adalah..." Saat Naruto memulai kalimatnya itu dia melihat seseorang masuk kekelasnya, ya seseorang yang akan dia ceritakan. Yakni Naruko 'Saat yang tepat Naruko' bati Naruto

"Dia apa?" tanya Matsuda

"Dia... kalian tanya sendiri keorangnya" Ucap Naruto enteng

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia sedang berjalan dibelakang kalian"

Secara serempak ketiganya pun menolehkan kepala mereka. Dan seperti drama-drama yang ada ditelevisi. Nampak Naruko berjalan dengan anggun kearah mereka.. Rambut pirangnya yang diikat dua kebelakang sedikit bergerak-gerak seirama dengan langkahnya dan juga bantuan dari tiupan angin yang entah datang dari mana. Wajah manis nan mulus itu menatap langsung kearah pemuda-pemuda ini. Senyum manis pun terpampang di mulut tipisnya tat kala melihat sang saudara kembarnya duduk disana. Naruko pun mempercepat tempo langkah yang dia ambil, sehinga memberikan sedikit efek pada tubuh dan aksesoris yang terpasang disana. Seperti rok yang ia kenakan bergoyang lebih keras dan memperlihatkan kaki jenjang mulusnya, dan tak lupa yang menjadi sorotan mata ketiga remaja yang baru memasuki akhil baliq ini adalah tubuh mungil langsing yang berhias kan dada padat kenyal.. (Maaf saya author gak sampek hati mau ngelanjutin Narasi ini -_-)

"Ini seperti disurga" Ucap Motohama ngeflay...

Langsung saja Naruko kini tiba didepan 4 pemuda yang tengah berkumpul ini. Berdiri tegak dan mata yang memandang ke arah kembarannya yang sedang duduk diam

"Naruto.." kini sang gadis mulai bersuara

Saat Naruto buka mulut untuk bersuara tapi itu terhenti saat seseorang menyahut omongannya itu

"Ada apa nona manis?" tanya matsuda menggoda

"Apa kau mencariku?" kini giliran Motohama bertanya kepedean

"Kalian semua terlalu kege er an , tentu saja dia mencariku. Pria tampan ini" Kini Issei berucap dengan bangga

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bertemu Naruto" ucap sang gadis atau bisa disebut Naruko lembut

"Apa kau yakin tak ingin menemui kami saja?" tanya salah seorang dari 3 pemuda mesum ini

"Tidak" Balas Naruko singkat

"Ohh sial" umpat ketiganya

"Ada apa?" Kini Naruto yang bertanya

"Aku nanti ingin minta bantuanmu"

"Apa? Jangan aneh-aneh"

"Iya. Aku mau minta tolong untuk membantuku memindahkan barang-barangku dihotel" ucap Naruko mengutarakan permintaannya

"Aku menolak. Kau kan bisa sendiri" tolak Naruto

"Tidak bisa Naruto, barang-barangku banyak. Ayolah, sebentar saja" pinta Naruko memelas

"Aku_" saat Naruto mau ngomong lagi-lagi dipotong

"Kalau Naruto tak mau mending sama kami saja. kami bersedia membantumu kapanpun dimana pun" Ucap Issei bersemangat

Sepertinya Naruko mulai berpikir

'Siall kenapa Issei malah menawarkan diri. Ini tak boleh terjadi. Mereka bertiga telah tercemari virus mesum stadium akhir. Jika mereka bersama Naruko sendirian, bisa-bisa terjadi hal-hal yang diinginkan, ah masudku hal yang tak diinginkan. Melihat penampilan Naruko yang seperti ini. Jika itu sampai terjadi maka tou-san akan menghukumku karena tak bisa melindunginya. Issei kamprett...' batin Naruto serius

"Baiklah-baiklah aku akan membantumu nanti" Ucap Naruto mengalah

"Benarkah? Yeyy..." Ucap Naruko girang dan menampakkan ekspresi yang sangat kawaii dan membuat Issei, Matsuda, dan Motohama semakin melayang seakan mabuk oleh alkohol

Plak plak plak

Naruto yang sekilas melihat wajah teman-temannya dengan mantap langsung menampar muka teman-temannya itu

"Kenapa kau memukul kami coegg?" tanya Issei marah

"jangan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak tentangnya nyet..."

"kenapa kau menuduh kami seperti itu, kau memang bisa membaca pikiran kami"

"Orang buta juga bisa melihat kalian berpikir kotor saat terpampang wajah seperti itu didepan matanya kampret"

"Kau membodohi kami, orang buta mana bisa melihat, kadal"

"Makanya jangan macam-macam kalau kau tak mau kubuat buta setan" ucap Naruto semakin sengit

"Arrrgghhh... tidak ada untungnya berdebat denanmu saat ini Naruto, karena aku masih punya tugas mulia yang harus ku selesaikan"

"Haahh... terserah. Naruko kembalilah kekelasmu" ucap naruto enteng

"heee..." Issei kaget mendengar ucapan Naruto, dia pun mendekati sahabat pirangnya itu dan memiting kepalanya dari belakang "Kau kampret sekampret-kampretnya Naruto, tugas mulia ini berhubungan dengan dia, kenapa kau malah menyuruhnya kembali. Dan kau lupa kalau Kau sendiri yang menyuruh kami bertanya padanya bukan" ucap Issei yang terus mencekik temannya itu

"Ekkkhh.. Iya-iya silahkan" Ucap Naruto akhirnya lega kembali saat lehernyaterbebas dari tangan Issei

"Ehmm.." Issei berdehem serius "Pertama.."

Prok prok Issei menepukkan kedua tanyannya "Matsuda tolong ambilakan sebuah bangku mulia untuk nona manis ini" ucapnya dengan penuh wibawa

"Siap boss.." Matsuda pun mengambil bangku disampinyanya dan membersihkan tempat duduk itu dengan sebuah sapu tangan yang entah dia curi dari mana

"Silahkan duduk dulu nona" Ucap Issei mempersilahkan

"Ehh... terima kasih " Ucap aruko yang sedikit kaget saat diperlakukan seperti itu

"Baiklah kami ingin sedikit mangajukan pertanyaan kepadamu"

"Pertanyaan? Silahkan saja"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Naruko"

"Hee? Naruko? Apa kau punya hubungan sama babi ini?" Tunjuk Matsuda kepada wajah Naruto yang sedang duduk dibelakang

"Siapa yang kau sebut babi, beruk" sewot Naruto

"Tentu saja. dia itu kembarannya" jelas Issei

"Waahhh... Naruto bangsat. Memiliki kembaran secantik ini tidak pernah cerita. Itu seperti menyembunyikan harta karun yang kau temukan dibawah tanah sendirian" ucap Motohama mendramatisir

"Jadi kemana saja kau selama ini, kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu saat kerumah Naruto?"

"Karena aku tinggal dikonoha"

"Konoha? Dimana itu?"

"Itu jauh dari sini"

"Oooo... lanjut saja. apa kau_"

Kringg kringg kringg... sebelum pertanyaan Issei selesai bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi

"Maaf ya, aku kembali kekelas dulu. Dan Naruto nanti aku akan kesini lagi sepulang sekolah" Pamit Naruko

Ketiga pangeran kodok ini pun hanya melihat kepergian Naruko dengan rasa yang sama sekali tak ikhlas, dunia akhirat. Apa lagi setelah Naruko menghilang dibalik pintu itu, kini masuk seonggok guru sejarah yang bisa disebut guruk paling bringas di seantero jagat

Para murit pun mendesah pasrah menjalani pelajaran siksaan ini

Skip pulang sekolah

Suasana cukup sepi dikelas, kecuali keberadaan 4 makhluk omnivora ini

"Kalian kenapa tidak segera pulang?" tanya Naruto kepada ketiga temannya

"Aku masih menunggu mukjizat"

"Aku menunggu ilham dari malaikat"

"Aku menunggu surga datang" ucap ketiga bocah ini bergantian

"ya sudah lah, aku pulang dulu saja ya" ucap Naruto

"Hei naruto, kau lupa?"

"Lupa apa?"

"tadi kan dia bilang akan kesini menyusulmu"

"Siapa?"

"jangan berlagak bodoh, aku sumpahin bodoh sungguhan kau"

"Otakku bekerja maksimal, tak seperti otak kuda kalian. Yang isinya Cuma mesum mesum dan mesum" ucap Naruto

"Kau kembali menghina kami Naruto"

"Kalian pantas menerimanya. Sudahlah, aku mau menemuinya dikelasnya saja. ini sudah terlalu lama"

"KAMI IKUT!" teriak mereka serempak dan seksama

"terserah"

Saat 4 laki-laki kelas 2 ini keluar dari kelas, ternyata sang gadis pirang a.k.a Naruko sudah tiba didepan kelas mereka

"Kau lama sekali" protes Naruto

"Maaf, guruku tadi keluarnya telat" alasan naruko ke saudaranya

"Ya sudahlah, ayo cepat"

Issei dan geng yang hendak bertanya tak sempat karena Naruko sudah berlalu bersama saudara kembarnya yakni Naruto meninggalkan mereka

"Heii tunggu" teriak issei

Tak digubris, 2 saudara kembar ini tetap melanjutkan langkahnya dan segera keluar sekolah. Tak berapa lama kemudian pun mereka masuk taksi untuk menuju ke tempat tujuan mereka

"Naruko, kenapa tidak nanti saja kita kehotelmu. Kita kerumah sakit dulu saja"

"Emm.." Naruko tampak berpikir " Kau benar, aku ingin melihat tou-san dulu. Nati saja kita kehotelnya."

"Ya setidaknya sampai tou-san diperbolehkan pulang, baru kita mengambil barang-barangmu"

"Baiklah aku setuju"

Mereka pun mengubah tujuan awal mereka yang hendak ke hotel kini pindah kerumah sakit

Sampainya dirumah sakit mereka segera menuju kekamar tempat ayah mereka menginap. Saat mereka tiba didepan pintu, mereka melihat kalau Ayah mereka tak sendirian, melainkan bersama seorang perempuan.

"Naruto, dia siapa?" Tanya Naruko setelah melihat perempuan itu dari kaca pintu

"Diaa.." Naruto mencoba untuk melihat dengan jelas siapa wanita itu "Ohh.. itu gabriela-san"

"Siapa dia? Apa.." Naruto tampak ragu untuk membicarakannya "..kekasih tou-san?"

Naruto kembali berpikir, Naruto memang beberapa kali melihat tou-sannya bersama wanita ini dikafe tempat dia bekerja. Tapi semua yang dia ketahui Cuma sebatas kalau mereka adalah rekan bisnis antar perusahaan. Naruto sendiri tak tau apa sesungguhnya hubungan mereka "Entah lah, aku juga tak tau. Tapi yang kutau kalau mereka hanya rekan bisnis. Selebihnya aku nihil"

"Apa kita masuk saja?" tanya Naruko

"Ya tentu saja"

Mereka berdua pun memasuki kamar pasien itu

"Kalian sudah pulang" sapa Minato yang melihat kedatangan putra putrinya. Gabriela pun ikut menoleh dan melihat anak yang sering dia lihat dikafe tempat dia dan Minato berdiskusi

"Iya. Selamat siang Gabriela-san" Sapa Naruto

"Selamat siang Naruto-kun dan..?" Gabriela sedikit bingung juga terkejut saat melihat gadis disebelah Naruto begitu mirip dengan Narutonya sendiri

"Saya Naruko"

"Ehh... Naruko?"

"Dia putriku Gabriela-san. Bisa dibilang saudari kembar Naruto" jelas Minato yang menyadari kebingungan dari Gabriela

"wahhh jadi anda punya anak kembar Minato-san?"

"Hehehe iya. Dia cantik bukan?"

"Iya benar. Sama seperti Naruto-kun yang tampan, Naruko-chan juga manis" puji wanita cantik ini

"Terima kasih atas pujiannnya Gabriela-san" ucap Naruko ramah

"Oh ya apa yang anda lakukan disini Gabriela-san?" tanya Naruto

"Aku disini menjenguk Minato-san. Aku mendapat kabar kalau Minato-san masuk rumah sakit. Jadi aku menjenguknya sekalian ada yang ingin kami bicarakan sedikit mengenai bisnis kami"

"Wahh terima kasih anda sudah mau menyempatkan diri kesini Gabriela-san. Tapi saya harap anda jangan terlalu menuntut ayah saya untuk berpikir saat ini. Otaknya sedikit goyah. Saya takut nanti bisa lepas kalau anda mengajaknya berpikir" ucap Naruto santai. Sementara Gabriela sedikit tertawa mendengarnya

"Mulutmu semakin matang saja Naruto. Ayo nanti kita rebus biar tambah matang" Geram Minato

Siang itu pun mereka berempat lewati dengan bercengkrama ringan. Sedikit banya tawa mewarnai pembicaraan mereka.

Dan saat sore tiba, sesaat setelah pulangnya gabriela dari acara menjenguknya. Dokter memberikan kabar gembira bahwa Minato telah diperbolehkan pulang. Senyum bahagia pun terukir diwajah mereka semua setelah mendengar itu.

Dengan semangat mereka segera mengemasi barang-barang dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit. Dan segera pulang kerumah karena tak sabar ingin mencicipi ranjang mereka sendiri kecuali Naruko

Disaat yang bersamaan telah mendarat dengan mulus sebuah pesawat komersil di bandara Internasional Kuoh dan menurunkan semua penumpangnya. Termasuk kedua wanita Cantik ini

"Lelah juga ya menempuh perjalanan sejauh itu" eluh seseorang yang baru turun dari pesawat kepada teman disebelahnya

"Hei kita kan pernah melewati yang lebih parah dari ini. Jangan mengeluh terus dong"

"Iya-iya. Ngomong-ngomong sebenarnya kenapa kamu mengajakku kekota ini Serafall?"

"Tentusaja berlibur. Aku bosan jika terus-menerus syuting"kini giliran gadis yang diketahui bernama serafall mengeluh

"Tapi kenapa harus kekota Kuoh. Kenapa tidak keKonoha saja" debat sang teman

"Dikonoha terlalu ramai Karin. Setidaknya disini tidak terlalu sesak penduduk" ucap Serafall yang ternyata sedang bersama dengan sahabatnya yakni Karin. Karin Uzumaki

"Bilang saja kau mau pulang" sindir Karin

"Hehehehe itu juga sihh.. tapi kan memang rencananyasyuting selanjutnya yakni minggu depan akan dilangsungkan disini kan. Sekalian saja"

"Iya deh kau benar. Oh ya kalau tak salah adikku sedang pertukaran pelajar dikota ini"

"Kau lupa apa pura-pura lupa. Adikmu itu bertukar sekolah sama adikku. Kau masak lupa"

"Hehehe iya sih. Yah besok saja aku hubungi dia. Terus sekarang kita gimana?"

"tentu saja kau ikut pulang kerumahku" ajak Serafall

"Terserah deh"

Mereka berdua pun segera memasuki mobil pribadi yang sebelumnya telah disiapkan dan segera meluncur menuju rumah kediaman Sitri.

Disepanjang jalan Serafall malah asik bertelfon ria mengacuhkan Karin yang hampir mati kebosanan mengingat jarak bandara dengan rumah Serafall cukup jauh. Karin pun hanya bisa melihat keluar jendela yang tertutup kaca petang itu menikmati jalan-jalan yang dia lalui.

Saat setelah melewati belokan dan melintasi sebuah rumah sakit besar. Sekilas, karin melihat sesosok pria dewasa sedikit tua berambut pirang berdiri dan akan memasuki sebuah taxi. Wajahnya tampak samar karena mobil yang dia tumpangi berjalan cukup cepat. Sesosok wajah pria tua yang dulu pernah dia sebut ayah kembali melintas dipikirannya. Karin bingung, apakah orang itu benar dia?

Saat karim menolehkan lagi wajahnya dan menengok kebelakang mencoba untuk melihat orang itu lagi, ternyata dia sudah tidak ada. Hanya ada sebuah taxi yang hendak melaju

'Apakah itu kau?...tou-san?' Batin Karin 'Mungkin hanya khayalanku saja' Karin pun menghiraukan pikiran-pikiran yang muncul dikepalanya. Dan mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya lagi

Disinilah dimulai. Catatan takdir yang telah dibuat tentang pertemuan seorang ayah dan anak akan segera diperdengarkan. Cerita yang akan membuat seorang Karin Uzumaki bertemu dengan ayah yang selama ini dia rindukan, dia impikan, dan dia ingin gapai kembali. Perjalanan panjang dalam pencarian keberadaan seorang Minato Namikaze akan segera terjawab dikota ini. Tak lama lagi

Chap 11 end

Nih Chap saya bwat dengan cara mencicil, jadi agak kurang jadinya. saya mohon reviewnya untuk chap ini dan chap depan biar lebih bagus dan sesuai harapan. saya pasti baca semua review kalian. jdi jangan pelit-pelit ngehh...


	12. Chapter 12

krik..

krik..

krik..

krik..

hello ada orang?

(author bangke, kampret, biadap, coeg, nggilani, ngentut an, author pkok gila)

Maaf teman-teman

(Author mati saja sono)

huaaa... maaf kan saya. tppi ngomong-ngomong ini kan baru seminggu sejak saya up chap terakhirkan?

(seminggu gundulmu. mau 2 bulan goblok)

ehh benarkah?

.

sekian lupakan percakapan diatas, saya tau kalau itu pasti yang pembaca ucapkan jika bertemu saya, hehehe

emmm kyaknya memang terlalu lama ya saya gak up?

maaf kesibukan saya semakin gak karuan. bahkan baru seminggu ini saya bisa memegang leptop

haruskah saya menjelaskan semua kegiatan saya 2 bulan terakhir ini

hubungi saya saja jika penasaran, tpi kyaknya enggak

lupakan

.

untuk pembaca semoga ini tidak menurunkan minat anda membaca cerita saya. terima kasih untuk reviewnya dan maaf gak bisa ngebales satu persatu. tapi saya bersumpah klo sudah membaca semua review kalian, dan saya sangat menghargai saran dan kritik kalian. terima kasih

langsung saja wes

New Story

Chap 12

Setelah turun dari taksi, Minato dan anak-anaknya langsung memasuki rumah.

"Home sweet home" ucap Minato "Naruto cepat buka pintunya"

"Iya sabar tou-san" Naruto pun langsung mengambil kunci disakunya dan membuka pintu rumah tersebut

Naruto dan Minato pun segera masuk sesaat setelah pintu dibuka

"Naruko, ayo masuk" ajak Minato yang melihat putrinya masih berdiri didepan pintu

Naruko pun mengangguk. Dengan Ragu gadis pirang ini mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki rumah yang selama ini ditinggali ayah dan saudaranya. Setelah masuk Naruko pun memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ruang tamu sederhana yang kini ia masuki ini jauh lebih kecil jika dibandingkan dengan ruang tamu dirumah yang selama ini dia dan ibunya tinggal i. Segala perabotan dan kelangkapan isinya pun tidak ada yang bisa dibilang mewah. Hanya satu set sofa dan sedikit hiasan dinding menggantung disana-sini.

"Apa kau tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini?" Kini Naruto yang bertanya setelah melihat gelagat sang kembaran yang sedikit aneh

"Ti..tidak. aku baik-baik saja"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranmu?" tanya Minato ke anaknya

"Tidak tou-san"

"Dia hanya belum terbiasa tou-san. Selama ini dia hidup dengan penuh kemewahan, dan sekarang dian memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama kita. Dan setelah dia memperhatikan rumah ini dia sedikit membandingkan dengan rumahnya sendiri, jadi bisa dibilang dirinya masih mencoba untuk bisa menerima keadaan ini" jelas Naruto panjang lebar

Naruko kaget dengan semua perkataan Naruto 'TEPAT SEKALi' apakah Naruto bisa membaca pikirannnya?

"Apa itu benar?" Tanya Minato lagi

Naruko hanya diam dan masih berpikir. Minato pun menghampiri putrinya dan mengusap kepalanya

"Tenang saja. tak lama lagi kau akan terbiasa" Ucap Minato halus

"Iya tou-san"

"Dan Naruko. Lebih baik besok saja kita mengambil barang-barang mu dihotel. Saat ini aku lelah" Ucap Naruto sambil berbalik badan dan menuju kamarnya untuk ganti baju

Naruko hanya mengangguk

"Duduklah dulu, tou-san akan mengambilkan minum untuk mu"

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan ayahnya tu berbalik badan lagi dan menghampiri keduanya

"Tou-san, kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Dari pada kau mengambilkan minum untuknya, lebih baik kau berjalan menuju ranjangmu dan rebahkan punggungmu disana. Ingat kata dokter tadi, kau masih butuh banyak istirahat"

"Naruto benar tou-san. Kau istirahat saja" Dukung Naruko

"Tou-san bosan jika harus terus berbaring. Aku punya ide lebih baik"

"Apa? Jangan aneh-aneh" tanya Naruto

"Haahhh... Kau tak bisa menebak Naruto. Kau tak lihat jam berapa. Ini sudah waktunya makan malam. Ayo kita makan sama-sama"

"Kita mau makan apa tou-san?" Tanya Naruko

"Haha kau tak usah risau Naruko. Kita memiliki chef yang handal disini" ucap Minato

"jadi tou-san Bisa masak?" tanya Naruko

"Tentusaja... tidak"

"Haahh tou-san tadi berbicara begitu seolah-olah tou-san bisa masak"

"Hahaha... naruto kau tau kan tugasmu apa"

"Aku malas tou-san"

"Jadi Naruto bisa masak?" tanya Naruko

"Yahhh sedikit"

"Ayo lah Naruto. Kau tau kan tou-san mu ini masih membutuhkan Gizi yang sesuai agar cepat sembuh" pinta Minato

"Bicara mu terlalu tinggi tou-san. Sudah lah tou-san tunggu saja disofa. Aku buatkan sesuatu"

"Nahh begitu kau tampak sangat baik. Baiklah Naruko ayo kita duduk dulu"

Setelah beberapa saat masakan Naruto pun jadi dan keluarga itu pn segera menikmati makan malam mereka.

"Masakan ini enak" ucap Naruko

Sementara Naruto diam tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia cukup senang seseorang memuji hasil maskannya

"Tentu saja. dan tunggu sampai kau makan masakan tou-san Naruko"

"Pembual" Sindir Naruto

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Minato sewot

"tidak" Jawab Naruto singkat

"Kau sendiri juga belumpernah masakanku kan Naruto?"

"Pernah"

"Kapan?"

"Dulu. Dulu sekali. Dan aku tidak mau mengulangi nya"

"Hey tidak seburuk itu. Aku sudah mengetahui resep baru"

"Tak usah memaksa tou-san. Kau masak air saja asin. Apa lagi masak yang lain"

"kau kalau menghina berlebihan Naruto"

"Aku tidak menghina. Ini kenyataan"

"Haahh sudah kita habiskan dulu makanan ini"

Setelah menikmati masakan di malam itu. Ketiganya pun segera bersiap untuk memulai acara tidur mereka.

"Huaahh..." Naruto menguak lebar pertanda kalau dia mengantuk mengingat hari sudah malam "Aku mengantuk. Aku tidur dulu"

Dan Naruto pun mulai berjalan menuju kekamarnya

"Naruko kau bisa pakai kamar tou-san" ucap Minato pada putrinya

"Tidak usah tou-san. Aku tidur disini saja. tou-san kan masih belum sembuh" Tolak Naruko

"Naruko benar tou-san. Kau tidur dikamarmu saja" Naruto kembali untuk menyetujui usulan Naruko

"Tidak bisa. Naruko kau kan perempuan. Kau lebih baik tidur dikamar, dan aku lihat kau tampak lelah" Minato masih memaksa. Tapi dengan mata yang menuju kearah lain. Yakni Naruto

"Kenapa tou-san melihatku? Apa aku terlihat tampan kalau lagi mengantuk begini?" sindir Naruto

"Naruto putraku. Apa kau tidak bisa membaca suasana?"

"Suasana apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu kalau ayahmu ini baru keluar dari rumah sakit dan menurut kalian aku harus tidur dikamar. Sementara saudarimu ini adalah perempuan yang tengah kelelahan dan membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup diranjang yang nyaman. Tidak bisakah kau merelakan ranjangmu untuk ditempati olehnya untuk malam ini?" pinta Minato

"Kata-katamu terlalu mendramatisir"

"Jadi?" tuntut Minato

"Emmm... ogah"

"Hei.. ayolah boy malam ini saja"

"yaahhhh mau bagaimana bisa apa. Aku yakin kau tetap memaksa. Baiklah-baiklah kali ini aku mengalah" ucap Naruto setengah tak ikhlas

"Kau memang anak yang hebat Naruto" puji Minato

"Ya ya ya. Kau sudah 27 kali bilang seperti itu kepadaku. Ayo aku antar kekamar" Ajak Naruto ke kembarannya

Naruko pun segera mengikuti langkah Naruto menuju kamarnya

Saat tiba dikamarnya, Naruto mendapat suatu pemikiran yang bagus

"Ehm.. Naruko kau tak apa kan tidur dikamar ini?"

"memang kenapa? Kalau kau tak mengizinkan aku akan tidur disofa saja"

"Bukan begitu, kalau kau tidur disofa nanti tou-san bisa salah faham lagi. Anoo maksudku apa kau yakin?"

"Aku sih terserah padamu saja Naruto"

"Begini. Bukannya apa tapi.."

"Tapi apa?"

Naruto pun mendekati saudarinya itu dan berbicara sedikit berbisik "Kau lihat sudut ruangan disebelah lemari itu?" Suara Naruto dipelankan

"I.. iya" Kini Naruko jadi gugup

"Ada alasan tersendiri aku menaruh kardus itu disana"Naruto sedikit memberi jeda pada bicaranya "Menurut pemilik rumah sebelumnya. Disudut itu sering nampak bocah berusia 5 tahun sedang bermain bersama bonekanya" Kini Wajah naruko sedikit memucat

Naruko nampak mencoba menelan ludahnya "Lalu?"

"yang lebih buruknya, boneka yang dimainkan anak itu penuh dengan darah segar seakan-akan baru menyantap daging penuh darah dan kau tau darimana darah itu berasal"Kini wajah Naruko benar-benar memucat dan menggelangkan kepalanya."darah itu berasal dari perut bocah yang memainkan boneka itu, jadi tampak seolah-olah boneka itu ingin memakan pemiliknya sendiri"

Kini seluruh badan Naruko seolah lemas dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin, namun masih tetap berdiri. Naruto pun menyeringai melihat itu. Dan pria itu pun mengambil bantal dan selimut untuk dirinya sendiri tidur diruang tengah. Tapi sebelum meninggal kan saudarinya itu. Dia berbicara sambil memegang pundak saudarinya "Kau tenang saja tak perlu takut. Aku sudah menaruh kardus itu disana agar bocah itu tak datang. Tapi kita berdoa saja supaya bocah itu tidak memindahkan kardus itu. Sudah ini sudah malam waktunya tidur. Selamat malam saudariku" Naruto pergi meninggalkan kamarnya dengan wajah dipenuhi senyum kemenangan

"Hahaha rasakan itu, kau akan mati ketakutan sebentar lagi" gumam Naruto pelan sambil menuju sofa tempatnya tidur. Sementara entah bagaimana nasib Naruko dikamar itu

"Haahh... aku lelah sekali hari ini. Selamat malam Naruto" ucap Naruto disertai dengan menutupnya kelopak mata itu. Malam pun berjalan dengan cepat bagi Naruto.

.

Kini tibalah waktunya sang fajar muncul untuk berperan menggantikan rembulan yang telah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya untuk menerangi tenangnya malam dikota ini. Sinar hangat yang dikeluarkannya memaksa setiap makhluk untuk terjaga dari buaian mimpi indahnya dan segera bersiap menghadapi kesibukan mereka dihari ini. Dan meskipun ini hari minggu yang juga termasuk hari libur keluarga ini pun segera bersiap untuk bangun pagi.

Tok tok tok

"Naruko bangun. Sudah pagi" Kini Minato telah berdiri didepan kamar putranya yang kemarin malam beralih untuk ditempati putrinya

Tok tok tok

Merasa tidak ada sahutan Minato kembali mengetuk pintu kamar itu lagi sedikit lebih keras dan mencoba memanggil putrinya dengan kalimat yang sama seperti tadi

Tapi tetap nihil dan akhirnya Minato mencoba membuka pintu itu. Dan ternyata berhasil. Setelah itu, ayah ini pun masuk kekamar itu dan mengamati isinya. Ternyata putrinya sudah tak ada dikamar ini lagi dan kondisi kamar sudah rapi dengan selimut yang telah terlipat. Minato pun menyimpulkan kalau Naruko telah bangun mendahuluinya

"Haahh... anak yang rajin" gumamnya. Minato pun berjalan dan hendak menuju kedapur untuk mengambil minum. Saat melewati ruang tengah, mata beriris biru langit itu melihat seonggok manusia tertidur lelap disofa dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tibuhnya danya meninggal kan kepala bermahkota pirang itu diluar. Ternyata putranya memang tidur disofa. Sungguh anak yang pengertian. Minato pun hendak membangunkan putranya itu mengingat hari sudah pagi. Saat Minato berjalan mendekat naruto sedikit menggeliatkan tubuhnya sehingga menyingsingkan sedikit selimut yang menutupi kakinya. Alangkah terkejutnya Minato saat melihat ternyata terdapat 2 pasang kaki dibalik selimut itu. Pikiran-pikiran negatif pun kembali muncul dikepala ayah 3 anak ini. Mengingat dulu Naruto juga pernah tidur seranjang dengan 2 wanita diranjangnya.

Langsung saja Minato menarik selimut itu dan terpampang kini sepasang muda-mudi berambut pirang tengah tidur terlelap dengan sang gadis memeluk erat lengan sang pria. Minato yang semula kaget dengan apa yang dia lihat kini berubah. Wajahnya kini dihiasi senyum bahagia.

Apakah yang bisa membuat Namikaze Minato tersenyum seperti ini?

Tentu saja karena pemandangan yang kini ia nikmati. Setelah lama hidup nya ini berjalan, baru kali ini dia bisa melihat kedua anak kembarnya tidur bersama ditambah dengan ekspresi yang tentram. Dengan Naruko yang tampak begitu nyaman memeluk lengan Naruto dan menjadikannya bantal, sementara Naruto sendiri tampak tak begitu terusik. Minato pun memperhatikan lekat-lekat kejadian langka ini. Menikmati setiap suguhan untuk matanya. Beban yang selama ini sedikit terasa ringat saat melihat hal ini. Sungguh kebahagiaan yang amat besar kini tengah Minato rasakan

Tak terasa Minato telah mengamati anak-anaknya ini lama sekali. Dan kini nampak Naruto yang mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya. Nampak iris biru itu mulai mengerjap-ngerjap. Sidikit kemudian dia melihat kesebelah dan nampak Minato berdiri mengamatinya.

"Tou-san kenapa kau melihatiku seperti itu?"

Saat Minato akan menjawab Naruto nampak suara feminim terdengar melenguh disana

"Enghhh... " sang pemilik suara itu yakni Naruko kini juga sudah mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya

"Gyaaa..."Naruto yang kaget dengan reflek mendorong naruko menjauh hingga gadis malang itu jatuh dari atas sofa

"Aduhh... sakit" tampak Naruko mengaduh kesakitan saat bokongnya beradu dengan lantai "Kau kenapa mendorongku naruto?"

"Kau yang kenapa? Kau membuatku kaget, Kenapa kau malah ikut tidur disini hah? Kau kan sudah kupinjami kamar" tanya Naruto sedikit emosi

"Ituu... salah mu sendiri sihh" Kini Naruko mencoba berdiri dibantu Minato

"Kau kenapa menyalahkanku?"

"Sudah-sudah ini masih pagi kalian jangan ribut"

"Dia yang salah tou-san" tuding Naruto kepada kembarannya

"sudah lah Naruto" lerai Minato "Naruko seharusnya kan kau tidur dikamar Naruto, tapi kenapa kau malah ikut tidur disofa?"

"Nahh itu. Jawab" tambah Naruto

"itu... Aku takut" ucap Naruko lemah

"Takut apa?" tanya Minato

"Aku takut pada bocah itu"

"Bocah siapa?"

"Itu. Bocah yang sering muncul disudut kamar Naruto"

"Ngomong apa sih?" tanya Minato lagi benar-benar bingung "Bocah apa? Sudut mana?"

"Tou-san tanya langsung saja ke Naruto" tunjuk Naruko kearah Naruto

"Ehh kok aku?" Kini Naruto pura-pura bingung dengan telunjuk yang mengarah kedirinya sendiri "Aku tak tau apa-apa"

"Ahh kau kemarin yang menceritakan itu Naruto"

"Bisa kau beri penjelasan Naruto?" Kini Minato ikut bertanya

"Penjelasan apa sih tou-san. Aku tak tau apa-apa"

"kau kan kemarin cerita kalau sering muncul penampakan hantu bocah yang bermain dengan bonekanya dikamarmu. Kau membuatku takut" kini Naruko menjelaskan

"Itu..." Naruto jadi benar-benar bingung harus bilang apa"Hehehe.." Naruto hanya tertawa hambar

Jdakkk... Minato pun memukul kepala kuning putranya itu

"Kau lagi-lagi berbuat aneh-aneh anakku"

"Aduuhhh... aku hanya cerita sedikit. Dianya aja yang penakut"

"Aku bukan penakut" elak Naruko "Hanya sedikit takut saja"

"Itu sama aja ngokk.." ejek Naruto

"Sudah. Naruto seharusnya kau jangan begitu. Kau sendirikan juga penakut berat" kini Minato bongkar aib

Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengarnya" Tou-san ngomong apa sih? Aku ini sebagai seorang lelaki tentu memiliki keberanian yang besar"

"Hei apa aku perlumengingatkan kalau kau berteriak-teriak histeris seperti orang gila saat mati lampu 2 bulan lalu hanya karena kau sedang dikamar mandi. Aku juga masih ingat saat kau ketahuan kencing dicelana saat melihat temanmu memakai kostum hantu. Dan terakhir kali aku juga diceritakan dongeng oleh Akeno-sama yang judulnya _'Pingsannya Naruto diwahana rumah hantu taman bermain Konoha diminggu yang cerah. Dan akhirnya tiga gadis lah yang menyeretnya keluar'"_ Minato tersenyum remeh setelah menceritakan itu

Wajah naruto memerah saat mengingat semua yang dikatakan ayahnya itu adalah fakta "Tou-san sialan. Kau membuka semua kartu ku. dan dongeng sialan apa itu judulnya sudah seperti cerita"

"Jadi Naruto lebih penakut dari pada aku?" Kini Naruko ikut membumbui

"Tentu saja. bahkan dia pernah.."

"Sudah cukup" Omongan Minato segera dihentikan oleh Naruto sebelum lebih parah lagi "Kalian berdua bersekongkol menyerangku"

"Makanya jangan berbuat aneh-aneh. Kalian itu kembar, maka banyak juga sifat kalian yang sama. Misalnya sama-sama penakut. Jadi Naruto kau yang tau sifat mu yang penakut harusnya kau juga paham kalau Naruko juga sama. Jadi jangan sok menakut-nakuti"

"Iya aku tau" ucap Naruto cuek

"Jadi apa cerita yang kemarin itu benar?" Kini Naruko bertanya mencari kepastian

"Cerita apa? Itu hanya bualan Naruto untuk menakut-nakutimu" Jelas Minato

"Kenapa kau begitu Naruto?" Tanya Naruko

"Emmm... aku hanya mengetes saja"

"Haahh... sudah-sudah. Naruko, tou-san jamin rumah ini aman, jadi lupakan cerita bodoh kemarin"

"Iya tou-san aku mengerti"

"Baiklah aku mandi dulu terus aku buatkan sarapan" Ucap Naruto menyingkir

Minggu Pagi itu pun dilewati dengan sarapan yang nikmat oleh mereka bertiga

"Naruto, kapan kita mengambil barang-barang ku dihotel?" tanya Naruko saat sarapan pagi

"Nanti siang saja" jawab naruto santai

"Kenapa tidak setelah ini saja?"

"Setelah ini aku mau pergi berbelanja dipasar, kalau siang-siang nanti sayurnya keburu jelek"

"Wahh.. apa aku boleh ikut?" Pinta Naruko

"Tidak usah" Singkat Naruto

"Kenapa?"

"Merepotkan" Lebih singkat lagi

"Ayolah, aku janji tak akan merepotkan" Kini Naruko memohon dengan manis

"Ajak saja lah Naruto. Sekalian biar Naruko bisa melihat-liha kota ini" tengah Minato saat perdebatan kedua putra-putrinya

"Yahh... terserah. Tapi aku akan jalan kaki. Dan jaraknya cukup jauh"

"Aku tak masalah"

"Terserahn kau saja"

Kini waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. San Naruto juga Naruko telah bersiap untuk pergi kepasar

"Heii apa kau waras. Kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu?" Naruto yang telah rapi dengan pakaian sederhananya sedikit kaget saat melihat saudari kembarnya memakai pakaian yang sedikit aneh

"Kenapa? Ini bagus kan?"

"bagus apa nya. Kau mau menarik semua mata pria hidung belang dijalanan dengan celana pendekmu itu?" ini lah yang diprotes Naruto. Yakni celana pendek naruko yang kelewat pendek

"Tapi hanya ini yang kupunya sekarang. Celana panjangku berada di hotel?"

"pakai celana ku" perintah Naruto

"Apa kau gila? Aku kau suruh memakai celana laki-laki?" Kini Giliran Naruko yang protes

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah aku pergi sendiri saja"

"Ehh jangan begitu. Iya-iya aku akan ganti"

Beberapa saat setelahnya Naruko kembali dengan kaki yang tertutupi celana panjang Naruto

"Apa begini yang kau inginkan?" tanya Naruko

"Begitu lebih baik. Sekarang ayo kita pergi"

Mereka berdua pun meninggal kan rumah itu. Saat pertama Naruto keluar, Naruto sempat berdoa agar apapun yang terjadi semoga Kami-sama menjauhkannya dari seorang yang selama ini menjadi temannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan hyoudo Issei. Setidaknya untuk kali ini saja saat dia sedang besama Naruko. Yahhh... semoga saja. Naruto menarik Nafas lega saat melintas didepan rumah Issei dan melihat disana pintu tertutup rapat

"Apa pasarnya masih jauh Naruto?" Naruko membuka suara untuk bertanya

"Iya"

"Kira-kira berapa lama lagi kita berjalan?"

"Masih lama"

"Kenapa tidak mencari yang disekitar sini saja?"

"Apanya?"

"Pasarnya"

"Tidak ada"

"Kenapa tidak ke supermarket saja?"

"Disana mahal"

"Memang kalau dipasar murah?"

"Tentu"

Naruto pun menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang diajukan saudarinya dengan jawaban yang singkat, karena sebenarnya Naruto malas mengajaknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi

Setelah berjalan sekitar 15 menit Naruko berhenti

"Naruto aku lelah. Masih jauhkah pasarnya?"

"Payah. Ini baru setengah perjalanan"

"Yahhh jauh sekali sih"

"tadi kan aku sudah bilang. Ayo jalan terus"

"Tunggulah sebentar Naruto. Ayo istirahat dulu"

"Kau mau kutinggal"

"Jangan" Naruko pun mengambil tangan Naruto dan menariknya untuk minggir duduk dibangku depan sebuah toko "Istirahat sebentar ya?" Mohon Naruko sambil menatap mata kembarannya

"Hahhh... beginilah aku malas mengajakmu. Kau merepotkan" ucap Naruto sambil duduk disamping Naruko

Clek... terbukalah pintu toko tepat disamping Naruto dan naruko duduk. Dan menampakkan orang yang keluar, yang ternyata adalah 3 anak yang terlihat Masih SMA

"Ohhh... sialll.." Ucap Naruto

Ternyata tiga orang yang keluar dari toko adalah 3 sahabat Naruto tentusaja issei Matsuda dan Motohama. Sungguh lengkap

Ketiga pemuda itu pun menoleh secara bersamaan kearah samping tepat dimana kembar itu berada. Dan mata ketiganya pun membulat kaget plus senang saat melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang itu duduk disana mengabaikan sahabat mereka sendiri yang duduk disamping gadis tadi.

"Naruko-san" ucap ketiganya senang

Naruko yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh. Dan saat melihat ketiga pemuda itu pun Naruko tersenyum karena ketiga pemuda ini dia ketahui adalah teman-teman Naruto

"Haaii..." sapa Naruko

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Issei

"Aku_"

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan" Kini Naruto langsung berdiri dan mengajak Naruko untuk berjalan lagi

Naruko yang barusaja dipotong perkataannya kini mau protes lagi" kita kan baru istirahat Naruto, sebentar lagi ya"

"Sudah ayo janga banya alasan lagi. Nanti keburu siang" Kini Naruto menaring tangan gadis itu

"Hei Naruto. Mau kemana?" tanya Motohama

"Aku mau jalan-jalan" jawab Naruto sekenanya

"Tadi katanya mau kepasar?" Kini Naruko ikut bertanya

'Baka Naruko baka' umpat Naruto dalam hati

Kepala ketiga pemuda tadi pun langsung bekerja keras untuk mencari suatu jalan

"Ohhh siall aku lupa. Tadi aku dititipi untuk membeli lobak dipasar oleh kaa-san ku" ucap Matsuda semangat

"Kau mengingatkanku juga. Aku juga mendapat titipan ikan tadi pagi" kini Issei menyambung

"tadi Tou-sanku juga pesan cangkul"

Krik...krikk..krik...

'Kampret'

'bego'

'Otak konslet'

'Sungguh alasan bodoh' batin ketiga pria disana

"Wahh kebetulan sekali bukan. Ayo kita kepasar sama-sama" Ajak Naruko senang

"Ayooo..!" ucap ketiganya semangat

Naruto pun berpikir. Pasti akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak mengenakkan jika ketiga pemuda ini ikut pergi kepasar. Naruto pun berpikir. Sesaat Naruto melihat kantung kresek yang dibawa Issei. Dan sepertinya itu adalah kaset-kaset mengingat kini mereka berdiri didepan toko penyewaan kaset dvd. Naruto mengetahui kaset dvd apa yang dibawa temannya itu dengan pasti. Ide bagus pun muncul

"Terserah deh. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau bawa itu Issei?" tanya Naruto

"Ehh... ini kaset dvd" Issei sedikit kaget saat Naruto menanyakan isi kantung yan dia bawa ini

"Kaset dvd apa?"

"Iya kaset dvd apa? Aku juga penasaran kok banyak sekali" Kini Naruko ikut bertanya

'Sial, Naruto pasti sudah merencanakannya' Issei pun berfikir "Ini kaset pelajaran. Aku mau belajar dengan cara baru"

"Wahh.. Issei-san hebat" Puji Naruko. Issei yang dipuji pun melayang jauh entah kemana

"Memang itu pelajaran apa Issei?" tanya Naruto

Issei pun mengusap-usap kepalanya bingung. Dan mencoba bertanya pada koleganya

"Huusstt Matsuda. Ini termasuk pelajaran apa?" Tanya Isssei berbisik

"Mana kutahu bodoh. Kita kan menyewa dvd begituan. Mana ada pelajaran tentang begituan" jawab Matsuda ikut bingung

"Boleh aku melihat?, aku juga ingin tau" tanya Naruko

Jderr... ketiga pemuda berotak Asoy ini pun makin bingung

"Ah lebih baik tak usah Naruko-san. Ini kaset dvd tentang pelajaran biologi. Jadi covernya agak jorok" ucap Motohama beralasan

"Memang biologi apa?"

"Ituu.."

"Tentang sistem reproduksi" Ucap Issei

"Wahh pantas saja"

Naruto pun berjalan mendekati teman-temannya itu

"Lebih baik kalian pulang. Atau aku bisa membongkar apa isi dvd itu sebenarnya didepan Naruko. Kalian tau sendiri kalau dia suka sekali bertanya kan? Apa kalian mau merusak citra suci kalian didepannya?" ucap Naruto pelan agar tak terdengan gadis dibelakangnya

Ketiga pemuda itu pu berpikir

"Naruto benar"

"Tentusaja. Lebih baik kalian segera pulang dan tonton dvd itu sepuasnya"

"Naruto benar lagi"

"Dan jangan lupa bawa tisu yang banyak"

"Lagi Naruto benar lagi"

Naruto pun berbalik dan berjalan menuju saudarinya "Ayo kita pergi"

"Ayo teman-teman kita pergi" Kini Naruko yangb mengajak Issei dan kawan-kawan

"maaf Naruko-san seprtinya kami tidak jadi ikut kepasar"

"Yah kenapa?"

"Kami buru-buru. Lain kali saja"

"Ya sudah. Kami pergi dulu ya. Sampai jumpa" pamit Naruko kini berjalan menyusul Naruto yang pergi terlebih dahulu

"Sampai jumpa" Balas ketiganya

"Kira-kira dia mau menjadi kekasihku tidak ya?" Tanya Issei

Matsuda dan Motohama pun saling pandang

"Buahahahahahaha...!" dua anak ini pun tertawa terpingkal

"Hei kenapa kalian malah tertawa?" tanya Issei

"Hahaha... sudah lah bro lupakan"

"Lupakan apanya?"

"Kau jauh dari kata cocok dengannya"

"Haahh... semoga Kami-sama mau berbaikhati kepadaku dengan menjadikannya jodohku. Setelah itu aku berjanji akan berhenti menjadi mesum" Doa Issei

"Hahaha ngayal. Dari pada itu, saat ini kan kau masih mesum. Ayo kerumahmu saja. kita nikmati kebahagiaan ini" tunjuk motohama ke kantung kresek Issei

"Yoshh..."

.

"Wahhh ramai sekali" Gumam Naruko saat tiba dipasar

"Namanya juga pasar" balas Naruto "Ayo cepat masuk"

Kedua kembar ini pun memasuki pasar dan berbelanja kebutuhan sehari untuk satu minggu kedepan. Dan tentu saja Naruto yang memimpin. Naruko sempat takjud saat melihat saudaranya itu lihai sekali menawar sayuran juga bahan-bahan lain. Biasanya kalau dirinya sendiri yang belanja maka dia akan langsung membayar apa yang dia inginkan berapapun harganya memang dia tidak bisa menawar. Dan ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya memasuki pasar tradisional seperti ini.

Setelah cukup lama berputar dan memilih-milih bahan makanan. Kini semua kebutuhan yang mereka inginkan telah terbeli, dan waktunya untuk pulang.

"Naruto ini kan masih cukup pagi, ayo ketaman dulu" ajak Naruko

"Belanjaan ini berat Naruko, lebih baik segera pulang saja"

"Makanya kalau berat kita mampir dulu ketaman istirahat sebentar ya ya ya?"

"Kau merepotkan lagi"

"Ayolah. Sebentar saja"

"terserah"

"Yeyy.."

Mereka pun berjalan menuju taman kota yang letaknya tak jauh dari pasar.

"Taman ini ramai juga yah" takjub Naruko

"Ini hari minggu jadi banyak yang berolahraga kesini" Naruto menjelaskan

"Apa kau sendiri tak berolah raga Naruto?"

"Aku setiap hari sudah berolah raga"

"Benarkah? Olahraga apa?"

"Kau tak perlu tau"

"Yahh..."

Setelah beberapa saat mereka duduk dan menikmati udara minggu pagi yang sejuk di taman ini, Naruto teringat sesuatu

"Bukan kah kita harus segera kehotel untuk mengambil baang barang mu?"

"Ohh iya aku lupa. Ya sudah ayo kita pulang"

Mereka pun beranjak dari bangku itu dan berjalan lag

"Ayo kita naik taksi saja" Ajak Naruko

"Tak usah, kita jalan kaki saja"

"Aku lelah Naruto. Rumah kan masuih jauh dari sini"

"Memang jauh"

"Makanya ayo naik taksi saja"

"Jalan kaki saja"

"Aku mohon" Kini Naruko memegang tangan Naruto dan memasang wajah melas

Naruto pun diam sesaat "Kau gagal merayuku dengan wajahmu itu. Ayo cepat jalan"

Naruko pun cemberut dan akhirnya berjalan mengikuti Naruto

Belum sampai lima menit berjalan Naruko berhenti lagi, kini dia langsung duduk bersimpuh ditanah

"Aku lelah lelah lelah!" kini dia malah berteriak

"Hiisshh.. kau kenapa berteriak-teriak sih"

"kakiku sudah lelah mau jalan Naruto"

"Ya sudah kau duduk saja disitu, aku mau pulang"

"Waaaa...! Naruto jahat!" Kini Naruko berteriak lagi dan beberapa pejalan kaki lain pun melihatnya

"Heyy... jangan teriak-teriak, kau seperti orang gila" Kini Naruto protes dan menghampirinya

"Aku lelah dan kau malah meninggalkanku. Kau jahat"

" Haahh... terus kau maunya apa?"

"Kita naik taksi"

"Ogah.."Naruto pun berjalan meninggalkan Naruko

5 menit kemudian Naruko dan Naruto pun sampai dirumah

"Aku pulang" Naruto memberi salam saat masuk rumah

"Eh sudah pulang. Kenapa wajahmu begitu Naruto" tanya minato menyambut kepulangan putra putrinya

"Uangku habis"

"Hee.. tadi kau bilang masih sisa kalau untuk belanja"

"Kalau belanja uangku sisa banyak"

"Terus?"

"Haahhh... tanya saja kepada putrimu itu tou-san" Kini naruko berjalan menuju dapur untuk menaruh kantung belanjaannya

"Ada apa memang Naruko?"

"Aku juga tidak tau tou-san. Tadi sejak turun dari taksi Naruto cemberut terus"

"Taksi?"

"Iya tou-san kami naik taksi"

"Pantas saja"

"Memang kenapa tou-san?"

"Uang Naruto habis buat bayar taksi"

"Benarkah? Yahh.. yaudah nanti aku akan menggantinya"

"Tak perlu. Lusa dia sudah gajian lagi"

"Ya sudah. Aku lelah tou-san aku mau istirahat" Naruko pun berjalan menuju sofa depan televisi untuk beristirahat

"Katanya mau kehotel?" Kini Naruto yang kembali dari dapur langsung bertanya

"nanti dulu ya Naruto. Istirahat dulu"

"Keburu siang Naruko"

"Naruko benar. Istirahat lah dulu, kalian kan baru datang"

"Ya sudah aku tunggu satu jam"

Sembari menunggu Narko yang sedang santai-santai menonton televisi, Naruto menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengerjakan pekerjaan sekolahnya sendiri. Hingga tak terasa waktu pun berjalan dengan cepat dan mereka berdua segera berangkat menuju hotel.

"Apa barang-barangmu begitu banyak sampai kau menyuruhku untuk ikut membawa?" Tanya Naruto saat mereka dalam taksi

"Emm... kurasa tidak. Hanya beberapa saja. aku malas jika harus mengambil sendiri" ucap Naruko sambil tersenyum

"Hahh... lagi-lagi kau merepotkan"

Dan sampai lah mereka dihotel yang letaknya dekat dengan bandara

"Haaa..." Naruto hanya melongo melihat barang-barang yang berada didalam kamar Naruko "Kau bercanda?"

"Bercanda apa? Ayo kita angkat"

Ternyata ini lah alasan Naruko mengajak Naruto mengambil barang-barangnya

"Segini kau bilang tidak banyak?" Naruto protes karena merasa tertipu. Barang-barang yang Naruko bilang sedikit ternyata bukan, Naruko membawa 3 koper super besar dikamar ini, ditambah sebuah tas ransel dan tas tangan yang dibawanya "Kau mau pindahan?"

"Kebutuhanku kan banyak Naruto. Sudah ayo kita bawa keresepsionis dulu untuk check out"

"Terus aku kau suruh membawa 2 koper besar ini?"

"Hehehe..." Naruko hanya cengengesan

"Kau menyiksaku Naruko" Naruto pun mengangkat dua koper itu bersamaan "Gila, kau membawa apa didalam sini. Berat"

"Itu pakaian ku Naruto" Ucap Naruko kini sudah memakai ransel juga membawa sebuah koper yang bisa diseret

"Kau curang, kopermu bisa kau tarik"

"Kau sendiri yang mengambil itu tadi Naruto. Ayo kita turun"

Dengan susah payah pun akhirnya mereka bisa keluar dari hotel itu setelah mengurus administrasinya. Dan segeralah mereka pulang

Naruto pun segera merebahkan tubuhnya disofa sesaat setelah datang dan menaruh barang-barang Naruko

"Ini" Naruko yang tau Naruto kelelahan pun memberikan segelah jus jeruk ke saudaranya itu

"Terima kasih" Ucap naruto

"Setelah ini kau mau apa?" Tanya Naruko

"Aku mau keluar"

"Kemana? Boleh aku ikut?"

"Tidak boleh"

"Ayolah"

"tadi pagi kan kau sudah ikut kepasar, terus aku juga sudah membantumu mengambil barang-barang terkutukmu itu. Sekarang biar aku pergi sendiri"

"Memangnya kau mau kemana sih, kok aku dilarang ikut"

"aku mau bekerja"

"Wahh.. ikut ya ya ya?"

"sekali tidak ya tidak"

"Ayolah Naruto. Aku ingin iku bekerja"

"Jangan. Sudah minggir aku mau siap-siap"

Naruto pun pergi kekamarnya untuk bersiap-siap

Dan sesaat kemudian Naruto pun berangkat menuju ketempatnya bekerja sendirian

NARUKO POV

'Hahh aku kan bosan dirumah sendiri. Tou-san rupanya juga sedang tidur, dan Naruto malah pergi sendiri. Apa yang harus Naruto kan bekerja dikafe itu. Apa aku menyusulnya saja ya? Baiklah aku bersiap-siap saja' batin ku

Aku pun segera ganti pakaian dan bersiap-siap untuk keluar. Aku pun menuju ketempat kerja Naruto menggunakan taksi

Tak berapa lama aku pun sampai, saat aku hendak masuk seseirang menyapaku

"Naruko" orang tersebut menyapaku dan menmegang pundakku dari belakang

Saat aku menoleh, aku sedikit terkjut saat mengetahui seseorang itu "Karin Nee-san" ternyata dia adalah kakakku, meski penampilannya kini dia sedang memakai topi dan menyembunyikan rambut merahnya juga dengan kaca mata hitam besar yang kutau fungsinya untuk menyamarkan dirinya mengingat kakakku adalah artis terkenal "Apa yang nee-san lakukan disini?" tanyaku

"Aku sedang liburan, sekalian akan menjalani pembuatan film minggu depan. Bagaimana kabarmu?" ucap Karin

"Aku baik-baik saja Nee-san. Memang kapan Nee-san sampai disini"

"Kemarin sore, aku lupa untuk memberitahumu. Oh iya kau tinggal dimana sekarang?" tanya Karin

Aku kaget saat Nee-san bertanya seperti itu 'Aduhh... aku harus menjawab bagaimana ini, aku sudah janji pada Narto' tanyaku dalam hati "Itu, aku tinggal dirumah teman Nee-san"

"Loh.. kenapa kau tidak menyewa apartemen. Apa kau tidak bawa uang? Jika iya kau boleh pakai kartu kredit Nee-san"

"Tak perlu Nee-san. Uangku masih banyak kok"

"Terus kenapa kau malah tidur dirumah temanmu?"

"Itu... kemarin dia memintaku tinggal bersamanya karena dia sendirian. Lagi pula aku nyaman kok disana" alasanku "Nee-san sendiri?"

"Aku tidur dirumah serafall"

"tuh kan Nee-san sendiri juga tinggal dirumah teman"

"Yahh.. mau bagaimana lagi. Dia memaksakau. Terus sekarang kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau kekafe ini nee-san"

"Yasudah nanti aku hubungi. Aku sudah ditunggu serafal" Pamit nee-san sambil mengusap kepalaku

"Maaf nee-san" ucap ku lemah saat dia pergi. Aku pun masuk dikafe itu dengan penuh pikiran

"Naruko-san" sapa seseorang

"Yuma-san"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya

"Itu.. aku ingin menyusul naruto. Aku bosan dirumah" alasanku

"Ohh.. dia sedang berada didapur sekarang kau mau menemuinya"

"Tentu. Eh tunggu. Emm... Yuma-san boleh aku minta bantuanmu?"

"Bantuan apa?"

"Anoo... begini" aku pun membisikkan kalimat ke telinga yuma

"Tentu saja. aku senang jika kau mau. Baiklah ayo ikut aku"

Naruko POV end

"Hahh... Ramai sekali hari ini. Tidak biasanya kafe ini ramai begini" ucap Naruto saat seedang sibuk didapur dan mengintip ke luar "Tapi tak apalah, ini bagus sekali kan"

Naruto pun mengantarkan pesanan-pesanan kemeja-meja. Naruto sedikit heran saat tau kalau semua pengunjung disini adalah laki-laki

"Kanapa semua pengunjungnya laki-laki Don-san?" Tanya Naruto kepada majikannya

"karena dikafe kita sekarang ada mereka" tunjuk sang pemilik kafe terhadap dua orang yang baru masuk

"Yuma-san dan... Naruko?" ucap Naruto kaget "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja aku bekerja. Memang kau saja yang boleh kerja" benar Kini Naruko memakai pakaian maid yang sangat imut. Dengan rambut yang tetap dikuncir 2 dengan topi maid nya. Sementara disampingnya Yuma juga memakai pakaian yang sama, rupanya mereka barusaja menarik banyak pelanggan karena ini. Dan tentu saja semuanya lelaki

"kau pulang saja, jangan disini" ucap Naruto

"Kenapa Yuma-san mengijinkanku kok bekerja disini"

"Biarkan saja Naruto. Lagi pula kita membutuhkan tenaga pelayan" ucap Pemilik kafe

"Tapi aku masih sanggup melayani semua Don-san"

"Sudah-sudah jangan berdebat, ayo asegera kita ambilkan pesanan pelanggan-pelanggan kita" Ucap Yuma menengahi. Naruto pun menerima kenyataan itu pun dengan sedikit terpaksa

Hari itu pun terlewati diNew kafe dengan sangat melelahkan karena pengunjung yang ramai. Dan tak terasa waktu pun telah malam dan kafe pun telah ditutup

"Haahh.. akhirnya tutup juga" Ucap Naruko sambil duduk

"Ayo kita langsung pulang" ajak naruto

"Apa kau tidak mau duduk dulu. Kita baru saja selesai kerja"

"ya sudah aku duluan. Don-san aku pulang dulu"

"Ehh.. hei-hei Naruto tunggu aku" Ucap Naruko yang berlari menyusul Naruto

.

"Ayo kita Naik taksi Naruto" ajak Naruko

"Tidak aku mau jalan kaki saja"

"Apa kau tidak kelelahan. Kau baru saja bekerja seharian"

"Aku tidak lelah, aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini"

"Tapi aku lelah Naruto"

"Itu deritamu"

"Kau jangan begitu donk. Ya kita naik taksi saja ya?"

"Tidak"

"Ayolah, sekalian aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu"

"Apa itu?"

"Nanti saja" Naruko pun menyetop taksi yang lewat dan segera menarik Naruto masuk kedalam

"Hei-hei... aku kan sudah bilang kalau mau jalan kaki saja"

"Sudahlah, kita sudah terlanjur naik Naruto"

"Yahh mau bagaimana lagi. Terus kau mau cerita apa?"

"Itu... bagaimana ya aku menceritakannya"

"Cerita saja"

"Aku tadi bertemu Karin Nee-san" ucap Naruko lemah

"Apa? Dimana?"

"Tadi didepan kafe"

"Apa kau_"

"Tidak, aku tidak menceritakan apapun mengenai dirimu ataupun tou-san kepadanya"

"Jangan berbohonh"

"Sungguh. Dia tadi menyapaku dan bertanya aku tinggal dimana, dan aku menjawab kalau aku tinggal dirumah temanku. Hanya itu"

"memang dia mau apa disini?"

"Katanya dia sedang berlibur dan akan melanjutkan pembuatan filmnya dikota ini"

"Kau masih ingat janjimu dulu kan?"

"Iya aku ingat"

"baiklah juga jangan sampai tou-san tau kalau dia ada disini. Kau mengerti?"

"Iya aku mengerti" ucap Naruko 'maaf nee-san' tambah Naruko dalam hati

Chap 12 end

ceritanya agak buruk untuk chap ini, saya kurang inspirasi karena kesibukan saya. jadi mohon reviewnya yaa. saya tunggu secepatnya

see yaa next chap


	13. Chapter 13

Ting...tung...ting...tung...

tung...ting...tung...ting...

(Perhatian diumumkan kepada seluruh pembaca. bahwa author coeg yang tidak pernah muncul. kini muncul lagi. dipersilahkan untuk seluruhnya berdiri. dan berikan sambutan hangat. juga angkat semua persenjataan kalian. shotgun, riffle, basoka, granat, pistol, bom nuklir dan semuanya segera arahkan ke kepala, jantung, liver, ginjal, juga selangkangannya. sekian pengumuman dari pihak yang tersakiti -_-)

.

Hai kawan apa kabar?

Sehat?

Alhamdulillah

untuk pengumuman diatas jangan dibaca sungguh-sungguh ya. bercanda

iya bercanda

hehehe

ayolah... saya kan hanya istirahat gak up 6 bulan. gak sampek setengah tahun kan. mohon jangan marah

.

hehehe

dan saya terkejut ternyata banyak reader yang menganggap saya mati (Wuihhh reader kejam) saya masih hidup. sumpah. ini buktinya kaki saya nyentuh tanah

juga terima kasih untuk beberapa reader yang mau mengingatkan saya untuk terus menulis cerita ini. hp saya jadi gak sepi. hahahaha...

tapi untuk reader semuanya. saya harap anda masih sudi untuk membaca fic ini

saya bersusah payah untuk bisa menyelesaikan chap ini. suwerr...

.

dan terakhir saran saja. chap ini bisa dibaca saat malam sebelum tidur. yaaa... suapay bisa lebih gimana gitu...

hehehe

wes kebanyakan ngmong...

langsung saja

.

New Story

Chap 13

Hari ini kembar Naruto dan Naruko berangkat sekolah bersama. Naruto sengaja tidak berangkat dengan Issei karena Naruko memaksa untuk berangkat bersama. Naruto tau jika Issei berangkat bersamanya juga naruko maka akan terjadi hal-hal yang seperti kemarin. Yahhh hal-hal itu lah susah untuk menjelaskannya

Keduanya pun keluar dari rumah secara bersamaan, dan berjalan menuju kesekolah yang jaraknya lumayan jauh

"Naruto" panggil Naruko saat sedang berjalan

"Hem?" jawabnya singkat

"Apa kau setiap hari berjalan seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja"

"Apa kau tidak merasa kelelahan setiap hari seperti ini?"

"Tidak"

"Bukankah naik taksi atau bus lebih baik?"

"Aku suka jalan kaki"

"ohhh"

"Dan naruto"

"ya"

"Aku mau bertanya"

"kau dari tadi sudah bertanya, untuk apa untuk apa tanya lagi kalau mau bertanya?"

"iya sih. Ngomong-ngomong Kau masih kelas 11 kan?"

"Iya"

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa kau masih kelas 11, bukankah dulu kita masuk sekolah ditahun yang sama. Apa kau pernah tidak naik kelas?" tanya Naruko

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

"tentu saja"

"hehh... Aku berhanti sekolah setahun"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak punya uang"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak paham?" Tanya Naruto. Sementara naruko hanya menggeleng "hah.. memang kau kira aku dapat uang dari mana saat pergi dari rumahmu"

Naruko terkejut dengan jawaban itu "Jadi kau tidak sekolah saat baru pergi dulu?" tanya naruko pelan

"kau bisa pikirkan sendiri"

Suasana heningpun menyelimuti mereka berdua beberapa saat

"Naruto" kini Naruko kembali memanggil

"Apa?"

"Anooo... Apa kau benar-benar membenci kami?" kini Naruko bertanya dengan pelan dan ragu-ragu

"ini masih pagi Naruko. Berhentilah bertanya seperti itu. Kau merusak pagi yang cerah ini" Jawab Naruto

"Aku kan hanya ingin tau"

Naruto pun berhenti "Kau benar-benar ingin tau bagaimana perasaanku pada kalian?"

Naruko pun ikut berhenti dan kemudian mengangguk

"Apa kau juga ingin merasakan apa yang kurasakan?"

"Kalau bisa, kenapa tidak" jawab Naruko sambil menunduk

"Baiklah, perasaanku sederhana. Coba kau kunyah bara api kemudian telan, sementara kau merendam tubuhmu didalam minyak yang mendidih, maka kau akan merasakan apa yang kurasakan selama ini" jawab Naruto enteng kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya

Naruko yang mendengar jawaban dari saudaranya itu pun sangat terkejut. Naruko hanya bisa berdiri dengan tubuh menegang. Matanya melebar dan pikirannya menjadi kacau 'Sesakit itu kah yang kau rasakan selama ini?' tanya nya dalam hati

"Ayo cepat jalan naruko, nanti kau terlambat" teriak Naruko yang telah mendahalui

Naruko pun akhirnya sadar, dan melanjutkan perjalannya menuju sekolah dengan kepala yang tetap menunduk dengan hati dan pikiran yang kacau

Akhirnya meraka sampai disekolah dan segera menuju kelas mereka masing-masing karena jam pelajaran sebentar lagi dimulai

Naruko POV

Setelah mendengar penuturan saudara kembarku tadi, pikiranku menjadi kacau. Sebegitu beratkah penderitaanmu karena kami?

Kata-katanya tadi pagi benar, aku telah merusak pagi yang cerah ini dengan pertanyaanku. Aku mengikuti pelajaran pagi ini dangan fokus yang nol. Aku sama sekali tak memperhatikan apa yang guru terangkan. Muncul pemikiran lagi dalam kepalaku. Apa aku harus memberitahukan keberadaan naruto juga tou-san kepada karin nee-san atau juga Kaa-san?

Aku telah berjanji kepada Naruto untuk merahasiakan ini. Tapi aku ingin nee-san juga kaa-san bisa bertemu mereka. Setelah selama ini kami berusaha bersama untuk melakukan pencarian kepada mereka. Karin nee-san pasti juga akan senang jika bertemu apa lagi kaa-san. Kaa-san pasti akan sangat bahagia bisa bertemu tou-san, mengingat tingkah kaa-san selama ini yang begitu menginginkan tou-san kembali. Kaa-san pasti sangat merindukan kan mereka, aku tau kaa-san sering sekali menangis saat melihat foto keluarga kami.

Saat waktunya istirahat aku mengambil ponsel ku. aku berpikir sejenak, kemudian mencari kontak seseorang, dan akhirnya ketemu nama Karin Nee-san. Aku masih bingung, apa aku harus menghubunginya.

Aku pun menekan tombol hijau untuk menelpon kakakku

Tak berapa lama pun panggilanku diterima

"Halo" suara kakakku dari seberang sana

"Halo, nee-san"

"Ada apa naruko?"

"Anoo.. aku mau ngomong sesuatu"

"Apa?"

'hah.. aku bingung apa aku harus memberitahukannya, apa yang harus aku lakukan' batinku kacau

"Naruko ada apa?"

"Anoo.. bagaimana keadaan nee-san?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. tumben kau menanyakan itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Apa Kaa-san tidak menghubungi mu?"

"Tidak nee-san, memang kenapa?"

"Kemarin kaa-san menelponku, mungkin dia juga akan menelponmu nanti"

"ohh.. ya aku akan menunggunya"

"Kurasa kaa-san kesepian sendiri dirumah"

"Mungkin begitu, kita kan baru pergi beberapa hari, tapi mau gimana lagi nee-san"

"Apa kita ajak kaa-san ke sini saja untuk berlibur sekalian? Ide bagus kan?" usul karin bersemangat dari telepon itu

'haa.. jika kaa-san kesini juga, maka kesempatan kaa-san bertemu tou-san akan besar. Dan kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi jika hal ini diketahui Naruto'

"Apa kau setuju?" tanya karin lagi

"Aku? Tapi jarak Konoha dengan Kuoh jauh Nee-san"

"Iya juga sih. Aku akan tanya kaa-san saja. daahh Naruko.."

"Ehh Nee-san tunggu.." ternyata telpon Karin Nee-san telah ditutup

'Bagaimana ini, apa aku harus memberitahukannya ke Naruto? Ahh lebih baik jangan dulu, ini kan juga belum pasti kalau kaa-san akan mau kesini'

Naruko POV end

Siang harinya

Terlihat beberapa orang pegawai kantoran keluar dari sebuah restoran, dan tampak baru selesai makan. Dan pegawai-pegawai itu adalah Minato dan rekan-rekan kerjanya. Dan sepertinya mereka mendapat banus libur

"Tumben sekali Himejima-sama menyuruh kita pulang lebih awal. Kira-kira ada apa ya?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka

"Entah lah, dia bilang kita juga bisa mengambil cuti beberapa hari. Apa ini tidak apa-apa?"

"Minato apa kau tau sesuatu mengenai ini. Kau kan manusia kepercayaan Himejima-sama?" tanya rekan kerja Minato

"Aku juga tidak tau. Munkin karena perusahaan telah mencapai target bahkan telah melampauinya." Jawab Minato

"Jika seperti itu kenapa kita malah diberi libur? Saat ini aku sedang semangat untuk bekerja"

"Bukan kah itu bagus. Himejima-sama menganggap kesuksesan perusahaan nya berkat kerja keras kita semua, jadi beliau memberikan kita bonus. Salah satunya adalah liburan ini"

"Kau benar juga Minato. Hahh.. Himejima-sama adalah orang yang baik"

"kau benar, aku senang bisa bekerja untuk beliau juga mendapat kan rekan kerja seperti kalian"

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kediaman masing-masing sambil sesekali bercerita dan tertawa. Dan sampai akhirnya mereka semua berpencar disebuah persimpangan karena rumah mereka yang berbeda jalur

Minato pun kini berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya. Sesekali menghela nafas karena mengingat jika rumahnya pada jam-jam seperti ini masih sepi, karena anak-anaknya yang masih berada disekolah

"Kira-kira apa yan setelah ini kulakukan ya? Tidak ada salahnya aku berjalan-jalan dulu. Aku juga sudah lama tidak membelikan Naruto pakaian. Kurasa ke pusat perbelanjaan bagus juga"

Minato pun mengurungkan niat nya untuk kembali kerumahnya, dia memilih menyetop taksi dan kemudian pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan.

Setelah sampai dipusat perbelanjaan terbesar dikota itu, Minato langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat pakaian.

"Kira-kira naruto kubelikan apa ya?" gumamnya. Setelah sedikit lama berputar-putar akhirnya Minato memutuskan untuk membelikan putranya sebuah kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana panjang berwarna biru

"Kurasa ini cukup" Minato pun langsung menuju kasir dan membayar

Setelah membayar belanjaannya, Minato keluar dari tempat pakaian itu.

Sesuatu yang berada dikantong Minato bergetar, ternyata handphone nya mendapat panggilan dan nama atasannya yan tertera disana. Minato pun menerima telpon itu sambil berjalan untuk keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan dan akan pulang

Sementara dimal itu sendiri nampak 2 orang gadis berjalan bersamaan. Tapi sedikit aneh dengan penampilan mereka yang serba tertutup. Seperti memakai topi, kaca mata gelap, dan juga masker. Dan tentu saja mereka adalat Karin dan Serafall. Rupanya kedua gadis yang berprofesi sebagai artis ini sedang jalan-jalan dengan menyamarkan diri mereka

"Haah aku tidak suka jika setiap berjalan-jalan kita harus menyamar seperti ini" keluh Karin

"Aku juga karin, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kau mau semua orang-orang disini mengerubutimu seperti dulu saat dikonoha?" Nasehat Serafall

"Iya-iya kau benar. Emang kau mau membeli apa mengajakku ke sini?"

"Entah lah aku juga tidak tau. Dari pada berdiam diri dirumah, lebih baik kita jalan-jalan kan?"

"Aku lebih memilih berdiam diri dirumah jika seperti ini" komen Karin

Saat mereka berdua sedang berjalan, Karin melihat seseorang dari jauh. Seseorang dengan rambut kuning yang terlihat familiar dimatanya. Orang tersebut tengah berjalan sambil berbicara lewat telpon. Karena jarak yang cukup jauh karin tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas, maka Dia pun berjalan mendekat menuju kearah orang tersebut.

Posisi antara mereka berdua semakin dekat dan semakin dekat, nampak dengan jelas rambut pirang pria itu dimata Karin dengan tubuh tegap yang terlihat bagus dari belakang. Perasaannya semakin penasaran menduga-duga siapa pria itu.

Saat posisi mereka tak terlalu jauh orang tersebut masuk kedalam lift dan saat orang itu berbalik dan menghadap ke arah Karin. Karin dapat melihat jelas wajah orang itu. Wajah tampan yang selama ini dia rindukan, mata biru saffir yang begitu teduh. Senyum hangat yang sering dia keluarkan. Kulit tan eksotis yang menghiasi wajahnya. Pria hebat yang begitu susah payah selama ini dia cari. Sosok yang dulu dia MALU akui kini begitu dia damba. Satu-satunya manusia didunia ini yang ingin dia peluk dan menangis didada bidangnya. Dialah orangnya. Dialah Minato Namikaze. Dialah ayahnya.

"Tou-san..." Ucap nya. Tanpa pikir panjang Karin pun berlari menuju lift itu. "TOU-SANN..!" teriak Karin terus sambil berlari. Tapi saat Akan mencapai lift tersebut pintunya telah tertutup dan lift mulai bergerak turun.

Air mata pun berkumpul dikelopak mata gadis Uzumaki itu, dia menangis dan memukul-mukul pintu lift yang tertutup itu "Tou-san.." teriaknya disela-selat tangis

Serafall yang bingung dengan temannya itu segera berlari menyusul dan bertanya "Kau kenapa karin?" Serafall semakin bingung saat mengetahui Karin menangis tanpa sebab itu dan terus-menerus mengucap kan kata 'tou-san'. Saat Serafall akan memegang bahu tamannya itu, Karin langsung berdiri dan belari mencari eskalator untu turun. Tentusaja Serafall juga ikut berlari menyusulnya "Karin tunggu!" teriak Serafall tapi tak digubris oleh Karin

Sesampainya dilantai dasar. Karin menengok ke kanan kiri berusaha mencari ayahnya. Dan akhirnya dia bisa lihat ayahnya baru saja keluar dari pintu utama mall ini.

"Tou-san!" teriak karin sambil berlari mengejarnya. Tapi tentu saja Minato tak mendengar teriakan anaknya itu karena jarak yang cukup jauh dan ramainya orang disekitarnya.

Saat Karin berhasil keluar dari keramaian pusat perbelanjaan itu dan telah berada diluar. Lagi-lagi dia kehilangan keberadaan sosok ayahnya

Dia pun akhirnya jatuh terduduk. Padahal sudah begitu dekat, sedikit lagi dia bisa menggapainya. Tapi kenapa tidak bisa. Dia terus menangis, dia begitu merindukannya

Serafall yang melihat Karin terus menangis pun menjadi tak tega

"Karin. Ayo kita pulang " Ucap Serafall dengan jongkok mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan karin yang masih menangis terduduk

Karin pun hanya membalas dengan anggukan

Kini kedua aktris cantik ini telah berada didalam mobil. Serafall tetap diam karena segan ingin bertanya saat melihat Karin terus menangis. Karena selama ini baru pertama kali dia melihat sahabatnya ini meneteskan air mata. Tapi dari pada terus penasaran Serafall pun memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya

"Karin. Kenapa?"

Karin tak menjawab dan hanya terus menangis

"cerita lah. Aku akan mendengarkannya" tawar Serafall

"Hiks.. dia ayahku" ucap karin

"Ayah? Bukan kah ayahmu.."

"Ayah kandungku"

"Pria yang kau kejar tadi?" tanya Serafall

Karin hanya mengangguk dengan tangis yang telah mereda

"Kenapa aku tak pernah tau?"

"Itu... ceritanya panjang"

"Aku akan mendengarkan"

Karin pun berfikir "Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang"

"Baiklah terserah dirimu. Apa kita sekarang pulang saja?"

"Iya itu lebih baik"

Karin pun menerawang jauh dan melihat keluar jendela Mobil. Pikiran nya terus tertuju pada sosok pria tadi. Karin yakin kalau itu ayahnya, Karin masih ingat dengan jelas wajahnya. Ia akan mencarinya, setidaknya Karin tau kalau ayahnya sekarang berada dikota yang sama dengan dirinya sekarang. Dia harus segera menemukannya.

Saat pekirannya masih melayang, dia melihat lagi seorang pria berambut pirang. Bukan ayahnya, sosok yang lebih muda, bahkan dari dirinya. Dia melihat sosok itu sedang berjalan ditrotoar sendirian. Saat terlihat wajahnya, kini wajah karin diselimuti ekspresi kaget kembali. Wajah pria itu mirip dengan wajah adiknya, hanya saja adiknya perempuan dan dia laki-laki. Apa jangan-jangat?

"SERAFALL HENTIKAN MOBILNYA!" teriak Karin

Posisi mobil yang awalnya memang berada sedikit minggir langsung berhenti mendadak "kau Ada apa sih Karin, kenapa kau berteriak sekeras itu" protes Serafall yang kaget

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Serafall, karin langsung keluar dari mobil. Pandangannya tertuju pada pria muda tadi. Melihat kondisi jalan yang sepi, Karin langsung menyeberang jalan, karena posisi pria tadi berada di jalan yang berseberangan dengan posisi mobil Serafall berhenti

"Heii tunggu" teriak karin yang berjalan sedikit cepat berada beberapa langkah di pria tadi

Pria itu tak menghirau kan teriakan karin, Mungkin karena merasa tidak mengenal maka pria itu tetap berjalan dengan santainya

"Hei kau pria pirang berhenti" ucap karin lagi

Pria tadi yang merasa rambutnya pirang pun akhirnya berhenti, dan kemudian berbalik dan melihat karin yang memanggilnya tadi

Kini Karin benar-benar kaget. Ternyata benar. Wajah pria ini begitu mirip dengan adiknya. Dan Karin dapat memastikan satu hal bahwa

"Naruto.." Ucap Karin lemah

Naruto yang melihat bahwa itu adalah sosok kakak kandungnya, juga merasa kaget. Naruto memang telah diberitau Naruko kalau Karin dikota ini, tapi tetap saja naruto kaget saat melihat orang nya secara langsung.

Dua pasang bola mata itu saling bertatapan.

Perasaan Karin kini campur aduk lagi, setelah dia tadi melihat ayahnya kini dia malah berhadapan langsung dengan adiknya. 2 orang yang paling dicari keluarganya hari ini dia temui sekaligus, Sungguh hari yang luar biasa baginya. Dia terus menatap mata biru itu

Tapi Sesaat kemudian Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan memutar tubuh sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya

"Naruto tunggu!" teriak karin yang kini mencoba berlari mengejar adiknya itu. Karin kaget naruto menghindarinya. Apapun yang terjadi dia harus bisa berbicara dengan nya

Naruto tak menggubris teriakan wanita tadi dan tetap terus berjalan lurus kedepan

Karin pun mempercepat langkahnya. Tapi mungkin ini adalah hari sial baginya karena saat ini artis cantik itu malah memakai sepatu berhak tinggi dan tepat dibawah kaki kanannya dia menginjak batu yang meski berukuran tak cukup besar tapi dapat mebuat sepatu itu beralih pijakan yang akhirnya membuat sang pemilik sepatu itu jatuh.

"Akhh... sakit" ucap karin saat dirinya terjatuh ditrotoar jalan itu dan naas nya kaki kanannya terkilir akibat dari terpelesetnya tadi

"Akhh.." Karin menjerit kesakitan saat mencoba untuk berdiri. Karin terus berusaha, tetapi memang kakinya tidak mau diajak kompromi "Narutoo...!" teriakan karin tidak didengar oleh Naruto sampai naruto hilang belok dipersimpangan.

"Karin, kau kenapa lagi?" tanya Serafall yang kini melihat kondisi Karin

"Pria itu.. Naruto" tunjuk Karin kesudut jalan yang telah kosong

"Naruto?"

"Iya adik ku"

"Adik mu bukannya naruko?" tanya serafall sedikit heran

"dia kembaran Naruko... Akhhh.." jerik karin kesakitan saat mencoa berdiri

"Kaki mu terkilir" kata Serafall saat melihat kondisi kaki karin

"Aku harus menyusulnya" Karin masih berusaha berdiri dan kini dibantu sahabatnya untuk berdiri

"Ayo kita kemobil dulu" ajak Serafall

Mereka berdua pun memasuki mobil dan Serafall segera memacu mobilnya menuju tikungan dimana pria pirang tadi berbelok

Mata kedua gadis itu terus mencari kanan dan kiri. Mengamati setiap sudut jalan dan tempat untuk menemukan sosok keberadaan naruto.

Tapi hasilnya nihil. Mereka kehilangan jejak

"Apa kau melihatnya?" Tanya karin

"Tidak"

"Kemana dia, kenapa cepat sekali menghilangnya" kini Karin tertunduk lesu "Tadi tou-san sekarang Naruto. Kenapa seolah takdir mempermainkanku"

"Sebenarnya mereka siapa sih karin?"

"Mereka ayah dan adik kandungku"

"Baiklah nanti dulu ceritanya, kita urus kakimu dulu. Semoga tidak parah"

Mereka berdua pun segera pulang kerumah keluarga Serafall untuk mengobati kaki karin

.

Malam harinya dikediaman namikaze. Minato dan kedua anaknya tengah berkumpul untuk makan malam bersama

"Kau kenapa Naruko, kenapa dari tadi diam saja? apa sesuatu mengganjal pikiranmu" Minato bertanya kepanya putrinya setelah berkali-kali melihat gelagat aneh dari sang anak.

"Ahh.. tidak apa tou-san. Mungkin aku hanya lelah saja" jawab Naruko

"Ya sudah. Cepat habis kan makananmu dan segeralah tidur. Jika membutuhkan sesuatu katakan pada tou-san"

"Baik tou-san"

Tit tit tit tit...

Tak berapa lama ponsel naruko berbunyi menandakan ada seseorang yang menelpon. Naruko pun melihat Nama Karin dilayar ponsel nya. Dan naruko sedikit bingun untuk mengangkatnya

"Anoo.. tou-san naruto permisi aku mau mengangkat telpon" ucap naruko seraya pergi dari meja makan. Dan setelah sampai dikamarnya Naruko segera mengangkat telepon dari kakaknya itu

"Halo..."

"Halo Naruko...!" ucap Karin setengah berteriak

"Ada apa Nee-san. Kenapa kau berteriak"

"Aku bertemu dengan mereka"

"Mereka? Siapa?"

"Tou-san. Tou-san kita juga Naruto. Mereka disini. Dikota ini" ucap karin lantang dari seberang telepon

'hahhh... jadi Nee-san sudah bertemu tou-san dan Naruto? Tapi kenapa tou-san juga Naruto diam saja dari tadi' batin Naruko bingung

"Halo Naruko..."

"Ehh..iya nee-san"

"Apa kau tidak terkejut?"

"Tentu saja aku terkejut Nee-san. Kapan nee-san bertemunya dan dimana?"

"Aku tadi siang melihat tou-san diMall, tapi tou-san tidak menyadarinya. Aku telah mengejarnya tapi ak kehilangan jejak. Dan Naruto aku bertemu dengannya dijalan. Tapi dia seolah tak mengenalku dan pergi begitu saja" ucap Karin sedikit melemah saat mengatakannya, sepertinya Karin sedikit sedih dengan sikap Naruto yang mengacuhkannya tadi

'bagaimana ini. Apakah aku harus terus terang kepada nee-san. Aku yakin nee-san ingin sekali bertemu dengan tou-san. Tapi aku telah berjanji. Ohh kami-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan'

"Ayo sekarang kita mencari mereka" ajak karin antusian

"Nee-san ini sudah malam. Besok saja"

"Tapi Naruko... aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan mereka" ucap karin lemah dan terdengar nada sedih didalamnya "Kita sudah begitu dekat, sedikit lagi kita akan bertemu dengan mereka naruko" tambah Karin

"Nee-san..." ucap Naruko iba kepada kakaknya "ya aku paham nee-san. Besok aku akan menemui nee-san. Kita akan mencarinya bersama-sama"

"Baik lah Naruko. Ini sudah malam kau cepat lah tidur"

"Baik Nee-san"

Pembicaraan itu pun berakhir

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan" ucap Naruko pada dirinya sendiri "Apa aku harus mengingkari janjiku pada Naruto?" naruko berfikir "Ahhh... aku bingung. Tapi aku tidak tega. Baiklah besok aku akan mengatakannya saja secara langsung"

Sementara itu dikediaman keluarga Sitri. Tepatnya disalah satu kamar tamu tempat Karin berisatirahat.

Tou-san... Naruto...

Hanya dua nama itu yang terus terngiang-ngiang dikepala Artis muda ini. Selama ini dia terus menantikan saat untuk bertemu mereka dan kini saat itu telah tiba.

'Kaa-san... iya kaa-san aku harus menghubunginya' bati Karin bersemangat

Karin pun mengambil lagi ponsel.

.

Sementara malam itu dikediaman Uzumaki

Tampak Kushina baru selesai menikmati makan malamnya sendiri. Penampilannya sendiri masih tampak cantik meski usianya sudah menua. Rambut merah panjangnya masih bagus meski sedikit kusut kara sekarang kushina sudah jarang kesalon untuk melakukan perawatan. Tumbuhnya juga sedikit kurus karena pola hidup kurang sehat yang dia jalani. Entah kenapa Kushina menjadi malas untuk makan, bukan karena hidangan yang tidak sesuai melainkan nafsu makannya yang selalu hilang saat menghadap meja makan. Juga kushina sering terbangun pada tengah malam, alasannya dia bermimpi akan mantan suaminya dulu, juga terkadang dia mendengar teriakan dari putranya meski itu hanya berasal dari khayalannya sendiri. Dan akhirnya kushina sering begadang tengah malam. Maka tak heran jika terlihat kantung mata menghiasi wajah rupawannya.

Sesaat setelah selesai menikmati makanannya, terdengar bunyi ponsel disampingnya.

"Halo, kakashi ada apa?" ternyata kakashi lah yang menelponnya

"Kushina-sama apa anda telah memeriksa dokumen yang saya berikan tadi siang?"

"Dokumen yang mana maksudmu?" Tanya Khusina bingung

"Dokumen tentang kerjasama perusahaan kita dengan perusahaan dari luar"

"Ohh.. itu. Aku baru melihat sepintas. Jumlahnya terlalu banyak, aku jadi sedikit malas. Memang kenapa?" yah meskipun kushina sudah berubah, tapi tetap saja sifat malasnya masih ada. Meski telah berkurang

"Sekarang anda coba periksa lagi"

"Ada apa sih kakashi? Kenapa kau memaksa begitu"

"Ini sangat penting Kushina-sama" terdengar nada bicara kakashi yang begitu menuntut

"Baiklah aku akan mengambilnya" kushina pun mengambil tumpukan dakupen yang dia bawa pulang tadi

"Bagus. Sekarang anda ambil amplop yang berwarna coklat"

"Emmm... maksudmu dari Himejima corp ini?" dari sekian banyak surat-surat. Terselip satu amplop coklat bertuliskan perusahaan Himejima corp

"Anda benar, sakarang anda buka dan lihat isinya"

"... Biasa saja. memang kenapa degan isinya. Kan sama saja dengan surat-surat biasa" setelah sedikit membaca mengerti isinya

"Anda lihat orang yang menandatangani surat itu"

Kushina pun melihat bagian bawah surat itu. Terkejut. Itulah yang dialaminya. Sebuah nama yang amat familiar baginya tertulis dibawah tanda tangan yang cukup rumit itu. NAMIKAZE MINATO

"A..apakah benar ini Minato?" tanya Kushina

"saya sendiri belum yakin Kushina sama, tapi kemungkinan besar itu memang Minato-sama. Saya hafal betul bentuk tanda tangannya" Jelas kakashi

"Dimana perusahaan ini?" tanya Kushina cepat

"Himejima corp. Memiliki banyak cabang Kushina sama. Tapi pusatnya berada dikota Kuoh. Dan Surat ini berasal dari kantor pusatnya"

"Cepat pesankan aku tiket pesawat keKuoh malam ini juga Kakashi" kata Kushina cepat

"saya sudah mengira kalau anda akan berbicara seperti itu, tapi maaf Kushina-sama. Tidak ada penerbangan yang tersisa untuk malam ini. Akan ada penerbangan kekuoh besok pagi. Kalau anda mau saya akan pesankan sekarang juga."

"Baiklah Kakashi besok aku akan langsung berangkat"

"baik Kushina-sama. Kalau begitu saya akan segera memesannya"

"terima kasih kakashi" terlihat wajah kushina sedikit mengalami pencerahan

Akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun mencari, kini kushina menemkan titik terang dimana keberadaan suaminya dulu

Kushina pun merebahkan diri dikasurnya. Kemudian mengambil sebingkai foto yang berada dimeja samping ranjangnya itu

"Minato..." Ucap Kushina sambil mengusap wajah Minato difoto itu "Semoga itu benar-benar kau" Setetes air mata pun kembali terjatuh

Tit tit tit...

Taklama setelah menutup panggilan dari kakashi, kemudian ponsel Kushina kembali berbunyi. Dan kali ini panggilan dari putri sulungnya Karin

"HALO KAA-SAN..!" teriak karin

"ada apa Karin kenapa kau berteriak begitu"

"Aku bertemu mereka Kaa-san. Aku bertemu mereka"

"Mereka?" tany bingung Kushina

"Iya. Tou-san dan Naruto"

"Benarkah? Dimana?"

"DiKuoh. Aku sekarang berada dikota Kuoh "

"Jadi benarya"

"Apanya Kaa-san"

" Aku tadi juga diberitahu Kakashi tentang Minato yang berada di Kuoh. Dan besok Kaa-san akan langsung kesana."

"Baiklah kaa-san. Cepat kesini. Segera kita cari mereka. Aku ingin sekali bertemu mereka kaa-san"

"Aku juga karin. Sudah tunggu besok, Kaa-san akan menjemputmu. Kita temui AYAHMU. Dan ini sudah malam, cepat lah tidur Karin"

"Baik Kaa-san"

Pembicaraani itu pun berakhir. Dan kushina yakin kalau Minato berada disana. Di kota Kuoh. Dan besok mereka harus bertemu "Aku sebentar lagi akan menemui mu" Kushina pun memeluk kembali foto itu dan mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dan meyakinkan dirinya kalau besok adalah hari paling bahagia baginya karena akan bertemu dengan suami yang meninggalkannya dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

-Tamat-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Hehehe just kidding. Yok lanjut)

.

.

Pagi harinya. Seperti biasa Naruto berangkat bersama dengan Naruko kesekolah

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" tany naruto kepada saudarinya. Karena sejak tadi ekspresi Naruko terus dipasangi wajah muram

"Tak apa"

"Hemm.. ya sudah" Akhirnya naruto sendiri tak habis pikir dan membiarkannya saja

'Apa Kaa-san akan benar-benar kesini ya. Kemungkinan besar sih iya. Terus apa yang harus aku katakan jika bertemu dengan nya nanti' pikir Naruko bingung 'baiklah sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan memberitahu semuanya kepada Kaa-san dan nee-san nanti. Masalah Naruto aku akan menghadapinya nanti. Kaa-san harus tau kalau tou-san ada disini. Ya haruss..'

.

Siang harinya, Kushina pun tiba dikota Kuoh dan langsung menemui Karin

"Kaa-san.." Karin pun memeluk ibunya

Kushina pun mengelus punggung putrinya" yaa.. kita akan segera menemuinya" Ucap Kushina

"Iya kaa-san. Akhirnya kesempatan ini muncul"

"Kau benar. Dimana naruko?"

"Aku sudah menghubunginya. Sebentar lagi dia akan kemari. Dia baru selesai sekolah"

"Baiklah kita tunggu Naruko setelah itu kita pergi menemuinya"

"Apakah Kaa-san tau dimana Tou-san berada?"

"Ya kira-kira begitu. aku telah mengetahui tempatnya bekerja"

"Benarkah?"

"tentu"

Sesaat kemudian Naruko datang menggunakan taksi dan segera menghampiri ibu dan kakaknya

"Kaa-san.." Ucap Naruko sambil memeluk ibunya

"Kau pasti juga merindukan mereka bukan? Ayo kita segera menemui ayahmu"

"Iya kaa-san" jawab Naruko sedikit ragu 'Apakah aku harus bilang sekarang? Lebih baik jangan dulu'

"Baiklah ayo berangkat"

Mereka bertiga pun segera berangkat menuju dimana Minato berada. Dikantor pusat Himejima corp

20 menit kemudian mereka telah sampai disana

Perasaan kushina dan karin sangat gelisah. Mereka ingin sekali menemui nya, tapi juga penasaran bagaimana reaksinya

"Kaa-san... bagaimana kalau tou-san menolak kita? Bagaimana jika dia membenci kita?" tanya karin pelan dan was-was kepada ibunya. Kushina sendiri juga memikirkan nya. Bahkan mulai kemarin malam sampai dia tidak bisa tidur. Dia juga sudah bersiap dengan kemungkinan terburuk jika mantan suaminya itu akan menolaknya. Lebih buruk lagi bagaimana jika Minato dendam kepadanya. Dan langsung membalasnya saat pertama bertemu nanti. Semua pikiran-pikiran itu semakin membuatnya kacau

"entahlah Karin. Aku juga tidak tau. Semoga saja tidak ada kejadian yang buruk"

"Semoga saja kaa-san"

Mereka bertiga pun turun dari mobil. Dan segera masuk kegedung mewah itu untuk menemui seorang Minato namikaze.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang pegawai yang berada dikantor depan

"Saya ingin menemui Minato Namikaze. Dia bekerja disini kan?"

"Iya Minato-san memang bekerja disini. Sebelumnya ada keperluan apa ya?" Pegawai tadi sedikit menyelidik karena minato termasuk orang penting diKator ini

"Kami ingin membicarakan mengenai hubungan kerja. Saya perwakilan dari Uzumaki corp diKonoha" ucap Kushina

"Baiklah. Saya akan coba menghubunginya dulu"

"Ya silahkan"

"Kaa-san, kenapa Kaa-san mengaku sebagai perwakilan perusahaan?" tanya Karin pelan

"Ini untuk berjaga-jaga Karin. Mungkin sajakan dia tidak mau menemui kita jika kita bicara terus terang kalau kita keluarganya" itu adalah salah satu pemikiran yang kushina dapat setelah begadang semalaman kemarin

"Ohh baiklah kalau begitu"

"Maaf. Sepertinya saat ini Minato-san sedang tidak bisa bertemu anda. Beliau sedang mengikuti rapat bersama Himejima-sama sekarang"

"Yahhh.." Ucap kecawa Karin dan Kushina

"Apakah rapatnya masih lama?" tanya Kushina

"Saya kira begitu mungkin hingga sore ini. Apa anda akan menunggunya saja?"

"Baiklah saya akan menunggunya disini. Jika sudah selesai tolong segera beri tahu saya"

Mereka bertiga pun segera duduk disofa lobby kantor itu. menunggu beberapa jam untuk saat ini tak masalah bagi mereka, bertahun-tahun mereka lalui untuk menunggu dan sebentar lagi adalah puncak penantian mereka

Tak terasa mereka menunggu telah cukup lama, dan hari terlihat mulai sore. Dan Minato belum juga muncul, jika benar apa yang dikatakan pegawai tadi, seharusnya tak lama lagi rapatnya selesai

Nampak wajah tegang terlihat diraut muka mereka.

Tak terkecuali Naruko, kini dia sedang gelisah. Dia bingung harus bagaimana. Dia ingin segera menceritakan yang sebenarnya, tapi tetap rasa ragu menyelimutinya

Tapi Naruko telah memutuskannya, dia harus memberitahukan yang sebenarnya kepada ibu dan kakaknya

"Anoo... Kaa-san nee-san" panggil naruko ragu

"Ada apa naruko?" tanya kushina "Apa kau gugup, tenang saja, kaa-san juga gugup menghadapi ini" ucap kushina sambil mengelus rambut putrinya

"Anoo.. sebenarnya... aku" terlihat Kushina dan Karin memperhatikan wajah gugup Naruko

"Ada apa?" tanya ibunya lagi

"Ini mengenai Tou-san dan Naruto" ucap nya lemah "Sebenarnya... aku..." Naruko ragu untuk melanjutkan ceritanya

"Ada apa dengan tou-san dan Naruto?" tanya Karin

"Sebenarnya aku telah bertemu dengan mereka" ucap Naruko sambil menunduk

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Karin lagi

"Aku telah bertemu mereka, aku juga telah tinggal bersama mereka selama beberapa hari" Kushina dan karin terkejut mendengar pengakuan naruko

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kini kushina bertanya sambil memegang kedua bahu Naruko "Katakan padaku"

"Itu..."

"Cepat katakan" Kushina berteriak sambil mengguncang tubuh putrinya

"Apa kalian yang ingin bertemu denganku?" Terdengar suara seorang pria dibelakang 3 perempuan uzumaki ini

Dan ketiganya pun serentak menoleh

Mereka melihat jelas wajah itu. Ya pria itu. Pria yang selalu mereka lihat difoto. Kini berdiri dihadapan mereka

Bola mata beriris biru itu melihat jelas ketiga perempuan ini. Minato terhenyak. Dia terdiam berdiri mematung disana

"Kushina.." hanya kata itu yang keluar lemah dari mulut minato. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas wajah wanita berambut merah ini. Dia adalah istrinya. Mantan istrinya yang betul

"Minato.." Ucap kushina "Itu benar kau kan?"

Kushina mulai melangkah maju

Minato pov

Dia Kushina. Benar dia memang kushina, aku masih hafal wajah cantiknya itu. juga anak-anakku. Kenapa mereka disini

Ribuan tanda tanya berputar dikepalaku. Setelah seharian aku memeras pikiran untuk mengikuti rapat tadi. Kini malah muncul situasi seperti ini

Kulihat dia mulai melangkah maju

Aku bingung harus apa

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku untuk mundur kebelakang. Kulihat dengan jelas kalau dia mulai menetes kan air mata. Kenapa? Apa matanya sakit sampai keluar air seperti itu

"Minato..." dia kembali menyebut namaku

Aku pun membalikkan badanku dan mulai berjalan menjauh

"MINATO" tapi kini dia berteriak.

Aku bingung. Aku pun berlari menjauh dari mereka. Aku mendengar jelas kata-kata mereka memanggil namaku

Aku tak tau kenapa aku berlari menghindari mereka. Tapi satu hal yang terpikir olehku saat ini.

Aku belum siap

Aku belum siap untuk bertemu mereka. Terutama kushina

Aku berlari keluar gedung itu dan segera memasuki taksi. Mereka mengejarku, tapi saat mereka mendekati taksi yang kunaiki. Supir taksi segera melajukan taksinya menjauh dari sana. Lebih baik aku menenangkan diri dulu.

Minato pov end

.

"Minato/tou-san.." teriak Kushina dan Karin saat mereka tertinggal taksi tadi

Kemudian mereka segera mencari taksi yang lain untuk menyusul taksi yang ditumpangi oleh Minato tadi. Mereka pun masuk taksi yang lain dan segera berangkat mencari taksi tadi

Tapi hasilnya nihil. Mereka kehilangan jejak. Ditambah jalanan yang macet karena bertepatan dengan jam pulang pegawai kantor

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami dari awal?" tanya Kushina ke Putrinya. Mereka kini berada didalam taksi dan terus berputar-putar mencari keberadaan taksi yang dinaiki Minato tadi

"Aku tidak bisa" jawab Naruko lemah sambil menunduk dalam-dalam tak berani melihat wajah ibu dan kakaknya

"Kau kira hanya dirimu yang ingin bertemu mereka. Aku juga ingin Naruko" Ucap Karin kecewa kepada adiknya

"Maaf Nee-san.."

"Ceritakan kepada kami" ucap Karin menuntut

"Itu... awalnya aku bertemu dengan Naruto disekolah. Kami bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Awalnya Naruto sangat marah padaku. Bahkan naruto hampir memukulku disekolah kalau tidak dihentikan temannya"

'Naruto...' batin Kushina sedih 'Kenapa kau mewarisi sifat kerasku'

"Terus bagaimana Kau bertemu dengan tou-san?" tanya karin

"Setelah aku bertemu Naruto. Aku segera mencari tempat tinggalnya. Tapi saat aku tiba dirumahnya ternyata Naruto tidak ada dirumah, ternyata saat itu Naruto kerumah sakit"

"Apa Naruto sakit?" Tanya Kushina sedikit khawatir

"Tidak Kaa-san. Tapi tou-san lah yang saat itu masuk rumah sakit"

"bagaimana bisa?"

"Kata dokter saat itu tou-san kelelahan"

"Minato..." Ucap kushina dengan setetes air mata dipipinya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika melihat tubuh pria itu terbalut baju pasien dan terbaring lemah diranjang rumah sakit itu 'Ini semua salahku...' Batin kushina lagi

"Setelah itu aku langsung menyusul kerumah sakit. Dan disitu lah pertama kali aku bertemu tou-san. Dan lagi disana Naruto masih marah kepadaku. Dia beberapa kali membentakku. Tapi tidak dengan tou-san. Dia langsung memelukku karena saat itu aku kedinginan setelah menerobos hujan yang lebat"

Karin hanya diam. 'Aku sangat menginginkan itu, pelukannya. Kenapa tou-san tidak memelukku juga? Kenapa?. Aku tau aku memiliki kesalahan yang sulit dimaafkan. Tapi kan...' Karin kembali menangis dan kini Kushina memeluknya

"Aku menginginkannya Kaa-san hiks. Aku ingin dipeluk tou-san juga hiks..." kata Karin seraya menangis dipelukan ibunya

"Iya Karin. Kaa-san juga ingin" jawab Kushina sambil mengelus punggung anak sulungnya

"Maaf Kaa-san Nee-san. Aku tidak bisa memberitahu kalian sejak awal karena saat itu Naruto mengatakan padaku untuk tidak memberitahukan keberadaan mereka kepada kalian"

"Kenapa Naruto mengatakan itu?"

"Entahlah. Dan saat itu aku hanya menunngu waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahukan kepada kalian"

"Baiklah. Sekarang kau tau kira-kira mereka kemana?"

"Karena ini sudah cukup gelap. Kita langsung kerumah mereka saja"

"baiklah kita langsung kesana"

Meraka pun segera pergi ke kediaman Namikaze

"Jadi selama ini mereka tinggal disini?" Tanya Karin

"Kurasa begitu "

"Kenapa sangat sulit untuk mengetahui mereka ada disini. Tapi setidaknya disinilah kita. didepan rumah mereka" gumam Kushina  
"Apa mereka ada didalam?"

"Kurasa tidak Nee-san. Ini masih jam 7. Tapi satu jam lagi Naruto pasti pulang"

"jam 8 baru pulang?" tanya Kushina heran

"Iya Kaa-san. Naruto langsung bekerja setelah pulang sekolah"

"Naruto? Bekerja?"

"benar, naruto bekerja dikafe dekat taman kota"

"Kenapa naruto harus bekerja. Seharusnya dia hanya perlu sekolah saja kan" ucap Kushina sedikit sedih mengetahui putranya menjalani hidup yang sedikit sulit

"entahlah Kaa-san, aku juga tidak tau kenapa Naruto harus bekerja"

Mereka bertiga pun hanya duduk dibangku teras depan rumah sederhana ini menunggu kepulangan salah satu pemilik rumah ini

Dan kini waktu telah menujukkan pukul 8 malam. Seharusnya Naruto sudah pulang sekarang dan telah berada dirumah. Itu lah yang Naruko pikirkan

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali" keluh karin

"Sabar lah nee-san, sebentar lagi pasti mereka datang"

.

Beberapa menit kemudian orang yang ditunggu-tunggupun datang.

Tampak Naruto juga Minato berjalan kaki dan mulai membuka pagar rumah mereka

.

.

.

Diam...

Setelah memasuki gerbang, Naruto dan Minato hanya diam berdiri seraya menatap kedepan melihat 3 manusia yang mereka kenal pernah menjadi 'keluarga' yang juga kini sedang menatap keduanya.

"Minato...Naruto..." Kini hanya Kushina yang bereaksi. Kushina pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri kedua pria pirang ini. Kushina mulai merentangkan tangan ingin memeluk kedua pria ini

Tapi sebelum keinginannya itu tercapai, Naruto dengan mentah-mentah menepis tangan Kushina itu "Untuk apa kalian kemari?" tanya naruto dingin

"Kami... ingin bertemu kalian" Ucap Kushina

"Kami menolak. Silahkan kalian pergi"

"Tunggu Naruto. Kami ingin menjelaskan semuanya" ucap Kushina mulai meneteskan air mata

"Lebih baik Kita masuk dulu" Ucap Minato yang sedari tadi diam

"tou-san..." Ucap Naruto hendak protes

"Disini banyak orang berlalulalang Naruto. Sedikit tidak enak jika melihat orang menangis disini" Jelas Minato yang bisa membaca keadaan

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka semua masuk kedalam rumah

Karena Diluar banyak warga yang sedang lalu lalang. Dan melihat Wanita-wanita ini menangis. Maka untuk menghindari kesalah pahaman warga akhrinya Minato mempersilahkan mereka masuk

Dan kini mereka tengah duduk disofa rumah itu

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Minato pelan

"Aku... ingin bertemu dengan mu"

"Kenapa? Bukan kah kau yang bilang untuk tidak menemuimu lagi. Aku masih ingat itu kushina"

"Aku... Hiks.." Kushina pun mulai meneteskan air mata lagi "Maaf" ucap kushina penuh penyesalan

Minato pun memperhatikan Kushina yang sedang menangis. Sesaat kemudian Minato mengalihkan pandangannya "Pulanglah" Ucap Minato singkat

Kushina pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap keMinato. Hal yang paling ditakutinya terjadi.

Minato mengusirnya. Dia menolaknya

"Minato..." Kushina menyebut nama mantan suaminya itu dan masih menangis "Aku hikss.. ingin memulainya lagi dari awal"

"Pulanglah Kushina"

Naruto yang tak tahan pun akhirnya angkat bicara "Kalian sudah mendengarnya sendiri kan. Sekarang kalian pergilah. Cepat pulang dan jangan temui kami lagi"

"Naruto jangan..." Ucap Naruko

"Itu termasuk dirimu juga. Kau mengingkari janjimu. Sekarang saatnya kalian pergi" Naruto pun berdiri dan membukakan pintu keluar "Ini pintu keluarnya. Cepat pergi agar ini semua cepat selesai. Agar kami cepat istirahat. Kami lelah"

"Naruto..." Kini Karin ikut bersuara "Tou-san...Aku mohon" Ucap karin yang kini juga ikut meneteskan air mata kepada ayahnya. Sementara Minato hanya membuang mukanya tak mau melihat

"CEPAT PERGI..!" Kini sifat keras Naruto keluar lagi, dan mulai membentak "Apa kalian tidak dengar"

"Minato dengarkan aku dulu " Kini kushina berdiri dan hendak menghampiri Minato

Tapi sesaat sebelum Kushina menyentuh Minato. Tangan kecilnya lebih dulu ditarik seseorang, yakni Naruto. Dan menjauhkannya dari Minato "Sudah kubilang untuk cepat pergi kan"

"Aku mohon hiks maafkan kami hiks... aku mohon"Kini Kushina jatuh terduduk dengan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir. Kedua putrinya pun menghampiri ibu mereka dan memeluk dari kedua sisi

"Naruto.. Tou-san hiks.. maafkan Kami" Ucap Karin yang ikut menangis

Sementara Naruto menatap mereka. Jujur dalam hati nya juga merasa sedih saat melihat hal seperti ini. Dia memang mewarisi sifat keras ibunya. Tapi dia juga memiliki seorang ayah yang berhati lembut. Sudah sewajarnya jika Naruto memiliki hati lembut meski tak terlalu mencolok seperti ayahnya

"Kalian..." ucap naruto lagi "Kalian tau kalau itu sangat sulit kan?"

"Kami tau. Tapi... tapi kami adalah keluargamu Naruto" Ucap Karin

"Apa kau bilang? Keluarga?" tanya Naruto sinis "MEMANG APA YANG KALIAN TAU TENTANG KELUARGA?" ucap Naruto sedikit keras. Kemudian naruto menghirup nafas dalam-dalam "Kalian Bukan saudaraku. Dan kau..." Ucap Naruto mengarah keKushina "Bukan ibuku"

Sementara ketiga wanita ini mendengar pernyataan Naruto hanya bisa menangis

"Aku disini sudah mendapatkan semua. Semua arti keluarga. tanpa kalian sama sekali. Hanya oleh dia. Oleh ayahku..." Ucap naruto kembali melemah "Dia yang selama ini mengambil peran kalian semua. Dia seperti adikku yang selalu kujahili dan kuajak bercanda. Dia seperti kakakku yang selalu mengajariku dan membimbingku saat kusalah. Dia juga yang selalu melimpahiku kasih sayang, pelukan hangat dan kata-kata penenang yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh ibuku. Hanya dia. Seorang diri bejuang mati-matian untuk kebahagiaanku. Kebahagiaan yang selama ini kalian rampas " Naruto sedikit meneteskan air mata, tapi kemudian dia usap secara kasar untuk menghilangkan air yang paling dibencinya itu "Sudah cukup. Kalian cepat pergi " Kini Naruto menarik paksa lengan Karin dan Naruko untuk menuju pintu

"Tidak naruto hiks... dengarkan kami dulu "

Tubuh Naruto berhenti. Kakinya dipegang erat oleh seseorang. Ternya itu Kushina yang menahan langkah Naruto

"..." Kushina menatap wajah anaknya itu dengan wajah yang amat menyedihkan. Naruto terkejut melihat ekspresi ibunya yang seperti itu. Dimata naruto, Kushina terlihat... 'mengenaskan'

Suasana hening sejenak. Tapi kemudian...

"Aku mohon..." Kini suara lirih terdengar. Bukan berasal dari ketiga wanita ini maupun Naruto. Melainkan orang yang duduk disofa ini, yakni Minato "Aku mohon kalian pulanglah, kembalilah kerumah kalian" ucap Minato lemah. Dan jelas terdengar nada sedih didalamnya.

"Tou-san..." Naruto tau kini ayahnya hampir menangis. Naruto paling benci nada bicara ayahnya yang seperti ini

"Kami hanya ingin hidup dengan tenang, tidak bisakah itu kami dapatkan. Kami sudah tidak sanggup jika harus menjalani kehidupan yang seperti dulu hiks" jelas terdengar isakan Minato

Semua diam. Ini pertama kalinya bagi kushina dan karin mendengar nada bicara minato yang seperti ini. Sungguh memilukan. Sungguh demi apapun didunia ini Kushina sangat tidak ingin mendengar Minato berbicara seperti ini. Minato menangis

"Aku dan putraku disini berjuang untuk mencari kehidupan baru kami. Kami juga ingin merasakan yang namanya kebahagiaan. Disaat kebahagiaan baru kami dapatkan , kenapa kalian malah muncul. Apa lagi yang kalian inginkan dari kami. Tidak cukupkah 16 tahun itu untuk kalian. Apa kalian juga memerlukan nyawa kami. Jika memang begitu lepaskan putraku, aku dengan senang hati memberikan nyawa ini untuk kalian ambil" Ucap Minato perlahan dan dia mendongakkan kepalanya melihat semua orang yang ada disana

Naruto tak kuat, dan langsung jatuh terduduk . Air matanya mengalir deras. Mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang dituturkan ayahnya dengan tetesan air mata. Ditambah ekspresi menyedihkan yang terpampang diwajah tua ayahnya. Naruto tak sanggup. Sungguh kenapa hal seperti ini terjadi

Sementara Karin dan naruko sudah lemas. Mereka terisak. Tubuh mereka roboh dan tak kuat melakukan apa-apa. Hanya air mata yang terus menetes dan isakan yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Mereka seolah hancur setelah mendengar dan melihat apa yang yang dikatakan ayah mereka.

Sementara kushina

2 pasang bola mata itu saling menatap. Blue saffir dan violet

Kini hanya ekspresi kosong yang ditunjukkan wanita berambut merah ini

"Pulang lah Kushina. Biarkan kami melanjutkan hidup kami" Ucap Minato dan beranjak untuk mendekati mantan istrinya itu. Minato mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan kushina yang sedang duduk tersimpuh dengan ekspresi kosong itu.

.

.

Plakk...

Kini Kushina malah menampar wajah Minato yang berada didepannya

Sesaat kemudian Kushina menubrukkan tubuhnya dan memeluk erat tubuh Minato. Dia menumpahkan semua air mata didada suaminya itu

Sementar Minato hanya diam

"Hikss.. kenapa? Kenapa kau malah mengusir ku" tanya Kushina disela-sela tangis nya "Ini adalah hal yang paling kutakutkan selama ini hiks.. Kau menolakku"

"Kushina..." Ucap Minato lemah

"Aku tau aku dulu yang mengusirmu. Aku juga yang mengatakan untuk tidak menemuiku selamanya. Tapi..." ucap kushina terputus karena Kushina tak tau harus bicara apa "Tapi sekarang berubah. Benar aku dulu sering membentakmu. Sering memukulmu. Setiap hari menyiksamu. Bahkan... aku mencoba membunuhmu. Aku memang bukan Manusia, aku bahkan lebih hina dari binatang. Setelah semua yang kulakukan padamu, aku sudah siap jika harus dilempar keneraka. Tapi Minato... aku menyesal. Aku mohon hikss.. jangan menolakku. Lebih baik kau menusuk jantungku sekarang juga dari pada kau mengusirku hiks... aku hancur Minato... aku hancur"

Minato tetap diam

"Jangan hanya diam Minato. Aku mohon katakan sesuatu Katakan sesuatu"

"..." Minato masih diam "Kau membenciku kushina" Sementara Kushina hanya menggeleng dengan keras didada Minato

"Tidak Minato. Tidak..."

" Aku tau selama ini aku hanya merusak impianmu, seharusnya aku tidak keras kepala untuk mempertahankanmu kala itu. Aku lah yang egois karena ingin terus bersamamu. Karena.." Minato sedikit mendorong tubuhkushina untuk bisa melihat wajha kushina itu "..Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu kushina"

Kushina terdiam

Kemudian kushina meraih kepala suaminya itu. Dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya secara perlahan

Cupp...

Kushina mencium dengan lembut bibir suaminya itu. Menyalurkan semua perasaan yang dia miliki

Kemudian kushina melepaskan ciumannya, dan melihat wajah terkejut Minato

.

.

.

"Menikahlah lagi denganku"

Tbc

wuooohhh...

mengecewakan kah?

maaf deh. saya kurang inspirasi

tapi jika memang fic ini mengecewakan saya hanya bisa pasrah bila kalian mau meninggal kan saya :'(

.

hahahahah seterah dehhh...

saya tunggu review nya yaa...

saya pengen tau pendapat kalian semua mengenai chap ini

dan berikan saya ekpresi kalian melalui (Jika saya didepan Author ini, maka saya akan...?) kalian bisa isi sesuka hati kalian hehehe

cma penyemangat aja. biar saya bisa up lagi

.

okke

see yaa next chap


	14. Chapter 14

Selamat Pagi

nehh... saya up chap 14, 5 bulan lebih cepat kan... hahahahaha...

.

tapi sebelum itu saya mau protes sama readers semua.

saya menyesal membuat pertanyaan diakhir chap kemarin. akhirnya banyak yang mengincar 'anu' saya. ada yang mau ditembak lah, ditendang, dipotong apa kalian tidak tau kalau itu masa depan saya. dasar tidak berperi keanuan kalian.

.

hahaha...

tapi terima kasih juga untuk reviewnya. saya benar-benar termotivasi untuk riview-review yang greget ;-D

dan maaf klo gak bisa balas, saya gak sempat, tapi saya sudah baca dan saya pahami. dan saya akan melaksanakannya

.

dan untuk chap ini...

tau ah... baca saja sendiri

okke

3

2

1

.

.

.

loh...

hahaha

Chap 14

Untuk pertama kali dalam kehidupan keluarga ini berkumpul untuk sarapan. Minato bersama Kushina dan ketiga anaknya kini berkumpul di ruangan sederhana dalam rumah yang sederhana. Tetapi berbeda dengan cuaca cerah diluar, situasi diruangan ini sedikit tak nyaman. Sunyi dan dihiasi aura suram yang berasal dari orang yang berada didepan kompor.

Kejadian semalam yang penuh dengan air mata penyesalan telah terlewati. Jangan ditanya bagaimana mereka kini bisa berkumpul seperti ini? Bagaimana mereka melewati semalam? Dan bagaimana mereka tidur semalam? (Hanya tuhan dan Author yang tau)

Dan tentunya seperti biasa Naruto lah yang memasak

"Boleh aku membantu?" Naruto menoleh kearah seseorang yang menawarkan bantuan itu

"Tidak perlu" ucapnya singkat

Seseorang itu adalah Kushina, ibunya. Kushina mengarahkan tangannya untuk memegang bahu Naruto, tapi sesaat kemudia Naruto beranjak "Duduklah. Masakannya sudah selesai" ucap Naruto

Kushina pun menurut dan kembali duduk. Naruto cekatan menyajikan makanan dimeja makan. Dan tentu tak lepas pandangan dari yang lain kearahnya

"jangan terus menatapku. Makanannya ada dihadapan kalian"

"Baiklah mari kita nikmati makanan ini" Minato mengawali untuk memakan masakan itu. Dan yang lain pun mengikuti

"Ini sangat enak" Ucap wanita berambut merah berkacamata. Karin

"Tentu saja, Naruto adalah juru masak terhebat didunia" ucap Minato bersemangat berusaha mencairkan suasana

"Kau memiliki bakat yang bagus Naruto" ucap Kushina tersenyum

Sementara Naruto yang mendengar itu semua hanya diam dan melanjutkan makannya. Dan yang lain melihat tingkah Naruto pun akhirnya ikut diam dan ikut melanjutkan makannya

"Aku selesai. Aku akan berangkat sekolah dulu" Naruto beranjak dan membawa bekas piringnya kedapur

Naruko yang melihat Naruto beranjak juga ikut menyusul "Aku akan berangkat bersama Naruto" Pamit Naruko

Kushina melihat kepergian Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Terlihat raut kesedihan diwajah cantiknya. Tapi kemudian seseorang menggenggam tangan kanannya, terlihat Minato tersenyum kearahnya

Setetes air kembali jatuh dipipi mulus Uzumaki ini

"Dia mungkin butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama" Ucap Minato menenangkan

"Kurasa begitu, dan sepertinya akan sulit"

"Apa kau menyerah?"

Kushina menggeleng "Tidak akan. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk membuatnya menerimaku kembali"

"Ya kau harus bisa meskipun itu sulit. Naruto adalah anak yang baik. Dia hanya remaja yang telah melewati masa-masa yang sulit dan itu sangat membebani diusianya yang sekarang. Kau hanya perlu sedikit berusaha lagi"

"Aku pasti akan melakukannya Minato. Akan kutebus semua kesalahanku padanya. Aku berjanji " Dan Kushina mengeratkan genggaman tangannya itu "Dan... kepadamu" Keduanya pun saling menatap dan tersenyum. Dan...

.

"Menikahlah lagi denganku"

"Kushina.." ucap Minato lemah

"Kau mau kan?"

"Aku.. aku.. "

"Cukup tou-san!" Naruto yang sudah tenang kini mendekati ayahnya "Jangan lakukan"

"Naruto. Aku mohon beri aku kesempatan lagi" Ucap Kushina dan memegang tangan anaknya itu

"Kesempatan untuk apa? Menghancurkan kami lagi? Hah?" Ucap Naruto keras sambil menarik tangannya

"Tidak Naruto. Aku bersumpah tidak akan melakukannya" ucap Kushina meyakinkan

"Kau hanya membual. Lebih baik kalian pergi. Cepat pergi!"

"Naruto" Sang ayah kini memegang bahu anaknya "Tenangkan dirimu. Jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Ini sudah malam"

"Tou-san, demi apapun. Jangan sampai kau kembali padanya"

"Naruto.." Ucap sedih Kushina saat mendengar penuturan anaknya tadi "Dengarkan aku du-"

"Diam! Jangan banyak bicara. Dan jangan menghasut tou-san untuk kembali lagi dengan mu" bentak Naruto

"Naruto tenang lah " Minato kembali berusaha meredam emosi anaknya itu "Dengarkan dulu-"

"Tidak. Apa tou-san benar mau kembali lagi padanya?" tanya Naruto

Minato hanya diam

"Apa tou-san lupa semua yang pernah dia lakukan pada tou-san. Pada kita berdua"

Minato tetap diam

"dia mengambil semuanya tou-san. Semua yang tou-san miliki. Kebahagiaanmu, keluargamu, anak-anakmu, bahkan dia hampir mencabut nyawamu tou-san " Naruto kembali meneteskan air mata "Aku tidak mau itu terulang lagi. Aku tidak mau kau merasakannya lagi. Itu semua sudah cukup. Aku mohon jangan kembali padanya"

Minato kemudian menatap anaknya. Kemudian mengelus puncak kepalanya "tenangkan dulu dirimu" ucapnya tenang "Aku tidak bilang akan kembali padanya kan. Percayalah Naruto, tuhan memiliki rencananya sendiri"

Naruto pun diam sejenak dan berdiri. Kemudian menatap ayahnya. Lalu membalikkan badanya dan menatap ibunya juga kedua saudaranya yang masih terdiam dengan mata sembab "baiklah cukup. Sekarang terserah kalian semua. Aku lelah, aku mau istirahat" Naruto pun pergi kekamarnya dan meninggalkan orang-orang itu.

"Sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Minato yang tertuju pada Kushina

"Kenapa ini sulit sekali?" Tanya Kushina lemah "Aku hanya ingin menebus semua kesalahanku. Kesalahanku pada kalian"

Minato hanya diam

"Tou-san..." Ucap seseorang pelan. Minato pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat wajah cantik orang tersebut. Dia anaknya. Anak sulungnya

"Karin.." Karin pun menyetarakan badannya dengan sang ayah yang sedang bersimpuh. Kemudian melepaskan kaca matanya

Kembali air mata menutmpuk dikelopak mata indah gadis itu. Dan secara cepat karin memeluk ayahnya. Menyandarkan kepala bermahkota merah itu didada bidang ayahnya. Dan menumpahkan semua perasaan rindunya selama ini.

"Tou-san... hiks hiks.." Minato pun membalas pelukan anaknya dan mengelus lembut surai merah indah itu "Maaf.. Aku tau kami sangat keterlaluan kepadamu, juga Naruto. Tapi kami menyesal tou-san. Maafkan kami.."

"Sudahlah Karin... jangan menangis lagi. Apa kau tidak lelah terus terusan menangis seperti itu" Ucap Minato tenang

Karin pun mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah ayahnya "Apa tou-san mau memaafkanku dan apa tou-san membenciku?"

Minato diam dan mengusap pipi anaknya yang basah itu "Memang Tou-san harus menjawabnya?" tanya Minato. Karin pun mengangguk "Kau putriku Karin. Anak pertamaku. Bisakah aku untuk membencimu?" ucap Minato meyakinkan

"Untuk Naruko?"

"Adikmu sudah pernah bertanya seperti itu Karin. Sudahlah, sebenarnya ada apa dengan putri-putri tou-san ini" Ucap Minato tersenyum. Hati Karin menghangat saat melihat senyum tulus ayahnya

"Dan.. untuk Kaa-san?"

Minato diam

"Ini sudah malam lebih baik kalian beristirahat"

"Tapi-"

" Lihat ini sudah hampir tengah malam" Ucap Minato sambil menunjuk jam "Naruko"

"Iya tou-san" jawab putri piranngnya ini yang sedari tadi diam

"Ajak Kakakmu tidur. Kaliam bisa pakai kamar tou-san"

"tapi bagaimana dengan kaa-san"

"Tenanglah. Kalian istirahat dulu, aku akan berbicara sebentar dengan ibu kalian. Setelah itu kami juga akan beristirahat"

"Baiklah tou-san. Nee-san ayo kita kekamar"

Karin menatap wajah ayahnya sejenak, kemudian mengangguk dan melepas pelukannya dari sang ayah

Kini menyisakan Minato dan Kushina yang duduk terdiam berdua disofa rumah ini.

"Minato.." Kushina yang memulai buka suara "kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Karin tadi?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau membenciku?"

"Untuk ukuran manusia normal seharusnya begitu Kushina"

"Lalu?"

"Apa menurutmu aku bukan manusia normal?"

Kushina pun tertunduk dan badannya sedikit bergetar

"Karin dan naruko adalah anakku. Dan kami masih ada ikatani ayah dan anak dan juga sampai kapanpun itu tidak akan bisa dirubah. Sementara denganmu, kita sudah tidak ada ikatan apapun. Meski dari dulu memang kita tidak pernah ada ikatan"

"Tapi... tapi kita dulu adalah suami istri" ucap Kushina lemah

"Itulah yang aku rasakan. Tapi entah apa kau juga merasa seperti itu dulu"

"Entah berapa kali aku telah mengucapkannya, tapi aku menyesal minato, sungguh aku menyesal"

"Aku tahu itu"

"Kau tadi bilang, kalau kau mencintaiku. Kau masih mencintaiku kan minato? Iya kan?" tanya Kushina menatap dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"Tentu saja Kushina. Aku tidak mengelak akan hal itu. Kau satu-satunya wanita yang menjadi istriku. Meski sudah tidak lagi"

"Jadi-"

"Tapi.." Minato memotong ucapan Kushina"Kau bukan satu-satunya manusia yang kucintai Kushina"

"Maksudmu, kau telah mencintai orang lain?" Tanya Kushina shok. Benar, ini nyata. Minato mencampakannya. Tentu saja. Minato tampan, pintar ah bukan malah dia jenius, penyabar, pekerja keras, juga penyayang. Seharusnya Kushina tau berapa puluh, mungkin ratus, atau bahkan ribu wanita lain yang menginginkan pria seperti Minato. Minato itu sempurna. Sungguh naif jika Kushina masih bisa berharap Minato bisa kembali kepada wanita kotor sepertinya

Airmata pun kembali tak terbendung. Kushina kembali menangis. Dia seperti hancur lagi. Malah lebih hancur dari sebelumnya

"Aku memang naif hiks... Aku terlalu percaya diri dengan berharap kau mau kembali lagi bersamaku hiks... kau berhak mendapatkan wanita lain yang jauh lebih baik dari aku Minato"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja banya wanita diluar sana yang mengidamkan pria sepertimu Minato. Kau sempurna. Tak kan ada wanita yang akan menolak pria seperti dirimu." Ucap Kushina dengan nada sedih

"Kushina, aku sungguh tidak mengerti maksudmu"

"Kau pasti telah memiliki kekasih kan Minato. Atau mungkin sekarang kau telah menikah dan memiliki istri yang baru. Kenapa itu tak pernah terfikirkan olehku" Kushina nampak frustasi

"Hmmpptf... hahahaha..." Minato malah tertawa

"Kenapa malah tertawa?"

"Jadi yang dalam fikiranmu aku sudah memiliki istri baru. Hahh.." Minato pun menghela nafas "Apa kau lupa berapa umur kita Kushina? Bagaimana mungkin pria berusia seperti ini pergi berkencan dengan wanita lain, bahkan menikahinya"

"artinya kau?"

"sejujurnya Aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk mencarikan ibu baru bagi Naruto selama ini. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"Tapi kau bilang telah mencintai orang lain kan?"

"Apa kau fikir Naruto, Karin dan Naruko bukan termask kategori orang?" tanya Minato sedikit bercanda

Kushina Sedikit berfikir

"Kau belum mengerti?" tanya Minato. Kushina menggeleng "Sepertinya yang berada dikepala merahmu tak terlalu banyak mengalami perubahan" ucap Minato tersenyum

Kushina kembali bingun dengan kata-kata Minato

"Aku memang bilang kalau mencintai orang lain. Dan anak-anakku lah orang lain itu Kushina"

Kushina akhirnya mengerti perkataan Minato, dan akhirnya tersenyum malu akan kesalah pahamannya

"Saat ini anak-anakku lah segalanya bagiku. Aku sudah tidak memikirkan wanita lain seperti yang kau maksudkan itu, kekayaan, juga jabatan yang tinggi. Selama masih berkecukupan, berkumpul dengan anak-anakku adalah hal yang paling membuatku bahagia"

"Minato.." Kushina pun senang mendengar jawaban Minato itu" eh tapi. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi"

"Pertanyaan?"

"Iya, apa kau mau menikah lagi denganku? Kumohon Minato. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu kali ini" harap Kushina

Minato tampak berfikir "bagaimana aku bisa menolak wanita yang kucintai Kushina" Minato tersenyum tulus

"Terima kasih..." Kushina memeluk lagi tubuh itu. Ya tubuh yang akan menjadi suaminya lagi. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama penantiannya. Sebentar lagi semua mimpinya akan terwujud. Dia akan menikahi pria yang paling dicintainya

"Tapi..."

"Kok ada tapi?" tanya Kushina heran

Minato pun tersenyum lagi "Aku kan tadi sudah bilang kalau kebahagiaan anakku adalah segalanya"

"Ya tentu aku akan membahagiakan mereka juga"

"Itu lah masalahnya Kushina. Karin dan Naruko pasti akan sangat bahagia. Tapi bagaimana dengan naruto?"

Kushina kaget. Ya dia melupakan anak laki-lakinya. Kushina tau betul kalau naruto sangat membencinya

"Naruto lah yang selama ini terus bersamaku. Bahkan selama bertahun-tahun aku belum bisa memberikan kebahagiaan kepadanya. Aku tidak mau dia kecewa lagi"

Kushina sangat bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan "Benar Minato. Entah berapa besar dosa yang telah kuperbuat kepadanya"

"Kushina. Jika naruto sudah bisa menerimamu. Aku akan menikahimu lagi" Ucap Minato memberi semangat

Kushina menatap wajah Minato cemas

"Berjuanglah. Kau adalah ibunya. Kau harus bisa mengambilnya lagi. Hati anakmu untukmu" Minato mengelus rambut merah itu "dan akan membantumu"

.

Begitulah sedikit gambaran tengtang kejadian semalam hingga akhirnya mereka bisa berkumpul dipagi ini

"Ehmm... apa aku disini sebagai pihak yang terlupakan?" Karin yang sedari tadi terdiam kini mulai bersuara karena merasa terabaikan oleh orang tuanya

"eh... maaf maaf" ucap Minato sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"Setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan Minato?" tanya Kushina "Apa kau akan berangkat kerja?"

"Kurasa hari ini tidak. Aku mendapat cuti dari atasanku. Mungkin aku hanya akan dirumah saja. bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"kalau kau dirumah, maka aku juga akan tetap disini menemani mu" Ucap Kushina senang

"Bagaimana denganmu Karin?"

"Aku juga ikut menemani tou-san"

"Kenapa kau malah ikut-ikutan Karin. Tidak bisakah kau membiarkan kami berdua dulu?" protes Kushina pada sang anak

"Kaa-san jangan main curang, aku kan juga ingin bersama tou-san lagi"

"Sudah lah kalian boleh disini. Tapi bagaimana dengan nanti malam. Apa kalian akan menginap disini lagi?"

"Tentu saja" ucap keduanya bersemangat

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatkan kamar untuk kalian"

"Tou-san bisa membuat kamar?"

"Hahaha bukan membuat. Mungkin hanya membersihkan. Karena disamping kamar Naruto ada ruangan kosong yang tak terisi. Aku akan membersihkannya dulu"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita bersihkan bersama-sama"

"Baiklah"

.

.

"Naruto" panggil Naruko dari belakang saat mereka berjalan menuju kesekolah

"..." Naruto hanya diam

"Naruto" dan percobaan kedua tetap sama "Naruto apa kau mendengarku?"

"OOII... NARUTOO...!" dan kemudian malah berteriak. Tapi bukan suara gadis melainkan suara seorang laki-laki

Dan ternyata itu adalah sahabat mesumnya. Hyoudo Issei "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jarang berangkat denganku Naruto. Apa kau sudah bosan dengan ku?"

"Iya aku bosan dengan mu Issei"

"Cihh.. mentang-mentang ada dia. Oh ya aku hampir lupa. Selamat pagi Naruko-san" sapa Issei tersenyum ke arah Naruko

"Selamat pagi juga Issei-san" jawab Naruko dengan senyum dipaksakan

Issei pun berfikir sejenak "Kenapa dengan kalian berdua. Sedari tadi raut wajah kalian muram terus. Terutama kau Naruto" tunjuk Issei ke wajah temannya itu

"Aku tak apa Issei"

"Jangan berbohong. Aku tahu..." ucap Issei bersemangat

Naruto dan Naruko pun menoleh kearah bocah itu

"kalian... kalian pasti ketahuan melakukan'itu' oleh ayah kalian kan. Setelah itu Minato-san pasti memarahi habis-habisan sebab hubungan sedarah itu dilarang. Dan sekarang kalian berpikir bagaimana jalan terbaik aga-"

Jdak...

Dengan ekspresi datar Naruto memukul dengan sekuat tenaga kepala itu "Jangan berpikir macam-macam Issei. Aku lagi malas membalas omongan nylenehmu"

Issei sedikit heran "Kanapa dengannya Naruko-san?" Tanya Issei mendekat kegadis pirang ini

"Mungkin dia-"

"Jangan membalas perkataannya naruko" Ucap Naruto tegas

"Ba-baik"

Tak lama kemudian mereka pun sampai di sekolah mereka dan segera menuju kelas masing-masing

Kelas 3A

Naruko memasuki ruang kelasnya dan duduk dibangku dengan wajah yang kusut. Entah apa saja yang ada dipikiran gadis Uzumaki ini

"Kenapa dengan mu Naruko-san?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah, tetapi bukan kakak atau ibunya

Naruko pun menoleh "Aku tak apa Rias-san"

"Kau tak pandai berbohong. Naruto juga sering berekpresi seperti itu saat mendapat masalah" ucap Rias tersenyum

"entahlah aku harus menceritakannya atau tidak"

"Aku tidak memaksa Naruko-san. Tapi jika aku bisa membantu akan kuusahakan sabaikmungkin"

Naruko pun diam sejenak "Kemarin, kami semua berkumpul. Ibu dan kakakku telah bertemu dengan tou-san juga Naruto" Rias tampak berpikir juga "dan sama seperti yang kau pikirkan, keadaannya kacau"

"Aku tahu, pasti masalahnya ada pada naruto kan"

Naruko menatap wajah rias "Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Karena Naruto memiliki sifat sedikit keras. Dan mana mungkin juga Minato-san yang menjadi masalah, dia orangnya terlalu baik"

"Begitulah"

"Akan kubantu sebisaku Naruko-san"

"Terima kasih" Naruko pun tersenyum "Dan Rias-san. Aku mau tanya?"

"Iya"

"Kau sepertinya dekat sekali dengan Naruto. Apa ada sesuatu diantara kalian?" tanya naruko polos

"itu..." Rias bingung mau menjawab apa "Itu kami tidak ada sesuatu kok naruko-san. Hehehe" jawab Rias gugup

.

Pelajaran pagi itu terlewat dengan lancar dan sekarang waktunya bagi para siswa Kuoh High School untuk menenangkan sebentar kepala mereka

Disinilah Naruto. Duduk bersandar dibawah pohon rindang dibelakang sekolah, memejamkan mata dan menikmati ketenangan bersama hembusan angin segar yang membelai lembut surai pirang acak nya.

"Naruto" sapa seseorang yang duduk disampingnya

Naruto yang mengenali pemilik suara itu hanya diam

"Naruto" ucapnya lagi

"ada apa?"

"Aku... aku.."

"Kau mengingkari janjimu"

"Maaf. Tapi aku tidak bisa-"

"Pergilah"

"Naruto, aku ingin bicara"

"Pergilah Naruko. Aku ingin mencari ketenangan sebentar. Aku mohon" Ucap Naruto kepada saudari kembarnya sambil menatap mata biru itu

"Baiklah" naruko pun menurut dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian

Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya untuk melanjutkan aktifitas yang sempat terusik tadi

Tapi tak berselang lama. Datang lagi seseorang dan duduk disampingnya. Dan Naruto mengenali bau parfum wanita ini

"Ada apa senpai-senpai kemari?"

"kami hanya ingin mencari ketenangan"

"aku sarankan untuk tidak disini. Karena disini juga ada orang yang melakukan hal sama"

Orang itu adalah Rias dan Akeno. Mereka menghiraukan saran Naruto. Dan tetap duduk dan kini juga diam menikmati ketenangan ini.

"Nee.. Naruto. Apa kau tidak mau bercerita mengenai masalahmu?" tanya Rias

Sementara Naruto hanya diam tak menjawab

"Mungkin kami bisa membantu" tambah Akeno

"Aku tau Naruko pasti bercerita kepada kalian. Tapi percayalah kalau masalah ini bukan untuk diumbar keorang lain"

Akhirnya mereka diam

"kau tahu. Betapa aku merindukan ibuku. Dan kurasa Rias juga seperti itu" ucap Akeno

Naruto pun menoleh ke Akeno "Masalahku tidak sesederhana itu senpai"

"Aku tahu. Tapi seburuk apapun dia tetap ibumu, dan juga saudara-saudaramu. Kau tidak bisa merubah fakta kalau mereka adalah keluargamu"

Rias memegang lengan Naruto "Pikirkan juga perasaan orang lain. Apa kau tau apa yang saat ini Minato-san rasakan?" tanya Rias menatap dalam bola mata Saffir itu

Naruto pun berdiri dan pergi meninggal kan kedua gadis cantik ini

.

Sore hari di New kafe tempat Naruto bekerja. Kondisi saat disana tidak terlalu ramai, karena saat ini bukan lah hari libur. Jadi hanya beberapa orang yang berkunjng untuk menikmati minuman sejenak.

Datang 2 pengunjung gadis ke sana dan langsung duduk. Sesaat kemudian datang Naruto sebagai waiters untuk menerima pesanan nya.

"Selamat sore, anda mau memesan apa?" ucap naruto dengan senyum memaksakan

"Kami ingin berbicara denganmu" ucap seseorang itu dan ternyata adalah Karin. Dia bersama dengan Naruko sengaja menuju tempat Naruto bekerja untuk segera menyelesaikan masalah

"Kau.. Maaf saya tidak bisa. Saya sedang bekerja. Jika anda tidak memesan silahkan anda meninggalkan tempat ini"

"Baiklah kami memesan coklat panas 2. Dan kami ingin kau menemani kami disini" ucap Karin

"saya akan mengambilkan pesanan anda. Tapi maaf saya tidak bisa menemani, karena saya sedang bekerja" elak Naruto

"Kalau begitu aku akan berbicara dengan pemilik kafe ini" Karin pun beranjak untuk menemui pemilik kafe sekaligus bos Naruto

Dan ajaibnya kini Naruto duduk menghadap kedua gadis yang juga saudaranya ini disudut kafe. Ternyata sang pemilik menyuruh Naruto menuruti keinginan pembelinya untuk kepuasan pelanggan.

Suasana sunyi mengawali kebersamaan ketiganya ini.

"Segera selesaikan ini. Aku mau segera kembali bekerja" ucap Naruto

"Apa kau masih membenci kami?" tanya karin langsung

"Apa pertanyaan itu masih memerlukan jawaban?"

"Jadi iya. Terus apa yang harus kami lakukan agar kau mau memaafkan kami?"

"Mungkin dengan kalian pergi dari sini. Lalu kalian juga angkat kaki dari rumah, dan jangan pernah kembali, itu akan mengurangi kebencianku"

"Apa kau bercanda?"

"Tentu saja tidak"

Karin terlihat sedikit menarik Nafas akan hal itu

"Nee-san..." ucap Naruko pelan dengan memegang tangan kakaknya

"Apa sebegitu sulitnya kau menerima permintaan maaf kami? Aku mohon, aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau memaafkan kami. Tapi jangan usir kami" Ucap Karin kini mulai lemah

Naruto terdiam sejenak "Aku bukanlah manusia sebaik tou-san yang mudah memaafkan. Aku juga memiliki sifat keras, yang seharusnya kalian tau dari mana sifat kerasku ini berasal mengingat kita lahir dari rahim yang sama"

Karin dan Naruko paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto

"Aku ingin bisa memaafkan kalian. Tapi itu sulit, sebagian dariku mengatakan untuk tidak memaafkan kalian setelah mengingat kejadia-kejadian tau jika itu sangat membebani ku. jika bisa memilih aku ingin lari dari semua ini, meninggalkan masalah ini. Tapi tentusaja tidak bisa, karena aku harus lari kemana" ucap Naruto meneruskan

Karin kemudian memegang tangan adik laki-lakinya itu "Semua ini tergantung kepadamu. Aku ingin, tidak bukan hanya aku tapi Naruko, Kaa-san dan juga tou-san pasti ingin kita semua bisa berkumpul. Ayo kita buat keluarga yang baru. Keluarga yang selama ini hanya menjadi khayalan ku. aku ingin mewujudkannya. Dan sekarang hanya tergantung darimu Naruto"

Naruto menarik tangannya dari genggaman sang kakak "Ini sulit. Aku telah berusaha untuk mempercayai semua omongan kalian. Tapi semakin aku berusaha, semakin hilang pula kepercayaan itu"

"Aku berjanji kalau semua ini akan berubah. Aku akan memberikan semua yang kumiliki untuk mu. Seluruh tubuhku, harga diriki, juga nyawaku bebas kau ambil jika kami tidak bisa berubah dan tetap memperlakukanmu seperti dulu"

Naruto pun diam dan berpikir

"Naruto. Aku ingin kita semua bisa hidup dengan bahagia bersama. kau tahu, kami juga mengalami masa yang sulit setelah kepergian kalian" Kini Naruko lah yang berbicara

"Benarkah? Ku kira kalian malah berpesta pora setelah kepergian kami" ucap Naruto santai "Apa kehidupan sulit yang kau maksud sesulit menerima kenyataan kalau kepalamu hampir terlubangi oleh peluru?" tanya Naruto menantang

"Naruto.."

"Dan yang kulihat kini kalian biasa-biasa saja. tak ada tanda-tanda kalau kalian hidup penuh tekanan"

"Itu karena kau tidak bisa membaca perasaan kami Naruto"

"Dan kau pikir kau bisa membaca perasannku? Aku bertaruh, jika kau merasakan kehidupan yang tou-san rasakan, kalian pasti sudah menggali lubang kubur kalian sendiri. Aku sudah tau semuanya, semua yang pernah tou-san alami, oleh kalian juga ibu kalian. Dan percayalah kalau itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus"

Ketiganya pun diam

"..Apa kau tidak melihat bagaimana kondisi Kaa-san sekarang?" tanya Karin

"Apa aku perlu melakukannya?"

"Kau tau kalau kondisi kaa-san tak sebagus yang kau bayangkan. Apa kau tidak melihat tubuh kurusnya, rambut kusutnya, wajah lelahnya, juga bola mata yang kehilangan cahayanya?"

Naruto pun diam. Dan ingatannya kembali saat kemarin malam, saat dimana dia melihat wajah ibunya secara langsung saat dirinya hendak menyeret saudaranya keluar. Dia melihat wajah yang selamat dalam ingatannya penuh dengan kearoganan, nyatanya kemarin malam wajah menyedihkan, kacau dan ekspresi kehilangan arah lah yang ia lihat. Entah apa yang hal yang dialami oleh nya selama ini, dan Naruto tak pernah memikirkannya.

"Kaa-san seolah kehilangan kehidupannya, saat kalian baru pergi dulu. Entah berapa kali Kaa-san mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupnya"

Naruto sedikit kaget mendengar pernyataan itu

"Jika tidak ada Kakashi Nii-san mungkin Kaa-san akan benar-benar pergi selamanya"

Naruto pun hanya diam mendengarnya

"Mulai saat itu juga kehidupan kami berubah, terutama Kaa-san. Dia mulai jarang makan hingga tubuhnya seperti sekarang, dia selalu beralasan tidak berselera makan. Hampir setiap malam dia begadang, dia sulit memejamkan mata karena selalu memikirkan kalian. Dia tidak pernah lagi melakukan perawatan diri, karena dia memang membenci dirinya sendiri. setiap hari hanya kalian yang ada dipikirannya Dan kau tahu itu terjadi mulai kalian pergi hingga sekarang. Kau tahu betapa besar beban mental yang ibuku alami selama ini. Dan tidak cukupkah itu semua untuk membukakan pintu maafmu untuknya. Dia selama ini juga menderita, dia menyesali semua perbuatannya. Sekarang aku tidak akan meminta mu memaafkanku, tapi aku mohon... hiks.. maafkan lah Kaa-san. Maafkan lah ibumu Naruto, jangan siksa batinya lagi" ucap Karin yang diakhiri dengan tangisan

Naruto hanya diam

"... Kurasa ini sudah cukup. Aku akan kembali bekerja. Permisi" Ucap Naruto dan meninggalkan kedua saudaranya itu

"Nee-san.." Naruko pun menenangkan kakaknya "Lebih baik kita pulang"

Kedua gadis ini pun meninggalkan kafe itu dengan peraqsaan tetap campur aduk

Sementara Naruto kembali lagi melakukan pekerjaannya, tentu dengan perasaan berkecamuk

'sial.. aku tau ini akan terjadi, tapi aku tak menyangka akan seberat ini memikirkannya. Aku juga telah semalaman memikirkan ini' batin Naruto 'Sebenarnya apa yang tou-san rasakan saat ini. Aku terngiang-ngiang perkataan Rias-senpai tadi. Apakah tou-san bisa bahagia jika aku menerima semua ini?'

"Hahh... biarlah waktu yang meyelesaikannya" ucap Naruto pasrah

.

Malam itu dikediaman Namikaze, semua berkumpul dimeja makan untuk memulai makan malam. Tetapi masih tertunda karena salah seorang dari mereka belum pulang, yakni naruto yang belum pulang dari kerja nya

"Minato, kenapa naruto bekerja? Padahal dia kan harusnya berkonsentrasi untuk sekolah?" tanya Kushina

"Aku dulu sudah melarangnya Kushina, tapi naruto tetap bersikeras untuk bekerja. Mungkin dia sadar saat itu kondisi ekonomi kami yang sedikit buruk"

"Lagi... ini semua awalnya memang kesalahanku kan?" ucap Kushina sedih

"naruto melakukan ini karena kehendaknya sendiri. Kau jangan berpikir terlalu jauh Kushina"

"Aku pulang "sesaat kemudian terdengar salam dari orang yang ditunggu-tunggu. Kemudian naruto berjalan masuk dan melihat semua telah berkumpul dimeja makan

"naruto, segeralah bergabung disini. Ayo kita makan malam bersama. Aku sudah lapar" ucap Minato

Naruto pun menatap sejenak "Aku sudah makan malam. Aku mau langsung istirahat saja" ucap Naruto acuh dan segera menuju kamarnya

Semua pun hanya melihat kepergian naruto begitu saja

Terlihat raut sedih diwajah ketiga wanita di meja makan itu

"Sudah lah apa boleh buat. Ayo kita mulai saja makan malamnya" ucap Minato mengawali

Makan Malam terlewat begitu saja dengan suasane sedikit menyenangkan dengan adanya Minato yang pan dai menghibur

Naruto POV

Aku melewatkan makan malam begitu saja. sejujurnya aku juga belum makan malam sejak tadi, tapi ketika melihat mereka berkumpul dimeja makan aku sedikit sangsi untuk bergabung. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk langsung kekamar dan segera istirahat

Sejak kedatangan mereka kemarin, pikiranku tidak bisa tenang. Entah apa yang kurasakan. Tapi seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku inginsekali lari dari semua ini. Tapi tentu saja tidak bisa. Aku bukanlah bocah lagi, aku harus bisa menyelesaikan nya

Ditambah perkataan dari mereka berdua dikafe, aku menjadi semakin bingung

Apakah aku memang harus mengakhiri ini semua?

Apakah aku harus menerima mereka?

"Arrgghhh..." aku menggeram kecil saat itu

Ahh... terserah. Aku lelah hari ini. Aku akan tidur saja, semuga esok lebih baik

.

Srek... srek.. srek...

Akhirnya aku menyerah dengan kondisiku. Maksudku, aku kelaparan

Mataku sempat terpejam, tapi sesaat aku terbangun dengan perut yang berbunyi. Dan saat kulihat jam menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. tanpa ambil pusing aku segera kedapur dan mencari makanan. Aku memutuskan untuk masak sedikit

Sebentar kemudian semua telah selesai dan aku kini menghadap meja makan sendirian menikmati makanan ku

Puk...

Sesuatu memegang bahu kananku. Aku terkejut dan segera menoleh "Akh.." Aku sedikit memekik. Kalian tau sendiri kalau aku sedikit.. ehm.. penakut. Tentusaja kaget dengan hal seperti ini. Ditambah ini sudah tengah malam, dan aku hanya menyalakan sedikit penerangan agar tak mengganggu yang lain

"Naruto apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" ucap seseorang itu. Dan sedit lega aku mengetahui kalau 'itu' bukan hantu.

"Aku sedang makan" jawabku

"Boleh aku menemani" tawarnya. Dan kalian pasti tau, dia ini adalah ibuku. Ya ibuku.

Aku hanya diam melanjutkan makanku

"Kurasa itu artinya iya" dia pun duduk diseberang meja ini berhadapan denganku

Aku tak ambil pusing, dan tetap dengan aktifitasku. Dan aku merasakan kalau dia tengah memperhatikanku "Kau tau kalau orang akan kehilangan selera makan jika diperhatikan seperti itu terus" ucap ku padanya

"Apa kau tahu kalau kau ternyata sudah tumbuh menjadi pria yang tampan" apa-apan mulutnya itu

Cihh aku hanya diam menanggapinya

"Naruto.." ucapnya lembut "Apa kau masih menganggapku ibumu?" tanyanya

Aku pun melihat kearahnya sebentar. Tapi kemudian aku mengacuhkannya lagi

"Heii.. jawablah" tuntutnya

Aku tetap tak menjawab dan beranjak dari meja itu, karena makan ku sudah selesa. Aku pun membawa piring-piring kotor ke dapur. Dan dia tetap mengawasiku

Aku pun berniat kembali kekamarku. Dan berjalan melewatinya, tapi kemudian dia mencengkerang pergelangan tanganku. Mencegahku untuk kembali

"Jawablah"

Aku masih diam, tapi aku segera buka suara "... memang aku pernah menjadi anakmu?" jawabku dengan memunggunginya. Kurasakan tangannya memang dingin

"Tapi... kau putraku" jawabnya lemah dan tertahan

Perasaanku pun kini kembali memburuk. Kenapa dengan manusia ini. Tidak kah dia sadar dengan hal-hal yang telah terjadi

"Apa kau sadar berbicara seperti itu?" kuucapkan dengan datar. Dan lagi, aku mendengar isakan kecil darinya. Ayolah. Aku sudah bosan mendengarkan nya menangis sambil meneriakkan kata 'maaf' dan 'aku menyesal'

"Aku-"

"Aku apa!" Aku tak tahan, aku segera berbalih dan mencengkeram kedua bahunya "Apa kau mau bilang 'maaf' atau 'Aku menyesal'. Kau kira sudah berapa kali kau mengucapkannya"

"Maaf. Tapi aku memang menyesal" ucapnya tentu saja dengan airmata

"Setelah semua yang kau lakukan. Hanya kata itu kah yang terlintas di kepalamu?" tanyaku mengintimidasi. Dan benar, dia terlihat tertekan

"Apa kau lupa semua yang kau lakukan padaku? Pada ayahku? Hah?" dia hanya menangis

"pernahkah kau menganggapku anakmu? Atau pernahkah ka menganggapku sebagai manusia? 10 tahun kehidupanku bersama mu. Tak sekalipun aku merasakan bahwa kau ibuku. Kenapa? Karena memang itu yang kau inginkan. Aku tanya padamu. Pernahkah kau melakukan tugasmu selayaknya ibu kepadaku?"

Aku menunggu jawaban darinya. Tapi yang kudengar hanya tangisan yang keluar dari mulutnya itu

"Kau tahu betapa bencinya aku kepadamu" ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang mengeras "Dari sekian banyak orang yang ku kenal, kau adalah orang terakhir yang kuharap bisa kutemui"

Kushina kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya. Dan melihat raut keras yang terpasan diwajah anaknya itu

Naruto POV end

Saat ini Naruto dengan jelas dapat melihat muka ibunya, di jarak yang begitu dekat

' Dia mulai jarang makan hingga tubuhnya seperti sekarang, dia selalu beralasan tidak berselera makan. Hampir setiap malam dia begadang, dia sulit memejamkan mata karena selalu memikirkan kalian. Dia tidak pernah lagi melakukan perawatan diri, karena dia memang membenci dirinya sendiri. setiap hari hanya kalian yang ada dipikirannya Dan kau tahu itu terjadi mulai kalian pergi hingga sekarang. Kau tahu berapa besar beban mental yang ibuku alami selama ini. Dan tidak cukupkah itu semua untuk membukakan pintu maafmu untuknya. Dia selama ini juga menderita, dia menyesali semua perbuatannya' kalimat Karin sore tadi kembali terputar diingatan Naruto

Naruto melihat jelas wajah itu. Kulitnya sedikit pucat dan kusam, rambut merah indah yang dulu mengkilap kini terlihat tak terawat. Kelopak mata violet itu dihiasi kantung mata yang amat tebal. Sorot mana yang tampak frustasi. Dan mimik wajah yang amat jelas terlihat begitu memprihatinkan. Tangannya yang mencengkeram kedua bahu itu memang terasa begitu kurus tubuh dibalik baju itu

Naruto pun melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya itu, dan dia melihat ibunya masih menangis

Tapi tak terduga, Kushina malah memeluknya tubuhnya. Naruto mencoba untuk melepaskan. Tapi Kushina memeluk dan menahan dengan segenap tenaganya. Posisi yang Naruto lebih tinggi maka Kushina hanya menekan kepalanya didada Naruto, sangat erat.

"Lepaskan.." ucap naruto sambil berusaha membebaskan dirinya

"Jika.. kau begitu membenciku, balaslah aku hiks. Balas semua yang telah aku lakukan padamu. Hiks hukum lah aku, lampiaskan semua kemarahanmu. Jika kau mau, kau boleh... hiks membunuhku jika itu yang bisa membuatmu puas. Tapi... aku mohon maaf kan aku setelah itu. Aku frustasi. Aku sudah tidak tau lagi bagaimana cara untuk membuatmu menerimaku lagi. Hanya ada kau dan Minato lah aku masih bisa hidup" ucap Kushina menumpahkan semua emosinya

"kau... tidak tau kah kau arti kata menyerah" ucap Naruto

"Tidak. Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan menyerah kepadamu. Aku tidak akan menyerah dan terus berusaha untuk bisa menjadi ibumu lagi"

Kedua nya pun terdiam. Dan masih dihiasi isakan dari Kushina.

"Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" Tanya naruto prihatin "Kenapa kau tidak bersikap seperti dulu saja? itu semua akan jauh lebih mudah"

Kushina masih memeluk erat tubuh Naruto itu

"Aku sempat bertanya kepada tuhan. diantara banyaknya wanita kenapa aku harus lahir dari wanita sepertimu" Kini Naruto telah berbicara dengan pelan. Dan tanpa emosi yang berkecamu seperti tadi "Dan akibatnya seperti ini. Aku harus terjebak dengan ikatan darah bersamamu. Dan itu tak akan bisa dihapuskan selamanya. Dan entah aku harus merasa senang atau sebaliknya"

"Naruto... aku berjanji akan merubah segalanya. Aku berjanji" ucap Kushina disela-sela tangisnya

"Memang seharusnya begitu jika kau masih mau disebut manusia. Setiap perlakuan yang kau lakukan, tak pernah terkesan baik dimataku, selalu dan selalu begitu. kenapa? Apa yang kau pikirkan saat itu. Apa kau tak tau aku juga memiliki hati. Setelah semua itu, aku terus berusaha menguatkan tekadku, untuk membuangmu sebagai figur ibu. Aku telah menanamkan kebenciam dalam diriku sendiri akan keberadaanmu, dan berusaha melupakanmu. Dan apa kau pikir itu mudah? Apa menurutmu itu berhasil?" Kini suara Naruto ikut tertahan, dan terdengar berat

"Kau tahu kalau aku memiliki ayah dengan hati yang terlalu baik, dan dia mewariskan sedikit tabiatnya itu ke manusia sepertiku, sehingga membuatku tidak bisa berbuat seperti yang aku katakan tadi. Seperti tou-san yang dengan mudah mau memaafkan mu juga anak-anaknya. Kau pikir aku tidak seperti itu" setetes cairan bening keluar dari mata biru itu dan menetes dikepala ibunya. Kushina mendongak dan melihat putranya menangis

"kau... apakah memang butuh 10 tahun bagimu untuk bisa menyedari kalau aku anakmu. Dan apa butuh 7 tahun lamanya untukmu menemukanmu aku disini. Dan itu artinya aku membutuhkan waktu 17 tahun untuk bisa memiliki sosok ibu yang sebenarnya. Apakah waktu selama itu sudah cukup?"

"Naruto..." Kushina begitu sakit melihat wajah putranya yang sekarang

"semasa kecil Aku sangat iri melihat teman-temanku selalu dijemput ibu mereka saat pulang sekolah, dijemput ditaman bermain dan dijanjikan untuk masakan yang mereka sukai. Aku sangat iri saat melihat mereka berdiri berdampingan dengan kedua orang tua mereka saat upacara kelulusan kami. Hiks.. aku sangat iri dengan tawa lepas mereka saat mereka bercanda. Dan hal sederhana yang paling membuatku iri adalah.. ucapan selamat datang saat mereka memasuki rumah mereka. Semua aku lalui dengan tubuh dan mental seadanya yang kumiliki. Dan saat itu kau tau, hatiku berteriak. Terus meneriakkan namamu, aku berharap kau datang menjemputku. Mengangkatku diantara semua sifat iri itu. Hanya kau satu-satu nya ibu yang kumiliki hiks.. hiks.." Naruto menumpahkan semua hal yang dia tahan selama ini, dan mengatakan kepada orang yang memang seharusnya mendengar ini

"Apakah permintaan itu terlalu sulit dikabulkan?" tambahnya

Kushina melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menatap wajah putranya. Kemudian meraih kepala itu dan membenamkannya didadanya, membuat Naruto sedikit merunduk.

"Jika memang itu yang kau rasakan selama ini. Maka lepaskan lah. Aku akan berada disini untuk menghilangkan semua perasaan iri mu itu. Meski tidak sesempurna yang kau harapkan. Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bisa melakukannya. Aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang marah saat kau telat makan, aku juga akan marah saat kau tidak belajar dan terlalu lama bekerja, aku akan berdiri didepanmu dan memelukmu saat kau mendapat masalah. Aku akan duduk disampingmu, menggemgam tanganmu, dan mengecup keningmu saat kau sakit. Aku akan membangunkanmu saat pagi dan membuatkan makanan untukmu. Dan yang pasti, aku akan selalu berada dirumah dan mengucapkan selamat datang setiap kau memasuki pintu itu. Aku berjanji, aku akan melakukannya. Dan ayo, kita wujudkan khayalan itu bersama" ucap Kushina lembut dan meyakinkan

.

.

.

"Kaa-san..." ucap Naruto untuk pertama kalinya

Tbc

wuuuuuuu...

untuk chap ini sekali lagi maaf ya. mungkin tidak sesuai dengan pemikiran para pembaca semua.

tapi ini lah ide yang keluar dari otak kesleo saya

maaf maaf

hahahaha...

juga yang penting

saya mau tanya

KIRA-KIRA PEMBACA FIC INI DARI KOTA MANA SAJAKAH?

apa ada yang dari luar kota? luar pulau? luar negri? luar planet? luar kehidupan? luar dimensi? apa luar biasa?

salam saya dari kota di jawa timur

.

okke

see yaa next chap


	15. Chapter 15

Selamat sore...

Apa kabar wahai para readers yang budiman. Apa kah masih hidup?

Hahaha seharusnya saya yang ditanya seperti itu. Tapi tak apa lah

Dihari yang bahagia ini saya akan kembali meng update cerita yang empreshegfsj apa lah itu

Meski saya tau kalau cerita ini sudah saya telantarkan sejak zaman majapahit. (apa sih)

Hehehe dan sekali lagi untuk reader yang sudah review saya ucap kan dari sumur yang paling dalam terima kasih sebesar-besarnya dan saya doakan semua bisa menjadi keluarga yang samawa. Dan mohon maaf tidak bisa membalas satu-persatu. Tapi saya pastikan kalau saya sudah membaca, memahami, dan menarik kesimpulan dari semua review itu

Bahwa : SAYA AUTHOR BR*ZEK YANG MENELANTARKAN CERITA MURAH SEPERTI INI

Apa-apaan itu...

Hahaha tapi baiklah. Tanpa banyak cingcong lagi. Mari kita sambit cerita ini

Chap 15

"Selamat Pagi" Ucap Minato setelah melihat seseorang sedang berkutat didapur sendirian

"Ahh.. Minato, selamat pagi. Duduk lah, akan kubuatkan kopi. Kau masih suka kopi kan?" tawar Kushina dengan semangat

"Errr.. Kushina kenapa...?"

"Kenapa apa? Aku berdiri di dapur?" tanya kushina "Aku... aku ingin memulai debutku sebagai seorang istri dan ibu yang benar. Bolehkah?" ucap Kushina sedikit ragu sambil menundukkan wajah

minato pun mendekati wanita Uzumaki ini dan membelai surai merah itu dengan lembut "tentu saja. kau tau berapa lama aku menunggu saat saat seperti ini?"

"maaf"

"untuk?"

"Kurasa ini sangat terlambat bukan?"

"Belum. Kau masih bisa melihatku berdiri didepanmu bukan. Itu artinya belum terlambat karena aku masih disini, juga anak-anakmu, anak-anak kita. mereka ditempat yang sama seperti kita, dirumah ini" ucap Minato menatap kepala Kushina yang tertunduk

Kushina pun mengangka kepalanya dan melihat wajah Minato "Terima kasih. Aku merasa seperti wanita yang sengat beruntng sekarang ini"

Minato pun tersenyum"baiklah, aku menunggu kopi yang kau janjikan"

Kushina pun membalas senyum Minato" Baiklah sebentar"

Tak berapa lama kopi minato pun datang serta diikuti beberapa masakan yang telah kushina buat sebelumnya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mencicipi masakanmu" ucap Minato sambil menyesap secangkir kopinya

Kushina pun tersenyum "Kita tunggu anak-anak dulu"

"Selamat pagi" ucap seseorang yang ternyata itu Naruko yang telah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya

"Selamat pagi" balas MinaKushi. Naruko mendekati ibunya dan mencium pipi kirinya. Mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi mereka untuk melakukan itu

"Ano... tou-san... apa boleh?" tanya naruko ragu.

"Boleh apa? Menciumku?" tanya Minato

Naruko pun mengangguk

"Tentu saja. kau tau aku sedikit iri saat kau hanya mencium pipi ibumu. Sementara aku kau abaikan" ucap Minato sedikit dengan nada merajuk

Naruko pun tersenyum cerah dan segera mencium pipi kanan ayahnya. Kushina yang melihat pemandangan itu pun juga merasa sangat bahagia. Meski ada sedikit rasa cemburu saat Naruko mencium Minatonya.

"Dimana kakakmu?" tanya Kushina

"Nee-san masih tidur. Apa aku harus membangunkannya?"

"Iya. Suruh cepat, ayahmu sepertinya sudah sangat lapar"

"selamat pagi" ucap seseorang yang baru datang. Dan itu Karin datang dengan mata sedikit tertutup dan penampilan yang acak-acakan, rupanya dia baru bangun tidur. Sungguh tidak mencerminkan sorang aktris papan atas

Naruko yang hendak menyusulnya pun kembali duduk.

Karin dengan sedikit kesadaran pun mencium pipi adiknya ibuknya juga ayahnya sacara bergantian. Dan kemudian duduk dengan menaruh kepalanya dimeja.

"Karin. Cepat cucimuka dulu" ucap Kushina. Sementara karin hanya mengabaikan omongan ibunya itu dan tetap menaruh kepalanya dimeja

"KARIN.." Ucap Kushina sedikit penekanan

Karinpun bangkit dan pergi muncuci mukanya. Sungguh ibu yang berwibawa, atau ditakuti.

Minato pun hanya melihat itu semua. Dan kemudian berdiri "Aku akan membangunkan Naruto"

"Itu tak perlu" Naruto telah tiba dan langsung duduk disamping ayahnya. "Selamat pagi" sambungnya.

Semua pun memandang ke arah Naruto

"Kenapa semua melihatku?" tanya Naruto bingung

"Tak apa. Ayo kita Makan" Ucap Minato memulai. "Ini enak" Sambung Minato setelah mencicipi sedikit makanan diatas meja

"iya juga sih. Jarang-jarang Kaa-san mau masak" Celetuk Karin

"Nee-san Benar, biasanya Koharu baa-san yang memasak" sambbung Naruko

"Apa kalian keberatan?" tanya Kushina sedikit tersinggung "Aku jarang memasak karena memang pekerjaanku yang banyak"

"Hehehehe... tidak kok" Ucap naruko

"Aku jarang memasak juga karena masakan koharu-san lebih enak" komen Kushina

"Kau tahu. Ini makanan pertama yang kau masak langsung untukku" semua menatap kearah Minato "Aku senang. Senang sekali, ini lah yang aku tunggu selama ini" ucap Minato tersenyum bahagia sambil terus menikmati sarapan

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto dan Naruko meninggalkan meja terlebih dahulu untuk berangkat sekolah

"Minato, mungkin aku kini telah selangkah lebih maju untuk mendapatkan Naruto" ucap Kushina tersenyum

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Minato penasaran

"Iya, kemarin malam dia memanggilku kaa-san untuk pertama kalinya" ucap Kushina dengan mata yang berbinar bahagia

"Waahhh... itu sangat bagus" ucap Minato mendukung

Kushina pun menceritakan kejadian semalam saat didapur bersama Naruto

"Kaa-san Tou-san. Aku punya ide" celetuk Karin yang sejak tadi diam

"Apakah itu?"

"Bagaimana kalau nanti kita makan malam bersama diluar. Untuk merayakan ini, sekalian kita jalan-jalan bersama" ucap Karin bersemangat

"Bagaimana Minato?" tanya Kushina

"Aku akan mengikuti keinginan kalian"

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan. Nanti biar aku yang menjemput adik-adikku, sekalian aku akan memintakan izin kepada atasan Naruto"

"Baiklah. Atur sesukamu karin" ucap Kushina

.

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya kini Naruto dan Naruko berjalan bersama menuju kesekolah mereka

Naruko sedikit bersenandung mencoba mencairkan suasana, sementara Naruto hanya diam dan terfokus pada jalan

Terlintas sebuah ide dipikiran Naruko, dia menganbil handphone disakunya. Naruko mendekati saudara nya dari belakang kemudian naruko memeluk naruto dari belakang dan kemudian mengambil foto dari handphone nya.

"Hisshhh... apaan sih" ucap Naruto risih dan menjauhkan tubuh saudarinya itu

Sementara naruko hanya memasan ekspresi bahagia dan melihat hasil jepretannya

"Yeyy... lihat ini foto pertama kita" ucap Naruko memamerkan panselnya

Naruto melirik sekilas kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Aku akan mengunggah nya ke akun media sosialku"

Naruto melirik lagi sebentar kemudian melanjtkan perjalanannya lagi tanpa peduli

"Hoi, apa kau tau mau sampai kapan kalian tinggal bersama kami?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kapan kalian akan kembali kerumah kalian?"

"itu, entahlah. Tapi aku sendiri ingin tetap tinggal disini bersama kau dan tou-san"

"heh jangan bercanda. Kau pikir kau dan mereka akan betah tinggal dirumah kami?"

"kalau aku tentu saja betah, kau lihat kan aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini semua. Kalau Kaa-san, dimana pun dia tinggal pasti akan berusaha betah selama itu ada tou-san"

"omong kosong"

"Aku serius Naruto"

"Sudah lah, berjalannya lebih cepat. Ini sudah siang"

.

Tak berapa lama mereka pun sampai di Kuoh High School dan berpisah menuju kekelas masing-masing

Sesampainya dikelas Naruto langsung duduk dan melihat seseorang duduk dihadapannya

"Hai bung. Apa kabar?" tanya Issei basa-basi

"Ada apa Issei?"

"Begini, aku mempunyai sebuah ide yang sangat bagus. Kau mau tahu?"

"Tidak"

"Hei ayolah. Aku Matsuda dan Motohama Besok akan kerumah mu" Ucap Issei bahagia

"HE?" ucap Naruto sedikit terkejut "Mau apa kalian ke Rumahku?" Tanya Naruto menyelidik

"Kami kan sudah lama tidak kerumahmu. Sesekali kesana tak apa kan. Tali silaturahmi harus tetap terjaga, agar kesatuan umat bisa dipertahankan. Sehingga tidak menimbulkan perpecahan yang bisa mengganggu keseimbangan negara ini" Issei sedikit berkhotbah didepan Naruto

"Tidak tidak tidak" tangkis naruto cepat "Aku hari minggu harus bekerja, aku tidak ada dirumah"

"Setidaknya Ayahmu ada kan Naruto?" tanya Motohama

"Tentusaja ada, Minato-san setiap minggu libur. Aku sering melihatnya bersih-bersih saat hari minggu" ucap Issei senang

"itu.. lebih baik kalian jangan kerumahku"

"Kenapa?" tanya Matsuda "Oh ya kita kan juga harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan kelompok kita"

"Ohh.. iya. Tugas minggu lalu itu kan?" tambah sebelahnya "Ini kesempatan yang bagus Naruto"

'Sialan. Kondisi dirumah belum cukup bagus untukku' batin Naruto "Bagaimana kalau dirumah Issei saja? lebih bagus kan?" usul Naruto

"Tidak-tidak. Kami sudah berunding, dan rumahmu lah tempat yang paling tepat"

"Arrghh... Kalian pasti punya maksud lainkan?" tanya Naruto sedikit gak sabar

"Emmm... kami hanya mau bersilaturahmi dan mengerjakan tugas bersama. Apa itu salah?" tanya Issei

"baiklah terserah kalian" ucap Naruto menyerah

"Yoooossshhh.." teriak ketiganya girang

"Oh ya Naruto. Ngmong-ngomong Hari Minggu Naruko-san juga dirumahkan?" tanya issei

"Keparat, jadi itu maksud kalian datang kerumahku" tuding Naruto dihidung Issei

Sementara ketiganya hanya meringis

"Tidak. Dia akan kusuruh pulang keKonoha saja" ucap naruto enteng

"Siaall Mana bisa begitu" teriak Matsuda keberatan

"Kau jangan seenaknya Naruto" Motohama juga protes

"heh.." sementara naruto hanya tersenyum meremehkan

"Tenang kawan-kawan. Naruto hanya membual. Dia sikuning kampret berwajah hina yang ingin memanasi kalian. Naruko-san tidak akan pulang" ucap Issei tertawa

"Mana kau tahu?" Tanya Naruto

"Begini. Kita hanya libur 1 hari. Mana mungkin naruko-san akan pulang keKonoha karena jarak dari sini kekonoha yang sangat jauh, Minato-san pati juga melarangnya. Ditambah program pertukaran pelajar kan belum selesai. Jadi sudah dipastikan Naruko-san pada hari minggu DIRUMAH" Ucap Issei berorasi didepan kawan-kawannya

'Sial otak SiKuda ini ternyata belum terbakar. Dia terlihat seperti... seperti Kuda yang pintar' batin naruto lebay

"Jadi kalian tenang saja. besok jam 8 pagi dtanglah kerumahku. Lalu kita akan keNaruko-san.. maksudku kerumah naruto bersama" Ucap Issei bersemangat

"Yooossshhh.." Mereka pun semakin membara

Skip Ngaso time

"Aku lapar. Ayo ke Kantin Rias-san, Akeno-san juga"

"maaf aku tidak lapar Naruko-san. Selain itu aku juga harus menyelesaikan catatanku ini" Tolak Akeno

"Yaahhh... Rias-san.."

"Baiklah aku akan menemanimu makan Naruko-san"

Kantin

"Naruto..." tgur Issei saat mereka berempat duduk di kantin

"Apa?" respon Naruto singkat

"sebagai imbalan karena kau memperbolehkan kami kerumahmu, hariini aku akan mentraktirmu satu mangkuk penuh ramen panas dengan kaldu kental yang sedap. Deal?"

Naruto menatap wajah temannya itu "terserah padamu"

"baiklah"

Sessat kemudian datang dua gadis

"Narutooo" ucap salah seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Sehingga membuat Naruto sedikit tersedak

"Isshhh... apa-apaan sih kau ini" Naruto melepas paksa pelukan wanita tadi, yakni saudaranya sendiri

"Kami duduk disini ya" ucapnya langsung duduk disamping Naruto, semenatara Rias duduk dihadapan Naruto. Dan ketiga Manusia kuda hanya melihat tanpa berkedip kearah dua gadis yang baru datang itu

"Anoo... Naruko-san" sapa Issei

"Ohh... hai Issei-san" balas Naruko tersenyum

Mereka semua pun bercakap-cakap mencairkan suasana

Dan dissat pertengahan, Naruto melihat sedikit sisa makanan disudut bibir Rias. Karena posisi yang berhadapan, Naruto sedikit risih melihatnya. Dengan inisiatip Naruto pun mengambil tisu dan mengelap bibir Rias tersebut. Sementara yang laiin hanya melongo melihat kegiatan barusan

Sementara Rias, terlihat jelas semburat merah diwajahnya. Dia pun mengakhiri acara makannya dan pergi dengan berjalan cepat

"Ehh rias-san tunggu. Bye Naruto, teman-teman" pamit Naruko

"Narutooo. Kau berani sekali melakukan itu pada Rias-san" ucap teman-temannya penuh semangat

"Aku hanya risih saja melihat itu"

Jam istirahat itu pun dilalui sedikit ricuh diantara mereka berempat

.

Tak terasa jam pelajaran dilalui begitu cepat, dan dentang jampun berbunyi menandakan usainya pelajaran dihari itu

Naruto pun segera mengemasi barang-barangnya dan segera meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Saat melewati gerbang tiba-tiba dia dihadang oleh dua orang gadis, dan langsung menariknya secara paksa untuk memasuki sebuah mobil

"Hei... apa-apaan ini. Kalian mau apa. Jangan macam-macam. Tolong aku diculik" teriak Naruto heboh

"Naruto diam lahh..." ucap salah seorang tadi yang kini duduk disampingnya

"Ehh... Naruko. Apa yang kau lakukan?" dan ternyata salah seorang tadi adalah saudara kembarnya sendiri yaitu Naruko

"Aku juga tidak tau" jawab Naruko enteng

"HE? Terus kenapa kau menarikku kedalam sini?" protes Naruto

"Tenang lah adik-adikku. Kita akan jalan-jalan" ucap seseorang berkacamata yang duduk dibangku kemudi

"kau?.. aku tidak mau, aku harus bekerja setelah ini" Naruto yang tau itu adalah Karin, kakaknya langsung menolak

"Kau tidak perlu bekerja Naruto, aku sudah menemui pemilik kafe itu, untuk memintakanmu libur hari ini." Jawab Krin

"kenapa kau seenakknya begitu. Kalau begitu aku mau pulang saja"

"Ayolah Naruto. Sekali ini saja ya. Aku ingin kita bisa pergi bersama-sama" ucap Naruko memohon kepada saudaranya

Naruto pun melihat wajah itu"Tidak, tidak. Lebih baik aku dirumah saja"

"Naruto. Kaa-san dan Tou-san juga ikut. Jadi kau harus ikut" Sanggah Karin

"Aku malas"

"Naruto" ucap Naruko sambil memegang bahu Naruto "Aku berjaji akan menurut padamu jika kau mau ikut. Ya? Ya? Yaaa?"

Naruto terdiam dan nampak berpikir"tidak, lebih baik aku berdiam diri dirumah"

"Sudah lah Naruko. Naruto pasti ikut, dia kan sudah ada dalam mobil ini" ucap Karin santai "Dan sebelum itu, Karena kalian masih memakai seragam sekolah, lebih baik kita cari pakaian dulu"

"Makanya kita pulang saja" usul Naruto

"Tidak-tidak. Akutadi telah membongkar lemari mu dan kau sama skali tidak memiliki pakaian yang menarik. Biar aku yang carikan pakaian yang cocok untukmu"

"Tunggu. Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kamarku? Aku yakin telah mengunciinya"

"Tou-san kan punya kunci cadangannya. Sudah kita ketoko pakaian dulu"

.

"Naruto coba yang ini" ucap Karin memperlihat kan stelah kemeja kotak-kotak dengan celana jeans hitam

"Ayolah, ini sudah setelan yang ke 4. Mau sampai kapan ini berlansung?" protes Naruto

"Emmm... sampai menemukan yang cocok dengan mu"

"Tapi aku rasa aku cocok-cocok saja dengan ini"

"Kalau begitu kita ambil semua"

"Hei bukan begitu yang aku maksud kan. Lagi pula aku tak akan sempat memakai ini semua. Dan lemariku juga tidak akan muat"

"Kalau begitu kita beli lemari yang baru besok"

"Haaa.." Naruto sedikit tercengang dengan kata-kata lancar dari mulut kakaknya 'Apa uang manusia ini unlimitied' batin Naruto heboh

"sudah lah Naruto. Kau hanya perlu memakainya. Lihat Naruko sudah datang dengan setelan ke 7 nya"

Terlihat Naruko menghampiri mereka berdua

"Nee-san Naruto, bagaimana yang ini?"

"Itu bagus, lebih bagus dari yang no 5 tadi" Komentar Karin

"Bagaimana menurutmu Naruto?"

"Kau... gila" komentar Naruto heran

"He? Kenapa?"

"Kau mau membeli itu semua?"

"Apa menurutmu ini kurang?"

"BUKAN BEGITU"

"tenang Naruto, aku tidak akan membeli ini semua"

"Bagus lah"

"Karin nee-san yang akan membelikannya"

Naruto pun menoleh kearah Karin yang sedang asik memainkan handphonnya

"Ambil saja sesuka kalian" komen Karin singkat

Sementara Naruto hanya menepuk keningnya. 'Mereka berdua sama saja'

Setelah kegiatan belanja yang melelahkan. Bagi Naruto. Mereka pun segera berangkat menuju tempat yang sudah dijanjikan

.

Mobil mereka pun sampai disebuah restauran yang nampak besar dimana Karin sudah berjanji menemui kedua orang tuanya disana

"Naruto ayo turun" Naruko menarik tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya diam didalam mobil

"Kau tidak perlu menarik ku kan" kata Naruto Risih yang tangannya terus ditarik oleh saudaranya

"Kaa-san dan tou-san passti sudah menunggu"

"Itu karena kau yang terlalu lama memilih pakaian kan"

"Sudah jangan ribut ayo jalan" ucap Karin menengahi

.

"Selamat malam" ucap Naruko dan Karin kepada pasangan yang tengah duduk berdua didepan meja yang cukup besar

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" tanya sang ibu

"itu tadi aku sedikit bingung memilih pakaian yang bagus buat Naruto" ucap Karin yang kemudian mencium pipi ibu dan ayahnya

"Iya, Naruto selalu menolak saat aku menyarankan pakaian yang bagus kepadanya" Sahut Naruko yang mengikuti sang kakak melakukan ritual kepada kedua orang tuanya

"Apanya? Kau sendiri yang terus berputar-putar mencari pakaian yang aku ragu itu sudah diciptakan oleh umat manusia" ucap Naruto sedikit keberatan, dan kemudian langsung duduk di kursi yang kosong

Semua menatap ke arah Naruto

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto heran

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukan apa yang Naruko dan Karin lakukan?" tanya Minato

"melakukan apa?" Naruto sedikit bingung "ohhh... maksud kalian mencium pipi kalian?"

mereka mengangguk antusias

"lupakan, itu berlebihan" ucap naruto sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi

"Yaaahhh..." ucap mereka kecewa

"sudah ayo kita memesan makanana" ucap Minato

Keluarga ini pun memesan berbagai makanan yang dirasa cukup mewah untuk malam ini. Dan mereka semua tampak cukup menikmati makan malam saat ini

"Malam ini tak buruk juga" komen Naruto

"Tentu saja, mana ada yang menandingi makan malam dengan seluruh keluarga. Meski aku sendiri lebih suka makan malam dirumah" ucap Minato tersenyum bahagia

Naruto pun memperhatikan ekspresi ayahnya itu, entah kanapa tapi perasaan hangat mencul dihatinya melihat ekspresi bahagia ayahnya. Naruto juga melihat ekspresi semua keluarganya. Benar, semua nampak bahagia. Jelas tak ada lagi ekspresi lain yang muncul, tak ada lagi topeng yang selama ini selalu mebayanginya

'inikah yang disebut keluarga' batin Naruto sedikit ragu 'jika memang begitu, bisa kah aku terus menikmati perasaan senang ini?'

Kushina mendekati Minato dan memmbisikkan sesuatu "Minato, boleh aku mengatakkannya sekarang?"

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Minato

"Ya, cepat atau lambat aku harus mengatakannya kan"

"baiklah"

Kushina pun mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mengutarakan niatnya kepada seluruh anak-anaknya

"Ekhm..." Kushina sedikit berdehem untuk menarik perhatian semuanya

Dan semua pun memperhatikan Kuushina

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu..." ucap Kushina sedikit ragu

"aku ingin meminta pendapat dan persetujuan kalian mengenai suatu hal" sambungnya

"Apa itu Kaa-san?" tanya Naruko

"Aku ... dan Minato... mungkin akan menikah lagi" ucapnya gugup terutama melihat Naruto yang memandangnya cukup intens

Semuanya pun terdiam cukup lama setelah mendengar penyataan Kushina

"Aku setuju. Jika itu bisa membuat Kaa-san dan Tou-san bahagia" ucap Karin yang membuka suara untuk pertama kalinya. Karin tau jika keputusannya itu cukup egois terutama bagi Naruto juga Tou-sannya. Tapi itu juga merupakan keinginan terbesarnya, demi apa pun. Dia ingin bisa keluarga ini kembali lagi

"Aku... juga ingin Kaa-san dan Tou-san bisa bersama lagi" Kini giliran Naruko yang mengutarakan pendapatnya "Meski aku tau kalau ini serasa tidak adil, tapi aku sungguh ingin bahagia bersama kalian. Dengan nama keluarga yang utuh"

Setelah penyataan Naruko tersebut semua kembali diam lagi

Dan sesaat kemudian semua pasang mata tertuju pada satu arah. Yakni Naruto

Sementara Naruto sendiri masih diam dan sedikit memainkan mug yang dipegangnya saat ini

"Naruto..." Naruto yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun melihat ke asal suara itu, yakni ibunya "Bagaimana pendapatmu?" ucap Kushina pelan

"Jika... aku menolak?" ucap Naruto singkat

Semua pun memandang dengan sedih kearah pemuda itu

Kushina pun menundukkan kepalanya, tapi kemudian dia melihat Minato memegang tangannya untuk mencoba menguatkannya. Kushina pun menatap wajah tenang Minato yang tersenyum memncoba memberinya semangat. Kushina pun mengangguk yakin

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, aku akan tetap berusaha sampai kita semua bisa bersatu lagi" ucap Kushina mantap

"sejujurnya kau tak perlu meminta pendapatku" ucap Naruto

"maksudmu?"

"Jika kau mencintai Tou-san dan Tou-san juga mencintaimu. Apa hakku untuk melarang kalian bersama. Aku bukan lah manusia yang sejahat itu untuk memisahkan kalian"

"Jadi Naruto kau menyetujuinya?" Tanya Karin

"entahlah, tapi intinya jika Tou-san mau menikah ya silahkan saja. Aku tidak akan mencegahhnya"

"Benarkah?" Kini Minato ikut bersuara

"Ya" ucap naruto singkat

"Tidak" semua menoleh kearah suara itu, dan dia adalah Kushina "Aku tidak akan menikah dengan ayahmu jika kau belum menyetujuinya dari dalam hatimu. Aku akan tetap menunggumu menerimaku kembali"

"Itu tidak perlu"

"Itu perlu" sahut Kushina cepat "Kau anakku" ucap Kushina lirih "Aku sungguh ingin memperbaiki segalanya. Hanya itu"

Semua pun kembali menatap Kushina

Srett...

Minato pun bangkit dan menghampiri putranya

"Aku ingin berbicara berdua denganmu" Ucap Minato serius. Minato pun berjalan menuju balkon yang tersedia di Restaurant itu, dan Naruto pun menyusulnya

Mereka berdua pun menatap bersama pemandangan kota Kuoh saat malam hari, ditemani hembusan semilir angin yang menerpa wajah tan mereka

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Minato singkat kepada Naruto

"Entahlah"

Mereka berdua pun terdiam sesaat

"Berapa umurmu sekarang?" tanya Minato lagi

"Kenapa kau malah menanyakan itu?"

"Jawab saja"

"17 tahun"

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit membantu Kushina untuk membuka pintu hatimu"

"Tou-san pikir itu perlu?"

"Tentu. Begini, kau sudah dewasa dan menjadi laki-laki yang kuat. Aku tau jika alasan mu belum bisa menerima ibumu karena kau masih takut dengan kejadian yang kita alami dimasa lalu bukan"

Sementara naruto tetap diam dan menatap lurus kearah kota

"Kau sekarang telah dewasa, dan bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana jika Kushina mengulangi kelakuannya padamu diusiamu yang sekarang? Kau pasti bisa menanganinya bukan. Kau adalah laki-laki yang kuat seperti yang aku katakan tadi"

"Aku memang bisa menanganinya, bahkan aku tak akan segan untuk membalasnya. Tapi bagaimana denganmu, aku yakin Tou-san tak akan pernah berubah. Bagaimana tou-san akan menghadapinya?" balas Naruto

" Memang kau akan membiarkannya? Apa kau keberatan jika aku meminta perlindungan darimu?" ucap Minato seraya mengelus rambut putra nya itu

Naruto tertegun mendengarnya. Apa yang dikatakan ayahnya benar, dia tidakk akan membiarkan itu semua terjadi

"Tapi percayalah. Mereka telah berubah, dan aku akan menjamin itu, Naruto"

Naruto memandang ayahnya itu" apa yang membuatmu sangat yakin?"

"Karena aku mencintai Kushina, maka aku mempercayainya" Jawab Minato mantap, tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun.

Naruto menatap serius wajah ayahnya itu tanpa berkata apapun

"Kau juga sudah saatnya mendapat kasih sayangnya. Aku yakin dia akan memberikan apa yang tidak bisa kuberikan selama ini padamu"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkannya akhir-akhir ini. Dan mungkin aku akan mencobanya" ucap Naruto

"Terima kasih" ucap Minato bahagia "Dan satu lagi. Kau tau berapa umurku saat ini?"

"Entahlah, mana kutahu"

"Mungkin hampir 40 tahun. Aku tak menyangka sudah setua ini"

"Tou-san memang sudah tua"

"dan kau tau sudah berapa lama aku tidak berkeluarga, maksud ku berkeluarga dengan arti sesungguhnya yakni memiliki istri dan anak-anak"

"Aku tau itu" ucap Naruto menundukkan kepala

"berkeluarga adalah impian semua orang, apalagi pria seperti ku ini, sudah bertahun-tahun hidup tanpa ada belain seorang wanita"

"Cukup aku mengerti arah pembicaraan ini"

"Jadi?"

"Kini semua telah jelas, aku mengerti semuanya"

"Bahwa?" tanya Minato dengan wajah ceria

"Bahwa kau MESUM. Kau ingin menikah hanya butuh belaian wanita" ucap Naruto seraya berbalik arah dan berjalan

Minato hanya membuka mulutnya lebar mendengar jawaban Naruto, tapi Minato dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa wajah Naruto tersenyum. Dan Minato tau bahwa anaknya sudah bisa menerima keadaan sekarang

.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto kembali kebangkunya tadi dan duduk, disusul Minato setelahnya

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kushina kepada Minato

"Hanya, sedikit obrolan ringan. Baiklah katakan yang ingin kau katakan" ucap Minato kepada anaknya

"Haahh...baiklah-baiklah. Intinya aku menyetujui rencana pernikahan kalian. Dan... aku akan mencoba untuk menerima kalian kembali" ucap Naruto santai

"Benarkah?" tanya Kushina kaget

Sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil

Kushina pun berdiri dan segera memeluk putranya itu, dengan tetesan air mata. Air mata bahagia

"Terima Kasih. Terima kasih. Terima kasih" ucapnya berulang

"Tapi aku memiliki syarat" Ucap Naruto

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin tetap disini, dikota ini"

Kushina melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah anaknya "Apa kau tidak ingin kembali keKonoha? menurutku disana akan lebih baik"

"Tidak, aku telah memiliki kehidupanku disini. Sekolah, teman, pekerjaan, dan masih banyak lagi. Dan aku tidak mau meninggalkannya begitu saja"

"tentu saja aku akan memenuhi semua keinginanmu" ucap Kushina sambil mengelus pipi pemuda itu " dan bolehkah aku meminta satu hal darimu?"

Naruto hanya membalas tatapan ibunya itu

"Mulai saat ini, apa kau bisa... memanggilku Kaa-san?" tanya Kushina penuh harap

"Baiklah Kaa-san" ucap Naruto tersenyum

Kushina pun tersenyum semakin bahagia dan kembali memeluk Naruto

"Naruto aku juga, kau juga harus memanggilku Nee-san" seru Karin yang sejak tadi diam juga ikut memeluk adiknya

"Tentu Nee-san" ucap Naruto

"Aku juga Naruto kau harus memanggil ku Tou-san" Ucap minato heboh tidak jelas

"dari dulu aku memanggilmu seperti itu Baka tou-san" Ucap Naruto

Semua pun tersenyum bahagia mendengar itu

Dan setidaknya mulai saat ini, keluarga ini pun akan terbangun kembali, secara perlahan.

Dan setelah makan malam itu berakhir, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Karena Naruto yang mengeluh lelah setelah seharian bersekolah tadi

Kini mereka berlima pun telah berada diperjalanan pulang dan berada didalam mobil Karin yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

"Ini mobil siapa Karin?" tanya sang ibu yang kini duduk dibelakang bertiga bersama Naruto dan Minato

"Ohh ini aku memakai Mobil Saraffal Kaa-san" ucap Karin

"Saraffal Nee-san baik ya" Komen Naruko sambil memainkan telepon selular nya

"Tentu saja, kalau dia tidak meminjamkan mobil ini, dia akan aku pecat menjadi temanku, hahahaha"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Karin, bersyukurlah memiliki teman yang baik sepertinya" Nasehat ayahnya

"Iya Tou-san"

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruko mengutarakan uneg-unegnya yang dia pendam sejag beberapa hari lalu

"Naruto aku ingin bertanya sesuatu?" ucap Naruko kepada saudaranya

"Apa?"

"Anoo.. apa kau berpacaran Rias-san?"

Brruuffttt...

Minato dan Naruto secara bersamaan menyemprotkan minuman yang berada dimulut mereka yang sempat mereka beli sebelum perjalanan pulang

"A..apa maksudmu Naruko?" tanya sang ayah sedikit shok

"Iyaa.. apa yang kau katakan, kenapa kau berkata sepertii itu?" jawab Naruto terkejut

"Heeee... jadi anakku sudah ada yang punya?" goda Kushina yang duduk diantara dua pirang itu

"Bu..kan. itu tidak benar"

"Naruto. Bagaimana kau bisa berpacaran dengan Rias-sama?" teriak Minato kepada sang anak

"Itu tidak benar tou-san. Naruko berdusta. Aku tidak memiliki hubungan yang spesial dengan Rias-senpai. Kami hanya berteman" sanggah Naruto dengan syahdu

"Tapi kenapa kau sepertinya sangat dekat sekali dengan Rias-san?" tanya Naruko lagi

"oyaa... aku jadi ingin tau wujud senpai mu itu Naruto" Karin ikut mengompori dengan mencolek dagu Naruto membuat mobil yang mereka tumpangi sedikit goyang

"Rias-san orang nya sanyat cantik Nee-san, bahkan aku sendiri kalah jika dibandingkan dengannya"

"Na.. Naruto, bagaimana jika gremory-sama mengetahui ini"

"Ohh jadi dia putri Gremory? Pemilik perusahaan besar itu. Itu semakin bagus Minato" ucap Kushina bersemangat

"Hiisshhh... Kalian semua salah paham. Aku tidak berpacaran dengan Rias-senpai, dan mana mungkin manusia sepertinya mau sama dengan manusia sepertiku"

"ohh.. jadi jika Rias-san benar-benar suka padamu kau akan menerimanya?"

"Naruko cukup jangan memanasiku lagi" ucap Naruto sedikit frustasi

"Mana ada wanita yang tidak mau dengan mu Naruto. Kau tampan, baik, dan kuyakin kau pintar, belum lagi kau sangat Rajin" ucap Kushina Bahagia " Aku berdoa kalau Rias Gremory itu adalah orang yang tepat untuk mu"

"Naruto. Apa kau merasa pantas berhubungan dengan Rias-sama. Kau jangan terlalu berlebihan Naruto" ucap sang ayah

"Tentusaja pantas Minato, emang apa kekurangan anakmu ini?" tanya Kushina

"Bukan begitu Kushina. Rias-sama adalah putri kesayangan dari Gremory-sama. Dan Gremory-sama adalah rekan bisnis paling dekat dengan atasannku"

"Aku juga tidak menginginkan itu tou-san, jadi berhentilah berpikir yang bukan-bukan"

"Baiklah dari pada kita berpikir negatif, bagaimana kalau kita mengundang dia saja kerumah. Mungkin besok atau lusa" Karin mengusulkan ide yang cemerlang

"Ide bagus. Naruko hubungi dia dan undang dia besok kerumah untuk makan malam" ucap Kushina

"Apa-apaan itu" seru Naruto sewot

"Ohhhh... anak ku telah dewasa" Ucap Kushina bahagia sambil memeluk Naruto lagi

Sementara Naruto hanya memutar mata bosann

.

Keesokan paginya

Hari minggu yang cerah ini berdiri 2 pemuda yang nampak masih sedikit ngantuk tapi berusaha untuk terjaga sedang berdiri didepan pintu sebuah rumah. Dan tak lama kemudian sang penghuni pun keluar dan menemui kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Issei apa kau yakin Naruko-san ada dirumah?" tanya salah satu pemuda tadi yang ternyata Motohama

"tentu saja. Aku kemarin malam melihat dia pulang bersama Minato-san dan Naruto juga 2 wanita yang entah itu siapa" ucap Issei yakin

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat, aku tidak jadi ngantuk" ucap Matsuda semangat 45

"Yosshh..." ucap mereka, tak lupa menenteng tas mereka karena usaha mereka melihat Naruko yang mereka yakini memakai pakain yang seksi saat dirumah berkedok atas nama belajar kelompok

Mereka pun kini berdiri didepan pintu kayu kediaman Namikaze

Tok tok tok

"Permisi" ucap Issei setelah menetok pintu

Tak lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka memperlihatkan seorang wanita berambut merah yang mengenakan apron

"Iya mau mencari siapa?" tanya Kushina ramah

Ketiga makhluk ini pun bengong sambil memperhatikan kushina mulai ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut

"mau mencari siapa?" ucap Kushina lagi karena melihat 3 pemuda ini bengong ala kebo

Mereka pun segera tersadar

"Anoo... apa Narutonya ada?" tanya salah satu dari mereka

"Ohhh... kalian temannya Naruto?"

"I..iya"

"Baiklah sebentar ya" Kushina pun kedalam dan memanggil Naruto

"Naruto, ada 3 pemuda berwajah mesum yang mencarimu" ucap Kushina Kepada Naruto yang kini sedang duduk menikmati acara televisii diminggu pagi

"Pemuda berwajah mesum?" tanya Naruto balik

"Iya, kau lihat saja langsung mereka"

"Baiklah"

Naruto pun berjalan menuju pintu dan dengan jelas dia melihat tiga kawan nya cengar-cengir tak karuan entah apa maksudnya

"Haahh..." Naruto hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang "Mau apa?" tanya nya singkat

"Eh kau lupa, kita kan mau belajar kelompok" ucap Issei semangat

"Ohh jadi kalian mau belajar kelompok?" Kushina malah menyahuti dari belakang Naruto

"Naruto dia siapa?" tanya salah seorang sahabatnya

"Dia ibuku" jawabnya singkat. Sementara Kushina merasa sangat bahagia karena Naruto telah benar-benar mengakuinya sebagai ibu

Sementara ketiga temannya hanya melongo sambil memperhatikan Kushina lagi

"Berhenti menatap ibuku seperti itu, pantas saja dia menjuluki kalian 3 bocah mesum. Tatapan mata kalian menjijikkan" Ucap Naruto Kejam

"Eh.. hehehehe... ibumu terlihat masih muda. Makanya aku memperhatikannya" Ucap Matsuda

"Iya Naruto, aku Kira dia malah temanmu. Karena penampilannya tidak mencerminkan seorang ibu-ibu" puji mereka kepada Kushina. Sementara Kushina tentusaja tersenyum sumringah bahagia mendengar pujian-pujian yang dilontarkan untuknya

"Jadi kalian ingin menggoda istriku" ucap seseorang yang baru datang yakni Minato

"Ah Minato-san, bukan seperti itu. Kami hanya kagum saja dengan istri anda" Ucap Issei sopan

"Hahaha Sudah lah Naruto Minato, kita persilahkan dulu mereka masuk" ucap Kushina tersenyum "dan catatan lagi, kalau aku memang masiih cantik kan?" tanya nya kepedean

"Hahaha baiklah mari masuk" ucap Minato mempersilahkan

Mereka bertiga pun segera masuk dan duduk diruang tamu sementara Kushina mengambilkan Minuman dan sedikit cemilan dan Minato meneruskan aktifitasnya yang entah apa itu

"Jadi kapan Kita bisa memulai belajarnya?" tanya Naruto to the point melihat ketiga temannya hanya bengong saja

"Ehh iya-iya"

"Sebaiknya ini cepat dan kalian segera pulang. Aku sebenarnya lagi malas" ucap Naruto

"Santai lah sedikit Naruto"

Mereka pun mengeluarkan buku-buku mereka dan memulai aktifitas itu

"Psttt Naruto" panggil Issei

"Apa?"

"Dimana Naruko-san?" tanyanya serius

"Entahlah, diculik alien mungkin" ucap Naruto cuek sambil tetap mengerjakan tugas mereka

"Seiuslah Nar_"

"NARUTO APA KAU MELIHAT CELANA DALAMKU YANG AKU JEMUR KEMARIN?" Teriak Naruko dari lantai 2

Gubrak/ croottt...

Naruto pun terjengkang kebelakang mendengar teriakan saudara kembarnya yang sangat melengkin

Sementara ketiga pemuda lain langsung mimisan mendengar teriakan gadis yang terdengar 'ahsudahlah' ditelinga mereka. Bayangkan, mereka langsung mimisan hanya mendengar tragedi sempak seorang gadis yang hilang

"Baka Naruko kenapa kau malah menanyakannya padaku. Memang kau pikir aku mau menggunakannya hah?" balas teriakan dari Naruto "Dan berhentilah berteriak seperti itu, disini sedang ada tamu"protes Naruto kepada Naruko dan tak menyadari kalau dirinya juga berteriak

Naruto pun melihat kearah temannya yang tengah mengelap darah yang berceceran itu dari hidung mereka

"Keparat, kalian mengkotori rumahku dengan darah mesum kalian" umpat Naruto

"I-itu salahkan Naruko-san. Kenapa dia harus berteriak seperti itu dengan nada seperti itu dan membicarakan itu, kami kan jadi berpikir itu"

"Sialan" naruto pikir mereka ada benarnya, dia tidak bisa menyalahkan otak mesum temannya yang ia anggap bawaan lahir "Cepat bersihkan atau kalian aku tendang dari sini sekarang juga"

"Baik-baik selow brohh"

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan acara belajar mereka, tapi beberapa menit kemudian bahaya datang kembali

"Selamat pagi" 'cup' Karin pun menghampiri Naruto memeluk dan mencium pipi tan itu dari belakang

'crrooottt' kembali darah kemesuman merajalela di kediaman Namikaze itu oleh ketiga pangeran ini

"Apaan sih" Naruto pun menarik tubuhnya dari rangkulan sang kakak

"Kenapa? Ini sudah menjadi ritual. Aku juga sudah mencium tou-san kaa-san dan Naruko, sekarang giliranmu" bela Karin

"Jangan ikutkan aku kedalam ritualmu itu" protes Naruto

"Tapi kau juga adikku" Kini Karin malah memeluk erat Naruto

"Issshhh... kau tak lihat aku sedang belajar. Berhentilah, NEE-SAN. Itu cukup?"

"Hehehehe baiklah-baiklah" Karin pun melepas pelukannya "Mereka kenapa?" tanya Karin setelah melihat ketiga ada tiga pemuda yang sedang 'berdarah' didepannya

"Mereka_What the, kalian mengotori ruangan ini lagi" umpat Naruto lagi"

"It-ituu..." tuding Issei lemah kearah Naruto tepatnya kebelakang Naruto

Naruto pun mengikuti arah tunjuk Issei dan ternyata menuju ke kakak nya. Dan sekarang dia tau kenapa teman-temannya sampai K.O seperti ini

"Nee-san, kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu?" seru Naruto didepan wajah Karin

"Kenapa? Ini bagus, dan aku hampir setiap hari memakai pakaian seperti ini kalau tidur" ucap Karin yang kini memakai celana super pendek dan kaos longgar tanpa lengan

"Kau tak lihat disini ada tamu?" tunjuknaruto tepat di hidung Motohama

"Ohh iya aku lupa. Selamat datang dirumah kami" ucap Karin Ramah disertai Senyum yang sangat menarik (HOT)

Jraaasss...

Ketiganya pun tumbang

"Bukan itu yang aku maksudkan. Cepat pergi dari ruangan membawa dampak buruk bagi teman-temanku" ucap Naruto tak habis pikir

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku mandi dulu saja" Karin pun meninggalkan ruangan itu dan pergi entah kemana

"Teman-teman kalian tidak apa?" Tanya Naruto khawatir sambil menendang-nendang kurang ajar kepala Matsuda

Akhirnya setelah membersihkan sana-sini dan melakukan ini itu mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka

"Dia tadi siapa Naruto, sepertinya wajah itu tak asing" ucap Motohama herman, eh heran

"Kau tak dengar aku memanggilnya Nee-san, dan jika kalian memiliki televisi seharusnya kalian tau wajah itu"

"Dia... WHOAA KARIN UZUMAKI" seru mereka kompak

"Jangan berteriak coeg, ini rumah orang"

"Maaf maaf. Tapi bagaimana dia bisa menjadi kakakmu" tanya Issei nglindur

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu padaku Baka-aho. Tanyakan itu pada ibu dan ayahku, mereka yang menciptakannya" ucap Naruto jengkel dengan kepintaran temannya

"Oh iya juga sih. Tapi Naruto, kau memang manusia kuning kampret yang beruntung" ucap Issei

"dia benar, Kau sudah memiliki kembaran seperti Naruko-san dan kini kau memiliki kakak seperti Karin Uzumaki, aku berharap aku juga dilahirkan menjadi saudaramu kawan" ucap Matsuda ngayal

"Kau akan aku kebiri jika menjadi saudaraku. Sudahlah cepat selesaikan ini, aku ingin bersantai lagi" ucap Naruto melempar buku kewajah temannya itu

.

Hehehehe...

Kenapa?

Gak puas sama chapter ini?

Hahahaha rasain lu pada

Hahaha maaf maaf just kidd

Saya buat seperti itubiar penasaran dengan chap depan yang akan menjadi chap pamungkas cerita favorit emak-emak ini

Okke

See yaa next chap

Oh ya satu lagi, saya tidak memiliki blog pribadi. Jadi jika para readers menemukan cerita ini diblog luar. Saya tekankan itu bukan punya saya

Mungkin itu blog salah satu reader yang ingin membantu menyebarkan cerita ini. Gak papa kok terima kasih mau membantu saya menyebarkan cerita ini

Tapi tolong kalau bisa izin ke saya dulu ya. Soalnya itu ada beberapa reader yang bertanya ke saya.


End file.
